Absolución
by KariDz
Summary: Nadie puede huir de su pasado, mucho menos destruirlo, eso es algo que le ha costado trabajo entender a Loki. Y ahora, en el momento menos pensado, un personaje de su pasado ha vuelto y él no sabe si es para bien o para mal. ¿Lo ayudará a condenarse definitivamente o lo ayudará a alcanzar la absolución? ¿O ambas?
1. Los traumas de nuestra niñez I

**Nota: **Pues bien, ésta historia es la segunda que escribo así que por favor perdonen los errores.

La historia se desarrolla en diferentes arcos temporales. Debo agregar que hay muchos saltos en el tiempo, espero no confundirlos.

Me basé más que nada en las películas, en los comics y un poco en la mitología tradicional nórdica, pero también tiene muchas cosas que yo misma inventé (así que si algo no les es familiar ya saben por que).

Comenten para saber si les gusta o no, para dar algún consejo o recomendación o por si tienen alguna duda acerca de algún capitulo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que reconocen le pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

**1. Los traumas de nuestra niñez I (Una niña sin padres y un niño con problemas de afinidad.)**

Se internó en el bosque, corriendo en un principio hasta que la primera caída, de muchas que tendría esa noche, la obligó a ir más lento; cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, desenredando su cabello de entre las ramas y su vestido de los arbustos y rocas. Odiaba tener que vestirse de esa forma que creía ridícula, era en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba la simpleza de Midgard. Qué necesidad, pensaba, hay de ataviarse con capa tras capa de tela imposiblemente pesada que no hacia otra cosa que estorbar; maldijo su vestimenta, el protocolo de la nobleza y sobre todo maldijo su situación, su mala suerte de "hija de nadie".

Siguió caminando. Tropezó muchas veces más, con los pies enredados en su vestido. Su rostro fue arañado por pequeñas ramas que luego - frustrada, furiosa - arrancaría de un jalón del tronco del desafortunado árbol para hacerlas arder en la palma de su mano. De cualquier forma logró llegar a un claro, justo a la orilla de un lago. Llegó cuando la luz del día agonizaba. Permaneció inmóvil algunos minutos, observando los momentos finales del resplandor dorado que la luz contra la superficie del lago ofrecía. Por fin se sentía tranquila, toda esa distancia recorrida, las heridas, el cansancio, todo había valido la pena pues nada se comparaba con aquella paz que le llenaba los pulmones con cada respiro. Sin embargo abandonó su quietud sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando rápidamente justo cuando aquella serenidad empezaba a tornarse abrumadora, asfixiante. Traspasar la delgada línea entre paz y enajenación era algo que intentaba evitar, cruzarla era peligroso.

Ahora la oscuridad era total y solo el sonido de algunos animales podía ser escuchado, a parte de esas criaturas estaba sola…al menos eso creía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con severidad una voz suave detrás de ella, haciendo que diera un salto y que contuviera la respiración mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – Replicó volviendo a tomar el control sobre sí misma - ¿Me seguiste? ¿Te enviaron por mi?... No puedo disfrutar ni un minuto de paz, pareciera que no soy dueña de mi tiempo…

-Te equivocas, –interrumpió el niño portador de aquella voz que la había sorprendido - no vendría por ti ni aunque mi padre me lo mandara, nunca me rebajaría a seguir a una insignificante criatura como tú.-

-No hay nadie a aquí aparte de nosotros, Loki. No tienes que fingir.-

-Lo sé – En el rostro de Loki se dibujo una media sonrisa, típica de él, era juguetona pero sincera, una especie de gesto de amistad entre ambos. – He pensado que debería empezar a tratarte más como el resto de nuestros amigos lo hace, no es conveniente que muestre simpatía por una midgardiana.-

-¿_Nuestros_? No sabía que a los amigos se les insulta, se les trata como esclavos, se les pone metales incandescentes en los asientos o peor aun los mandan a Jotunheim. – Exclamó con ironía.

-Tienes que admitir que enviarte a Jotunheim fue una hazaña astuta y complicada, una…buena idea. – Loki no pudo evitar una risita al notar el gesto en su rostro: lo miraba con una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos en una graciosa mueca de disgusto.

-Tenemos un concepto diferente de "buena idea" - dijo por fin con desdén. Caminó hasta una roca plana que sobresalía de entre las otras y se sentó sobre ella – Y… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí entonces? -

-Alguien tiene que remplazarte cuando no estas cerca para servirles de entretenimiento…No deberías quejarte, tu solo tienes que soportarlos cuando vienes, en cambio yo…yo estoy condenado a convivir con el _adorable_ grupo que son los amigos de Thor todos los días -.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. De vez en cuando se las ingenian para incomodarme cuando estoy en la Tierra, eso y la nada simpática forma de ser de algunos humanos (o como tu los llamas, Midgardianos) hacen de la vida en casa algo agotador, ¿comprendes? Poco agradable - .

Ambos niños se observaron momentáneamente el uno al otro con ojos inexpresivos para luego hundirse cada uno, por unos minutos, en su propio vendaval de pensamientos. Loki examinó a su amiga, toda ella era un desastre, cuando Frigg reparara en su lamentable condición se sentiría decepcionada pues era la reina quien más se preocupaba por hacer de esa niña una digna dama de la corte. Pensó en Sif e Idunn, ambas se mofarían del deplorable estado del que en algún momento había sido un resplandeciente vestido gris, reirían de la ridícula apariencia que le daba su despeinado cabello castaño, vanagloriándose de sus cabelleras pulcras y doradas; ya le parecía a Loki oír a Idunn referirse a su amiga como "la esclava". Apretó los puños con fuerza ante ésta idea, le enfurecía pensar que no solo sus "amigos" la juzgaban como la niña de la servidumbre que tuvo suerte y escaló de posición, sino que el resto de Asgard (a excepción de los reyes, quizá Thor, y él mismo) también lo pensaba, ya que, quién no sabía la historia de "la hija de nadie".

-Tenemos que volver al palacio. – Susurró Loki frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de aflicción, realmente deseaba quedarse allí un poco más pero sabía que Odín los estaría esperando disgustado. Podía imaginar el rostro severo de su padre con esa expresión acusatoria que por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a verla, lo destrozaba.

-Regresa tú – Exclamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos que regresar juntos. Te castigaran y peor aun, me castigarán a mi por no llevarte conmigo.

Ella resopló. – Di que no me encontraba contigo, que tú fuiste por tu lado y yo por el mío – Replicó con cansancio y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Te olvidas de Heimdall?

-¡Ah! – Exclamó molesta – ¡Ese despreciable vigilante…! – Tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir su sátira contra Heimdall y de llevarse una mano a su rodilla derecha, sintió un dolor punzante al tocarla, alzó su vestido para poder dar un vistazo y se encontró con una herida, no era posible decir cual era realmente su magnitud, estaba cubierta por sangre coagulada y tierra, ciertamente lucía horrible y Loki se alarmó. Su creencia de que los humanos eran criaturas débiles a extremos ridículos lo llevaba siempre a vigilar que su amiga jamás se lastimara, y a pesar de que esto había estado fuera de su control, se recriminó el no haberlo evitado.

-Tenemos que llegar al cuarto de sanación enseguida – dijo y se inclinó un poco para inspeccionar la herida, esto sólo lo alteró más – Voy a tener que cargarte.

-¡¿Qué?! – Apartó uno de los brazos de Loki quien se disponía a tomarla por la cintura, y se incorporó alejándose renqueando de él – Nunca. Puedo regresar por mi misma.

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas. – Se acercó de nuevo a ella y con un movimiento rápido para que no tuviera tiempo de evadirlo, la alzó del suelo con su brazo izquierdo y con otro movimiento la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Casi olvido lo fuerte que eres, Loki. –Comentó ella con suavidad, aturdida por la agilidad con que él la había tomado en sus brazos y por el repentino pero objetivo panorama de la realidad que tuvo.

Loki era un dios, un príncipe, el hijo menor de Odín, y aun cuando no era el más amado o por lo menos apreciado en Asgard, era hijo del rey y por lo tanto era mucho más de lo que ella jamás sería. ¿Y qué era ella? Una midgardiana torpe que se lastimó dando un paseo por el bosque, un triste intento de dama, la intrusa en el palacio a quien Odín protegía. "Le he jurado a su padre cuidar de ella" esa era la única razón que el rey daba. ¿Y quién, en nombre de Hel, era su padre?...no, no su padre, su progenitor, porque aquel ser, cualquiera que fuera no tenía derecho de llamarse su "padre", ese monstruo le había destruido la vida y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dar la cara, porque no, muerto no estaba. Era tan solo un cobarde que un día tuvo el deseo, el vil capricho de poseer a una humana, para más tarde eximirse y pedirle (probablemente suplicarle) a Odín que se hiciera cargo de su error, del desliz que tuvo con una simple humana y del cual resultó una descendiente a quien consideró poco digna de sí; le rogó que se deshiciera de su vergüenza…de su _hija_. Odín nunca había sido exactamente afectuoso con ella, y a pesar de que esto le dolía de cierta forma, le estaba muy agradecida, sabía que de haber querido Odín pudo haberla matado, aislado en una celda o abandonarla a su suerte en la Tierra. No obstante él se había encarado de cuidarla – sin importar si realmente se lo había prometido a su padre o no – en cada aspecto de su vida. Le permitió la entrada a Asgard a pesar de ser humana –semi-humana – algo que no era usual o en ocasiones hasta correcto; vigilaba su bienestar cuando estaba en la Tierra y cuando su madre murió se encargó de que siempre tuviera a alguien a su lado, no sustituyendo a la figura materna, sino protegiéndola. Si, quizá El Padre de Todo no mostraba cariño paternal como ella deseaba; si, era renuente al hablarle de su pasado – de su ascendencia- pero después de todo lo que él hacía por ella era correcto que se conformara con la historia que le relataba, la cual no eran mas que un par de frases carentes de detalles, frías al pasar por los labios de Odín y que la dejaban con la sensación de que efectivamente era la hija de nadie.

* * *

Mientras Loki la llevaba en brazos, con paso lento, no porque no fuera capaz de ir más rápido sino porque temía lastimarla, notó que algo ocurría con ella. Sintió un vacío repentino en el pecho y una gran dificultad al respirar, creyó que la herida en su rodilla era más grave de lo que tenía contemplado en un principio. Preocupado como estaba la miró con atención, se detuvo y por primera vez, desde que emprendieron el retorno al palacio, ella habló.

-¿Qué sucede? -.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿qué sucede…qué **te** sucede? –

-Nada – respondió ella y Loki rodó los ojos -.

-Sé que no eres muy parlanchina pero este nivel de silencio en nuevo – espetó él pero luego continuo con más calma y una mirada de preocupación - ¿Tu herida te está causando mucho sufrimiento?

-No, no. Por favor Loki, es tan solo un raspón en la rodilla, no voy a morir desangrada. – Contestó intentando calmarlo – Solo…pensaba.

-Ah. – murmuró algo aliviado mientras reacomodaba a su amiga en sus brazos para que ambos tuvieran una mejor posición y así el pudiera andar con más rapidez sin provocar que ella se moviera demasiado. Dio un vistazo en dirección al palacio que se veía a lo lejos, enorme y majestuoso como siempre, calculando cuanto tiempo más tardarían en llegar.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Cada cierto tiempo uno de los dos miraba directamente al otro sin que sus miradas se encontraran en ningún momento.

-Creo que ya puedes bajarme – dijo ella en cuanto estuvieron dentro del palacio.

-No, te llevaré hasta el cuarto de sanación. Y no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de protesta, ¿entendido? -.

-De acuerdo – respondió como un susurro, secretamente fascinada por el tono en la voz de él, la hacia inmensamente feliz saber que Loki podía ser imperativo, se sentía orgullosa de él y pensaba que era una lástima que fueran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que se comportaba de esa manera. Quiso comentárselo pero optó por callar, lo incomodaría, prefirió hundirse de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Loki caminó por los largos y resplandecientes pasillos del palacio, escabulléndose de los guardias porque si estos veían al príncipe y su acompañante los llevarían enseguida ante su padre y esto era algo que deseaba posponer tanto como le fuera posible.

-¿En qué piensas? – inquirió él a efecto de deshacerse del suplicio que le causaban sus propios pensamientos ante el inminente castigo y todo lo que éste conllevaba: culpabilidad, enojo, desesperación y sobre todo dolor. No existía nada que destrozara más a Loki que aquella tormenta de emociones cuyo origen era la mirada severa y hasta cruel de Odín.

-En que realmente no conocí a mi madre. Murió a temprana edad y yo tenía el equivalente a 3 años. Debió ser horrible para ella tener una hija que luego de 26 años aun era una infante; cuando las hijas de sus hermanas de más o menos la misma edad que yo estaban a punto de casarse… No pude conocerla en verdad. -

-Lamento que tu único atributo asgardiano sea la longevidad. – Lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo porque necesitaba algo que decir, pero ya analizándolo, de no poseer ella ésta condición habría envejecido a la misma velocidad que cualquier midgardiano común. Sin embargo allí estaba, con la apariencia de una niña, como su mejor (o quizá única) amiga.

-Para mis 78 años luzco bastante bien – bromeó ella como adivinando los pensamientos de Loki -.

-Siempre estás contando tus años. No entiendo cuál es tu fascinación por la edad.-

-No es ninguna fascinación. Para ti es algo normal, todos a tu alrededor son longevos, en cambio yo estoy obligada a ver envejecer y morir a muchas personas, entre ellas mi madre, aunque para ser sincera era tan pequeña que apenas y lo recuerdo… - Escondió su cabeza apoyándola en el pecho de Loki para que éste no pudiera ver como sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas.

-Te doy la razón en cuanto a eso – dijo Loki serio – es una cuestión relativa. Y de cualquier forma, cuando el desarrollo físico de nuestros cuerpos haya alcanzado la madurez dejaremos de envejecer tan rápidamente -.

-¿Rápidamente? Loki, luzco como las niñas de 9 o 10 años de la Tierra y ya tengo casi ochenta, ¿llamas a eso rapidez? – Suspiró con fastidio - ¿Cuándo será eso? Me refiero a dejar de envejecer.

-Primero que nada no vamos a dejar de envejecer, solo lo haremos con mucho más lentitud que ahora. Y bueno creo que será cuando nuestro cuerpo refleje 22 o 23 años tomando como referencia a los midgardianos…lo cual sería más o menos cuando tengamos 200 años de edad.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a lucir como tu padre, Loki? Porque supongo que tardaremos bastante en vernos así ¿Cuándo moriremos? Me aterra la idea de vivir tanto tiempo.-

-No lo sé con seguridad. Supongo que dependerá de muchos factores, entre ellos cuantas manzanas doradas comamos…

-No menciones las miserables manzanas. – Interrumpió ella frunciendo el entrecejo – Idunn se piensa invencible estando a cargo de ellas. – Loki sonrió ante este último comentario, era exactamente lo que él pensaba.

Luego el silencio se hizo. Ella regresó rápidamente a la situación actual. Desde el momento en el que entraron al palacio se dio cuenta de que Loki caminaba lentamente, atento a cualquier ruido y evitando los lugares en los que sabía que habría mucha gente; le resultaba inusual que Odín no hubiera mandado ya a sus guardias, por muy bueno que fuera Loki escabulléndose, el Padre de Todo contaba con Heimdall y nadie, sin un hechizo para evitarlo, era capaz de huir de la mirada del guardián de Asgard.

Por primera vez desde que había salido del palacio cobró conciencia de las consecuencias que sus actos le acarrearían, sin embargo Loki también tendría problemas, probablemente peores, y eso era lo que la preocupaba más. Sabía que todo el esfuerzo – que se le antojo heroico – por parte de Loki era innecesario, la herida en su rodilla no era digna de semejantes acciones, aunque lucía alarmante no se trataba en realidad de un asunto de gravedad; pero no había nada que calmara la neurosis de Loki, era un necio sin remedio y haría lo que él considerara necesario así tuviera a los nueve reinos en su contra.

Y de pronto, como si Odín hubiese podido leer su mente, al doblar en la esquina del corredor, cuando estaban tan cerca, a unos pasos del cuarto de sanación, un par de guardias aparecieron provocando la colisión de ambos infantes contra los firmes cuerpos de los mayores. Loki, casi como un acto reflejo, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho para evitar cuanto fuera posible que saliera dañada por el impacto. Ella se sacudió en los brazos de él y con sus manos aplicó presión contra su pecho, quería que la dejara ponerse de pie. Loki por su parte dejó de mirar con horror a los guardias para verla a ella, negando con la cabeza y con un gesto entre ofendido y preocupado. El forcejeo concluyó cuando uno de los guardias la tomó en brazos repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a Loki de impedirlo. Abrió la boca para protestar pero el otro guardia, sin que su rostro se inmutara en lo absoluto, habló.

-Príncipe Loki, su padre lo espera en el salón del trono -.

-P…pero – balbuceó mirando a su amiga que estaba aterrada y le devolvía una mirada suplicante para que no la abandonara.

-Llevaremos a la joven dama a sanar sus heridas-.

Quiso protestar pero para cuando sus pensamientos se materializaban en palabras los guardias desaparecían mientras las enormes puertas se cerraban tras ellos. Comenzó a abrumarse, el Padre de Todo aguardaba por él. Caminó dando grandes zancadas, Odín estaba enfadado y no era conveniente hacerlo esperar.

* * *

Loki se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo como un adulto, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no tenía muchos amigos, pero no, no podía darse todo el crédito por la falta de relaciones interpersonales en su vida, había que agradecerle al grupo de valientes engendros del lobo de Hel, aquel montón de insulsas criaturas que frente a Odín, Frigg y en ocasiones Thor, se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero que en cuanto tenían la oportunidad le demostraban su desprecio. No entendía como Thor los toleraba, no era el más astuto en Asgard pero era su deber como miembro de la familia real rodearse de una mejor clase de compañía, el hecho de que Thor prefiriera a aquellas bestias en lugar de a él hería su orgullo. Aunque tampoco era que le encantara la conversación o los pasatiempos de su hermano…pero por qué diantres tenía que gastar su tiempo con esos animales; prefería verlo con Balder (y esto ya era decir mucho pues Loki no sentía afecto en lo absoluto por él) que con cualquiera de ellos. Pero no había forma de hacer entrar en razón a Thor. Él no era como Loki, él aun pensaba y se comportaba como un niño, Loki parecía ser el hermano mayor cuando debía ser al revés. Era él el maduro, el sensato que tenía que sacar de apuros a su hermano. Sin embargo había una ocasión en la que Loki dejaba de comportarse como un adulto y se ajustaba a su edad: cuando era reprendido por su padre.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. Al entrar en el salón comenzó a temblar y la sensación del nudo en la garganta se hizo presente. Luego de una caminata que le pareció más larga que todo lo que había recorrido con su amiga en brazos, estuvo frente a Odín quien se encontraba sentado, con un guardia a cada lado del trono y su madre, Frigg, de pie con ambas manos sobre el hombro derecho del Padre de Todo, genuinamente afligida, quizá por la reprimenda que su esposo estaba apunto de propinarle a su hijo o porque había estado preocupada por él durante su huida del palacio. Loki pensó que esto era parte de su castigo y era más que suficiente; si había algo que lo atormentara más que la mirada de Odín era el sufrimiento de su madre. Bajó la cabeza y un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Loki dando inició así a la sesión de llanto. Últimamente era débil ante los regaños de Odín, y era algo que odiaba pues más tarde no podría detener la autoflagelación mental por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y de una u otra forma terminaría sintiéndose patético, cobarde y finalmente experimentaría una extraña presión en el pecho y una furia enorme…algo comenzaba a generarse dentro de él. ¿Era acaso rencor, odio? ¿Por sí mismo o por los demás? Prefería no ahondar en esas ideas y seguía con su vida; si, le preocupaba lo que eso podía significar pero lo hacía a un lado diciendo para sí que lo analizaría después, pero para cuando decidiera prestarle atención sería muy tarde y aquella insignificante sensación lo absorbería por completo.

Levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió que su padre se ponía de pie, era hora de enfrentarse a la decepción que reflejaba el único ojo bueno del Padre de Todo.

-Loki - comenzó Odín con frialdad para luego aumentar gradualmente el tono de su voz – el comportamiento que has tenido el día de hoy no es digno del hijo de Odín. Te marchaste del palacio en plena celebración en honor a tu hermano Thor. Hiciste caso omiso a la orden que Heimdall te dio, la cual provenía de mí, de permanecer dentro del palacio. Deambulaste solo, desprotegido, en la noche, por el bosque conociendo los peligros y la orden que te di de no hacerlo. Tu conducta ha sido la de un temerario, un rebelde y no la de un hijo obediente y responsable. ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando desobedeciste mis órdenes y actuaste tan erróneamente?

-Yo…yo…P…Padre, yo no me encontraba en condiciones de festejar. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y tan abstraído me encontraba que olvidé los peligros y advertencias. – Tenía mil cosas que decir, mil excusas que dar pero eso fue todo lo que logró articular, eso y una ultima disculpa – Lo lamento, Padre… - y volteó hacia Frigg – Madre, lo…lo lamento. – Y cayó de rodillas en un llanto silencioso pero que dentro de sí era histérico.

Frigg se movió por primera vez de su lugar y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, arrodillándose junto a él y acariciando su cabeza con la ternura que solo una madre puede dar, retirando un par de audaces mechones negros de su frente y limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas del menor de sus hijos. Frigg volteó su mirada a Odín rogándole que se detuviera, ella sabía que Loki era un niño sentimentalmente frágil, sabía del poder que tenía sobre él la desaprobación de su padre y aunque no conocía realmente todo lo que acontecía dentro de su mente, era capaz de apreciar que algo cambiaba en él durante los días posteriores . Ante esto el Padre de Todo recapacitó lo suficiente y aceptó para sus adentros que tal vez había estado siendo duro con Loki últimamente, tendría que hablar con su hijo para resolver esto, pero sería otro día, en ese momento lo que hizo fue acercarse hasta donde madre e hijo estaban y con suavidad los puso de pie a ambos para luego estrechar a Loki fuertemente. Loki abrió los ojos como platos, y aun temblando rodeó a su padre con sus brazos. Tan acostumbrado estaba a la frialdad de Odín que nunca se imaginó que eso podría pasar. Pocas veces había gozado de semejantes muestras de amor paternal y esas escasas ocasiones eran tan lejanas en el tiempo, cuando el era muy niño, que vagamente las recordaba. Sollozó audiblemente, se sentía tan aliviado, lo embargaba una indescriptible felicidad…esto era todo lo que Loki deseaba: aceptación, amor, sentir que si pertenecía a aquel lugar, que era querido por quien era; deseaba que dejaran de compararlo con Thor, que Odín aceptara que él era diferente y que aun así lo amara. Si tan solo su padre hubiese sido más constante en ese aspecto, si se hubiese preocupado por ello, tal vez, solo tal vez, la vida de todos y especialmente la de Loki, habría sido tan diferente, habría sido mucho mejor.

Odín se soltó del abrazo de Loki, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con lo que podría catalogarse como "ternura varonil" (ligeramente).

-La noche lleva más de la mitad de su transcurso sobre nosotros, es mejor que te retires a descansar, Loki, hijo mío. Ha sido un día difícil -.

Loki asintió con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo conmovido que aun se encontraba. Miró a su madre sin cambiar de expresión y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, sabía perfectamente que le era imposible hablar en aquel momento.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba de camino a sus aposentos, Loki cayó profundamente dormido en cuanto se recostó. No hubo arrepentimiento, dolor o cólera, simplemente paz.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Este ha sido el primer capitulo de Absolución, si es la infancia de Loki pero si habrá Loki adulto :D. Es algo largo pero por más que intenté dividirlo no pude...en fin. Gracias por leer.

**Karx**


	2. Los traumas de nuestra niñez II

**Disclaimer**: Loki y el resto de los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**2. Los traumas de nuestra niñez II (Nadie sabe cuánto deseaba tener una familia.)**

La incomodidad de Frigg comenzó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Tardó en darse cuenta de que tal sensación no era producto sólo del turbio sueño envuelto en llamas que había acudido a ella la noche anterior, luego de los acontecimientos en el salón del trono con su esposo y su hijo menor, sino también de algo relacionado con su joven protegida. En el momento que ubicó el origen de su inquietud se prometió a sí misma buscar a la niña y conversar con ella, antes de que el Padre de Todo lo hiciera.

* * *

La encontró sentada en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, la espalda bien derecha, la cabeza inclinada y los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo.

Había llamado a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entró a los aposentos de la infante lentamente, no la vio sobre su cama ni sentada frente a su tocador como encontraba a Sif o Idunn. Pensando que no estaba en el lugar se dispuso a marcharse, pero por casualidad miró la puerta al fondo de la habitación, esa que llevaba a una diminuta sala en donde hasta el más mínimo detalle, el más pequeño de los objetos, era de plata. El lugar especial de la pequeña.

– Cariño – Musitó Frigg cuando la vio, provocando que la aludida levantara la cabeza y abriera los ojos.

Esperaba la visita de Odín y le extrañó ver a Frigg. Aunque se sintió aliviada. Al Padre de Todo no le agradaba que se abandonara a sus pensamientos de esa forma y mucho menos que lo hiciera encerrada en esa habitación. Ella también conocía los peligros de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, lo experimentaba continuamente, lo había experimentado el día anterior incluso, y lo estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento.

La situación era que una vez que lograba relajarse, liberarse por medio de la actividad psíquica no era tan fácil detenerse y continuaba hundiéndose más y más en el océano de su mente. Siempre lograba salir de ese trance, no obstante, existieron un par de ocasiones en las que no consiguió frenar su propia mente y terminó en una situación poco agradable, más bien horrible y casi traumática. Fue en la primera ocasión cuando Odín descubrió la situación de la pequeña, ella estaba en la Tierra y él tuvo que acudir a resolver el problema, a regresarla a la normalidad y a descubrir cómo es que entraba en semejante estado. Y cuando por fin lo supo le enseñó a controlar sus pensamientos y hacia dónde estos viajaban. La segunda ocasión fue un "experimento" por parte de Odín, al cual renunció cuando se dio cuenta de que eso podría atraer a seres indeseados.

- Mi reina – dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia luego de que lograra ponerse de pie.

- Querida niña, quisiera que tuviéramos una conversación.- Frigg le extendió una mano la cual sujetó, se dejó guiar de regreso a sus aposentos y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Sobre qué desea hablar, su majestad? – Preguntó con timidez.

- Querida he cuidado de ti todo el tiempo desde que tu madre murió, no solo aquí en Asgard. No es de tu conocimiento, pero también he vigilado tu bienestar cuando estas en Midgard. Soy como una madre para ti y te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija y me gustaría que tú también me considerara tu madre.-

- No hace falta que lo diga, claro que la quiero como a una madre, su m…

- Entonces no me trates con tanta propiedad. Ni Loki ni Thor, ni siquiera Balder me llama _su majestad._ – Dijo Frigg sonriendo. – Me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de llamarme madre -.

- De acuerdo -.

- Correcto, pero no es eso de lo que vine a hablar, sino de lo sucedido anoche…

- Por Odín, me olvidé de Loki – comentó en voz baja - ¿Cómo está él? Le juro, es decir, te juro, madre, que todo es mi culpa yo…yo le pedí que me acompañara. Te suplico que pidas al Padre de Todo que no castigue a Loki, el… - Sonaba desesperada y se atragantaba con sus palabras.

- Tranquila. Loki se encuentra bien, el Padre de Todo ha decidido no castigarlo. Hoy por la mañana me contó con detalle todo lo acontecido anoche y personalmente encontré parte de sus actos, esplendidos, me siento orgullosa de él… Loki te quiere y me alegra saber que tú a el también… por cierto, ¿cómo están tus heridas? –

- Han sanado casi por completo. Las acciones de Loki fueron buenas pero innecesarias, no era nada grave. En verdad lamento haberlo alarmado - .

- No solo él se alarmó anoche. Ambos saben que es peligroso rondar por el bosque para ustedes como niños. – La voz de Frigg adquirió un ligero tono de severidad provocando que la niña a su lado se pusiera rígida y al notarlo la reina tomó su mano y le sonrió con una ternura que nunca nadie le había mostrado, como si fuera su verdadera madre – Sé que te sientes sola, perdida y confundida ante tu situación, pero recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros; no debes tener miedo ante nada, mucho menos de lo que hay dentro de ti, debes ser valiente.

- Lo seré, madre, lo seré -. Dijo con una mirada que brillaba de convicción.

En ese momento se oyeron un par de golpecitos en la puerta, luego ésta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza de negra cabellera se asomó, intentando sin éxito encontrar a quien buscaba; en seguida apareció otra, castaña, debajo de la primera y una voz se oyó antes de que tres niños cayeran unos sobre otros dentro de la habitación.

- Debe estar allí, hemos buscado por todo el… - El ultimo niño había llegado corriendo y empujó a los otros dos que apenas y estaban recargados sobre la enorme puerta.

Poniéndose de pie Loki y Balder fulminaron a Thor por su falta de sigilo y desmedida torpeza que los había hecho caer. Cuando por fin notaron que Frigg y su acompañante los observaban se enderezaron e hicieron una reverencia.

- Madre, lamentamos haber irrumpido de esta forma, pero nos preocupaba el estado de nuestra querida amiga y la primera vez que venimos a buscarla a sus aposentos no la encontramos, así que la buscamos en el resto del palacio pero no tuvimos éxito y decidimos volver…- habló el pequeño Thor tan solemne en su voz de niño que resultaba dulce de escuchar - No imaginamos que mantenían una conversación, realmente estamos muy apenándoos por la interrupción y…

- Basta, Thor – espetó Loki.

- Thor puede expresarse si así lo desea – comentó con serenidad Balder.

- Pero eso no es _expresarse_, su discurso apenas y se entiende – contestó.

- Niños, Niños – intervino Frigg – Por favor -.

Los tres volvieron su atención a Frigg y recordaron por qué estaban allí.

- Madre, tu protegida no merece ser reprendida, tenía las mismas razones que yo para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo, te suplico que intercedas por ella ante mi padre -.

- No te preocupes, hijo. Como le decía a ella, yo comprendo lo sucedido e intercederé por ella de ser necesario, sin embargo espero que Odín solo tenga una conversación, libre de cualquier clase de castigo – madre e hijo se dedicaron una sonrisa para que luego Loki volviera el rostro hacia su infante amiga.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó

- Si, gracias, Loki -.

- Te lo dije, hermano.- Dijo Thor y luego se dirigió a ella – Pensé que nos mataría a todos en las lecciones de protocolo de la mañana, cuando no te vio allí. Intenté explicarle que necesitabas reposo pero no entendía de razones.

- Exageras las cosas, Thor – se defendió Loki

- No, no lo hace. Juraría que querías arrancarle la cabeza a la instructora cuando te dijo que no te permitiría salir. – dijo Balder. Loki se limitó a lanzar un suspiro de fastidio. – Aunque cuando nos contó lo sucedido anoche también nos preocupamos.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mi, amigos -.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Todos nos preocupamos por ti, todos te queremos – dijo Frigg mientras los tres niños se acercaban. Loki se sentó sobre el suelo, frente a ellas. Thor a lado de su madre y Balder a lado de la pequeña.

- Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por ella, madre, – Comentó Balder – Es más, aunque tampoco soy miembro de sangre, me atrevo a decir que ella pertenece a ésta familia…y por lo tanto juro protegerla a ella como a cualquiera de los miembros de ésta.

- Nos importas y te amamos – dijo Loki mirando al suelo.

Thor sugirió un abrazo familiar.

Mientras era estrechada por todos (incluso Loki) pensó que desde ese día en adelante no sería más la "hija de nadie".

- Debo irme, hijos. Pero nos veremos en la cena – dijo Frigg poniéndose de pie. Los niños la imitaron.

- Nosotros también – comentó Balder – Prometimos reunirnos con el resto de nuestros amigos - . Loki lo miró alzando las cejas. Él no había prometido nada.

La reina se marchó. Thor y Balder se despidieron pero Loki no parecía dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros? - . Inquirió Thor.

- Si. Los alcanzaré en un momento, solo…

- Entendemos. – Loki asintió desinteresadamente, no le agradaba que Balder fuera comprensivo o amable con él.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Loki?

- Nada, solo no quería ir con ellos a encontrarnos con los amigos de Thor. Además, tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer - Dijo el sentándose sobre la cama e invitándola con un movimiento de su mano a tomar asiento de nuevo.

- No dejarán de molestarte cuando sepan con quien te quedaste - .

- Ni Balder ni Thor les dirán nada, mucho menos yo. –

- Pero de una u otra forma se enteraran de lo que pasó ayer. No volverán a creerte cuando me trates mal. – dijo ella con cierta amargura.

- Soy bueno fingiendo -. Apuntó Loki con una sonrisa.

Tener que tocar ese tema le arrebató la felicidad que había experimentado minutos atrás. Recordó que a excepción de esos que le habían mostrado su cariño hacía unos momentos, todos los demás seguían considerándola inferior y peor aun, Loki continuaría actuando desdeñosamente frente a ellos pues él se tambaleaba en la orilla del precipicio del odio total de los amigos de Thor y Balder, y demostrar aprecio por una vulgar midgardiana lo haría caer a ese abismo. Podía soportar la idea de que la utilizaran como su esclava personal o que la consideraran un animal para su entretenimiento, pero no soportaba la idea de que se atrevieran a tratar a Loki de esa forma, la manera en que lo trataban era ya suficiente. Odiaba ver como Loki era menospreciado y ridiculizado por su fuerza relativamente inferior. Odiaba que lo ignoraran y que se burlaran de él, que subestimaran su inteligencia, aunque siempre terminaban tragándose sus insultos y sus malos tratos pues era el hijo menor de Odín quien los sacaba de apuros sólo porque Thor se lo pedía con insistencia. Aborrecía la hipocresía con que ese grupo trataba a Loki enfrente de Odín, Frigg, Thor y Balder. Pero sobre todo detestaba que Loki guardara silencio.

- Es mejor que te vayas antes de que sea peor -. Comentó ella.

- No. Primero tengo que preguntarte algo… - comenzó, dudando un poco – Anoche, mientras caminabas por el bosque… te vi…vi como hacías arder una rama en la palma de tu mano, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ¿Es acaso que mi padre te ha dado lecciones de hechicería?

- No, no me ha dado lecciones de nada…Aunque mencionó que las tuyas comenzarían muy pronto – le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que Loki se sentía muy atraído por la magia.

- No intentes desviar el tema de conversación. ¿Qué fue eso? – exigió el.

- No… no estoy segura… - mientras pensaba en que decir una nueva idea cruzo su mente, la distracción perfecta, pensó – En todo caso dime tu por qué me viste hacerlo…me mentiste ¿cierto?, si me estabas siguiendo.

- ¿Qué? No –exclamó indignado - . Salí del palacio mucho antes que tú. Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol cuando te vi pasar…cuando te vi pasar incinerando la rama en **tu** mano. Deja de buscar una salida y dime cómo lo hiciste.

- Ya te dije que no estoy segura – respondió ella casi gritando – E… es algo que sucede…sobre todo cuando no estoy de buen humor.

Loki la observó con curiosidad, como intentado descubrir algún mecanismo externo que activara eso que había presenciado.

- ¿Ah si? Y ¿puedes hacerlo ahora?

- No. Sucede muy rara vez y casi ni me doy cuenta de que lo hago. Loki, te suplico que no le digas a nadie lo que viste.

- ¿Nadie más lo sabe? -

- Odín sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo pero si llega a enterarse de que sucede así nada más, sin previo aviso, se alarmaría y… y tengo miedo de que esto pueda orillarlo a encerrarme o algo…por favor Loki, te lo suplico.

- De acuerdo. Pero dime, ¿es peligroso?

- Hasta el momento no – dijo y agachó la cabeza avergonzada de que la viera llorar – Tengo miedo, Loki. Frigg me pidió que no tuviera pero no puedo evitarlo.

Terminó con la escasa distancia que los separaba y la abrazó; frotando su espalda a modo de calmarla, susurrando promesas tiernas a su oído.

La dulzura de la _niñez_ pronto se desvanecería, y cientos de años mas tarde, en el momento en que cada uno se enfrentara a su propia verdad, no recordarían sino amargura y tristeza, cegados por el dolor de las heridas recientes y perturbados por su realidad.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Segundo capitulo...aun no tenemos al Loki adulto pero ya vendrá.

Siéntanse libres de comentar.

**Karx**


	3. No eres menos que nadie

**Diclaimer**: Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**3. Solo hay una cosa que sé con toda seguridad, cariño: no eres menos que nadie.**

_Sabía a la perfección qué lugar era ese. No lo supo enseguida pero luego de un par de minutos de caminata se volvió claro. El paraje desolador, el relieve irregular formado por incontables capas de hielo, la oscuridad ciñéndose sobre aquel mundo condenado a las tinieblas; sin duda se trataba de Jotunheim, el reino de los gigantes de hielo._

_Él nunca había estado allí y aun así todo le era tan familiar. No estaba asustado, ni Jotunheim le inspiraba odio, no en ese momento, no a pesar de la historia que Odín les había contado a él y a Thor cuando era niños, él no deseaba aniquilar a todo la raza Jotun como lo expresó su hermano aquel día hace cientos de años._

_Continuó caminando, sin la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigía, sin que el frío le afectara y sin ningún otro pensamiento excepto el de que tenía la seguridad de haber estado allí antes._

- Loki. Loki, despierta. – Era una voz musical, cuya hermosura resaltaba después del silencio total de su sueño. Algo aturdido aun, reconoció a la dueña de la voz.

Le tomó unos segundos salir por completo del letargo del sueño y aterrizar en la realidad, haciendo memoria de los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Recordó con detalle la celebración en el palacio, la insistencia con que un Thor ya ebrio le pidió que por una vez en su vida dejara de comportarse como una doncellita asustada y los acompañara a él y a sus amigos. Recordó como aceptó sin pensarlo, en un arrebato de ira y vergüenza, queriendo demostrar que no era eso que ellos decían, indignado ante las burlas de Thor, Sif y "las tres bestias".

De su memoria brotaron distintas imágenes: él bebiendo, él conversando emocionado, embriagado no solo por el licor sino también por una engañosa libertad; animando a su hermano mientras éste bebía frenéticamente. Un sin fin de recuerdos lo asaltaron, sin embargo fue la ultima parte de este tren de intangibles fotografías la que sobresalió.

No supo como llegó a su lado pero allí estaba ella, la tierna y paciente Sigyn, cuidando que no hiciera más ridiculeces, soportando su vergonzosa conversación, evitando que siguiera gritando improperios.

- Sigyn, te ruego me saques de aquí. Llevame a un lugar en el que nadie pueda verme comportándome como un animal, pero no a mis aposentos aun no quiero dormir.- pidió Loki.

Y así lo hizo ella. Lo llevó a las afueras del palacio, donde un enorme jardín se localizaba. Sigyn pensó en el centro del jardín, era muy hermoso pero sobre todo solitario, lo que él quería. Les llevó más tiempo del que ella tenía planeado llegar hasta el centro pues Loki no dejaba de hacer bromas y de distraerse. Sigyn debía admitir que de cierta forma le agradaba éste Loki espontáneo y relajado; y él mismo, que sentirse así de vez en cuando no era tan malo. A Loki le inquietó esa última idea y se calmó diciendo para sí que todavía estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol. Por último recordó su propio cuerpo cayendo en los brazos de Sigyn y luego…nada.

Con los ojos aun cerrados se movió para quedar bocabajo con el rostro contra el césped, podía respirar la frescura que despedía y el cosquilleo que le provocaba en el cuello le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Una risita dulce sonó junto a el, recordándole su presencia, sin que alterara su felicidad, todo lo contrario.

Abrió los ojos, dio vuelta y se incorporó para quedar sentado, apoyándose con su mano izquierda sobre el césped. Aunque la sonrisa había desaparecido la felicidad podría ser leída fácilmente en sus ojos, aquel par de ojos a veces verdes otras azules y que en ciertas ocasiones, como esa, parecían alcanzar un color que ya no era posible nombrar, era algo sublime.

- Me sorprende que despertaras de tan buen humor, Loki - comentó ella sin que la dulzura de su voz desapareciera – con todo lo que bebiste e hiciste anoche pensé que no despertarías muy contento -.

- No bebí tanto – dijo él defendiéndose.

- Claro que si. Jamás te había visto beber tanto como anoche, me atrevería a decir que incluso bebiste más que Thor. –

- Sigyn, sabes bien que odio ser comparado con Thor, no soy como él.- Loki perdió por unos instantes su faz de alegría y se puso serio.

- Si, si, lo sé, es solo que en cuanto a embriagarse se trata él es un buen punto de referencia.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Él y las bestias que tiene por amigos – coincidió Loki.

Ambos se observaron un instante y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando la risa se extinguió Loki se recostó de nuevo y Sigyn lo imitó, acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo. Loki también la rodeó pero con su brazo derecho, estrechándola contra sí. Y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cada cosa a su alrededor. Inhaló profundamente, encantado por el delicioso aroma de Sigyn, le recordaba al dulce olor que despedían los jazmines de aquel lugar en Midgard…No queriendo recordar más sobre eso se concentró de nuevo en apreciar lo que había a su alrededor en ese mismo instante. Abrió los ojos. La luz del nuevo día lo iluminaba todo ya, pero no era molesta aun como para no dejarlos descansar sin tener que cubrirse bajo la sombra de un árbol. El viento era suave, una brisa que hacia ondear los cabellos castaños de ella sin despeinarlos, una brisa que rozaba su propio cabello, acariciando su rostro…en aquel momento Loki se sentía invencible.

- Sigyn – dijo él rompiendo el seductor silencio que los envolvía. No había nadie alrededor, solos en medio de aquel enorme jardín, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y él no estaba del todo sobrio aun. Loki no quería verse tentado a tomarla allí mismo. Ella no era una de esas muchachas con las que se divertía por las noches, que no valían nada para él, no. Sigyn significaba mucho para Loki y por lo tanto merecía algo millones de veces mejor…Sigyn lo merecía todo y si continuaban así llegarían al punto en el que no habría retorno.

- ¿Si, Loki? – inquirió ella al notar que él no continuaba.

- …Es muy temprano todavía, ¿por qué me despertaste? -

- Estabas haciendo movimientos un tanto exagerados, no parecía que estuvieras sufriendo pero tampoco lucias muy feliz, supuse que estabas al comienzo de un mal sueño y creí pertinente despertarte antes de que se tornara peor – contestó ella poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias. – atinó a contestar él.

- Regresemos, estoy hambrienta –

- Bien – dijo y se puso de pie.

* * *

Los deberes de ambos les impidieron verse durante el resto del día. Loki cumplió con su rutina no sin antes volver a ser el mismo joven serio, agudo y escrupuloso de siempre.

Al caer la noche estaba resignado a no ver de nuevo a Sigyn, al menos no ese día.

Estaba hastiado del bullicio del palacio y a pesar de que estaba cansado, salió a caminar fuera de allí, luego de tomar un baño, en vez de ir a la cama.

El trayecto fue largo pero improvisado y cuando decidió que era suficiente se sentó sobre el suelo para descansar un poco antes de regresar.

- Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente, Loki Odinson – habló la voz de Sigyn. Había sido tan sigilosa que Loki no advirtió su presencia antes.

- No tengo tanta suerte – contestó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y se ponía de pie.

Sigyn lo ignoró y preguntó con ternura -: ¿Cómo te fue en el día? –

- He tenido mejores – respondió el dando un suspiro.

- Es por la coronación de Thor, ¿cierto? -

- Hmm, si, he estado ocupado con eso. Los preparativos me tienen algo cansado -.

- No, Loki, sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo mirándolo seria.

El giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y usando esa voz dura y fría con varios decibeles de más que casi nunca usaba con ella, empezó a hablar apretando los puños.

- Thor no merece ser rey y en el fondo mi padre lo sabe. Este es sólo un capricho para Thor, otro eslabón en la cadena de su _grandeza_, ser rey no lo hará cambiar, no lo hará mejor, simplemente será más arrogante…

- Eso es, - interrumpió Sigyn hablando más para si misma que para Loki – eso es. Es esa la razón - .

Loki frunció el ceño confundido y dio la vuelta para encararla - ¿Qué dices, Sigyn? – .

- Por un momento pensé que realmente querías el trono, pero no, no es así. No quieres que Thor sea coronado como rey porque sientes que esto sería la prueba final y definitiva de su superioridad sobre ti - .

Ella acortó más la distancia entre ambos y clavó su mirada en la de Loki. Los enormes y brillantes ojos azules de ella apaciguaron la creciente furia que hervía dentro de él conforme escuchaba lo que Sigyn decía. Ella acarició con su pulgar la mejilla izquierda de Loki.

- …pero no, Loki, estás en un error enorme. No eres menos que Thor, no eres menos que nadie. –

- El resto de Asgard no piensa de la misma manera. – Murmuró rompiendo el contacto visual.

- ¿Y te importa más la opinión del resto de Asgard…que la de tu Sigyn, Loki? –

Al escuchar esto volvió sus ojos enseguida a los de Sigyn y frunció el ceño en un gesto interrogante que cambió en un segundo a uno de vulnerabilidad. No era como que ignoraran la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, de hecho su relación podía considerarse casi formal, pero no solían expresar sus sentimientos románticos tan directamente con palabras. De tal manera que al escucharla decir que era "su Sigyn" una dicha poco usual se hizo presente, inundando su mente y su cuerpo con sensaciones más que agradables. Olvidó la frustración que le provocaba la próxima coronación de Thor y se abandonó a la felicidad que le brindaba el momento; terminó con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y plantó un beso delicado, muy dulce, en los labios de ella.

- Mi Sigyn – susurró Loki a su oído.

* * *

- No tendrás en mente llevar a cabo algo poco apropiado durante la coronación de tu hermano, ¿verdad? –

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Loki fingiendo distracción.

Lo observó de manera recriminatoria buscando una respuesta, la verdad en el rostro de ese príncipe que tan hábil era mintiendo.

- Loki, te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que tu inusual sentido del humor combinado con el hecho de que no te hace muy feliz la próxima posición de tu hermano, pueden no resultar en algo bueno. Por favor prométeme que no intentarás nada - .dijo con tono suplicante.

- Lo prometo – dijo sin voltear a verla y con una sonrisa maliciosa que Sigyn no vio.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Tercer capitulo. Dejamos la infancia de Loki (aunque habrá mas de esta después) para echarle un vistazo a su vida adulta poco antes de que se enterara de su verdadero origen.

Un millón de gracias a Anette por sus reviews.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y siéntanse libres de comentar.

**Karx**


	4. Yo pude haberlo hecho

**Diclaimer**: Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**4. Yo pude haberlo hecho. Por ti. Por nosotros.**

Asqueado ante lo que veía se apartó del espejo. No podía ser cierto. Él no podía ser un monstruo. Nunca fue el más normal en el reino pero tampoco era para tanto. No obstante esa era la realidad, por mucho que le doliera, esa era la maldita verdad. Era un monstruo.

Cuando sintió que el color habitual de su piel remplazaba al azul que en tan poco tiempo llegó a odiar con todo su ser, volvió al espejo para cerciorarse de que en efecto todo volvía a ser normal en él.

Después de algunos minutos salió de sus aposentos para cumplir con sus deberes los cuales habían aumentado desde el exilio de Thor y la caída de su padre en el Sueño de Odín. En el fondo sabía que no podía quejarse, pues gran parte de eso había sido culpa suya. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Ahora más que nunca debía demostrarle a Odín que él también era digno del trono, que se encontraba a la altura de Thor.

Siendo el buen estratega que era, había ideado un plan que derrumbaría, de una vez por todas, la preferencia de Odín por su primogénito y de paso le demostraría al resto de Asgard su poder y habilidad como gobernante. Para Loki, el éxito de su plan significaba el final definitivo de la humillación, "_el menosprecio termina aquí_", pensaba de camino al salón del trono.

Sin embargo, lo que Loki no admitiría era que detrás de ese deseo de probarle al Padre de Todo que era digno del trono, y más aun, de su amor a pesar de no ser su hijo; estaba la necesidad de hacer desaparecer esa sombra en su vida, la vergüenza de su verdadero origen, el horror que le provocaba saber que no era hijo de Odín, que ni siquiera era asgardiano. Le dolía saber que su familia le había mentido por tanto tiempo, le dolía darse cuenta de que todo tenía sentido ahora, por qué nunca encajó, por qué Odín siempre prefirió a Thor; y en la confusión que generaba en él esto, sentía más que nunca, incluso más que cuando era niño, el deseo de ser aceptado y querido por los que se encontraban a su alrededor y para ello primero tenía que deshacerse de esa abominable ascendencia.

* * *

Todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Por sus ya enrojecidos ojos volvieron a salir las lágrimas mientras se balanceaba en el precipicio. "_Yo pude haber destruido el bifrost_".

- Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre. Pude haberlo hecho. Por ti. Por nosotros. – gritó Loki mientras era presa de la más profunda desesperación, de la más agobiante de las penas. _"No de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"_

- No, Loki. – La mirada de fría decepción de _su padre_ al pronunciar estas palabras fue la estocada final. En un instante que le pareció eterno, Loki supo que éste era el final…los recuerdos de toda su vida llegaron a su mente y reconoció que éste era el final. "_Siempre hubo algo mal conmigo…siempre he sido el monstruo con que los padres asustan a sus hijos_" "_Nunca pertenecí a éste lugar… ¡Soy un maldito monstruo!"._

Dirigió una última mirada a Odín y a Thor. Y esa sola mirada bastó para que éste último supiera lo que estaba por hacer su hermano. Una presión inmensa se hizo presente dentro de su pecho. Estaba a punto de perder a Loki.

-¡Loki, no! ¡No! – gritó Thor lleno de impotencia mientras su hermano soltaba el cetro. Thor nunca pudo olvidar la mirada que reflejaba lo roto que se encontraba el corazón de Loki en el preciso instante que su mano se abría para dejarse caer. Thor se sintió como la más ruin, vil y miserable de las criaturas; sintió el dolor más terrible que jamás tuvo y comprendió que eso no era ni la mitad de lo que había sufrido Loki a lo largo de su vida, pero sobre todo, de lo que había padecido en ese ultimo instante antes de dejarse ir.

* * *

La caída no duró tanto como él esperaba. En cuanto la fisura en el espacio que habían creado el Bifrost se cerró, hubo un tiempo de total oscuridad y luego cayó desde el espacio en lo que parecía ser una especie de planeta que albergaba a una raza de seres oscuros, al borde de la decadencia. Sin embargo la caída fue lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle analizar lo ocurrido, aunque más que analizarlo se torturó con ello.

Nunca imaginó que lo que estaba destinado a ser un simple acontecimiento para su "diversión" terminaría de tan horrible manera. Una _broma_ que se salió de control. Jamás imaginó que llevar a unos cuantos Jotuns a Asgard el día de la coronación de Thor lo llevaría a descubrir su verdadera naturaleza de gigante de hielo. Todo había estado relativamente bien hasta enterarse de esa noticia.

Loki no odiaba realmente a Thor, si, le tenía resentimiento pero no odio, no quería otra cosa más que arruinarle a su hermano la felicidad de su día, su único objetivo era aplazar el reinado de su hermano y ya luego pensaría que hacer…pero luego se enteró de toda esa verdad sobre sí mismo y…y de cierta forma enloqueció…primero sintió la necesidad, la obligación de demostrar que él era digno de ser llamado hijo de Odín, pero después comenzó a sentir un genuino y peligroso odio por Thor y, en el desastre que era su mente para ese entonces, creyó que la única manera de mostrar su valía era matando a Thor y fue en ese punto cuando incluso él mismo se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en el villano, pero no podía detenerse. "_Eres tan necio, Loki."_ Oyó dentro de su mente la voz de aquella que le abandonó, diciendo las palabras que le repetía tan constantemente cuando aun no se marchaba y momentáneamente se sintió herido. Él sabía que de estar allí ella le reclamaría con esa frase. Quizá Loki si era algo testarudo. No se detendría hasta alcanzar sus dos principales objetivos: desaparecer a esa raza de monstruos que ensombrecían su origen y lograr ser considerado el igual de su hermano. No, Loki no quería matar a Thor, no al principio de su plan en contra de la raza Jotun, pero luego de que en esa conversación en los aposentos de Odín con su madre, volviera a sentirse desestimado, rebajado, supuso que no había alternativa. "Siempre hay un propósito en todo lo que tu padre hace" había concluido Frigg. No dejaría que Thor volviera a robarle la atención, mucho menos permitiría que lo arrinconaran, lo olvidaran o lo subestimaran por su culpa. Al final, poco antes de caer, Loki concluyó que no podía ser de otra forma, por como se habían dado las cosas, era exactamente así como debía ser.

La vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, tan solo algunos días antes había despertado felizmente a lado de Sigyn en aquel jardín y ahora caía por la nada.

Pensó en Sigyn y en la reacción que tendría cuando supiera lo sucedido. ¿Le contarían todo o tendrían una última muestra de piedad y le ocultarían lo peor?

La extrañaría. Ese fue su último pensamiento amable antes de empaparse por completo del rencor que venía creciendo en él desde su niñez. Evocó como ésta fue y lo único que recordó fue tristeza y amargura. Supo que lo que había llegado a ser era consecuencia de los traumas no superados de su niñez.

* * *

_"Yo nunca quise el trono, solo quería ser tu igual"._

Bueno ahora no sería sólo el igual de Thor sino que sería mucho mejor que él. Y ahora si que quería un trono y éste ser, Thanos, le ayudaría, se convertiría en su _socio_. Él necesitaba reactivar a su decadente raza y Loki una forma de vengarse. El Príncipe de las Mentiras prometió ayudarle si recibía lo que anhelaba a cambio.

Entonces la Tierra apareció en el radar a causa del Tesserract.

Cuando The Other le hizo saber de qué planeta se trataba, algo incomodó al dios. Y a pesar de que era un asunto que se escondía en la parte más profunda de su mente, que después de tantos años había quedado casi en el olvido, se sintió herido, como siempre lo hacía cuando estos recuerdos salían de ese rincón de su cerebro. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, debía concentrarse en su objetivo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Antes que nada muchas gracias a** Anette**, **Nymide** y a **missmishacollins** por sus reviews...me hacen infinitamente feliz. Millones de gracias. (Anette me encantó la frase).

Ahora si, a explicar XD.

Este capitulo, a parte de ser uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora, es una especie de transición por eso es un poco corto. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá la co-protagonista de Loki en esta historia, ahora si formalmente. Pude notar que algunas pensaron que Sigyn es la co-protagonista, debo decir que logré mi objetivo (risas malvadas): confundirlas un poquito. No, ella no es, aunque debo **aclarar** que TAMBIÉN SERÁ MUY IMPORTANTE, no quiero que mi diosa de la fidelidad se enfade conmigo hehehe.

Eso es todo por ahora. Miles de gracias por leer y por comentar. Por favor continúen haciéndolo.

**Karx**


	5. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**5. Que seas un genio millonario no te da derecho a exigirme explicaciones.**

El sol era, en la ciudad egipcia de Aswan, algo que el grupo de especialista, absortos en sus labores ya fuese de excavación, tamizado, clasificación o cuidado, apenas y soportaba.

Los primeros en llegar ya estaban bastante acostumbrados, pero no así Aiden Sayre, la profesora de Historia Antigua, sus compañeros arqueólogos Frank Hardy y Richard Jones y la egiptóloga Camille Larue. Los cuatro habían arribado al campamento sintiéndose agotados y la idea de trabajar a semejantes temperaturas en espacios tan reducidos les quitó lo último de un entusiasmo que de haber sido fuego habría incendiando a toda Francia cuando les informaron que eran ellos quienes acompañarían a los otros 13 especialistas en las excavaciones arqueológicas de la ciudad egipcia, pero que luego de problemas administrativos, retrasos en los vuelos, horas de espera bajo el ardiente sol del Cairo y algunas horas más de viaje desde la capital hasta esa ciudad a orillas del Nilo; estaba reducido simplemente a una trémula necesidad de cumplir con el deber y no por el insaciable deseo de llevar a cabo trabajo de campo en el lugar que era el sueño de muchos arqueólogos: Egipto.

Sin embargo pusieron manos a la obra, fueron instruidos por el director de la investigación y cada uno se dedicó, como mejor pudo en ese momento, a lo que mejor hacía.

Dejaron el lugar unas horas antes de que anocheciera y volvieron a hotel el cual los reconfortaría, al menos un poco, con su cálida y hogareña sencillez. Apenas y habían tenido algunos minutos dentro de él antes de que les avisaran que debían partir al campamento y estaban felices de poder regresar.

- ¡Con un demonio! – exclamó Aiden esbozando una sonrisa y dando un salto para quedar frente a sus tres compañeros que lucían tan terribles expresiones de fastidio y cansancio, parados en el lobby mientras esperaban al director para recibir las indicaciones del día siguiente – ¿No se supone que es esto lo que ansiábamos? ¿No pasábamos a caso el tiempo hablando de Egipto y de las maravillas que hay aun enterradas en él? –

Los tres asintieron sin muchas ganas y con ojos impávidos que no apagaron el renacido entusiasmo de Aiden.

- ¿Entonces? Vamos, ánimo. Piensen en la tumba de ese faraón y en que tal vez sean ustedes quienes sepan por fin su maldito nombre. Piensen en que serán de las primeras personas en ver al desgraciado ¡en más de 3 800 años! – Se acercó y agarró a Frank por los hombros sacudiéndolo por momentos – ¿No sería asombroso que hicieran un documental sobre nuestros descubrimientos y dijeran que el arqueólogo estadounidense Frank Hardy descubrió que se trataba del faraón tal y que hizo tal cosa?… ¿no sería genial, Frankie? … Lo único que necesitamos es tomar un baño, descansar y mañana no vamos a querer salir de ese endiablado campamento –

- Tranquila si continuas así te dará un paro cardiaco – se burló Camille – Aunque quizá tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo, yo siempre tengo la razón. Ahora amigos vayamos a algún restaurante que estoy apunto de morir de inanición -.

- ¿Salir? ¿De nuevo? Estás loca, Sayre. Pediré servicio al cuarto. – dijo Richard. Aiden volvió su mirada a los otros dos y ambos le dijeron con un gesto que harían lo mismo que Richard.

- Bien – finalizó con algo de molestia en su voz.

* * *

Camille despertó muy temprano, maldiciendo el hecho de que Aiden tuviera razón: era cierto, lo único que necesitaban era descansar. Se alistó y despertó de un almohadazo a su compañera de habitación.

- Levántate y alístate – espetó haciendo todo lo posible porque su acento francés no se notara demasiado, eso siempre provocaba que Aiden se tomara a broma lo que decía –. Ahora si quiero ir a comer algo fuera –

Aiden no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. No tenía caso discutir con la reina de disciplina y sobre todo de la neurosis. Su rubia compañera era una potencial bomba de regaños que no terminarían hasta que se sintiera satisfecha.

- ¿Les avisamos a los muchachos o iremos sin ellos? – preguntó Aiden cuando terminó de peinar su cabello en una coleta.

- Obviamente les avisaremos, Sayre. Ni loca me atrevo a salir sola contigo, la única vez que lo hice terminamos en la estación de policía -

- Ya, ya, no tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo... – dijo y luego con un tono mucho más bajo agregó -: Tan joven y tan amargada.

Camille escuchó y se dirigió hacia ella apuntándola con el dedo índice derecho. – Y tú tan vieja y tan inmadura.

- ¡Hey! No soy _taaan_ vieja, si acaso unos cuantos años más que tu -.

Camille se limitó a rodar los ojos y salió de la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Richard - ¿Satisfechos?

- Bastante – respondió Camille. Sus ojos voltearon hacia Frank que se mantenía callado – Oye, Frank, no hablaste durante todo el almuerzo, tuvimos que soportar el parloteo de esta maniática que ni cuando come se calla… ¿Te sientes bien?

- Claro – contestó

- Está así por lo que escuchó esta anoche en el noticiero – habló Richard mientras encendía un cigarrillo con gesto de seriedad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Frankie? – preguntó Aiden preocupada.

- Es Manhattan - respondió él –. Fue una noticia un tanto extraña…la mujer en el noticiero decía que un grupo de lo que parecen ser…criaturas de otro mundo…no comprendí eso…solo sé que causaron una gran destrucción en la ciudad…mi hermana y mi madre viven allí – Frank no pudo continuar, la idea que se asomó a su mente era demasiado abrumadora.

- Relájate, Frank. ¿Ya intentaste comunicarte con ellas? -

- Si, lo intenté pero la comunicación es imposible con casi todo el lugar en ruinas -

- ¿Criaturas de otro mundo? – inquirió Camille regresando a la conversación.

- Eso fue lo que oí -

- No derritan sus cerebros hay que buscar en Internet – sugirió Richard.

* * *

- ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? –

- No lo sé, Richard. – le contestó Aiden sin dejar de mirar el video.

- Bueno – comenzó a hablar Richard cuando el video finalizó –, por lo menos ahora sabemos que ya todo esta bajo control y esos monstruos se han ido -

- Si. Pero aunque se hayan ido y todo esté _bajo control_ aun no sabemos de la familia de Frank – replicó Aiden.

- Bajo control gracias a Los Vengadores – comentó Richard con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Gracias a un montón de fenómenos y entre ellos el engreído de Tony Stark – dijo Camille –

- Hasta donde vi, el engreído ese arriesgó su vida lanzando un misil por un agujero en el cielo – Richard sonaba molesto, Camille solo se encogió de hombros.

- No se olviden de Thor – Aiden había dejado la mesa y les daba la espalda.

- ¿Es tu favorito? – Richard aplicó un tono sugestivo – Como sea… no estás tan loca después de todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Tú siempre has apoyado la teoría de la existencia de seres en otros mundos.

- Ah, si -.

- Has tenido razón dos veces en tan solo un par de días… esto no es bueno -

Contrario a lo que Camille esperaba recibir como respuesta, Aiden coincidió genuinamente con ella.

- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no, Aiden? – cuestionó Frank, interviniendo en la platica, no era usual verla con actitud tan sombría.

- No en realidad – dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección a la computadora portátil que descansaba sobre la mesa agregó -: quisiera ver más videos de ese ataque –.

* * *

Ofuscada, cerró la portátil con cierta violencia, como si esa sola acción la protegiera de lo que las imágenes habían desatado en su mente.

Los otros tres la miraron confundidos, este no era el comportamiento usual de Aiden, algo malo debía estar sucediendo para tenerla tan alterada.

- Debo hacerle una visita a ese Tony Stark – dijo Aiden.

- Olvida lo que te dije hace un rato – Richard abrió exageradamente los ojos –, si estás rematadamente loca. Para empezar, qué diablos tienes tú que ver con toda esa locura en Nueva York; y segundo, ¿_visitar_ a Tony Stark? ¿Qué a caso piensas llegar, exigir hablar con él y que el sujeto simplemente te reciba? -

- Si- contestó sin perder el gesto grave -. Frank, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas - .

- Claro. Hablaré con el director y tal vez mañana podamos partir al Cairo –

- No – espetó Aiden. Calló unos segundos, dudando sobre lo que estaba por decir, pero se decidió a hablar al recordar todo lo que acababa de ver. Valía la pena el riesgo -: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que caíste por las escaleras y te fracturaste el brazo y la rodilla? -

- Si…tú me… - Frank titubeó un instante - Juré no mencionarlo nunca - .

- Pues bien, Frank, no solo soy capaz de curar también puedo…hacer otras cosas. Y usaré esas _habilidades_ para salir de aquí enseguida - .

Frank no lucía asustado como los otros dos, estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de Aiden. La conocía desde hacia casi catorce años, cuando ingresaron a la universidad, ambos acababan de llegar a Francia, ella de Inglaterra y él de Estados Unidos. El lazo especial que crearon desde el principio tuvo su más notable manifestación la tarde que él cayó por las escaleras rompiéndose el brazo y la rodilla el mismo día que se entrevistaría con un importante empresario quien estaba dispuesto a financiar una excavación, la misma por la que estaban en Aswan; y ella no dudo en ayudarlo con sus _habilidades_. La primera reacción de Frank fue incredulidad y más tarde exigió una explicación. Aiden, con un poco de reticencia, le explicó una pequeña parte, pero a cambio le hizo jurar que nunca lo mencionaría.

Camille y Richard por su parte, no podían salir de su estupor y Aiden lo notó.

- Les explicaré a su debido tiempo, lo juro. Por ahora olvídenlo, sigan con sus vidas - .

- Y…y qué le diremos al director – Camille logró hablar en un intento por seguir el consejo de su amiga –. Podrían no solo quedar fuera de esta excavación y de otras posteriores sino perder el trabajo definitivamente en la universidad - .

- Es cierto. Frank debes tomar eso en cuenta. Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes -

- También conozco las consecuencias pero no te dejaré ir sola a esa ciudad ni tampoco me quedaré aquí a esperar noticias de mi familia - .

- Ok. Partiremos en 15 minutos – dijo Aiden y luego se dirigió a Camille y Richard – Ustedes regresen al hotel y como ya les dije continúen con sus vidas. Por favor discúlpenos con el resto del equipo. Nos veremos pronto – con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos le indicó a Frank que la siguiera y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento.

* * *

Tragó saliva y abrió las manos que había mantenido apretadas en puño. Hacía muchos años que no intentaba transportarse de esa forma y no estaba segura de si funcionaría.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó Frank sabiendo lo que Aiden pensaba con tan solo verla.

- Claro que si – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –

- Solo tomar mi mano – dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha de la cual irradiaba un destello plateado.

* * *

Toda la ciudad era un completo caos todavía y Aiden no podía ni pensar en cómo había sido el día anterior, en plena batalla.

Las labores de reconstrucción y rescate ya habían empezado y no se detenían a pesar de la hora que era. En el aire flotaba la desoladora frustración de aquellos que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a sus seres queridos o lo que quedara de ellos.

Aiden no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar por que sus suposiciones no fueran más que eso, suposiciones.

Aparecieron en la parte oeste de Central Park, ocultos por la oscuridad de la madrugada neoyorquina. Frank tuvo un instante de confusión pues había olvidado el cambio de horario de un lugar a otro con un viaje que duró por mucho treinta segundos.

- Cada vez me sorprendes más, Aiden – comentó Frank sin soltar la mano de ella, asombrado por la vista de la mujer a su lado rodeada de un brillo plateado que ella misma despedía.

Aiden sonrió y con un movimiento suave se soltó del agarré de Frank.

- Supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos, ¿no? Tú irás a buscar a tu súper héroe y yo a mi hermana y a mi madre - .

- No. Primero encontraremos a tu familia y posteriormente me encargaré de ese millonario - .

- ¿Segura? –

- Por supuesto. Aunque te advierto que me tomará más tiempo de lo que duró el viaja hacia acá – Aiden exhaló con pesadez – Estoy fuera de forma y esto de localizar jamás fue lo mío - .

* * *

– Señor, una mujer _demanda_ verlo.

– No hay mujer que no quiera verme, JARVIS, pero no puedo atenderlas a todas, además la señorita Potts requiere de toda mi atención – dijo Tony Stark quitando los ojos de la imagen holográfica desplegada de su torre para mirar a Pepper en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Ella desvió un segundo su atención su propia pantalla para observarlo.

– Pero esta mujer se niega a hablar con cualquier otro que no sea usted - insistió JARVIS.

– Bueno, que seguridad se encargue de ella entonces – contestó indiferente.

– Me temo, señor, que seguridad está teniendo problemas con ella - .

– Quiero ver lo que pasa allá abajo, JARVIS – dijo por primera vez prestándole verdadera atención a su IA.

Una de las pantallas a su lado comenzó a mostrar lo que sucedía en uno de los pisos inferiores. Una mujer de unos 28 años se retorcía entre los brazos de uno de los guardias de seguridad, luchaba por deshacerse del apretado abrazo del hombre. Tony pensó que ya no causaría alboroto, ya había sido atrapada y ahora la sacarían. Para su asombro vio como con agilidad se deslizaba hacia abajo entre los brazos del sujeto, y luego hacia atrás entre sus piernas, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dándole una patada en la espalda baja que lo hizo caer. Acto seguido corrió en dirección al elevador. A Tony empezaba a intrigarle ésta desconocida que parecía tener una gran urgencia por hablar con él.

El intento de la mujer se vio frustrado cuando un par de guardias impidieron que las puertas del elevador cerraran y volvieron a atraparla, esta vez tomándola cada uno por un brazo con mucha firmeza. Ella no volvió a luchar, lucía cansada.

Tony se alejó corriendo hacia el elevador diciéndole a Pepper que no se alarmara, que todo estaba bajo control.

– Deténganse ahí – gritó Tony una ve que los tuvo frente a él. Los guardias dieron media vuelta sin aflojar en lo más mínimo el agarre a los brazos de la intrusa –.

– Señor Stark – dijo uno de ellos – llevábamos a esta…mujer a la salida, irrumpió en su torre, causando algunos destrozos a su paso –.

– Pues no es como si pudiera causar más destrozos de los que ya hay, además la mayor parte de los _destrozos_ los causaste intentando atraparla. Tú – dijo dirigiéndose a ella que lo observaba con gesto de molestia -, ¿qué no podías esperar, no sé, a que la maldita torre estuviera reconstruida para hacerla pedazos de nuevo?... ¿Y para qué tanto escándalo? -

– Exijo privacidad – espetó.

– No eres mi tipo, nena – dijo he hizo un ademán para indicarles a los guardias que la soltaran, cuando lo hicieron los miró con desprecio.

– ¿Estás ebrio?– una sonrisita sarcástica se asomó en su rostro -. No estoy tan desesperada, Stark, no le permitas a tu imaginación volar tan alto, ¿si? – . Ese tipo de gestos le recordaba a cierto asgardiano megalómano.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –.

– Una simple charla – dijo con gesto inocente. Tony frunció los labios, dubitativo -De acuerdo, pero será otro día –.

– No, no, no – dijo acercándose a él negando con la cabeza – Será ahora –.

– Será otro día – reafirmó él sonriéndole de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, a Tony empezaba a gustarle, de cierta forma que lo hacía sentir algo de remordimiento, el juego que traía entre manos la extraña frente a él – Déjenos – dijo a los guardias que seguían ahí y una vez que estuvieron lejos agregó –: ¿Feliz? –

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Sígueme –

Tony caminó unos metros por un pasillo hasta una oficina, abrió la puerta y le indicó a su acompañante que entrara. Cuando ambos estuvieron adentro él se dejó caer sobre una silla con ademán desinteresado.

– Y bien, qué tal si me dices tu nombre, porque hasta donde puedo ver tú sabes mucho de mi pero yo nada de ti –

– Aiden, Aiden Sayre –

– Ok. Y cuál…

– Señor, registro una energía muy similar a la de Loki Laufeyson en la señorita – . La voz de JARVIS sonó en la habitación desconcertando solo un poco a Aiden. Tony dejó su posición relajada para erguirse en la silla y mirar con mucha atención a la _mujer_ frente a él.

– Si es él – murmuró Aiden para sí misma sintiéndose más agotada de lo que ya estaba. Luego le dijo a Tony –: pero tu…_robot_ está en un error. No es Laufeyson es Odinson – Se frotó los ojos y después la frente mientras sentía como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera y los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a verse como simples sombras en un fondo blanco – E…exijo hablar con él, Stark –

– No creo que siquiera llegues a la puerta – dijo Tony sin tono de burla.

Él tuvo que correr para evitar que se estrellara contra el piso.

– Ni se te ocurra morirte, me debes muchas explicaciones. JARVIS, una ambulancia.

– Ya está en camino, señor.

* * *

– No te atrevas a pararte de esa cama – le espetó Frank Hardy.

– Pero ya estoy bien – lloriqueó Aiden – Solo fue un desmayo –.

– Yo no le llamo a dormir durante dos semanas enteras _un desmayo –_

– Estaba recuperando energía. Te dije que estaba fuera de forma. Hace muchos años que no ocupaba tanta energía en tan poco tiempo: el viaje hasta acá, la búsqueda y la pelea que tuve para entrar a la torre Stark fueron demasiado para mi, soy débil. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver a alguien –.

– Si lo que quieres es hablar con Stark no hace falta que te levantes, está afuera, lo llamaré, pero tú no te moverás de esa cama hasta que un doctor lo diga – dijo Frank impidiendo que se parara. Aiden se echó para atrás sobre la cama con un gruñido de disgusto.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ .

Cuando despertó, algo desorientada, hacía dos horas y lo primero que vio fue la familiar melena castaña y rizada de Frank junto con sus ojos cafés la tranquilidad la embargó.

Frank había dejado a su hermana en el hospital luego de no tener noticias de Aiden durante todo un día. Su hermana yacía en cama con muchos huesos rotos, pero fuera de eso, no pasaba a ser nada más grave y afortunadamente su madre había salido ilesa. Así que le informó a ella que se ausentaría unas horas y se dirigió a la torre del egocéntrico millonario. Su horror se disparó cuando el mismo Tony Stark en persona le dijo que Aiden estaba en el hospital.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – le gritó Frank a Tony mientras bajaban del automóvil del millonario.

– Hey, relájate, yo ni siquiera la toqué, simplemente se desmayó –

– Más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad, Stark. Y ahora, desaparece de nuestras vidas – al ver que él lo seguía hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Aiden, Frank agitó su mano para indicarle que se fuera como si se tratara de un perro.

– Ustedes fueron quienes me buscaron y ahora no se librarán e mi hasta que sepa que rayos ocurre con tu noviecita –

– Ella y yo no somos…pareja – dijo Frank mucho más tranquilo.

– Eso me importa un comino, pero ella representa un riesgo y no la dejaré desaparecer antes de saber que tiene que ver ella con Loki ni a ti tampoco -

– ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué jodidos es _Loki_? –

– No sé si estás fingiendo demencia o si realmente no sabes de esto pero no se irán sin antes haber sido interrogados, por lo menos – Frank lo fulminó con la mirada antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Aiden que aun yacía dormida.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._.

– Y la bella durmiente despertó con el beso de su príncipe amado…– la burla en la voz de Tony renovó el enojo de Frank. Aiden rodó los ojos.

– Muy gracioso, Stark. Pero no tengo tiempo para tus burlas baratas, quiero ver a Loki –

– Me temo que eso no se va a poder, bella durmiente –

– ¿Qué? – gritó Aiden dando un brinco de la cama.

– Aunque yo quisiera y pudiera, él se fue junto con Thor para recibir su castigo en Asgard, ésta misma mañana – dijo fingiendo tristeza. Aiden lo miró con detenimiento intentando descubrir que lo que decía era mentira, pero solo encontró verdad.

– ¿Quién es Loki, Aid? – preguntó entre temeroso y desconcertado Frank.

– Si, explícanos de dónde lo conoces, _Aid – _ella fulminó con la mirada a Tony.

– Eso…eso es una larga historia – dijo bajando la mirada –

– Tenemos tiempo, ¿no es así, Frankie? – dijo Tony burlón, sentándose en un pequeño sofá a lado de la cama. Ella lanzó un suspiro cansino y se sentó sobre la cama sin mirar a Frank.

– Él es…bueno, es difícil de explicar…él y yo solíamos…

– Dormir juntos – interrumpió Tony con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¡NO! Él fue mi amigo cuando éramos niños… -

– Espera, espera – dijo Tony poniéndose de pie – él es un dios y si no me equivoco, lleva vivo quien sabe cuantos siglos, lo que significa que su infancia terminó hace muchos, muchos años y tú dices que…- Tony se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano – no puede ser, no por favor, no más dioses. ¿Quién sigue ahora? ¿Alá? –

– Yo no soy una diosa, Stark. – dijo melancólica –_._Soy humana –.

– Ah si y cómo explicas la energía similar a la de Loki que Jarv detecto en ti…O mejor aún, cómo explicas que llevas viva tanto tiempo, estoy casi seguro que eso no es de humanos – se burló Tony.

– Soy…es decir, mi madre fue humana, y mi padre…no tengo idea pero supongo que fue (o es) asgardiano –

– Semi-diosa, entonces –

– Más bien una especie de hibrido defectuoso – corrigió Aiden – De mi padre solo heredé la capacidad de vivir muchos años. La magia, que supongo es lo que tu… -

– JARVIS, su nombre es JARVIS_._

– Ajá, lo que _Jarvis_ detectó en mí, es solo resultado de cientos de años de práctica en la manipulación de energía, algo que se puede lograr aun siendo humano, pero que para nuestra raza requiere de cantidades exageradas tiempo algo de lo que los mortales comunes carecen…y que, por lo general, a mi me sobra. A parte de eso soy una simple humana. No poseo la fuerza de una asgardiana, ni la belleza, mucho menos la clase –

– Conmovedora historia – dijo Tony – pero cómo llegamos al Loki psicópata que intentó dominar el planeta en el que vives –

– No lo sé. Loki y yo tuvimos una pelea poco antes de que yo abandonara Asgard hace siglos, pero no creo que eso haya sido motivo suficiente. Por eso necesitaba hablar con él, para pedir una explicación por sus acciones. No puedo creer que realmente haya intentado conquistar la Tierra y haya causado tanto daño. Ahora tendré que visitar Asgard y eso no pondrá muy feliz a Odín -

– ¿Cómo? ¿Te irás? – intervino Frank nuevamente en la conversación.

– Si. Pero no será por mucho tiempo…lo prometo – dijo Aiden sonriéndole con tristeza.

– Asegúrate de que reciba su merecido por todos los huesos rotos de mi hermana – dijo Frank sabiendo que protestar no serviría de nada, había un brillo de convicción en los ojos de ella que lo decía todo.

– Lo hará, y no solo por los de tu hermana sino por los de todo aquel al que haya dañado -

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Hola hermosas lectoras! He aquí el quinto capitulo...es inusualmente largo (por lo general me gustan los capítulos cortos) pero me pareció innecesario dividirlo en capítulos más pequeños.

Intenté tanto como pude que apareciera Loki, pero simplemente la cosa no se dio XD.

No me odien si no pude con la personalidad de Tony, es muy difícil escribir sobre el .

Ah si, por ultimo un aviso rápido: actualizo dos veces por semana: Lunes y jueves asi que las veo por acá el jueves.

Ahora si lo más importante, agradecimientos:

**Himmelstrasse: **Pero claro que me acuerdo de ti, cómo no si fuiste mi primer review. Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y espero que siga siendo asi, aun tengo varias sorpresas XD.

**Missmishacollins: **Una vez más, gracias por comentar, es algo muy importante saber que a las personas les agrada lo que escribo.

A todos los que leyeron y no comentaron también muchas gracias :D. Sin más por el momento me despido, espero disfruten el capitulo. Espero reviews :D, me agrada saber lo que opinan.

**Karx.**


	6. ¿Tienes la fuerza?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**6. ¿Estás preparado? ¿Tienes la fuerza?... Obviamente no.**

Loki había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo es Asgard. Cansado de cuestionarse quién era, a dónde pertenecía o de dónde provenía; había optado por seguir el único camino que parecía ofrecerle algo, el único sendero que siempre había estado bien definido, el que creía predestinado para sí mismo. Después de todo, su verdadero padre fue un monstruo, y él había sido gran parte de su vida un mentiroso y manipulador, con un desequilibrado sentido del humor. Loki había llegado a la conclusión de que la maldad era inherente a él.

Ahora, mientras era escoltado por cuatro guardias asgardianos y Thor hacia la que sería su prisión, ya no se preguntaba a sí mismo nada, estaba seguro de saber quien era y decidido a no cambiarlo.

Caminaba bien derecho, con la cabeza en alto. Sus ojos ignoraban a la mayor parte de los que se atrevían a observarlo y al resto les lanzaban miradas desdeñosas; si no hubiese llevado puesta esa mordaza sus espectadores hubiesen podido ver la sonrisa ladeada que aparecía en su rostro de vez en cuando. Sus maneras eran todavía más soberbias que en los tiempos en los que era el príncipe y no el criminal. Cualquiera que no supiese de la situación habría dicho que Loki guiaba a los guardias y que el custodiado era Thor quien agachaba la mirada, mostrando la vergüenza que su hermano simplemente no tenía.

Efectivamente Loki estaba libre de todo sentimiento de vergüenza y ciertamente estaba orgulloso. Pero no era tanto por sus acciones en Midgard en sí, más bien se debía al hecho de que hicieron falta cinco humanos de grandes capacidades y un dios para detenerlo, y eso, pensaba él, hablaba muy bien de su capacidad para el caos.

Thor observaba a Loki con tristeza disfrazada de serenidad. Por mucho que él le dijera que no era su hermano, Thor lo seguiría considerando tal hasta el día de su muerte, incluso aunque él no lo aceptara, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y, para la mala fortuna de Thor, a pesar de todo lo que hiciera en un futuro.

Cuando llegaron a la celda uno de los guardias retiró los grilletes de sus muñecas y la mordaza que inhabilitaban su magia, para luego empujarlo con cierta violencia dentro de la celda. No era el lugar que él esperaba, no era el tipo común de celda en el que encerraban a los criminales, pero él no era un criminal común, Loki Laufeyson era un maestro de la magia, pero sobre todo una mente que trabajaba de manera extraordinaria. Él era peligroso.

Esa última idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Thor apareció al día siguiente. Su actitud del día anterior era casi la misma excepto que ésta se veía mucho más forzada. Para Loki era fácil darse cuenta del nerviosismo y la aflicción que existían dentro del que en algún tiempo, que ahora parecía tan lejano, había llamado hermano.

– Ya es hora, Loki – dijo Thor con severidad al abrir la celda.

Loki lo miró burlonamente por un instante y luego se acercó a él para que le colocara los grilletes.

– ¿Dónde están los guardias? – preguntó Loki algo molesto por la falta de seguridad que había sabiendo que era **él** a quien sacarían de las mazmorras.

– Nuestro…

– Tu padre, Thor, tu padre.

– Mi padre – corrigió algo exasperado por la reacción de Loki – ha considerado que conmigo es suficiente para detenerte en caso de que intentes escapar –.

Ambos emprendieron el camino, Loki delante de Thor.

– Deja ya tu compasión por mi – dijo de repente sin voltear a verlo –, no te llevará a ningún lado –

– No pretendo ir a ningún lado movido por mi **amor** por ti, hermano –

– Insistes con eso. Thor tu y yo… -

– Si, ya me se de memoria la cantaleta de que eres hijo de Laufey bla bla bla…Eso carece de importancia para mi, Loki, tú sigues siendo mi hermano y lo serás para siempre te guste o no – dijo plantándose frente a Loki y tomándolo del hombro derecho.

– Intenté asesinarte y más tarde conquistar tu amado Midgard…he matado, engañado y traicionado – señaló Loki con amargura pero sin perder el control sobre sí.

– Estoy al tanto de eso – una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Thor pero luego continuó más serio – Gran parte de eso lo provoqué yo mismo al ofenderte de aquella manera que me costó tanto comprender. Estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, quiero ayudarte, hermano –

– No necesito ayuda, hijo de Odín – espetó Loki caminando de nuevo –, mucho menos la tuya –

* * *

Su mente siempre era un remolino de pensamientos y emociones inverosímiles entre sí, que lo venían hostigando desde su infancia y lo mantenían debatiéndose entre lo bueno y lo malo. Aiden lo llamaba "la maldición de Loki"…

A punto de llegar al gran salón Loki tuvo uno de sus momentos de debilidad que se abalanzaban sobre él en cuanto el recuerdo de aquella a la que había llamado amiga salía de su escondite dentro de su cabeza. A lo largo de su estancia en Midgard no tuvo tiempo en lo absoluto para pensar en ella; luego de que The Other le dijera el nombre del planeta y de que se sintiera un poco incomodo no reparó de nuevo en que era ese mundo en el que Aiden había o quizá seguía habitando. Pero ahora daba igual pensar o no en ello, no tenía nada que temer en realidad, un rencor más que se sumara a los muchos que ya tenía no significaba demasiado, el resentimiento por saber que lo había abandonado ya no parecía una idea que le hiciera estremecerse, así que se abandonó a pensar en ella, como hacía mucho tiempo no podía.

La recordó como era justo antes de marcharse, en pleno apogeo de su adolescencia. Tímida y secretamente extravagante; perspicaz y valiente, de maneras un tanto torpes. Sus ojos avellana. Su cabello castaño, ondulado, rebelde. Pero lo que evocó con más viveza fue su sonrisa, aquel gesto que desbordaba comprensión. Ella siempre fue la única que comprendió. Lo hizo en aquel entonces y si aún vivía y pudiera saberlo todo, estaba seguro de que lo comprendería en ese momento… ¿Qué había sido de ella? Seguramente ya estaba muerta.

Al entrar al salón del trono nada quedaba del arrogante empedernido. Ahora Loki caminaba ensimismado, momentáneamente ajeno a cualquier evento exterior e incluso a su propio destino.

La inquietud por su próximo castigo la reemplazo por un agobiante sentimiento de abandono. Después de todo, se había equivocado, no estaba preparado aun para enfrentarse a los recuerdos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de caminar o en cuál Odín se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. Solo se sintió repentinamente jalado a la realidad cuando escuchó su nombre sin saber que era la cuarta vez que el Padre de Todo lo llamaba.

– ¡Loki! – gritó Odín y luego recuperó su tono de voz habitual al ver que por fin obtenía respuesta - ¿Hay algo que puedas agregar? –

– No – sentenció. Sabía que lo que Odín deseaba oír no era una excusa o una defensa sino una disculpa. El no recurriría a ninguna de las tres.

El lugar no estaba tan abarrotado de gente como lo había imaginado. Los principales miembros de la nobleza se encontraban de pie, en fila, a ambos costados del corredor. No les prestó demasiada atención, si sabía que estaban ahí era porque podía escuchar el sonido de sus murmuraciones. Luego estaban los Tres Guerreros en las escalinatas el extremo derecho. En el centro, de pie frente a la silla del trono, se encontraba Odín, impasible, con Frigg a su izquierda, y ella al igual que Thor hacía, intentaba esconder su aflicción; sin embargo Frigg tenía mucho menos éxito que Thor y no lograba disimular el desconsuelo que sentía de verlo así, a su hijo pequeño, a su Loki tímido y frágil, aun herido y con grilletes. Nadie sabía cuánto deseaba Frigg ir hasta Loki y abrazarlo, sanar no solo sus heridas físicas sino aquellas que llevaba en el alma, mucho más difíciles de sanar y que lo habían orillado a hacer lo que hizo.

Thor solo lucía un poco mejor. A la izquierda de Odín, miraba a Loki queriendo defenderlo, decir las cosas que su hermano no diría, pero sabía que solo conseguiría que lo odiara más. No obstante Thor estaba decidido a actuar en caso de que la sentencia elegida por su padre fuera la muerte.

Del mismo lado que Thor, pero sobre uno de los peldaños, estaba Sif. Con rostro serio y mirada inmisericorde… Loki sabía que ella estaba feliz de verlo así, derrotado y humillado. "_Maldita sea. Será la primera en morir en cuanto salga de aquí"_. Aun no tenía planeado como escaparía pero estaba seguro de que no les permitiría a esos infelices castigarlo.

Empezaba a formular rápidamente un plan, pensando que lo único que necesitaría era una distracción, cuando de repente el corazón le dio un vuelco… luego de un noble cualquiera que estaba un peldaño más abajo que Sif, estaba ella… La reconoció enseguida. Su aspecto no era tan diferente. Era un poco más alta y sus rasgos habían pasado a ser los de una mujer y no los de una adolescente. Usaba un vestido gris (su color preferido, pensó Loki, para luego reprenderse a sí mismo por tan superficial observación), simple en comparación con los vestidos de las demás mujeres en la sala. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño, y de su cuello colgaba aquel pequeño dije de plata con el rubí en forma de prisma hexagonal que él mismo le regaló en uno de sus muchos viajes a Midgard.

La observaba con avidez, esperando que le explicara sin palabras, con nada más que su simple mirada, por qué había huido, por qué jamás volvió y por qué hasta ahora se dignaba a aparecer.

Pero esto ultimo si lo sabía. "_Llevaste una raza de monstruos a su planeta y casi arrastras a su mundo a la guerra…Esta aquí para hacerte pagar, solo para eso ha venido, como todos los demás"._ La frialdad en los ojos de ella también lo decía todo… Estaba equivocado. Aiden no comprendía.

Ofendido por las conclusiones obtenidas abandonó finalmente su embotamiento, sintiendo de nuevo el veneno del rencor y el dolor corroyendo su mente.

– ¿Qué hace la pseudo-midgardiana es Asgard? – preguntó sin mirarla, con una sonrisa torcida que la hizo estremecerse.

– Lady Aiden se encuentra aquí como la representante de Midgard y sus intereses en tu juicio, Loki – le contestó Thor.

– ¿Lady? – soltó un bufido mientras regresaba la mirada a ella - . Lo has hecho de nuevo, volviste a escalar de posición, _Lady Aiden_ –.

– Loki – habló Odín - ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir después de las atrocidades que has cometido? –.

Loki estaba por responder con un par de insultos inteligentes cuando El Padre de Todo lo hizo callar con un ademán rápido que lo irritó en demasía.

– No… - lamentó Odín en voz apenas audible.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Sexto capítulo y debo decir que me costó un poco terminarlo.

Sé que la historia está avanzando a un ritmo bastante lento y trabajo en ello.

Gracias a **susan-black7 **por comentar no sabes lo mucho que me subió el ánimo ver tu review. Todo lo sucedido entre ellos será explicado en un futuro :D. Y de nuevo millones de gracias.

Bueno, como siempre, gracias por leer, por los comentarios, y los follows. Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias lo que sea en sus reviews.

**Karx**


	7. Distracción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**7. Lo que necesitabas era una distracción y terminaste siendo una. **

– ¿Qué sucede, padre? – preguntó Thor tomando el Mjolnir que descansaba en el suelo.

– Nos atacan - contestó Odín y con una señal le indicó a Thor, a Sif y a los tres guerreros que lo siguieran –. El resto de ustedes se queda aquí y pobre de aquel que se atreva a desobedecerme –.

Cuando el Padre de Todo salió el silencio que se había apoderado de todos terminó y los que quedaban en el salón comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Todos a excepción de Aiden y de Loki quien era custodiado por tres guardias. Loki no volvió a posar su mirada sobre Aiden y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para contemplarlo. Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas y agradeció que Loki no quisiera verla. Tanto tiempo deseando encontrarse con él para que al final sus cursis ensoñaciones en las que corrían a abrazarse con las mejillas empapadas por lágrimas de alivio y alegría se redujeran a esa escena carente de cualquier tipo de romanticismo en la cual Loki lucía infeliz, roto y perturbado por un dolor intimo, muy profundo, que sólo provocaba que Aiden se sintiera culpable. Este era su tan esperado reencuentro, una fantasía aplastada y mutilada. Cómo le hubiera gustado que su teoría más oscura, la que le decía que cabía la posibilidad de nunca más volver a verlo, fuera la correcta. A decir verdad estas circunstancias eran mucho más oscuras.

– Esto es, con toda seguridad, obra de él – acusó una mujer a Loki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La gran mayoría coincidió con ella. Aiden advirtió el cambio en la postura de Loki y como apretó los puños, deseando estar en posesión de su magia para terminar con la vida de aquella mujer.

– ¿Cómo podría ser esto obra suya, asgardiana atarantada, si ha estado encerrado en las mazmorras, sin magia ni comunicación con otros más que con aquellos que le vigilan? ¿Te atreverías acaso a dudar de El Padre de Todo y su hijo Thor? – La voz de Aiden era tranquila pero severa.

La mujer, molesta de que la midgardiana se dirigiera a ella de forma tan irrespetuosa y que además insinuara semejante insensatez, estaba por contestarle, sin embargo vio su acción interrumpida por la entrada de un hombre alto, de lacios cabellos grises y rostro serio que reflejaba sabiduría y valentía a parte iguales. La personificación de la justicia. Aiden lo reconoció al momento pues había sido uno de los dos asgardianos con los que tuvo contacto a lo largo de su vida en la Tierra, la otra era una mujer de la servidumbre asgardiana que se encargó de ella cuando aún era joven pero que de un tiempo para acá solo la visitaba regularmente para entregarle una de las manzanas de Idunn. Y así como Aiden lo miraba con alegría, Loki lo hacía con resentimiento brillándole en los ojos.

– Balder – exclamó ella –.

– Aiden, ¿qué te ha traído a Asgard luego de tanto tiempo? – Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta cuando ella señaló, involuntariamente, con los ojos la causa.

– Claro – dijo él –.

– Llegas tarde, Balder – habló Loki burlonamente – Juraba que estarías aquí primero que nadie, feliz de verme derrotado –.

– Tus conjeturas son erróneas. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente. Pagaste por tus actos contra mí en su momento. Y si estoy aquí es porque Asgard se ve en peligro –.

– ¿Peligro? – repitió Aiden.

Balder asintió. – Asgard es asediada por elfos oscuros –.

Loki alzó una ceja y observó a Balder escéptico.

– ¿Elfos oscuros? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – Aiden estaba en la misma actitud que Loki, no lo creía posible.

– ¡Ah, la pregunta! – Una voz desconocida surgió desde el otro lado del salón – Pero una mejor sería: ¿**Quién** los trajo? –

El ser dueño de aquella voz se hizo visible. Loki, Balder y Aiden se miraron entre si con gestos interrogantes mientras el desconocido caminaba hacia ellos con demasiada calma.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó uno de los nobles dando un paso hacia adelante.

– Escuchen bien ya que a partir de este día seré la imagen en sus pesadillas. Yo soy Malekith - Su voz era un sonido aterrorizante y su imagen no ayudaba en nada al estado de horror en el que se encontraban muchos de los presentes.

– Por supuesto que eres tú – dijo Balder con los ojos entrecerrados - . Odín te esperó por muchos años pero te apareces justo ahora que ha bajado la guardia. Ese es un acto muy cobarde –.

Malekith rápidamente extendió uno de sus brazos y apuntando a Balder lo elevó del suelo y lo lanzó contra un muro.

– ¡Balder! – gritó Aiden corriendo hasta él. Malekith la detuvo poco antes de que llegara y la obligó a avanzar hacia él. Cuando la tuvo en frente la observó con asco hasta que súbitamente cambió su mirada por una de sorpresa casi imperceptible. En ese momento Aiden se liberó de él.

– Así que eres tú. Siempre te mantuvo a su lado. Si tan solo el Señor del Fuego supiera que aun existes… -

– No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que balbuceas – Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Malekith pudo sentir como un peso enorme pero invisible, cayó sobre sus hombros.

– Magia asgardiana – dijo molesto pero no desesperado – Es lógico, Odín nunca te permitiría… -

No pudo terminar su oración pues el golpe de Mjolnir que llegó a él por su costado izquierdo lo arrojó varios metros hasta un muro, Thor se dirigía a atraparlo pero en un instante Malekith desapareció.

Aiden no sabía si sentirse aliviada pues no creía poder retener por mucho tiempo a Malekith o enojada pues era la primera vez que alguien le daría información sobre sí misma. No obstante su debate mental se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Balder. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y corrió hasta él, que ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de Thor.

– Estoy bien – aseguró él

– Es una buena noticia, Balder, amigo – le dijo Thor que lucía agitado - Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible -.

Aiden abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Thor al caminar hacia su hermano.

– Los elfos no le tendrán piedad a ningún asgardiano y tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos no conocen tu historia, ni les interesará escucharla, también terminarán contigo. Así que si no quieres morir te aconsejo que nos ayudes –.

– ¿Qué nos asegura que no intentará huir? – intervino la misma asgardiana que lo había acusado de ser el responsable del asedio al reino.

– Yo lo vigilaré – dijo Aiden mirando a Thor en espera de su consentimiento e ignorando a Loki que la fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando Thor asintió ella ordenó a uno de los guardias que lo liberara.

– Síganme – ordenó Thor.

* * *

El reino entero parecía haberse convertido en campo de batalla. Guerreros asgardianos combatían contra los elfos mientras algunos ciudadanos buscaban refugio entre las ruinas de sus hogares.

Thor había decidido dividirse en tres grupos. Sif y Balder apoyarían a Odín; Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun lucharían a las afueras del palacio; y él, Loki y Aiden se encargarían de buscar a Malekith.

De tal manera que allí estaban, en un lugar que había sido un bello poblado y que ahora se reducía a una sola edificación en pie rodeada de ruinas en llamas. Aiden que empezaba a ablandarse respecto a Loki, recordó Nueva York y la destrucción, todas las muertes que provocó el dios.

Su andar era regular y muy silencioso. Cada determinado tiempo se encontraban con un grupo de elfos que no resultaban ser un gran problema para los dioses. Esa relativa calma se terminó cuando llegaron al final del poblado, donde el bosque empezaba. Un campamento de dimensiones grandes se asentaba poco después de la ultima vivienda, desde donde se escuchaban los gritos con al inconfundible voz de Malekith, y, desde un camino que se adentraba en el bosque, se veían venir más y más elfos.

– Su nave y lo que sea que los transporta a Asgard, debe estar escondida en algún lugar del bosque – explicó Loki - . Nuestra prioridad sería destruir esos artefactos más que atrapar a Malekith – .

– Muy bien. Encontrémoslos entonces – .

Loki no tuvo ningún problema es escabullirse, era un experto en ello. Aiden no eran tan buena pero sin duda alguna era mucho mejor que Thor. La poca habilidad del Dios del Trueno para pasar desapercibido fue un problema que casi arruina su oportunidad para detener a los elfos. No obstante, luego de un largo camino recorrido, lograron encontrar la nave.

– Loki – musitó Aiden sin dejar de caminar. El se tomó un segundo para voltear a verla pues era la primera vez que ella se dirigía directamente a él.

– ¿Si? – fue su respuesta.

– No pueden contar conmigo en la pelea –.

La mirada de Loki era tan indescifrable como su tono de voz. La única persona, que conozco, capaz de lograr eso, pensó ella. – De cualquier forma no esperaba mucho de ti, humana –.

– ¿Qué dices? Pero si eres una hechicera excepcional – intervino Thor que los estaba escuchando.

– Agradezco tus palabras, Thor, pero sólo conozco algunos hechizos de ataque, en todo caso podría ayudarlos en la defensa y curarlos si resultan heridos sin embargo mi magia es débil ahora. Seré poco más que un estorbo –.

Thor analizó lo dicho por Aiden unos instantes y luego dijo - : Vendrás con nosotros. Dejarte sola aquí resultaría peor. Loki, me ayudarás pero tu prioridad es vigilar que nadie le haga daño –.

– ¿Dejarás que **yo** cuide de ella? ¿En serio? – dijo Loki alzando una ceja.

– Si…- .

– No. Mi magia es escasa pero aun puedo defenderme a mi misma. Además se supone que yo debía vigilarlo a él –.

– Bueno ahora pueden cuidarse mutuamente – Thor sonrió.

– No dejaré que este maniático… - .

– A mi tampoco me hace feliz cuidar de una midgardiana loca –.

El dios del trueno rodó los ojos y se alejó para lograr a concentración que necesitaba y que ese par no le permitía. Por un momento el notó que su relación volvía a ser como antes de que ella partiera. Y aun cuando sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, sonrió.

* * *

La única señal de que Thor seguía vivo eran los constantes destellos en el cielo y el estruendo que venía con cada uno de los relámpagos. Si aun podía blandir el Mjolnir, Thor estaba bien entonces.

Por otro lado, de Loki no sabía nada. Y ella, que con dificultad se defendía, caería de un momento a otro.

Los había perdido de vista repentinamente. En medio de la furia de la pelea, enfrascados cada uno en la lucha, se habían alejado, incluso ella, que en un principio se había desenvuelto perfectamente y ahora estaba por sucumbir ante aquellas criaturas.

– No voy a morir aquí – le gritó al elfo que tenía enfrente y al cual mató con un hechizo que convirtió la sangre del elfo en un metal liquido, para luego correr hacia donde había visto el ultimo relámpago.

– Conoce el mercurio, elfo malnacido – le dijo a nadie, girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cuerpo inerte de su victima, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la cual se borró en una fracción de segundo al rebotar contra el cuerpo de alguien y caer al suelo.

– Malekith – susurró Aiden.

No era inteligente quedarse y enfrentarse a él, así que de un salto se puso de pie y corrió en dirección opuesta, sin voltear para cerciorarse si la seguía. No, no la seguía, pero no había necesidad, Malekith la llevaría hacia él como lo hizo en el palacio. Para su buena suerte Thor aterrizó entre ellos antes de que el elfo oscuro pudiera aplicar sus poderes en ella. Sin embargo no podía sentirse segura pues un grupo de elfos venía desde el sur en dirección a ella. Thor no la protegería, estaba demasiado ocupado con Malekith.

– Ok. Esto debe hacerme un lugar en el Valhalla – dijo quitándose un mechón de la frente.

* * *

Se distrajo por sólo un segundo, sólo uno, estaba seguro. Pero ese simple segundo le bastó a Aiden para perderse. Ahora tendría que buscarla como si él fuera su nana. _"Maldito seas Thor, me las pagaras cuando esto acabe"_. Pero primero terminaría con sus enemigos.

Avanzaba y aniquilaba al mismo tiempo, guiado por los truenos de Thor. Ya empezaba a cansarse cuando los vio. Thor luchaba, en lo alto de una gran colina, contra Malekith, quizá necesitaría ayuda pero no tanta ni tan urgente como Aiden.

La humana luchaba…no, esa no es la palabra adecuada, más bien resistía el ataque de un grupo de elfos. Sabía que debía auxiliarla, pero Loki no dio el primer paso cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Con lentitud giró la cabeza para descubrir una lanza, que sin duda pertenecía a los de Svartalfheim, incrustada en su costado izquierdo. El responsable se encontraba parado a unos pasos de él listo para el ataque. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Loki sacó la lanza de su cuerpo y arremetió contra el elfo que cayó al suelo con el objeto atravesándolo en el estomago.

El dolor que al principio había sido soportable ya no lo era más. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

Empezaba a desesperarse, deseando terminar con el dolor, pero la herida era lo bastante seria como para salarla con sus escasos conocimientos de curación. Maldijo el momento en el que consideró ésta rama de la magia "inferior". Luego sus cavilaciones se conectaron unas con otras: Aiden.

Loki volteó buscándola con la mirada. Una sensación inusual lo recorrió por la espina dorsal al localizarla. Yacía sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra un árbol y un elfo a punto de clavarle una lanza en la cabeza y ella no hacía ademán de defenderse. Loki se olvidó de su propio dolor y corrió hacia ella.

* * *

Las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente, la visión comenzaba a fallarle haciendo que los objetos parecieran desdibujarse; los ruidos llegaban a sus oídos como ecos lejanos y podía sentir el desesperado latido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Con una daga en la mano derecha pensó en la vaga noción que tenía de esa practica japonesa que consistía en suicidarse ante el inminente peligro de caer en manos enemigas.

Su "escondite" no la protegería por mucho más tiempo, tenía que actuar ya. Levantó la mano con la daga hasta su rostro, mirándola como si fuera el objeto más fantástico que jamás hubiese visto. Temblaba, no de miedo eso es seguro. Había agotado casi toda su energía con su magia, aun si no la mataban los elfos, moriría si no era atendida medicamente, a tiempo.

Así que… ¿utilizaría la daga o no?

Pues claro que si.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella, seguidos de una voz. – La encontré -.

Suspiró con fastidio, haberse dejado convencer de usar ese maldito vestido le estaba costando caro, no sólo le estorbaba también la delataba. Ya nada podía hacer con él, no iba a desperdiciar energía cambiando de ropa en un momento como ese. Rodeó el árbol en el que se encontraba recargada de pie y se encontró con un par de elfos, los últimos del grupo al que se había estado enfrentando. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer nada, le lanzó la daga al que tenía más cerca, incrustándosele esta en la frente.

– No comparto las ideas de los japoneses – musitó mientras se deslizaba por el árbol hasta el suelo, y el elfo que quedaba se alejaba de su compañero muerto y se acercaba a ella con lanza en mano.

– Vamos, hazlo – dijo para que la oyera el elfo –. No te detengas, he vivido más de lo que debería –.

El elfo oscuro alzó la lanza para estrellarla contra el cráneo de Aiden y ella no dejó de mirar a su verdugo, convencida de que esa era una muerte bastante aceptable para una "pseudo-midgardiana" como la había llamado Loki. Se engañó a sí misma con el pensamiento de que lamentaba no poder cumplir lo dicho a Frank. "_Basta ya. No lo lamentas, te alivia_". Si, definitivamente le aliviaba no tener que cumplir. De pronto sintió cierta alegría por su inminente muerte. Pero ni siquiera pudo disfrutarla, el elfo soltó un alarido de dolor para luego caer muerto frente a ella, permitiéndole ver a quien la había salvado.

– ¿Loki? – preguntó ella débilmente.

– Si – contestó el tomando la lanza del elfo -. Levántate –

– N-no puedo. Vete, ayuda a tu hermano –

Loki quería responder que Thor no era su hermano pero ese no era el momento. Se inclinó un poco para ayudarla a pararse y pasó uno de los brazos de ella por sus hombros para servirle de soporte. Echó un vistazo en dirección a Thor y vio que éste se encontraba de rodillas, recuperándose del último golpe. Por otro lado, Malekith no parecía exhausto y le asentó otro golpe, haciéndolo rodar colina abajo, provocando que el elfo lo perdiera de vista entre la maleza. Loki que aun podía verlo, se teletransportó hasta él junto con Aiden.

– Thor, esta no es la nave nodriza – explicó mientras Thor se ponía de pie -. Sus defensas ahora son malas, algunos de tus rayos la destruirán –.

– Como siempre me toca a mí el verdadero trabajo – dijo Thor con una sonrisa.

Loki frunció el seño. – Tus patéticas luces no servirían de nada si yo no hubiera debilitado sus escudos con mi magia primero –

― De acuerdo, tranquilo herm… Loki – Thor hizo girar el Mjolnir -. Entretén a Malekith mientras tanto –.

― ¿Entretenerlo? Podría acabar con él sino tuviera que cuidar de Aiden – dijo una vez que Thor se había ido.

― Ve, Loki, puedo defenderme -.

― No pudiste hacerlo antes, no podrás hacerlo ahora. No digas estupideces, humana – dijo el distraídamente pensando qué hacer.

― Gracias – Murmuró ella – Gracias por salvarme -.

― Me debes innumerables explicaciones y no tengo planes de visitar Hel – replicó apartando un poco de vegetación y ayudándola a sentarse –. Iré a buscar a Malekith –

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo traerás? – dijo tan sorprendida como su estado se lo permitía.

― Obviamente. No te iba a dejar sola para que te metieras en problemas de nuevo – le contestó exasperado.

Aiden no respondió, simplemente lo vio alejarse.

* * *

.

Thor consideró pertinente esperar para comenzar con su ataque, dándole tiempo a Loki de acaparar la atención de Malekith y que éste no acudiera a interrumpir su tarea. _"El maldito es fuerte"_, pensó.

– Pero nunca más que Thor – dijo en voz alta.

Hizo girar el Mjolnir llenando el cielo de nubes. El primer relámpago cayó sobre la nave con un sonido eléctrico y metálico que se oyó por todo el reino.

* * *

Aiden los observaba, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener los ojos abiertos, escapándose de las garras de la inconsciencia.

Loki y Malekith se enfrentaban a escasos metros de ella y comprendió que antes de irse, Loki había lanzado un hechizo sobre ella para hacerla invisible a ojos de Malekith.

Cuando un estruendo casi ensordecedor se dejó oír, tanto el Dios de las Travesuras como el elfo oscuro se congelaron unos segundos. Malekith sopesó la situación y supo que el causante de ese ruido no podía ser otro que Thor.

– Claro, no eres más que una distracción… Pues esto también es una – vociferó Malekith tomando una daga y lanzándola hacia Aiden – Tu insignificante truco de magia asgardiana no puede esconder toda la energía que irradia el Crepúsculo –

Loki no tuvo tiempo ni de prestarle la debida atención a las palabras del elfo ni mucho menos de buscarlo cuando desapareció. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Aiden, deseando con triste fervor que no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

No lejos de allí la nave de los invasores cedía por completo luego del último relámpago de Thor.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Saludos mis queridas lectoras. Quiero aclarar un par de cosas en relación a este capitulo porque a la larga servirá para otros capítulos.

Mi intención no es hacer coincidir del todo a mi historia con la trama de Thor 2, si utilicé a Malekith (y compañía) es porque necesitaba alguien que interrumpiera el juicio de Loki y además a un villano que complemente y ayude (por así decirlo) al otro villano que ya conocerán más adelante…Diablos! Viéndolo de este modo mí historia esta llena de puros villanos XD. Me plantee utilizar a los Chitauri en un principio pero al momento de ya escribir el capitulo de la interrupción simplemente se me secó el cerebro… Los elfos seguirán apareciendo, pero vaya, no serán los más terribles ni importantes, por lo mismo, repito, de que no quiero sumergirme en la trama de Thor 2.

No sé si me habré dado a entender, soy pésima con las explicaciones.

Les agradezco desde aquí hasta Muspelheim a:

**Anette y a Himmelstrasse, **créanme que soy la persona más feliz del universo cuando leo reviews, y sacarme de mi constante amargura no es fácil XD. **  
**

Gracias por leer.

**Karx**


	8. Te esperaré

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

**Nota**: Culpo a la canción "Endlessly, she said" de AFI, por el titulo exagerado y cursi, así como de gran parte del contenido de este capitulo, a excepción de una, en la que recurrí a "The Ride of the Valkyries" de Richard Wagner.

* * *

**8. Cuando todos se rindan, cuando todos te abandonen, yo me mantendré firme, porque lo que dije es cierto, mis palabras jamás gozaron de tanta sinceridad como en el preciso momento en el que dije "Te esperaré". **

Todo estaba en calma, amarga e insegura, pero, al fin y al cabo, calma. El viento, que parecía estar a favor de los asgardianos, se llevaba el fétido olor que los elfos oscuros habían dejado, quienes por fortuna desaparecieron, se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a su líder en cuanto la nave fue hecha pedazos por Thor; de ellos únicamente permaneció en el reino una atmosfera casi venenosa, el nauseabundo hedor a muerte y destrucción que invariablemente acompaña a los que se quedan luego de una encarnizada batalla; ese es el verdadero olor del infierno, no hace falta morir para experimentarlo, puede ser apreciado aquí mismo, en el mundo de los vivos. Y sucede en Midgard como sucede en Jotunheim, en Svartalfheim, ni siquiera Asgard se salva. No, Asgard mucho menos que los otros reinos, eso lo sabía bien Odín que había vivido lo suficiente para presenciar miles de guerras, de ver y de ser participe de la matanza, del derramamiento sin sentido de sangre, de la ambición y la venganza, de la barbarie. El Padre de Todo veía desde la gran terraza del Gladheim, a su reino, su amada Asgard devastada como pocas veces, pensando en lo atroz que era empeñarse en destruir la belleza de la naturaleza; en cómo él mismo, en los tiempos de la antigua Asgard, en su codicia por el dominio, había arrasado mundos con crueles actos bélicos.

El agudo -y casi imperceptible para Odín- sonido de un clarín no muy lejos de ahí, le hizo despegar su vista del horizonte y dirigirla en dirección a Wingolf, la morada de las valquirias. El gesto de Odín se relajó, permitiéndose un instante de modesta alegría, esa noche el cielo de Midgard se iluminaría con el brillo producido por las armaduras de las mujeres guerreras al cabalgar, y eso era, por mucho, lo único positivo entre la locura de ese día que estaba por llegar a su fin. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la primera de ellas, Skogul, apareciera montando su blanco caballo alado, luego el resto se hizo presente y comenzaron su procesión en busca de las almas merecedoras de estar en el Valhala. A medida que las observaba cabalgar, empezó a preguntarse a quienes saludaría a la mañana siguiente en el Salón de los Muertos Heroicos, permitió que sus pensamientos surgieran, girando entorno a esa misma cuestión, hasta que el nombre del menor de sus hijos se hizo presente. Ver a Loki en el Valhala representaría para Odín un gran orgullo pero era algo tan improbable luego de los actos de su hijo, que el sentimiento de orgullo no alcanzó a convertirse en contento.

Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que continuara con vida, idea que no era más reconfortante. Si así era, eso significaba que Loki había huido ya o se encontraba mal herido e imposibilitado para volver. Como fuera los asgardianos pronto notarían su ausencia y, por motivos más que obvios, le acusarían de fugitivo. Dispuesto a sopesar la situación, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al Salón de Banquetes.

Era una vieja tradición que luego de una batalla ganada, los guerreros sobrevivientes se reunieran y celebraran la victoria. Se trataba de una costumbre que se negó a morir a pesar de los años, que venía llevándose a cabo desde los tiempos de la antigua y salvaje Asgard, por lo que Odín no se sintió sorprendido ni ofendido cuando entró al Salón de Banquetes. Todos sabían que no era el final. Habían ganado la primera batalla pero aún quedaba toda una guerra por pelear, no obstante su naturaleza guerrera los hacía sentir un inmenso orgullo por el valor y la fuerza demostrados, permitiéndose así disfrutar de aquel banquete. Odín experimentó un poco de alivio pues después de conversar con varios de sus súbditos, se dio cuenta de que eran pocos los que le habían prestado atención a la ausencia del Dios de las Travesuras y se cuestionó cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que la inevitable intranquilidad comenzara.

**(…)**

Thor se encontraba rodeado de guerreros y nobles que admiraban y enaltecían su poder, proclamándolo el más grande guerrero en los nueve reinos pues conocían la hazaña del Dios del Trueno, esa que había destruido la nave de los elfos. Con cada nueva alabanza Thor agregaba al final que era a su hermano, Loki, a quien había que agradecer pues él solo se había encargado del trabajo físico. Sus interlocutores se incomodaban ante la sola mención del hechicero pero no se lo dejaban saber a Thor y asentían con sonrisas que Thor habría podido descifrar correctamente si su espíritu no fuera tan amigable y pensara en todos de la manera más amable.

El tiempo pasaba y la voz comenzó a correrse: Loki no había regresado aún. Y lo que empezó como un simple rumor terminó como inquietud generalizada. Thor prometió decenas de veces que Loki regresaría, que si aun no aparecía era porque necesitaba tiempo solo. Un par de guerreros se atrevieron inclusive a contradecir al príncipe y aseguraron que Loki no volvería, que era algo obvio ya que se trataba de un mentiroso y un traidor, a lo que el Dios del Trueno contestó furioso que Loki regresaría y que todo aquel que se atreviera a dudarlo se las tendría que ver con su martillo. Porque él estaba seguro de que regresaría, porque él confiaba en su hermano, e incluso si en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era cierto que él iba a volver, amaba a su hermano y por Yggdrasil que no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de él. Sin embargo, en la soledad necesaria pero abrumadora de sus aposentos, aceptó para si mismo que quizá Loki había roto su confianza otra vez, por mucho que le doliera, no podía rechazar esa posibilidad, así que se dirigió a Heimdall, rogando a los antiguos dioses en primer lugar, que su hermano se encontrara con vida, y segundo que hubiera una razón lógica que explicara el porque de su ausencia.

Heimdall estaba de pie dándole la espalda al Bifrost en reconstrucción, con ese semblante lejano e imperturbable, digno de ser temido. Este era el dios contra quien, según las profecías, su hermano tendría que enfrentarse en el Ragnarok y ante el cual moriría. Resultaba absurdo que, luego de escuchar esas historias por años, al fin comprendiera la magnitud que encerraban esas ocho letras. Thor conoció por primera vez aquel sentimiento de miedo que capturaba a sus amigos de vez en cuando, sobre todo durante las noches frías en las tabernas; afrontó el desasosiego de imaginar a su hermano menor en el Ragnarok … Previo a esa epifanía, poco le importaba pensar en tal evento, sin embargo, visto desde esa perspectiva en la que no nada más era el final de todos los dioses sino también, y de forma más especifica, de **Loki** -Loki su amado hermano-, el Gran Final era un concepto que no podía ni debía ser subestimado, el Ragnarok sembró en el príncipe las semillas de la mortificación y la desesperanza. "_No son más que lúgubres profecías_" de consoló a si mismo.

Concediéndole de nueva cuenta su atención al dios vigilante que ya tenía a cuatro o cinco pasos de él, le habló de la misma manera respetuosa pero afable de siempre, en un intento por contrarrestar el recién estrenado y para nada familiar rechazo que sentía contra él.

― Ya lo he intentado, príncipe Thor – habló el vigilante –, pero Loki siempre ha sabido esconderse de mí –.

― ¿Lo has intentado ya con Aiden? Tampoco ha regresado y ambos estaba juntos la última vez que los vi –.

― Es otra hechicera que nunca ha dudado en ocultarse de mi mirada –.

* * *

― Se ha escapado – murmuró.

― Si, ya lo noté – contestó él para luego hacer una mueca –. Mírate. Como siempre, eres un lastima de dama –.

― Si, ya lo noté – repitió imitando el tono de voz de Loki, ansiando olvidarse por un momento de sus heridas.

― Dime qué debo hacer para curarte – demandó Loki.

* * *

La noticia de que Asgard era atacada por elfos oscuros llegó rápidamente a Vanaheim. Sigyn agradeció al sirviente regalándole una sincera sonrisa y continuó caminando con calma y sin agachar la cabeza, como muchas veces hiciera antes. Ella conocía las intenciones del sirviente al detenerla a medio camino, casi a gritos, a la hora en que los pasillos del palacio de sus padres más atestados estaban; como casi todo habitante de Vanaheim y Asgard, el hombre creía a la joven, cómplice en las acciones de Loki.

Ella era una de las princesas de ese reino pero el respeto de sus súbditos lo había perdido cuando se marchó a Asgard para estar cerca del Dios de las Travesuras. Para los ciudadanos de Vanaheim, Sigyn era ya exactamente como su madre (a pesar de que al principio parecía lo contrario), Sigyn era a ojos de su reino (y quizá de otros reinos), una prostituta que se había enredado con un príncipe asgardiano. Como su madre, Sigyn era entonces, la prostituta de los dioses. Nadie la trataba correctamente y prueba de ello eran las voces que escuchaba a su paso, nadie disimulaba en lo más mínimo. No murmuraban, hablaban, hablaban abiertamente de ella. Con la llegada de la noticia de los Elfos Oscuros, la castaña volvió a ser el centro de las miradas.

Las habladurías cesaron en el comedor, no así los ojos vituperantes. ¡Cuánto odio le tenían! Le era difícil a la joven diosa mantener la cara en alto mientras se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa. Se sentó con parsimonia, entrelazó sus manos debajo de la mesa y no volvió a hacer ningún movimiento. Sus ojos se clavaron en su padre, quien comía envuelto en su habitual indiferencia. Sigyn tenía una pregunta enredada en la mente pero era incapaz de darle coherencia, eran muchas cosas las que deseaba saber.

― ¿Es Loki el agresor de Asgard de nuevo, padre? ¿Ayuda a los elfos oscuros? – preguntó ella de repente y de forma tan atropellada que su padre y el resto de los presentes tuvieron dificultades en entender sus palabras. Freya -su madre-, sus hermanas, uno que otro guardia y la comitiva que acompañaba siempre a la familia real en la ceremonia de la comida, miraron escandalizados a Sigyn. Su padre bajó la copa de la que bebía, la colocó sobre la mesa y volvió su atención a su hija con gesto severo.

― No, Sigyn. El último reporte de los asgardianos dejaba claro que su trastornado príncipe era de ayuda para el reino –.

La mirada de Sigyn brilló. Sus ojos azules chispearon ante la idea de un Loki redimido…tal vez, y en contra de lo que había creído con anterioridad, la felicidad para ambos si era posible.

― No volverás con él, aleja ese pensamiento de tu cabeza – espetó su padre al advertir el cambio de ánimo en su hija –. No importa que salve Asgard o el universo entero mil veces. Tú no vuelves con él. Y por Yggdrasil que haré todo porque así sea, no me importa si tengo que encerrarte, ahora si, de por vida en tus aposentos o en las mazmorras –.

― Pero…-

― Pero nada – dijo Freya –. Ya oíste a tu padre, no puedes volver con Loki – concluyó, pero para Sigyn las palabras de su familia no significaban nada, pues si Loki estaba dispuesto, ella haría hasta lo imposible por estar a su lado. El Dios del Engaño no lo sabía pero ella había prometido esperar por él…para siempre.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Fueron escasos los que le tuvieron piedad.

Sigyn siempre supo que amar a Loki era condenarse a una vida carente de compasión por parte de aquellos que la rodeaban, y aun así aceptó el sacrificio. No importaba si era ignorada o rebajada, si podía gozar, aunque fuese una mínima parte, del cariño del príncipe. Ese cariño tan peculiar que provocaba en ella tanto aun con la más imperceptible de sus manifestaciones. Ella soportaría las actitudes de la mayor parte de sus conocidos con tal de verse feliz a lado del hombre que amaba. Después de todo, estaba en las profecías. Ella, junto a Loki. Por supuesto, había cierta parte de esas profecías que no eran agradables en lo absoluto, pero la historia podía cambiar. Ella se encargaría de eso.

Esa había sido al menos la idea de la Diosa de la Fidelidad, sin embargo había cosas no dichas en las profecías, cosas que ella no podría cambiar nunca por más confianza que hubiera en ella y su espíritu. Y cuando estas cosas sucedieron… fueron escasos los que le tuvieron piedad.

Recargada sobre un abedul, en el jardín central del palacio, pensaba en todo esto y en lo ingenua que había sido al creer que ella podría cambiar algo sobre el destino de Loki, si con trabajo podía controlar su propia vida; recordó cómo fracasó tantas veces intentando alterar las profecías sobre el Dios de las Travesuras; prueba de ello eran sus tres hijos con Angerboda y el intento de asesinato de Balder, tanto que arriesgó y ni así alcanzó para evitar lo predicho. Un sentimiento de frustración se plantó en su mente. Tal parecía que eso era lo único a lo que le estaba permitido aspirar. No era la Diosa de la Fidelidad, era la diosa del fracaso.

Y era así como funcionaba su mente. Tan incapaz de culpar a Loki a pesar de que los hechos hablaban por si mismos. Siempre prefiriendo cargarse a ella misma los errores. Odiándose porque simplemente no podía odiar a Loki.

Siguió culpándose por no haber hecho algo por él, recordando episodios de su vida a su lado, y ¿por qué no?, de su vida alejada de él…

**(…)**

Salió del Salón de Banquetes con lágrimas de furia que llevaba un tiempo conteniendo. No lo soportaba, eso ya era demasiado. Maldijo para sus adentros a los que se quedaron en el salón, todos parloteaban, reían e incluso algunos hasta bailaban; la caída de Loki por el puente no llevaba ni dos semanas de haber sucedido y ellos ya festejaban.

Lejos de esa fiesta, poco antes de llegar a sus aposentos, Sigyn golpeó una de las columnas con el brazo izquierdo, se recargó sobre su espalda y se deslizó lentamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No intentó esconder su llanto, sollozaba llena de impotencia, Asgard se mofaba de su sufrimiento celebrando la muerte de Loki. Nadie a parte de Thor, Frigg y el Padre de Todo, comprendía su dolor. Jamás se sintió tan sola, ni siquiera cuando su madre se marchaba largas temporadas a lugares de los que nadie sabía hasta que los rumores llegaban al palacio, rumores que si bien no confirmaba tampoco negaba; no, ni el abandono de su madre le dolía tanto como la ausencia de Loki.

Sigyn se puso de pie y cambió de dirección hacia la habitación del ahora fallecido príncipe. Se topó con más asgardianos que la señalaban despreocupadamente y a los cuales ella ignoró como hacía con las habladurías que se habían desatado desde que el Dios de las Travesuras se había convertido en rey. Los oía murmurar a todos, que cómo era posible que siguiera en Asgard, que El Padre de Todo debía al menos recluirla en una celda de la prisión, que el exilio era lo único que merecía aquella traidora. Como si sus acusaciones le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Ella sabía la verdad, ella sabía que no, no era la cómplice de Loki en todo aquel plan suyo, que de haberlo sabido, si tan solo hubiese podido advertir que la sospechosa ascensión de Loki al trono terminaría con él cayendo del puente, lo habría encerrado, amarrado a ella de ser necesario. Si tan solo él le hubiera dicho qué sucedía… pero no, se alejó de ella durante su corto periodo como rey, ocultándole lo que pensaba, lo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. _"¿Por qué, Loki?"._

Los aposentos de Loki estaban exactamente como él los había dejado. Sigyn caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, abandonándose nuevamente al llanto. Todos sus recuerdos del príncipe, incluso los más remotos, salieron de su memoria como bestias hambrientas que devorarían lo último de una serenidad que le había sido impuesta por sus padres. "No puedes llorarle a un monstruo como ese". Ya no lo soportaba, quería gritar hasta quedar sin voz lo mucho que extrañaba a Loki. Sigyn fue presa de una desesperación tal que jaló de sus cabellos con furia, la joven diosa era la viva imagen del sufrimiento, la soledad y la impotencia, todo junto. Se recostó sobre la cama y se ovilló abrazando sus rodillas, llorando inconsolable, reclamándose, maldiciendo a todo el miserable reino; evocando los besos de Loki, sus labios delgados y fríos. En medio de su tormento deseó olvidarlo todo: los besos, las carisias, las palabras, por Odín, las miradas, anheló borrar de su memoria los hermosos ojos esmeralda del príncipe... Cada recuerdo vívido que la asecharía para la eternidad le llevó a pensar que ese no podía ser el final, tantas aventuras, tristezas y alegrías vividas no podían acabar así. Se negaba a creer que ese era el final, porque simplemente esa era una idea terrible; no ver nunca más a Loki era sencillamente inconcebible, porque él era su vida, porque con Loki muerto, era como si ella también estuviera muerta.

El tiempo le fue indiferente estando en esa habitación, bien pudieron pasar siglos u horas, ella no lo sabía. Ya estaba decidida a jamás salir de ese estado de abatimiento, a morir allí mismo, sobre esa cama, cuando una voz interrumpió sus lamentaciones.

― Sigyn – la llamó la voz masculina. Ella dio la vuelta sobre la cama para ver a su interlocutor.

― ¡Príncipe Thor! – exclamó ella incorporándose de un salto.

― No, Sigyn. Estabas con Loki, eso te hace mi hermana, no hay necesidad de pronunciar títulos entre nosotros – apuntó el rubio.

La sola mención del Dios de las Travesuras ensombreció los semblantes de ambos y callaron al no saber como continuar.

― ¿Conoces toda la verdad? – inquirió Thor sentándose sobre la cama.

― Si, la reina me lo ha contado todo – le respondió ella.

― ¿Y? –

― No hay forma de que mi amor por Loki disminuya, Thor, lo único que hace es crecer, aun cuando él…se ha ido – explicó conteniendo las lagrimas. Thor se puso de pie y con un par de pasos llegó a ella, que se había mantenido parada, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

― No puedo creer que el realmente se haya ido, Sigyn. Te juró por los Nueve Reinos que iría hasta Hel por él si pudiera – Thor habló con dificultad, abrazado a ella.

― Lo sé, Thor, yo lo sé – le susurró Sigyn y entonces ambos se dejaron vencer por el desasosiego de una aflicción a la que le hacían falta lagrimas pues las derramadas eran insuficientes para expresar cuanto daño les provocaba saber a Loki muerto.

**(…)**

El tiempo, al contrario de lo que sus padres, sus hermanas y la propia Frigg le decían, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, no estaba sanando ninguna herida, no aminoraba ningún dolor.

Sus padres, avergonzados de que, como ellos opinaban, siguiera haciendo el ridículo en el palacio de Odín, la obligaron a regresar a Vanaheim. Por supuesto Sigyn se negó rotundamente, decidida a no abandonar el lugar que era el principal testigo de su vida con Loki. Todo lo que le quedaba de su amado príncipe estaba allí y por ningún motivo renunciaría a esa única conexión con él. Pero al final no pudo evitarlo y partió a Vanaheim bajo promesas de que la vida sería mucho más sencilla en casa, pero lo que ellos no entendían no sólo era que en Vanaheim sería tratada peor que en Asgard, sino que ella ya no tenía casa, ésta había caído junto con Loki por el puente.

Sin embargo sobrellevó su vida como mejor pudo. Y para cuando Thor apareció una mañana en el jardín mientras ella leía, los tiempos de los llantos histéricos habían cesado y solo le restaba una melancolía evidente en cada aspecto de si misma, marca inconfundible de un dolor insuperable. Algo muy parecido sucedía con Thor, no obstante aquella tarde el rubio sonreía, no como en los viejos tiempos cuando su vivacidad era insuperable y contagiaba a todos, pero vaya, sonreía.

― Sigyn, el vive, nuestro Loki vive – Thor fue al grano pues su emoción se trataba de un asunto incontenible. Sigyn entornó los ojos y dudó por un instante antes de decirse a si misma que era cierto, Thor nunca jugaría con algo como eso. Luego las lágrimas de alivio se hicieron presentes y le fue imposible hablar así que Thor continuó –. Es verdad, Sigyn, me lo ha dicho mi padre -.

― ¿Dónde está, Thor? – inquirió ella y en ese momento la sonrisa del Dios del Trueno desapareció.

― En Midgard – contestó. Y entonces todo tuvo sentido para Sigyn. Las premisas eran: Thor era el protector de aquel planeta, y ella conocía lo suficiente a Loki para saber que si estaba vivo, estaría buscando venganza; entonces la conclusión era que Loki estaba causando problemas en Midgard.

― Quiero ir contigo – exigió ella.

― Eso no será posible. Con el Bifrost destruido mi padre tendrá que utilizar energía oscura…sabes lo complicado y extenuante que es eso, me consideraré afortunado si logró llegar a Midgard –.

― De acuerdo – aceptó ella, decepcionada –. Pero prométeme que traerás a Loki sano y salvo. Sé que eres el protector de ese reino, Thor, pero comprende a Loki, te lo pido en nombre del dolor por el que ambos pasamos -.

― Así será, Sigyn, Loki volverá con bien a Asgard, te lo juro en nombre de mi honor - .

**(…)**

Volvió al presente al oír la voz de un hombre.

― Lady Sigyn tiene que acompañarnos - a ella le bastó con ver al los tres guardias reales para saber que es lo que pretendían.

― No, por favor, no – suplicó Sigyn incapaz de retroceder pues los hombres la rodeaban y tras ella se encontraba el abedul.

― Lo sentimos, son órdenes, Lady Sigyn - .

No se resistió, no volvería a pasar por aquel espectáculo que fue la primera vez que la encerraron en sus aposentos, gritando y forcejeando todo el camino. Esta ocasión por lo menos contaba con la buena noticia de que Loki estaba vivo y ella esperaría milenios enteros por verlo, porque sabía que lo vería tarde o temprano… Estaba en las profecías. Ella, junto a Loki.

* * *

Odié llamar a Sigyn _prostituta_, pero bueno…

Gracias **Himmelstrasse **por comentar, mil, mil gracias.

Hasta la proxima, lectoras.

**Karx**


	9. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**9. ¿Acaso esperabas mariposas, flores y arcoíris? Lástima, pero de eso no se trata su reencuentro. **

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose tranquila y con la mente despejada, siendo el fugaz pensamiento de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último descanso agradable y reparador el único que ocupó su mente a medida que se desprendía del sopor del sueño. Sus ojos se encontraron con la oscuridad de la noche apenas perturbada por un fulgor anaranjado detrás de ella. Curiosa, dio la vuelta sobre la manta en la que se encontraba recostada y se encontró con las llamas bailarinas de una hoguera a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Dejó que una sonrisa se plantara en su rostro. Con todo, ella todavía simpatizaba con el más inestable de los cuatro elementos. El fuego le gustaba cuando ondulaba de esa forma, como si intentara escapar de si mismo y alargara sus brazos en busca de la ayuda de alguien, pero nadie lo haría, nadie se atrevería. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció. Dispuesta a concentrarse en algo menos aflictivo, hizo un intento por sentarse pero un dolor agudo en el brazo sobre el cual quería recargarse la mandó de vuelta al suelo. Gruñó molesta. Tuvo un instante de duda sobre cómo y por qué estaba allí hasta que los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a ella junto con una punzada en la cabeza.

― Si yo fuera tú no me movería demasiado – soltó de repente una voz detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza para verlo. Loki caminaba en dirección a la hoguera, emergiendo de la oscuridad del bosque.

― ¿En dónde estabas? – inquirió ella llevando su atención al cielo.

― La hoguera no se alimenta de polvo, Aiden – arrojó la leña que llevaba en brazos a una distancia segura de la fogata, en seguida fue tomando cada uno de los leños y los introdujo al fuego hasta que solo restaron cinco para ser utilizados posteriormente. Loki sonaba cansado. El dios se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, cerca del fuego. Lo miraba meditabundo, con nostalgia, recordando un tiempo mejor, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y al mismo tiempo tan complicadas que prefería retirarse al bosque donde podía hacer las cosas que le gustaban sin verse interrumpido o menospreciado por sus habilidades diferentes.

― Había olvidado lo bello que es el cielo asgardiano – comentó Aiden, de igual manera absorta en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la inmensidad del universo -. Tuviste éxito con el hechizo de transferencia de energía, nada mal para un hechicero con nulo interés en el arte de la curación –.

― No podías esperar que hiciera gran cosa luego de que te desmayaras a la mitad de tu vaga explicación – reprochó él sin quitar sus ojos de las llamas.

― Te ves fatal, Loki. Deberíamos volver al palacio para que te atiendan – dijo consiguiendo sentarse y observando al Dios del Engaño con preocupación.

Loki resopló. – No pienso volver -.

Aiden no contestó.

― ¿No enloquecerás por mi confesión? –inquirió Loki burlón.

― Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo darme ese lujo. Además… estoy en deuda contigo –.

― ¿Quieres decir que me dejaras escapar? – preguntó maquillando su sorpresa con su tono de burla.

― Loki, no hables, ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo con mi propio cargo de conciencia como para que encima tú me lo restriegues en la cara. De haber sabido que de cualquier forma iba a terminar solapando tus estupideces me habría quedado en la Tierra – Loki sonrió de lado, Aiden estaba molesta. Le recordó a las muchas veces que había hecho travesuras y recurría a la ayuda de ella. Siempre la misma reacción. Enfado para luego ver su sonrisa de comprensión y podría decirse que hasta de complicidad.

Esta vez no vería esa sonrisa, esta no era una travesura cualquiera en contra de Fandral o de Volstagg, esta vez Loki no sólo le había cortado el cabello dorado a una niñita engreída, no le había llenado de alimañas la cama a Balder. Esta vez había acudido a su planeta a matar y causar caos. Y aún así ella no podía evitar sentir pena por él… empatía. Ella, que ahora conocía el verdadero origen de Loki, sabía a la perfección lo que era ser diferente, no pertenecer a ningún lado. Pensó en el Loki que había dejado años atrás y este nuevo dios que por más que quisiera negarlo irradiaba cierta maldad, aunque quizá _maldad_ no era la palabra, más bien percibía en él el daño causado por años de desprecio y trato lleno de subestima. Su espíritu estaba desgastado y su orgullo lastimado, todo lo que él había creído como verdad no eran más que un montón de patrañas. No pudo evitar sentir aversión por Odín. Se decía que él hacía todo por un motivo pero lo que no podía dejar de preguntarse era si esos motivos eran los correctos. ¿Era Odín tan sabio? Mordiéndose mentalmente el labio inferior asintió para sus adentros. Había que aceptar que El Padre de Todo no se había ganado el título al ir por allí haciendo y diciendo disparates –aunque a veces eso parecía-, él era un gobernante y debía hacer lo que era mejor para su pueblo aún si existían algunos daños colaterales. No era un mal hombre, lo que sucedía era que, en su afán por proteger a su reino –y al universo-, podía llegar a actuar de maneras crueles y un tanto toscas. Odín no estaba loco, , aunque sería más fácil si así fuera, porque entonces ella no tendría que sentirse mal por estar del lado de Loki.

Aquí estaba de nuevo, con el peso de un amor sin futuro, sabiéndose condenada a la desesperanza que eternamente acompañaría cualquier intento de ser feliz a lado del Dios del Engaño, acongojada por los recuerdos de una despedida forzada que le hiciera derramar lagrimas durante varios siglos, amando a Loki, si, incluso a este nuevo dios perturbado, arrogante, vengativo; Yggdrasil siendo testigo de que lo amaba todavía más que antes… mucho más que antes, en contra de lo que sabía y hasta de lo que no, segura de que el día en que Loki faltara ella le seguiría sin dudar. Recordó que entre la incredulidad y duda de aquella mañana en Egipto frente a la portátil, también estaba el alivio, que si no se echó a llorar histéricamente fue porque no terminaba de creerlo.

No, no estaba del lado de Loki nuevamente, más bien nunca lo dejó. La vocecita dentro de su cabeza suspiró resignada, como siempre, ella estaba de su lado, que para su mala suerte siempre era el más difícil. Y para confirmarlo sólo faltaba echarle un vistazo al dios sentado frente a ella. Si se hubiera callado y no se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar de Loki sólo porque quería defenderlo de la asgardiana entrometida, podría haber estado en el palacio, en la Cámara de Sanación, envuelta por el calor del palacio en lugar de ese frio de porquería, manteniendo una conversación con Frigg o con Balder, cualquier otra cosa; pero no, estaba allí, a la mitad del bosque, herida aún pues Loki fue incapaz de curar del todo las lesiones físicas (se hizo una nota mental de atender este problema más adelante), con el debate de si dejarlo escapar era una buena idea, y encima Loki también estaba herido y a su juicio debía ser grave porque no dejaba de quejarse, claro, sin hablar, únicamente con gestos. La voz volvió a suspirar derrotada, "_Aquí vas, Aiden… Esto no va a terminar bien…Que Odín te proteja_".

― Si no vas a regresar al palacio para ser curado, por lo menos deja que yo te ayude – dijo cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le provocaban los movimientos necesarios para ponerse de pie.

― No – replicó Loki interrumpiendo la acción de Aiden cuando ella lo había alcanzado y se inclinaba en un intento por posar una de sus manos en la herida de su costado –. No deseo tu ayuda, midgardiana –.

― No hagas eso – le pidió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

― ¿No hacer qué? –.

― Llamarme midgardiana. No tú, por favor – su voz adquirió un tono suplicante que Loki en vano intentó ignorar.

― Ese es el término adecuado – replicó Loki apartando su mirada de la de ella.

― Y también lo es el término humana_. _Yo podría llamarte alienígena porque de igual forma es el término adecuado y no lo hago_._ Todos se empeñan en llamarme despectivamente _midgardiana_, es triste que luego de todos estos años sigan odiándome tanto. Pero que tú me llames así… me rompe el corazón –.

― ¿Te rompe el corazón? Yo más que nadie tengo todo el derecho de odiarte –dijo Loki poniéndose de pie, con la mirada endurecida por un sinfín de emociones. Estaba apunto de hacerlo. Luego de tantos años de represión, estaba por soltar todo eso que le venía pesando desde la mañana en que supo que ella ya no estaba más en Asgard.

― ¿Odiarme? Estás confundido Loki, no soy yo la que intentó conquistar tu planeta… y con todo eso ni siquiera puedo sentir desprecio por ti, es más yo te sigo…considerando mi amigo –.

― Vaya, también eres la diosa de las mentiras. Creí que ese título me correspondía – ironizó alzando las cejas –. Me abandonaste. Yo…después de todo lo que dije… te largaste, no te importó lo que sentía. Me abandonaste como todos, deposité toda mi confianza en ti, te permití lo que no le permití a nadie más, ¿y qué hiciste? Destruiste todo, te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación, sin siquiera decir adiós, te desvaneciste en tu ridículo mundo. Esperé…yo te esperaba cada día con la falsa idea de que volverías…Solo Yggdrasil sabe cuanto padecí por tanto tiempo- Loki se vio interrumpido por el escozor en sus ojos y sólo entonces notó que la sujetaba con excesiva fuerza por los hombros, pero no relajó su agarre –. Y mientras tanto tú… - .

― Mientras tanto yo expiaba la única falta que había cometido – soltó ella con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como ese desgraciado líquido salado se escurría por sus mejillas –: amar a un príncipe siendo menos que una plebeya. Marcharme no fue mi decisión. ¿Por qué abandonaría lo único que realmente significaba algo para mí? Dime, Loki. Usa la lógica, ¿por qué me alejaría de la persona que unos días antes me había dicho que me amaba? - profirió restregándose los ojos para luego encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de él.

El Dios no se movió un centímetro, cómo iba a hacerlo si sentía que sus piernas con trabajo y podían sostenerlo; tampoco derramó una sola lágrima pero poco faltó. A la vez que se hacía de todo su autocontrol distinguió una sensación peculiar que tomaba lugar dentro de su pecho, ¡por Yggdrasil era su corazón latiendo!, y no nada más latiendo sino golpeando con violencia aterradora, cual si martillara para abrirle un agujero y escapar de la prisión que el cuerpo de Loki representaba. Tal exaltación era tan inusual que recordaba cada vez que había sucedido, de hecho, bien inmortalizada en su memoria estaba la última ocasión, triste noche había sido, en aquel momento estaba apunto de dejarse caer hacia un abismo, consciente, no del todo quizá, de la oscuridad infinita y enloquecedora que suele ofrecer el universo.

De acuerdo a su única experiencia, Aiden era más o menos un asunto similar… Aiden era oscuridad infinita y enloquecedora, era dolor, amargura, desesperación. Aiden significaba para Loki debilidad, un error, extravío, el más grande y catastrófico de sus defectos. Ni aún él conocía la razón exacta del porque hallábase tan perdido por una criatura de esas, ni por qué precisamente ella y ninguna otra… Bueno, si tenía una ligera noción pero le parecía insignificante, peor todavía, humillante. El sólo pensar que el amor se le había desarrollado a partir de un deseo infantil de compañía y que ella, siendo la única que parecía sinceramente dispuesta a brindársela, habíase ganado su corazón, era motivo de vergüenza para el Dios. Se había conformado con las sobras, aquello que nadie quería, más bien, aquella a quien nadie quería. Él, un príncipe –porque al fin de cuentas lo era, tal vez no de Asgard, pero lo era- que merecía la mejor clase de amistades, las más selectas, se había resignado a la compañía de la hija de una humana cualquiera y un dios, sabría Yggdrasil quien; dudoso, oscuro era su origen, pero, ¿Qué no acaso él estaba en iguales condiciones, o hasta peores? Era el hijo del rey, al menos en ese entonces, se suponía que todo el mundo debía amarlo y respetarlo, sin embargo muchas veces no fue de esa manera, sin importar todo el esfuerzo puesto de su parte, nunca logró ser la mitad de amado y respetado que Thor. Por lo menos Aiden tenía la excusa de ser excluida por su condición de humana, pero él no, a él lo despreciaban por…pues porque ya desde entonces se le adivinaba la naturaleza monstruosa.

Efectivamente, Aiden y Loki eran iguales, pensamiento que no lo reconfortaba pero tampoco le agrandaba el pesar. Importante era recordar el hecho de que fue el soporte a través de los años de su dura infancia. Ojalá las cosas fueran como entonces, cuando no le preocupaba el por qué de tan fatal amistad –más tarde amor-, cuando la quería sin prejuicio ni vergüenza. Loki se preguntó qué era más fuerte, ¿su orgullo o su amor? Si se lo hubiera preguntado hacía dos años… no hace dos años ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza semejante pregunta pues mantenía a Aiden bien encerrada en el cajón del olvido. No obstante ahora, luego de llegar hasta la cúspide de la soledad, el fracaso y la locura, podía responder, no sin titubear un poco, que su amor. Herido, humillado, abandonado necesitaba de aquella que le mostro por mucho tiempo la comprensión y el cariño que difícilmente alguien más podía darle, alguien más aparte de Frigg y a veces Thor –tenía que aceptar que el mastodonte falto de cerebro podía llegar a ser benévolo con él–. La castaña podría ser una malhadada presencia en su vida, pero qué se le iba a hacer, la quería por las razones que fueran, la quería aunque se hubiera largado, la quería aun si lo que acababa de decir era mentira –que su inconsciente rogaba que no–. La amaba, ¡qué humillación aceptarlo!, pero la amaba con toda su macilenta y quebrada alma, desde siempre y para siempre. Su amor se mantuvo intacto ante el paso de los años, cubierto por una gruesa capa de despecho. Fue un error pensar que lo había dejado suspendido, arrinconado sin esperanza de volver nunca a la luz, olvidado, e inclusive, en algunas ocasiones, que había desaparecido. No, no desapareció, siempre había estado allí y ahora era superior, fortalecido por los ojos de ella… Loki dejó de atormentarse, de pensar en razones, justificaciones y demás excusas.

Sin darse cuenta se aislaron de todo. En el universo existían ellos dos y nadie más. En ese preciso instante Asgard y sus enemigos, Midgard y los humanos, Los Vengadores, todos podían irse directo al infierno; el Ragnarok podía estallar de repente y acabar con el cosmos, nada evitaría lo que estaba por suceder, lo que ambos habían deseado a lo largo de todos esos siglos sin verse, sin oír siquiera la voz del otro. Las largas horas de llanto contemplando las estrellas de ella, y los días enteros sin moverse de la entrada del palacio, con el corazón estrujado, de él.

Loki subió su mano izquierda desde el hombro de Aiden hasta su nuca y la otra la apoyó a la mitad de su espalda para acercarla más a él. Con ojos vidriosos que reflejaban la trémula luz de la fogata a un costado, se miraron fijamente como pidiéndose perdón por algo de lo que no eran culpables, permaneciendo así un tiempo que pareció eterno, hasta que los ojos se cerraron y labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. Tan sutiles, tan tiernos, aquello era una simple caricia aspirando a convertirse en un beso. Y lo hizo, obtuvo lo que le había sido negado por siglos. Profundizó el beso, tomando posesión de lo que ahora sabía era suyo.

"_Tu maldito sentimentalismo, Loki, siempre tu maldito sentimentalismo. Deberías romperle el cuello ahora mismo, que pague por toda la humillación que te hizo pasar"._

Loki mandó callar la voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de decirle que todo aquello era patético, si lo era, sinceramente le importaba poco, quería permitirse el deleite de la caricia que tanto ansiaba. Más que querer, necesitaba creer en sus palabras, que fuera verdad lo que decía, porque entonces tendría una esperanza, sabría que no todos habían renunciado a él, que no estaba sólo y abandonado. Porque si Aiden estaba a su lado lo demás no importaba, no importaba que el universo entero le odiara si la mujer de profundos y cálidos ojos avellana lo quería, no dígase infinitamente, a estas alturas se conformaba con un fragmento, que le amara una fracción de lo que la amaba él. En otro tiempo se habría reprochado el rebajarse a tan ridículo nivel, suplicar por amor ¡qué cosa más patética! Sin embargo ahora su alma imploraba cariño, quería sentir que a pesar de ser lo que era, un monstruo, alguien podía amarlo; que era digno, merecedor de afecto, de cualquier otro sentimiento aparte del odio que tan infamemente le demostraban la gran mayoría de las personas. Los labios de Aiden hacían un excelente trabajo respecto a esto, eran dulces, tiernos como si quisiera con ese gesto hacer de su conocimiento que ella únicamente intentaba sanar su alma corroída. Loki difícilmente habíase sentido tan sereno en toda su vida, por no decir en el último año y medio.

Por otro lado, a ella los labios de Loki le parecían despedir un agradable efecto glacial que contrastaba perfectamente con la calidez que desprendían los suyos. Se dejó llevar por la inusual sensación de seguridad y despegó los brazos de sus flancos para rodear el cuello de Loki entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca. Anhelaba más cercanía, quería fundirse a Loki con ese abrazo. Se abandonó completamente a las emociones que existían en ella, con la ligera sensación de que hacerlo no estaba bien. Pero no iba a frenarse, menos ahora que nunca. Le arrebataron el amor una vez y seguro que el futuro no les tenía deparado nada bueno, lo sabía de antemano, pero ese, ese era el presente y quería empaparse de la gloria momentánea. Le demostraría a Loki lo mucho que lo había extrañado, cuánto es que significaba para ella. Anhelaba que la felicidad entre ellos estuviera permitida; se preguntó por qué ellos dos, de entre todas las criaturas en el universo, precisamente ellos tenían que estar condenados a padecer en lugar de disfrutar del amor. Le llegó entonces una revelación estremecedora: haría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Loki ¡ah, si tan solo tuviera el poder, la fuerza!, no vacilaría un instante en deshacerse de todos esos impedimentos, destrozaría mundos enteros, el cosmos de ser necesario, con tal de que pudieran gozar la gracia inmortal de su amor. Sin embargo debía conformarse con eso, con el efímero placer que le brindaban los labios de Loki. Deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, jamás ver interrumpido su beso, pero necesitaba respirar, necesidad que se le antojaba absurda de momento, y separó sus labios de los de él.

Embelesados todavía por el redescubrimiento de un amor que ambos creían muerto se quedaron en silencio, sin abrir los ojos, grabando en sus memorias ese dulce momento, y obraron bien pues habría de hacerles mucha falta en el futuro.

Cuando se sintió preparada comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio, inclusive podría decirse que con ternura, para darse cuenta de que este movimiento coincidía con impecable sincronía con el de Loki.

La expresión "les cayó como un balde de agua fría" sería insuficiente para describir lo que sintieron en ese momento; sus expresiones cambiaron en cuanto advirtieron el cambio en sus aspectos que, a pesar de la escasa luz, era perceptible.

― Loki, ¿qué…? – musitó Aiden observándolo con el ceño fruncido, traspasando la línea de la preocupación. Loki pudo percatarse finalmente del color azul de su piel y deshaciéndose del abrazo que aun mantenía Aiden con él, se alejó, súbitamente avergonzado y enfadado. Aiden que empezaba a sentirse mal por su reacción se controló. No bien lo había logrado cuando notó las líneas rojas en sus manos –. No -.

― ¿Qué? – bramó Loki dándole la espalda, ya casi había conseguido volver a su tono de piel y ojos habitual –. ¿Sorprendida de saber que acabas de mantener semejante contacto con un Jotun? –.

― No. Sorprendida de que **tú** te hayas besado con esto – replicó Aiden sacudiendo los brazos para hacer énfasis en si misma. Loki giró sobre sus talones e hizo ademán de avanzar hacia ella pero se detuvo al razonar que se había transformado a su forma de Gigante de Hielo al estar cerca de la castaña (ahora morena) y no le atraía la idea de provocarlo de nuevo. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer se dedicó a observarla desde su lugar, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

― No es la gran cosa, mujer. Unos cuantos trazos rojos sobre tu piel, tu cabello y tus ojos negros no es motivo de horror – indicó tan indiferente como pudo – ¿Qué eres? – preguntó a pesar de que ya tenía una idea.

― Si lo supiera con gusto te lo diría - le respondió.

― ¿Quieres que te de una pista? – A pesar de que si era su intención, no logró sonar divertido.

― No – susurró Aiden.

― Eres…-

― No, Loki – dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte.

― Un… -

― ¡Loki Laufeyson detente! -

― Gigante de Fuego –.

― ¡Cállate, maldita sea! – le ordenó con furia.

Esas eran sus sospechas desde hacía un tiempo pero nunca hubo nadie para confirmarlas así que nada estaba seguro, ¿no?, ella podía estar equivocada. Es decir, su piel no era en totalidad roja ni medía cientos de pies de altura, era obvio que no ardía el fuego de Muspellheim dentro de ella, característica esencial en dicha especie. No obstante Loki era un Gigante de Hielo y no lucía como uno, no la mayor parte del tiempo…entonces ella podía ser un Gigante de Fuego y parecer humana. Loki había venido a ratificarle una verdad irrefutable, un hecho triste y confuso, que alteraba su ya de por si sombrío origen.

Y tal vez lo que le dolía más no era el hecho de reafirmarlo sino que Loki se hubiera aferrado a hacerlo, con toda la intención de herirla. Ese a quien amaba no era más el niño confundido pero afable, el amigo inseparable que había intercambiado la ultima pisca de tolerancia, arriesgando incluso su integridad física y psicológica, por estar con ella. Para nada, ahora era uno de tantos que la odiaban, un dios que acababa de jugar con sus sentimientos haciéndole creer que la quería besándola. ¡Por los Nueve Reinos, estuvo tan cerca de caer, de creerle!; aunque no era totalmente su culpa, es decir, se trataba del Dios del Engaño. Eso era Loki hoy en día, un mentiroso y ella ni con la fuerza de mil amores iba a poder contra eso. Él al parecer jamás iba a perdonarle aquello por lo que no era responsable y no iba a rogarle, no iba a quedarse a su lado para soportar la venganza, el odio, el desprecio, ya tenía suficiente de eso y no estaba dispuesta a padecer de nueva cuenta, mucho menos si dichos sentimientos los manifestaba Loki. Ya se lo había dicho, que todos la trataran despectivamente era tolerable pero que lo hiciera él no, nunca. Aunque sabía que de alguna manera todo tendría un mal desenlace no puedo evadir la decepción, de nada iba a servirle la voluntad de acabar con los obstáculos externos si los peores estaban dentro de ellos mismos. Era un esfuerzo inútil que luchara si al fin de cuentas Loki ya ni la quería.

En medio de la desilusión, la tristeza y la pesadumbre fue volviendo a la normalidad.

― Vete, Loki. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión y te lleve al palacio a rastras para que te pudras en una celda hasta la llegada del Ragnarok – la frialdad en su voz era dolorosa.

― Espera, Aiden yo… -.

― ¡QUE TE LARGUES!-

Loki también se sintió herido, lidiaba con una mezcla de indignación y de impotencia. Detestaba que le gritara, nadie le gritaba a Loki Laufeyson, no tenía necesidad de aguantar eso, pero sabía que era la consecuencia de un acto propio. Debió detenerse cuando se lo advirtió, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Simple, le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, a un nivel inconsciente, mostrarle que ella también era un monstruo, porque entonces ambos serían de la misma clase, pesadillas encarnadas de quienes todos huían. Debía pedir disculpas... pero no lo haría, primero porque era demasiado su orgullo como para rebajarse a pedir perdón, en su mente podía divagar y ser todo lo sentimental que quisiera pero no mostraría debilidad ante nadie, ya bastante tenía con haberle confesado el tormento que le significo su partida; y segundo, porque él no había cometido ningún error, simplemente le había dicho la verdad. Incluso si en realidad había cometido un error, difícilmente podría enmendarlo. Entonces la única opción era irse, así le doliera lo que le doliera, tenía que dejarla. Otra vez, como siempre, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y emociones inverosímiles entre sí, que lo mantenían debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. La eterna _Maldición de Loki._

A Aiden le escurrían un par de gruesas gotas por la barbilla al momento que decidió alzar la vista y se dio cuenta de que Loki se había marchado. "_Te advertí que esto no podía terminar bien_".

Evidentemente el _reencuentro_ no tuvo un buen final, y de cierta forma, estaban peor que en un principio. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa se esperaba de esta reunión? Loki y Aiden eran fuerzas contrarias aferrándose a estar juntas. Irónicamente, haciéndose daño en el intento de salvarse. No tenían una idea de cuánto mal eran capaces de desatar estando juntos. La absolución por las faltas cometidas y por cometer no era una opción para ellos, por lo menos no mientras se empeñaran en mantener ese catastrófico amor; el sufrimiento, eso si era seguro. Lo único que les deparaba el destino al quererse era una condena, la sentencia inevitable y siniestra que persigue a los amantes elegidos para sobrellevar malos e imposibles amores.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Saludos, lectoras! He aquí el noveno capítulo, el cual tardó un poco más de lo habitual porque mi cerebro se encontraba completamente concentrado en el final de _Te ha seguido a casa_ (vaya que me está costando trabajo terminarlo), pero bueno aquí está. Y a pesar del tiempo que me tomó, es mi nuevo favorito xD.

Lo se, uso excesivo de adjetivos y un triste intento de estilo narrativo a la Federico Gamboa/García Márquez, que puedo decir, como siempre, no pude evitarlo y... como sea, este es el resultado.

PD.: No pude revisarlo una tercera vez y pues puede ser que tenga errores, coméntenmelos para corregirlos por favor.

Hasta aquí el balbuceo.

**Nana2831**: Me alegra mucho tenerte por acá, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme. Y pues la cuestión de los padres de Aiden tendrá que esperar ya que es algo importante que dará lugar a una serie de sucesos...no puedo decirte mas, solo tenme paciencia xD. Lo de Loki y ella se aclarara, ahora si completamente, en los próximos dos capítulos.

**Himmelstrasse**: ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tu honestidad y por darle una oportunidad a este fic. No pude arreglarle mucho al capítulo ya que me enfoqué mas en "Te ha seguido a casa", pero espero que se aclarara un poco la cuestión de los sentimientos de Aiden por Loki.

Gracias por leer. Siéntanse libres de dejar un review con sus quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas.

**Karx. **


	10. Nunca fueron niños

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Saludos! Por fin acabé… Por Yggdrasil, fue difícil.

Únicamente quiero aclarar que en este capítulo retrocedemos en el tiempo algunos (muchos) siglos… Para por fin conocer el cómo y por qué del abandono. Comienza poco después de lo ocurrido en "Los traumas de nuestra niñez II". Espero no confundir… pero si hay dudas pueden preguntarme.

Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

**10. Los traumas de quienes nunca fueron niños en realidad. **

_"__New blood joins this earth,  
and quickly he's subdued,  
through constant pain disgrace,  
the young boy learns their rules._

_With time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on._

_[…]_

_They dedicate their lives,  
to running all of his.  
He tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is.  
Throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win."_

― The Unforgiven (Metallica)

* * *

El ave era hermosa, pequeña, esbelta, blanco plumaje. Su canto no era comparable con nada, suave, melódico, apaciguaba la intranquilidad que le quemaba el pecho. El pájaro, cuyo nombre desconocía, extendió sus diminutas alas y emprendió el vuelo. El ave era libre. Cuánta fragilidad, cuán insignificante era su existencia y aun así, libre. Al perderlo de vista entre la luz dorada del sol asgardiano - que como cada mañana a esa hora parecía reposar entre las cumbres de las dos montañas, allá, muy lejos en el horizonte-, los celos aparecieron para acompañar a la intranquilidad. ¿Por qué un simple pájaro merecía más libertad? ¿Por qué esa criatura podía ir y venir según su criterio? Qué sencilla resultaba su vida.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró por la nariz, girando con lentitud la cabeza. La vista del Reino Dorado desde ese ventanal era amplia y permitía observar su celestial belleza, pero en ese momento el esplendor de Asgard no le significaba nada. Es más, una intrascendental ave posada sobre la rama de un árbol había significado más que los enormes, frescos y coloridos jardines; las suntuosas construcciones, o las supuestas serenidad y perfección. Ahora que el animal se había marchado no valía la pena seguir mirando hacia las afueras del palacio por la enorme ventana de esa estancia.

Clavó la mirada en Odín, sin dejar de ignorar lo que decía. No era necesario continuar escuchando el discurso, la idea principal había sido resumida en una sola frese al principio de su conversación, "_Es tu deber controlarte_", el resto era palabrería inútil destinada a aminorar el hecho de que el Padre de Todo la consideraba un monstruo. Reprimió el impulso titánico de interrumpir al rey para pedirle, exigirle, que la transformara en aquel pájaro. Anhelaba libertad, y no tanto con respecto a los demás sino más bien de si misma. Era perpetua la sensación de que existía algo en ella, algo raro y quizá peligroso, con lo cual vivía en constante lucha, una pelea por el poder de su mente y su cuerpo. Quería por al menos un día, liberarse de esa batalla interna, quería ser normal, sino como un humano, como cualquier otro infante asgardiano. Deseaba ser como Sif, ¿a ella qué le preocupaba? Nada excepto su rubio cabello rizado. Sofisticada y respetada como Idunn, que solamente debía cuidar las manzanas doradas y hasta para eso era asistida por decenas de guardias y guerreros.

Pero no, Aiden había nacido "hija de nadie", con quién sabe qué demonios adentro, poco más que una plebeya; torpe sin habilidades en el combate –así que podía olvidarse de la idea de convertirse en Valquiria. Su única habilidad residía en la hechicería. Sin embargo, al momento que Odín estuvo al tanto de dicha aptitud, le prohibió desarrollarla más allá de los conocimientos generales y la curación. Falta gravísima era inmiscuirse en otro tipo de magia, no obstante eso no evitaba que Loki le instruyera de vez en cuando en alguna otra rama de la hechicería.

Sin despegar los ojos del Padre de Todo, quien le hablaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, y manteniendo el mismo semblante _concentrado_, Aiden suspiró mentalmente.

Loki y la hechicería eran las dos razones por las cuales valía la pena seguir en Asgard, más aún, seguir viviendo. Las risas con Loki y sus travesuras, el poder verter en él todas sus quejas, miedos, tristezas y escasas alegrías, y que el niño pelinegro le tuviera la confianza como para hacer lo mismo con ella. Cabalgar junto a Loki por las tardes, lenta, pacíficamente, en un silencio cálido, justo como el sol en su agonía de esas horas; o galopar, a velocidades peligrosas para ella, provocándole a Loki ataques de histeria mientras intentaba alcanzarla, y ella riendo hasta las lágrimas exigiéndole a su caballo aumentar la velocidad, con el viento en la cara, en su cabello, llevándose momentáneamente las preocupaciones de ambos. En otras ocasiones, en sus habitaciones o en los jardines del palacio, era la magia motivo de cólera en ella y risas en él, porque a Loki le parecía hilarante llevar a cabo el encantamiento de las arañas o el de las serpientes. Los ojos brillantes de orgullo y felicidad del niño cuando Aiden por fin lograba algún conjuro, de esos que, se suponía, ella no sabía nada; siempre que lo conseguía volvía instantáneamente sus ojos a Loki para que éste le indicara asintiendo, que lo había hecho bien, entonces ella dejaba de sentirse una inútil y se decía a si misma que, después de todo, si tenía un algo por lo cual sentirse orgullosa, una razón para no sentirse inferior frente al resto de los niños del palacio. Esos eran motivos suficientes para soportar las que ella llamaba Platicas Matutinas de la Angustia.

Aún recordaba la primera de ellas.

_En el gran comedor, sin terminar de asimilar la noticia de que iba a permanecer en Asgard y que sería educada como la hija de un noble, Aiden no tenía apetito. Estaba ansiosa. Las cosas parecían mejorar, mejorarían sin duda. El Padre de Todo había accedido a las peticiones de su esposa. Todo se lo debía a Frigg, su vida iba a cambiar y se lo debía a la reina. _

_Loki le sonreía tímidamente desde la mesa de la familia real. Fue el primero en enterarse, su madre se lo comunicó, y por mucho que intentó esconder su felicidad, la reina lo advirtió y valiéndose de ello le pidió que se hiciera cargo de introducir y enseñarle a la humana todo lo que sabía sobre la vida en Asgard. Aiden había visitado en muchas ocasiones el reino pero nunca permaneció en él más que unos días, así que limitados conocimientos poseía sobre la forma de vida y las costumbres asgardianas. Loki aceptó sin titubear. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por la reacción que tendrían los amigos de Thor cuando se enteraran, por cuál sería su posición: ¿Cuidaría su frágil situación y seguiría fingiendo indiferencia o tendría el valor para unírsele a Aiden en su constante lucha contra los cinco idiotas más grandes del reino? Se decidió por la segunda opción. De cualquier forma ellos nunca iban a considerarlo su igual, cuanto menos su amigo, sufría los acosos de esas bestias desde hacía un tiempo y no veía cuánta diferencia podría haber si demostraba su aprecio por la humana. ¿Para qué soportar la tolerancia hipócrita de un montón de imbéciles inspirada únicamente por el respeto –y miedo- que le tenían a su hermano mayor, si podía disfrutar de una amistad verdadera, de un aprecio sincero, por parte de Aiden? _

_Una vez hecha su elección, el niño pelinegro se sintió más que contento. Tendría una amiga, alguien que de verdad quería estar a su lado, y la iba a tener todos los días, aprenderían juntos, jugarían juntos. La vida dejaría de ser tan patética. _

_En esas seguía Loki mientras esperaba a que el desayuno terminara. Y terminó. Indispuesto a someterse a más protocolos, se despidió de su familia y salió disparado en dirección a Aiden –todavía sentada-, y con toda la gentileza que le permitía la emoción, la llevó por todo el comedor del brazo. _

― _Loki – le susurró tirando un poco de su brazo –, el comedor está lleno –. _

― _¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? – replicó. _

― _Déjame ser más clara. Tus amados amigos están en el comedor –. _

_Loki se detuvo de golpe bajo el arco de la puerta, e inclinó su cabeza para verla por encima del hombro. _

― _He decidido que no me importa –. _

_Aiden sonrió. Lo correcto era decirle que no, que tenía que importarle, pero al abrir la boca Loki ya había dado media vuelta y la encaraba con la sonrisa ladeada, señal de amistad, complicidad… si a Loki no le importaba tampoco a ella. _

― _Ahora vamos – dijo extendiendo su mano sin dejar de sonreír. _

_Ella no alcanzó a rosar la piel de Loki siquiera. Odín, que se acercaba a la salida con Frigg y el resto de su comitiva matutina, habló con voz potente. _

― _¡Loki. Aiden! – e inclinando su cabeza les indicó que fueran hasta él. _

― _¡Ah! Por todos los demonios de Muspellheim, ¿qué hice ahora? –. _

_La niña entristeció al ver como el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Loki desaparecía, como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y sus labios dejaban de curvarse en esa sonrisa encantadora y se fruncían con frustración. Aiden nada odiaba más que ver a Loki perder la tranquilidad, la felicidad de esa forma. Le era enfadosa la facilidad con que Odín conseguía arrancarle al menor de sus hijos la estabilidad emocional que tan difícilmente conseguía. _

_Mientras caminaban hacia El Padre de Todo, Aiden no observaba al rey, porque de hacerlo vería la frialdad en sus ojos, y no era correcto mirar al Padre de Todo de esa forma. _

_Qué sorpresa no se llevarían ambos cuando Odín habló. _

― _Loki, tendrás que esperar, antes debo mantener una conversación con Aiden – sentenció. _

_Los niños abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron._

― _P…Padre de Todo, ¿he cometido alguna falta acaso? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz._

― _No – respondió –. Pero existen cuestiones que debemos tratar ahora que vives en Asgard –. _

Así fue como Odín la llevó por el palacio. Mientras caminaban él hablaba. Siempre hablaba. ¿De qué hablaba? Aiden a este punto ya no recordaba nada de lo dicho esa primera vez, ni de muchas otras. Pero si recordaba lo que sentía: angustia, tristeza, inferioridad, intranquilidad. También recordaba que Odín nunca mencionaba a su padre, y rara vez mencionaba a su madre. Ni una sola pista de su origen, nunca nada más que la historia fría y reducida de siempre. Ella no preguntaría, por Yggdrasil que no lo haría.

En este preciso instante el tema era el control. El Padre de Todo había pronunciado tanto la dichosa palabra que ya no tenía sentido. Como si necesitara que le recordara algo que hacía casi inconscientemente. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, ¡solo era una niña, por qué diantres tenía que convivir con temas tan problemáticos tan temprano todos los días!

Afortunadamente estaba apunto de acabarse. La última parte del discurso de Odín vino mientras ella se calmaba diciendo para si que era un precio aceptable por tener la oportunidad de aprender hechicería y, más importante todavía, estar con sus amigos, específica y especialmente, con Loki.

Cuando El Padre de Todo la dejó, al igual que cada mañana desde hacía dos años (asgardianos), su vida -la vida real, la vida que si tenía derecho de ser llamada vida-, empezó. Se paró de su asiento, en el cual llevaba un largo rato sentada, pensando en que prefería tener Las Platicas Matutinas de la Angustia mientras caminaban a tomarlas estando sentada.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, recogió con sus manos algo de la tela de su vestido para reducir las posibilidades de tropezarse, y se apresuró por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio del menor de los príncipes.

El niño, en lo que nosotros mortales podríamos considerar 12 años, jugaba con sus pies, la espalda recargada sobre la puerta de su habitación y la mirada fija en el suelo.

― Si sabes que eres torpe, ¿por qué te empeñas en correr de esa forma? – soltó Loki lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Aiden logró llegar hasta él sin caer, muy cansada sin embargo.

― Porque sino entonces tú y tu mal genio me atosigarían por llegar tarde –.

― Me he dado por vencido con tu puntualidad. En los años que llevas viviendo aquí no he conseguido que llegues temprano a ningún lugar nunca –.

― Pero no es mi culpa, Loki –chilló Aiden. Loki volteó a verla con sorna.

― Lo sea o no, nos ha retrasado otra vez –.

La niña suspiró pesadamente, resignada. Loki el príncipe de Asgard y su obsesión con la puntualidad. Ella simple y sencillamente no quería lidiar con esa faceta de su amigo, no ahora, nunca, en realidad… pero ahora menos que nunca. En cambio quería pensar en los planes que tenían –que Loki tenía- de viajar a Midgard. La Tierra, de momento, no se le antojaba como lugar de recreación. Necesitaba olvidarse de lo que el rey y sus hermosísimos sermones le habían provocado y su reino natal en nada le iba a ayudar.

― Loki, tal vez deberíamos posponer el viaje – se aventuró a decir.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Es el único día que tenemos libre en mucho tiempo –.

― ¿Eso importa…? – Por favor, pensó, nos vamos a fugar quién sabe como a un planeta a años luz de Asgard, solos, somos menores, y le preocupa faltar a las lecciones o a la cena. Loki tenía conflictos.

― Por supuesto que importa, zonza. No quiero problemas con los instructores, mucho menos con mi padre – explicó Loki, exasperado.

― Más problemas de los que de hecho vamos a tener, no lo creo – indicó alzando las cejas.

Loki hizo un mohín de disgusto. – Apenas ayer estabas entusiasmada con la idea, ¿por qué quieres posponerlo ahora? –.

― Hoy no me siento muy bien – respondió en un susurro y casi sin pensar.

Al instante supo que había cometido un error y suspiró fastidiada. Debió suponer que sus palabras le ocasionarían a Loki uno de sus ya bien conocidos ataques de pánico. Era increíble que el mismo niño capaz de soportar los regaños que Odín profería con ese vozarrón suyo, fuera el mismo que se alarmaba en exceso con una simple frase dicha con el tono de voz más patético del universo. Pero si, era el mismo, y no otro, el desquiciado que la miraba de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, a nada de tomarla en brazos -como lo hiciera algunos años atrás- para llevarla a la Cámara de Sanación.

― ¿Cómo…? Aiden no te puedo dejar un instante sola porque… ¿Dónde…? Tenemos que… –.

― Loki, Loki. Oye, de nuevo estás perdiendo la cabeza por una insignificancia – lo interrumpió atrapando el rostro de él con sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos – Tranquilízate, ¿si? Respira, Loki. Te estás poniendo morado. No es nada físico, es sólo que… con la conversación de esta mañana con tu padre… eso de ir a Midgard… – lo soltó.

Continuar se volvió imposible con los ojos de Loki tan fijos en ella. Resplandecían, las esmeraldas que Loki tenía por ojos, suplicaban y exigían.

― ¡Ahhg! De acuerdo, iremos hoy – se rindió para no seguir pensando en lo que estaba pensando –. Anda, cuéntame tu plan –.

― Nada complicado, lo de siempre, hay que escabullirnos – dijo caminando y haciéndole una seña con la mano a Aiden para que le siguiera.

― Heimdall – refutó.

― Magia –.

― No podemos utilizar el Bifrost – insistió ella.

― Magia – repitió divertido.

― Es magia avanzada y no creo que tu instructor te de lecciones de acerca de _cómo engañar a Heimdall y viajar a reinos lejanos_. Por otro lado, yo ni siquiera… – Loki chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un libro en sus manos. No era cualquier clase de libro, era EL libro de hechicería. Su rostro era la viva imagen del triunfo –. ¿De dónde has robado ese libro? –.

― No es mi culpa que la biblioteca no sea vigilada como debería. ¿Sabes? Estuve deambulando por los estantes y llegué a la conclusión de que si los asgardianos (a excepción de mi, claro está) tuvieran un poco más de cerebro, ese sería el lugar más peligroso de Asgard –.

― Loki – lo reprendió. Él se encogió de hombros, más divertido que antes.

― Nada puedes hacer, ya lo he tomado –.

― No funcionará – aseveró Aiden –. Se necesita un gran hechicero y tú no lo eres, Odinson –.

― Aún no – aclaró apuntándola con el dedo índice izquierdo –. Tal vez yo solo no pueda ocultarnos de Heimdall y transportarnos hasta la Tierra, pero seguro que ambos podemos, ¿Qué dices?–.

― Yo no tengo conocimientos en esa clase de magia – dijo dudosa.

― Pues mala alumna mía has sido –.

― ¿Mala alumna? Pero si las bobadas que me has enseñado no sirven para otra cosa que hacer travesuras – replicó con molestia.

― Eres una malagradecida –dijo fingiéndose herido –. Pero incluso así creo que tienes potencial, y con mi ayuda podremos llegar a Midgard, además, todo está en el libro –.

Aiden puso los ojos en blanco. Ante la necedad de Loki, de nada iba a servirle continuar objetando su plan. Así era él: necio, testarudo como ninguno. Y últimamente su obstinación le estaba dando fama de manipulador y mentiroso. Cuando Loki Odinson creía firmemente que algo, lo que fuera, debía hacerse, nada lo distraía de hacerlo.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, ella siguiéndolo. Se dejó guiar, sin saber por qué se dirigían a aquella parte del palacio.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó cuando Loki se detuvo frente a una puerta.

― Necesitamos que alguien nos cubra mientras escapamos y alguien que de razón de nosotros cuando noten nuestra ausencia…para que no enloquezcan pensando lo peor –.

Loki llamó a la puerta tres veces. En seguida del último golpe, salió una niña, quizá un par de años (asgardianos) menor que Aiden y Loki, grandes ojos azules, de una muy larga cabellera castaña. La pequeña les sonreía afablemente mientras salía de su habitación.

― ¿Lista? – preguntó Loki, ansioso.

― Si – respondió con firmeza.

El pelinegro desvió su mirada a Aiden, quien fruncía el ceño, confundida.

― Ah, si. Ella llegó hace una semana de Vanaheim. Mi madre le encargó a Thor cuidar de ella pero ha demostrado tener cerebro y me prefiere a mí. Es de confiar – se encogió de hombros.

― Vaya bicho más raro, mira que gustar de tu compañía – exclamó Aiden, examinando a la menor todavía con el ceño fruncido, antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente siguiendo a Loki.

― Eso no te deja en una buena posición –.

― A mi no me queda de otra más que soportarte, hijo de Odín – Aiden soltó una risa a un volumen demasiado alto –. Pero esta gusarapa ha decidido seguirte por propia convicción –.

Loki rodó los ojos. Que Aiden ni creyera que le iba a seguir el jueguito esta vez… siempre, de una forma u otra, terminaba llorando. Su amiga podía ser muy valiente en algunos –muchos- aspectos, pero Loki tenía la habilidad de provocarle el llanto con una facilidad hasta ridícula.

― No soy un bicho – soltó de repente la niña, molesta.

― Seguro que no – concedió Aiden con sarcasmo y le extendió la mano –. Aiden –.

La menor dudó un instante antes de estrechar su mano y relajar sus facciones. – Sigyn – dijo sonriendo.

El gesto irónico: una ceja levantada, media sonrisa torcida y una mano en la cintura, se esfumó de prisa. Paró en seco, provocando que Sigyn hiciera lo mismo y soltó la mano de la princesa. Tremenda falta había cometido y no sabía si lo que le preocupaba era eso, lo que pasaría si El Padre de Todo se enteraba, o el por fin conocerla.

― Princesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Alzó la cabeza buscando a Loki. El muy descarado reposaba la espalda en un muro, algunos metros delante de donde estaban ellas, la ausencia de sonrisa le hacía parecer más divertido. Aiden se dirigió hacia él, con una de esas miradas de "mejor que no te alcance", que Loki advirtió justo a tiempo para abandonar su posición y retroceder.

― Loki Odinson, tenías planeado usar a una princesa, a la _princesa_ con conflictos familiares, y encima permitiste que le llamara bicho y la tratara como a cualquier plebeya… ¿Sabes cuántos problemas voy a tener cuando tu padre se entere? – reprochó colérica.

― No es mí culpa que no la reconocieras – Loki dejó de retroceder permitiendo que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima y agregó en voz muy baja –: Mírala, ésta de princesa no tiene nada… No dirá una palabra si se lo pido. Y no voy a usarla, no la estoy obligando y tampoco es una gran misión la que tiene que hacer –.

― Loki, es de la realeza –.

― Extranjera –.

― Más grave todavía. Es invitada en tu reino, _Príncipe Loki –_ dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

― Nadie la invitó. Viene huyendo de su horrible familia y de su patético reino. No es una invitada, Aiden. Es una refugiada –.

― Loki – susurró escandalizada. El niño supo que había tocado una fibra sensible en su amiga.

― No, contigo es diferente… –.

― Basta, déjalo así. Simplemente prométeme que no te aprovecharas de su más que evidente idolatría por ti – pidió ella mirando a Sigyn, quien no se había movido de su lugar y los observaba curiosa –. Prométeme que no le harás daño –.

Loki arqueó ligeramente las cejas. ¿Por qué Aiden estaba tan preocupada por un miembro de la nobleza si por lo general los odiaba a todos? Tal vez se debía al hecho de que sentía empatía por la princesa cuya familia era una caos, o quizá…

― ¿Sabes algo que yo no? – inquirió.

― No. Solo prométemelo –.

― Lo… lo prometo –.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Cruzaron el portal juntos, no obstante, en lo que efectivamente parecía ser Midgard, estaba solo.

El fresco aroma del bosque inundó sus fosas nasales. Magnifico olor a tierra y madera mojadas, el sonido de la naturaleza en calma, grillos cantando cerca y lejos, el ruido de pequeños animales nocturnos escabulléndose y el viento soplando suavemente. Tal vez se debía a todo eso o a la gravedad, obviamente menor que la de Asgard, lo que le hacía sentir tan extensa libertad, ligero, casi inmaterial. Ya sabía porque Aiden se cansaba con tanta facilidad en Asgard, era ya un prodigio que pudiera habitar en el Reino Dorado. Para ser una humana (no del todo, se obligó a recordar) soportaba casi satisfactoriamente las condiciones de Asgard.

Midgard parecía ser un buen sitio, se ajustaba a su estándar de un lugar agradable. Si, le faltaba el brillo, el esplendor dorado de su reino, pero estaba bastante bien para un planeta y una raza relativamente jóvenes. Lo consideró un mundo sencillo, fácil, donde la existencia seguramente era cómoda. Claro, qué iba a saber Loki de la vida en Midgard si nunca antes había estado allí.

En esas estaba al oír el sonido de lo que percibió como un grito que venía desde lejos, se sobresaltó. Llevaba un rato ensimismado en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de su amiga, el grito le ayudó a regresar a la situación actual. Súbitamente la preocupación, vieja amiga suya, le azotó el cerebro con crueldad innecesaria, más como una forma de reproche por haberla olvidado. Siendo fiel a su costumbre, pensó lo peor.

― ¿Aiden? – lanzó la pregunta con voz firme pero no hubo respuesta.

De repente tanta oscuridad, tanta calma, le aterró. Quizá las criaturas salvajes de Midgard no fueran ni la mitad de peligrosas que las asgardianas, pero por supuesto podían hacerle daño a alguien como Aiden.

Giró la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido estremecedor, pero la luz de la luna midgardiana era insuficiente para distinguir algo más que los contornos de los árboles y demás vegetación. Escuchó como, en algún lugar no muy lejos de él, la quietud del bosque era perturbada, pero no le era posible reconocer por qué o por quién.

― ¡Corre, Loki! – el grito más que ser de angustia o desesperación, sonaba a diversión.

Al dar la vuelta y ver de qué se trataba, se encontró con Aiden que corría. Lo agarró del brazo forzándolo a avanzar, no sin cierta reticencia.

― Aiden, que… - El niño dejó inconclusa su oración al distinguir la figura de un animal de proporciones considerables, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Comenzó a correr y Aiden tuvo que soltarle el brazo y deslizar su mano hasta la de él para sujetarse, ya que los papeles se invirtieron: ahora era Loki quien la obligaba a ir más rápido.

― No, no en esa dirección, sigue andando de frente – le ordenó la niña cuando él trató de seguir lo que parecía ser un sendero.

― ¿Qué, piensas correr hasta cansar a esa bestia? … Yo puedo hacerlo pero dudo que tú puedas –.

― Vamos hacia el lago, a Elvi no le gusta el agua – Loki se habría parado en seco de no ser por la criatura que les perseguía.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Nombraste a esa cosa? –.

― No es una cosa – aseveró Aiden, esquivando una roca enorme –. Es un lobo. El mejor que conozco, de hecho –.

― Debes estar bromeando… Espera, vamos a un lago y a tu bestia no le gusta el agua… Por Odín, no pensarás en… –.

― Si, exactamente eso que tienes en mente –.

El tiempo entre la respuesta de la niña y su propia caída en el agua congelante del lago, duró nada para Loki. No bien se decidió a dejar de correr para enfrentarse a la bestia midgardiana, que si bien era rápida no significaría reto alguno par él, cuando perdió el equilibrio ante la inclinación precipitada del terreno y cayó de sentón, empezando a resbalar por la ladera.

― ¡Suéltame, Loki! – gritó Aiden, que no resbalaba ridículamente como él, sino que corría inclinada, detrás, jalada por Loki. La soltó pero ya era tarde, Aiden cayó de bruces al suelo, rodó el resto de la pendiente y se sumergió en el agua poco antes que él.

El agua helada lo aturdió y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Emergió a la superficie con alteración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Quería asesinar a Aiden cuando empezó a escuchar su risa. Comenzaba a temer por ella pero ahora sentía unas ganas inmensas de ahogarle él mismo.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – alargó Loki.

― Tu cara, eso es – respondió Aiden para explotar en carcajadas nuevamente. Luego alzó la mirada para ver a _Elvi _dando media vuelta y alejándose –. Te dije que no le gusta el agua –.

― Y no lo culpo –Loki nadó hasta una orilla con pendiente suave y salió del agua –. Vámonos antes de que vuelva –.

― No volverá, tiene asuntos de Lobo por resolver, Loki. No puede quedarse a jugar toda la noche – habló la infante, como quien está seguro de que lo que dice es completamente obvio.

Loki la observó salir del agua, con incredulidad. No importaba las muchas veces que presenciara las extravagancias de su amiga, nunca dejaría de sentirse azorado. Pensó que era así como funcionaba su relación: cuando ella no estaba impresionada, o hasta preocupada, por el comportamiento de él, era al contrario; eso les impedía cruzar la delgada línea de la locura.

― Siempre he sabido que tienes almendras en el lugar que se supone debería estar tu cerebro, y también sé que, aparte de mí, tienes los mismos amigos que una roca, pero ¿un lobo como compañero de juegos? –.

― ¿Y si te dijera que hasta es más agradable que tú? –.

― Eres la única persona que conozco que cree que los animales salvajes pueden ser sus amigos – dijo Loki con una mirada cansina.

― Loki, tu más que nadie, deberías evitar hablar así de los animales, sobre todo de los lobos, y ya en el tema, de las serpientes – Aiden lo miró a los ojos, muy seria.

― Lo estás haciendo de nuevo – él habló con voz muy suave, ella ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender –. Estás siendo demasiado enigmática, diciendo cosas que me hacen sospechar tu conocimiento en asuntos que yo no tengo y, presiento, tú tampoco deberías tener –.

Efectivamente no debía poseer esos _conocimientos_. Había conseguido, en un breve momento de dominio sobre esa _mala_ magia en su interior, tener acceso al Libro de los Mitos, el compendio de pergaminos escritos por las Norns que narraban el destino de cada ser que existió, existe y existirá –escrito con un estilo metafórico y difícil de entender. Relatos sobre eventos casi irreversibles-, el verdadero, el que estaba resguardado en algún rincón del universo y al que ella tuvo libre acceso por unos minutos. No lo leyó todo, se limitó a buscar su nombre, pero éste no apareció ni una sola vez, y a excepción de una pagina en la que se narraba la devastación a manos de un ser melancólico, producto de la unión de dos especies –eso le sonó mucho a sí misma, por lo cual, alarmada, con ayuda de esa misma magia exuberante, arrancó la hoja y la guardó-, no había nada que le hablara de su origen. Pero entonces leyó lo que se contaba sobre Loki, no las versiones resumidas y censuradas que se hallaban en los libros que ya también había leído (a pesar de que no debía), sino una descripción completa, aunque confusa, de las _hazañas_ del príncipe de Asgard. No es que lo hubiera entendido todo a la perfección, eso era casi imposible, pero entendió los puntos importantes. Lo esencial.

― No me pidas que te haga parte de esos _conocimientos_. Te enterarás a su debido tiempo –.

La observó fijamente unos segundos y enseguida asintió.

― Bien y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? –.

― A buscarnos algunos otros problemas – contestó Aiden, sonriente –. Por cierto, sí tengo amigos a aparte de ti… Thor y Balder… –.

― Ellos entran en la misma clasificación que el lobo –.

Ese fue el primero de muchos viajes a Midgard, gran parte de ellos sin el permiso de Odín. Loki era inmune a la frialdad de su padre, a su lejanía, a su ojo recriminatorio fijo en él, a la culpa y el rencor, siempre y cuando Aiden estuviera ahí, a su lado, a veces compartiendo castigo también con Sigyn o con Thor y Balder, a veces. Siempre que ella estaba allí mientras El Padre de Todo daba su discurso sobre la obediencia, los peligros de viajar a mundos sin supervisión, etc., Loki no veía roto su, ya de por si frágil, equilibrio emocional, se sentía bastante bien de hecho, libre de remordimientos, sin el deseo imposible de volver en el tiempo para corregir los errores. Por el contrario, estaba convencido de que si le dieran la oportunidad de arreglar lo hecho, no lo haría, no quería, le gustaban las cosas tal y como se habían dado. El tiempo pasado con Aiden en Midgard, aun si se encontraban Thor o alguno de los otros, era perfecto y ni Odín con todas sus miradas de decepción lo iban a hacer cambiar de parecer.

Aiden, por su parte, hacia uso de lo aprendido de Loki y enmascaraba su regocijo a la perfección, mordiéndose los labios para que la sonrisa no se le escapara. No podía negar que la primera vez si tuvo miedo, pero no por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella sino a Loki. Sin embargo, en cuanto supo que a Loki nada que le afectaba la reprimenda de El Padre de Todo, lo único que experimentaba al ser regañada era una alegría casi indecente, porque no podía esperar a que el teatro que montaba Odín se acabara y así poder ir a encerrarse con Loki en sus aposentos para reírse a carcajadas.

Corrían hasta la habitación de cualquiera de los dos, Loki atendiendo a su educación, la dejaba pasar primero y luego cerraba la puerta tras de sí, únicamente para recargarse sobre ella y deslizarse hasta el suelo, atacado no: muerto de risa. Entretanto Aiden se dejaba caer sobre la cama para reventar en carcajadas cómodamente. De vez en cuando uno de los dos pronunciaba entre toda esa alegría inapropiada el nombre del vigilante de Asgard, como un intento por detenerse pero lo que conseguían era renovar sus fuerzas para más.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían porque encontraban aquello tan hilarante, simplemente lo era y ya. Reían hasta que era doloroso. Reían hasta cansarse y cuando ya no podían continuar, alguno decía lo que ambos ya sabían, algo en lo que no dejaban de pensar mientras se carcajeaban: "_Somos unos monstruos, las peores criaturas en todo este terrible reino, Loki_" Y volvían a estallar en risotadas. Aiden sonriente. otros problemas -gf intinocimientos. e asuntos que yo no tengo y, presiento, tuficiente para distinguir algo

Minutos -u horas ¿quién podría saberlo?- más tarde, cuando en definitiva ya no podían más, se dejaban caer sobre la cama y ambos buscaban el lugar que consideraban, les pertenecía. Aiden se acurrucaba junto a Loki, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, y el moreno, a su vez, pasaba su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella y la estrechaba por los hombros. Aiden se sentía segura, completa, y la sensación de inferioridad y soledad le eran indiferentes, las percibía como sensaciones lejanas, sentidas en otra vida que no era esta, no podía ser esta. Pero lo era, y por ser esa misma vida, tenía que recordar su mantra: _control. _Entonces debía separarse de Loki y éste comprendía el porque.

― ¿No puedes hacer algo? Me refiero a que si no hay algún hechizo… No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida de esa forma – le dijo él en una de esas ocasiones.

Loki nunca había presenciado eso que a ella le avergonzaba tanto, que provocaba que Odín la solicitara cada mañana. A excepción de esas extrañas oportunidades que había tenido de presenciar la incineración de alguna rama o un libro, objetos pequeños, nada muy grave, a manos de Aiden. Pero eso no decía nada, la única forma de que pudiera convocar el fuego tan rápido y sin asistencia de la magia, era… era una idea que Loki pensaba ridícula, imposible. ¿Aiden, uno de esos monstruos…? No, era inadmisible, tonto. Debía aceptar que era rara, que estaba medio loca, que nunca encajaba en ningún lugar y que le despertaba a algunas personas una mezcla de desconcierto e irritación, que estos la tomaban de arlequín, como una especie de animal de entretenimiento, y aquellos la tomaban por nada… Si, así como suena: nada. Consideraban a Aiden tan inferior que ni reparaban en su existencia. Pero de allí a que ella fuera… fuera un… eso… No, era largo el camino, muy largo.

Fue así como, con la idea que deseaba evitar alojada en el subconsciente, el príncipe se dio a la tarea de buscar la manera de que su amiga pudiera tener una vida un poco más normal. Encontró la solución en un viejo libro de magia y en un mineral cristalizado. Su instructor, el cual le tenía un poco –solo un poco- de estima por sus grandes capacidades para la magia, le ayudaría a encantar la piedra, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguirla. Fue fácil cuando encontró un anciano en Midgard que le intercambió el rubí por oro. La piedra fue hechizada, Loki mandó a hacer un dije con ella y se lo entregó a Aiden una tarde en la Tierra.

― Supongo que eso servirá - le dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros –. Procura no perderlo como es tu costumbre –.

No, ella no lo perdería. Pero la efectividad del objeto habría de deteriorarse con los años hasta desvanecerse por completo. No obstante, mientras Loki y Aiden eran jóvenes, fue de gran ayuda. Especialmente por como se estaban dando las cosas mientras crecían.

**…**

Puede ser que Loki, siendo ya adulto, se hubiera olvidado de muchos acontecimientos en su vida: se trataba de un ser cuya existencia se extendía por cientos y cientos de años, sería imposible que incluso él pudiera recordarlo todo. Pero si había algo que el Dios del Engaño nunca olvidaría sería el día que conoció la más sobrevalorada y absurda forma del amor.

Ese día el lugar midgardiano que Aiden había elegido era menos frío en relación a los anteriores. Loki no supo si era debido a eso o a la nostalgia en cada gesto y palabra de ella, la libertad que demostraba con cada uno de sus pasos, la musicalidad de su voz, los ojos avellana que observaban a las aves con añoranza. O quizá fue el viento desflorando a los árboles, llevándose las rosadas flores según la dirección que se le antojaba, haciéndolas caer sobre sus cabezas, en la cabeza de ella, adornando hermosamente su enmarañado cabello castaño y acariciando la piel de su rostro, mientras ella misma extendía los brazos hacia los lados para atrapar algunas de aquellas flores en la palma de su mano. Fuera lo que fuera, le hizo abrir los ojos: lo que tenían ya no era una simple e inocente amistad, ya no eran más unos niños.

Loki debió notar eso antes, como Aiden. Ella supo que la niñez se había acabado cuando los abusos dejaron de ser tan constantes, cuando Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun –quien solo presenciaba-, e Idunn dejaron de encontrar divertido molestarla a ella y a Loki durante sus practicas de hechicería, lo que resultaba un alivio: otra bromita más y todos sufrirían la suerte de Sif, pero Aiden no se conformaría con sus cabellos, les cortaría la cabeza.

No era una exageración, por supuesto que no. Lo que la detenía no era su conciencia sino el miedo al castigo que sufriría, ciertamente no valía la pena arriesgar tanto por el quinteto de imbéciles. Eso si, nunca los perdonaría, ni siquiera porque los abusos empezaban a cesar. Los iba a odiar por y para siempre. Estaba segura de que ellos también la detestarían. Porque podría ser que el maltrato físico se hubiera terminado pero el psicológico jamás, el apodo cruel con que la llamaban habría de permanecer. En su memoria latía el recuerdo de Sif negándole su participación en un juego: "_No. La bastarda humana fuera de mi equipo o yo me retiro_". Nunca iba a borrar de su memoria la amarga sensación de humillación mezclada con el asco que sentía de si misma al no ser capaz de estar a la altura de los otros. No les iba a perdonar el trato de animal de trabajo y/o diversión, que le dieron por mucho tiempo. Ni les iba a perdonar el desprecio con que siempre trataron a Loki, sus muecas de disgusto, de fastidio cuando Thor insistía en incluir a su hermano en los juegos y otros entretenimientos, ¡ah, eso menos que nada!

Loki aún tenía en su antebrazo la cicatriz del último intento de Volstagg por ridiculizar su fuerza. Loki aún se aislaba en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en el horizonte. Aiden luchaba, con un nudo en la garganta, contra el llanto, pero siempre perdía. Cedía ante la única manera de desahogar su frustración y la impotencia, y permitía que las lágrimas y los sollozos desesperanzados salieran, porque esa era la única forma de demostrarle a Loki de qué forma y hasta donde llegaba su unión, su amistad, su cariño, el amor que le tenía. Joven como era, inexperta, simple, insegura, con todo eso ella ya sabía lo que sentía por el príncipe. Lo tenía bien claro, a sus 16 años (138 según los midgardianos), parada a la mitad de ese enorme jardín en Midgard, con los ojos bien fijos en el abstraído Loki; ignorando el, por demás, maravilloso paisaje que ofrecían los cerezos perdiendo sus flores, llorando en silencio, ella ya sabía cuánto quería al más joven de los hijos de Odín.

― Loki, me prometiste no volver a pensar en esos retrasados, ¿recuerdas? – le habló caminando hacia él.

Loki salió de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa. Luego, extendió su mano para limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña. – No pensaba en ellos, Aid – indicó sentándose a la sombra de un cerezo e invitándola con un gesto a hacer lo mismo – Más bien en nosotros –.

― ¿Qué travesura tienes planeada para _nosotros_? – inquirió ella, sabiendo que siempre que Loki decía nosotros era porque alguna broma se traía entre manos – Tal vez por eso nos odian, ¿no crees? –.

― Ellos comenzaron. Las travesuras son respuestas a sus despectivos tratos -Loki se recostó y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Aiden –. No me refería a eso… me refiero a que – suspiró – no somos más unos niños –.

― ¿Alguna vez fuimos niños, Loki? Porque no recuerdo haberme sentido jamás como una – dijo haciendo una mueca –. En todo caso, creo que te demoraste bastante en notarlo, mi querido amigo. Tenemos 16, hace mucho que dejamos de ser niños –.

― Creo que me negaba a verlo. Supongo que el hecho de que dejaran de convertirte en un ciervo fue una señal muy clara que me perdí –.

Ella sacó la lengua e hizo un mohín de reproche. Le irritaba que le recordaran semejante barbarie por parte de los engendros del Lobo de Hel. Era impresionante a qué niveles llegaban sus ansias por hacer de su vida un infierno, si hasta obligaron a Sif a aprender el hechizo luego de que no pudieran engañar a Loki una segunda vez. Si, Loki tuvo el honor, como ellos mismos dijeron, de inaugurar el juego _Cazando a la Cierva Bastarda_.

_Allí estaban ambos, en una de las terrazas del palacio, enajenados en sus respectivas tareas, cuando los pelmazos amigos de Thor y el mismo príncipe rubio junto con Balder, llegaron. _

― _Apuesto mi espada a que no puedes convertir a tu amiga en un ciervo – le retó Sif por fin, después de una larga sesión de burlas acerca de lo inferior y afeminada que era la magia._

_Aiden dejó de ignorarlos y clavó su mirada en Sif y luego en Loki. Él rodó los ojos, más por cuál había sido el reto que por su evidente intención de menospreciar y dudar de sus habilidades._

_ – Es por eso que los antiguos dioses no te concedieron el don para la hechicería, Sif: Por todas las idioteces que tu bruto cerebro concebiría como "buenas ideas" –._

_Aiden soltó una risita que por mucho que intentó no pudo contener. La respuesta de Sif fue voltear para fulminarla con la mirada, no lo verbalizó pero obviamente quizo decirle –Aiden casi pudo oírla a pesar de eso-: "Cállate, huérfana inmunda". La "huérfana" no le dio la satisfacción de retroceder intimidada, eso nunca había sido una opción, por el contrario: se mantuvo firme, apretó los puños que desprendían el característico brillo plateado de su magia, y levantó la barbilla. _

_Sif llevó su mirada a las manos de la otra y sonrió con picardía._

― _¿Qué vas a hacer, hija de nadie? ¿Curarme el dolor de cabeza? – se burló._

― _No, pero ya que hablas de esa parte de tu cuerpo, ¿que te parecería un aneurisma? – respondió Aiden para sorpresa de todos. Ella no se intimidaba pero tampoco respondía a los insultos._

― _Déjala, Aiden. Si lo haces tendrás problemas – terció Loki para luego agregar, dirigiéndose a Sif –: Podría convertir al reino entero en simios si quisiera –._

― _Pruébalo – le volvió a retar, enderezando más su postura. _

_Loki estiró el brazo y apuntándola empezó a decir algo entre dientes. Creyó que eso iba a ser interesante, satisfactorio, porque èl no sería quien la liberara del hechizo… todavía mejor: no habría represarías en su contra, la muy bruta se lo había pedido y tenía testigos de ello, tenía a Balder que era el "Señor Justicia y Verdad". Balder no iba a mentir y Odín tendría que creerle, por una vez en su vida, a Loki. Era perfecto. _

― _Oye, Balder, ¿no deberíamos detener esto? – le preguntó Thor al castaño._

― _¿Deberíamos? – devolvió la pregunta retóricamente –. Lady Sif lo pidió… Deja esa cara, Volstagg – el aludido le miraba estupefacto –. Loki también merece justicia –. _

_No obstante había algo que le preocupaba al mayor de todos y se lo dejó saber a Thor y a Volstagg: Fandral e Idunn sonreían complacidos ante lo que veían. Los mejores amigos de Sif -los fieles e inseparables amigos de Sif- se hallaban frente a la humillación más grande que podría sufrir la orgullosa futura guerrera, y sonreían. Balder estudió a Sif y a Loki, este último a punto de lanzar el rayo que la convertiría en un animal. También le prestó atención a Aiden, que permanecía impasible atrás de Sif… detrás de Sif… de Sif. Para cuando Balder descubrió el verdadero plan ya era muy tarde para la humana. _

_Poco antes de que el rayo de Loki la tocara, Sif se agachó y el rayo siguió de largo para impactarse contra Aiden. _

― _No – musitó Loki. _

_Se sintió como un estúpido. Acababa de ser engañado por los retrasados más notables de Asgard. Estaba tan emocionado por vengarse definitivamente de Sif que ni se le pasó por la mente un posible truco. Qué idiota había sido, era tan obvio. Loki reparó en su amiga convertida en esa cierva esbelta y joven, listo para deshacerse del hechizo, hasta que la voz de Sif sonó. _

― _¡Cacen a la Cierva Bastarda! – gritó ella, desenvainando su espada y corriendo detrás de Aiden, quien nada más de oír gritar a la asgardiana chiflada, se echó a correr. _

Recostado sobre el césped, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Aiden, Loki rió ante el recuerdo. Por supuesto que en aquel entonces, nada que había tenido de divertido ir corriendo detrás de la horda de bestias que se hacían llamar asgardianos. No había gozo en las burlas de Fandral e Idunn sobre sus fallidos intentos por alcanzarlos. No era una agradable sensación la de estar decepcionado de que su propio hermano le traicionara de esa forma –ya luego Thor le explicaría que no estaba de acuerdo, mucho menos contento, con ese cruel _juego_ -. No, desde luego que nada de eso era motivo de alegría en ese entonces, cuando con tanto trabajo conseguía liberar a Aiden –que lo lograba una vez que los otros ya estaban cansados-, y la escuchaba llorar por todo un día, tiritando, sin que Loki pudiera saber si lo hacía de miedo o de rabia.

Lo hacía por ambas: miedo de esos asgardianos, de no conocerles un límite, de saber que en cualquier momento la iban a matar así, sin más. Rabia, furia de no poder hacer nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer si solamente era una chiquilla huérfana de madre y abandonada por su padre? Si no era otra cosa que una carga, una intrusa; la vergüenza de un reino y el estorbo de otro.

Por suerte para ambos, la última vez que la habían transformado distaba en el tiempo. Seguían sin quererla pero al menos ya tenía una preocupación menos.

En eso pensaban ambos al momento que Loki se incorporó y empezó a caminar por el lugar. Su nariz había captado un aroma hermoso, dulce, desconocido para él hasta entonces. Aiden le siguió sin saber que era lo que Loki pretendía.

― ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió ella, parada detrás de Loki quien ya se había detenido frente a un arbusto alto.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre de estas flores? – preguntó para asombro de Aiden. Loki no era amante de las flores, no como para buscarlas y preguntar por ellas. Pero no lo culpaba, esas eran flores de un aroma exquisito.

― Se llaman Jazmines. El propietario de este jardín debe ser un hombre poderoso, estas flores no crecen naturalmente por aquí, les gustan los climas más cálidos. No cualquiera puede darse el lujo de traer flores de lugares lejanos y mantenerlas como si estuvieran en su lugar de origen –.

El comentario de su amiga volvió a alborotarle los pensamientos acerca del estado actual de su relación. En un momento de extrema valentía, porque si, eso era por mucho lo más valeroso que había hecho en toda su vida; con los sentimientos repentinamente más nítidos que nunca, decidió que era tiempo de hablar. Giró sobre sus talones para verla directamente a los ojos.

A ella le sorprendió ver los ojos de Loki tan cristalinos, tan profundos. Le extrañó y le perturbó que se le acercara tanto. Era poca la diferencia de estaturas, pero Aiden se sintió mucho más bajita que él en ese preciso momento.

― Creo que soy bastante como el hombre encargado de cuidar de estas flores – expresó Loki por fin.

― ¿Ahora eres jardinero? –.

Tal vez no estaba bien que quisiera zafarse de esa incomoda situación con su barato sentido del humor, pero su corazón lo sentía latir tan fuerte que apostaba lo que fuera a que él podía oírlo, a que Heimdall podía oírlo.

Loki rió muy ligeramente y se le acercó más. – Me refiero a que logré cuidar y mantener la flor que me fue encomendada hace siete años* como si estuviera en su lugar de origen… Sigue teniendo el mismo encanto soberbio de cuando llegó –.

― Dejamos de hablar de flores, ¿verdad? – Aiden necesitaba asegurarse aunque ya lo sabía.

― De cierta forma – respondió misterioso.

― No estarás hablando de mí… Porque eso de _encanto soberbio_ no es una buena forma de describirme. Tú siempre dices que soy más bien… – El dedo índice de Loki se posó sobre sus labios haciéndola detener su disertación. Alabó el momento en que a su amigo se le ocurrió regalarle el dije porque el _control_ yacía aplastado en el rincón más oscuro de su mente.

― Eres una bruja sin duda alguna, Aid. Pero te conozco demasiado como para saber que muy en el fondo eres una… - Lengua de Plata no supo de qué manera continuar esa oración. Ya no era una niña, pero ¿eso significaba que era una mujer? Si lo era, no ayudaba en nada, porque al fin de cuentas Loki era un joven con pensamientos propios de un muchacho de su edad –. Una persona fascinante – Loki retiró su dedo de los labios de ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo tensarse todavía más –. Tengo planes para nosotros, Aid –.

Quedó paralizada entre los brazos de Loki. Pestañeó velozmente y tragó saliva. Quieta y silenciosa, sopesó las palabras de Loki: "Tengo planes para nosotros". Planes… ¿planes?... ¡Si, planes! ¿Pero qué planes? Los que fueran. En los albores de su amor joven, Aiden accedería a cualquiera de las intenciones de Loki. Allí estaba, como siempre, la sensación de seguridad, la certeza de que era ese el lugar al que pertenecía. No a un reino o a un planeta, sino allí mismo, entre los brazos de Loki, ese era su lugar.

― Princesa de Asgard, me gusta el titulo – Lo dijo porque necesitaba darle a entender a Loki (y a si misma) que ya sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, y porque ya no valía la pena seguir rechazando el tema.

― ¿Princesa? ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido? – inquirió Loki, animado, apretándola contra si un poco más fuerte.

― Ya sabes lo que se dice de mí: arpía codiciosa –.

El silencio vino y se acomodó plácidamente entre ellos. Las cavilaciones enamoradas de ambos convergieron en un punto: había que decir lo que debía decirse. Uno fue más valiente, animándose a liberar la frase, dos palabras que traía marcadas en el corazón, que formaban parte esencial de él desde el momento de su concepción. Las dijo como su ese hubiese sido su destino, como si después de dichas su vida fuera a terminar.

― Te amo – le susurró dulcemente al oído.

Aiden no se desplomó nada más porque Loki se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Sus ojos se humedecieron en el acto, iniciando así el llanto de felicidad. No requería de nada más, eso era todo, oírlo pronunciar esas palabras le bastaba para ser feliz. Se sentía amada. Amada por Loki. El amante más extraño que el universo pudiera haberle brindado, si, pero no lo quería de otra forma, lo quería tal y como era. Lo quería porque era la única persona en la que podía confiar y que confiaba en ella. Porque eran afines, porque con el terrible desprecio que les tenían casi todos, era obvio que se quisieran entre ellos y se entregaran todo el amor, inclusive más, que les hacía falta.

― Y yo a ti, Loki –.

La respuesta, la frese que es por poco juramento, le ardió a Loki en los oídos, en el cerebro, en el corazón. Todo lo inundó. Así fue como el príncipe asgardiano conoció el amor romántico. La más sobrevalorada y absurda forma del amor.

* * *

― No puedes hacerles esto – reclamó la reina a su esposo, siguiéndolo desde la puerta hasta el ventanal en el extremo opuesto.

― Tengo que hacerlo. Tú no comprendes la magnitud del problema – repuso Odín sin mirarla, estrujando a Gungnir con ambas manos.

― No puede ser cierto que una vez más tú, El Padre de Todo, atiendas las visiones de un grupo de ancianos dementes cuya lealtad ciertamente es dudosa. Lo que te han dicho no forma parte del Libro de los Mitos, puede ser una mentira o una equivocación –.

― No son únicamente las profecías de los adivinos lo que me hace tomar esta decisión, es la lógica, el sentido común –.

Frigg atacó a su esposo con la mirada y apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente.

― Puede resultar contraproducente – alegó –. Loki te ama pero nunca ha recibido de ti el apoyo o el amor que desea y merece. Tu relación con él es delicada aunque no lo parezca, esta decisión tuya puede romperla definitivamente –.

― Por eso Loki no puede saber que ha sido mi elección, sino la de ella. Así la borrará de su corazón al sentirse traicionado y olvidado –.

La reina sacudió la cabeza, incrédula ante las aberraciones que profería Odín.

― ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿La abandonarás a su suerte en Midgard? ¿La dejarás para morir? – inquirió con amargura.

― No. Lo que ella posee en ningún otro puede residir sin alertar a Surtur. Ella vivirá en la Tierra, oculta, lejos del peligro que su trastornado padre representa. Aquí tienes otro buen motivo: si se queda en Asgard, a la larga puede convertirse en una muchacha soberbia. Tenemos que dejarla volver a su reino, que aprenda a vivir la vida de humanos, le forjará un carácter dócil ante nosotros… –.

― Escúchate, Odín – le reprobó, con una calma en su rostro y en su voz que El Padre de Todo, en sus años a lado de Frigg, conocía como la manifestación más clara de su ira –. Aiden no es un objeto o un arma. No es justo para ella la forma en que la ves… Sé que no habrá manera de alejar esa idea de tu cabeza y que la llevarás a cabo en contra de todo, sólo espero que cuando tus errores te golpeen la cara, tengas la fuerza para admitirlos y enmendarlos – finalizó proféticamente, dio la vuelta y salió del salón.

Odín sabía que Frigg era una mujer sabia, y por lo mismo una pálida incertidumbre le hormigueó en el cerebro a partir de entonces. De cualquier forma, no podía sentarse y esperar a ver si su esposa tenía razón, debía proceder en el momento. Estaba seguro de que sería mejor si lo hacía de una vez, cuando el amor entre su hijo y la hija de… del Señor del Fuego, apenas había sido confesado y era inocente, mientras todavía no maduraba. Les dolería menos, creyó Odín… Pero inclusive El Padre de Todo podía llegar a equivocarse.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas en las cuales las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Nada de hecho a ojos de los demás. Como siempre, eran Loki y Aiden contra el mundo. El mismo par de raros, con pasatiempos raros, con su misma relación rara. _La Hija de Nadie _y el Embaucador haciendo truquitos ridículos por los rincones del palacio, con sus mismas travesuras tontas que alborotaban los establos y destrozaban la cocina. Escapándose al bosque porque nadie les soportaba en Gladheim. Burlándose durante las lecciones de las burradas que decía Thor, que a pesar de ser mayor, ellos ya lo habían alcanzado. Las mismas risas con voz de urraca de Aiden por los comentarios de Loki acerca del escaso busto de Idunn o la postura varonil de Sif. Los cuchicheos entre ellos, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando a Thor; Loki con cara de fastidio y Aiden de camaradería, él pidiendo que le explicara cómo había aceptado aquello mientras ella corría hacia Thor, le abrazaba por la cintura, como era su costumbre con él y con Balder, y luego le informaba, entre bromas, que debía quedarse para que ellos le explicaran el tema del que había tratado la lección de ese día. Thor, con su sonrisa más grande, aceptaba. No por el hecho de en serio deseara entender el tema, sino por el hecho de verse incluido en las actividades de ese singular par.

― Thor es caso perdido – decía Loki una vez solos.

Una vez solos… ¡Lo que eran cuando estaban solos! Los acercamientos empezaban, las manos entrelazadas primero, la avidez de las miradas. Luego los abrazos y las caricias inocentes. Unos dedos largos jugando con algún mechón castaño, dos pulgares sobre las mejillas pálidas o las manos enredadas en el cabello azabache. Y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, algo venía para arruinarles el momento.

Así pasaron tres semanas, enamorados hasta la medula, más felices que nunca, tanto que hasta daba miedo, porque parecía endemoniadamente fácil… era muy fácil.

Pero porqué preocuparse con cuestiones como esas. Para que pensar en el futuro si podían disfrutar del presente.

Eso traía Loki en mente cuando se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Aiden se encontraba sentada. El aire distraído y confundido de la joven encantaba al pelinegro, el pensamiento de que entre tanto atavío, esa era la única joya que verdaderamente estaba destinada a resaltar su belleza, se rehusaba a darle paz. No era el vestido marrón con pedrería en los mismos tonos esparcida a lo largo y ancho de la prenda, no era su piel inmaculada o el color cereza de sus gruesos labios, no era su cabello castaño recogido en un rodete con algunos mechones ondulados escapándose y rozando su frente con delicadeza; no eran sus acuosos ojos avellana. No, nada de eso era lo que le hacía verse hermosa, era su talante lejano y melancólico lo que lograba el _encanto soberano_ de Aiden.

― Das lástima ahí sentada – le dijo, tomando su mano, obligándola a pararse y caminar.

― Sabes que no soy muy buena bailarina – le recordó Aiden, empezando a sentirse incomoda.

― Es un riesgo que correré – Loki se detuvo, le puso una mano en la cintura, la otra la entrelazó con la de Aiden y ella ocupó su mano libre para posarla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Loki –. Siete de los nueve reinos están hoy en esta fiesta y no sería bien visto que uno de los príncipes del reino anfitrión se quedara sentado –.

― Hay como mil muchachas… – observó, señalando a la multitud de chicas rezagadas en espera de alguien que las invitara a bailar.

― Tú y yo sabemos que no me interesa bailar con nadie más –.

― Pero de darán cuenta, Loki. Tu padre… – No es que odiara tanto bailar, es que odiaba que la miraran como lo estaban haciendo, como si estuviera siendo el centro de atención… Odiaba eso.

― ¿Tú crees que no lo sabe ya? No es idiota –.

Aiden suspiró y sonrió. A Loki no le importaba, a ella tampoco entonces. Aferrada a él, hizo lo mejor que pudo con el baile. No despegó los ojos de los de él, más convencida que nunca de que Loki tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, enigmáticos, profundos.

― Cierra los ojos – le ordenó. Ella dudo un instante antes de obedecer –. No los abras hasta que yo te diga –.

De repente la música se detuvo, el ruido de las conversaciones, las risas, el calor del salón, todo se esfumó. En su lugar estaba el frio, el viento corriendo a través de sus mechones rebeldes, el silencio, la paz.

― Ábrelos –.

Ya conocía el lugar. El favorito de Loki desde esa tarde cuando se confesaron su amor. El lugar de los Jazmines, le llamaba él. Continuaron bailando, ella apoyó su frente en el hombro de Loki y comenzó a relajar la tensión que verse expuesta ante tanta gente le había provocado.

Quizá si alguien les hubiera dicho que a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaría, no hubiesen concluido la velada de la forma en que lo hicieron. Fue un comentario el que desató todo, unas cuantas palabras que auxiliaron a Odín con su plan de separarlos. Una simple observación partió el cielo, apagó las estrellas, agrietó el hielo para que, con el más ligero movimiento, ambos se sumergieran en las congeladas aguas de la ira. Fue un mero recordatorio de la situación inferior de ella, de las reacciones que habrían de estallar por la relación que mantenían y de la que aspiraban a tener. Fue una simple aclaración del futuro enrevesado que aguardaba por ellos. Fue la legendaria capacidad de él para provocarle el llanto. La respuesta iracunda de Aiden, que no podía dejar de pensar que a pesar de todo, él continuaba avergonzándose, en cierta forma, de ella. Fue rápido, amargo, por poco involuntario. Él siendo atacado de vuelta, con la verdad despiadada de que nadie lo quería aunque era un príncipe y todos deberían amarlo, las crueles palabras diciéndole que su padre no lo amaba como a su hermano mayor, dando la garantía de que nunca lo haría por el sólo hecho de ser él.

Con el orgullo herido, ambos partieron del lugar midgardiano, que ya le causaba repugnancia a Loki –y lo odiaría en lo posterior–. Cada quien por su lado, sin decirse adiós por última vez, sin concederse el honor o la caridad de una mirada. Se negaron la mirada última, el favor postrimero. Cada cual a sus aposentos, queriendo olvidar entre la suavidad de las sabanas lo ocurrido, únicamente para revolverse en la cama sin poder conciliar, aunque fuera, un remedo de sueño.

La madrugada fue fría pero Aiden se rehusó a moverse para cubrirse con las cobijas, las cuales colgaban a los pies de la cama. Hecha un ovillo, no se molestó en cambiar su atuendo de fiesta por algo más cómodo, si acaso de quitó las zapatillas. Tiritaba con leve intensidad y sin llorar más, porque no estaba triste sino enojada. Sin embargo no era un enfado mayúsculo. Se trataba de una estúpida pelea más, como muchas otras que ya habían tenido antes gracias a la canalla habilidad de Loki para sacarle de sus casillas en los momentos y por las razones menos apropiadas.

Como cada vez, no transcurrió un largo tiempo antes de que Aiden perdonara y olvidara su discusión con el joven príncipe. Ni mucho tiempo más antes de que por fin se incorporara en la cama y se dijera que las cosas volverían a la normalidad por la mañana.

Unos golpes firmes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, para que así pudiera oír la voz de un guardia.

― El rey solicita su presencia en el Salón del Trono –.

La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de contestar amablemente que en un instante estaba allá. Con ganas de mandarle decir a El Padre de Todo que se fuera a Hel, ¿Qué no dormía? Bueno, si no, entonces que se jodiera solo y dejara dormir a los demás. De camino al Salón rumiaba un sin fin de apelativos insolentes contra Odín. Recalcitrante rey era ese que le sacaba de sus aposentos a horas inauditas nada más para reprenderle por haberse fugado con Loki en medio de la celebración. Aiden no sabía qué le sorprendía si lo hacían todo el tiempo. Era indudable que para eso la requería, ¿con qué otra excusa habría de llamarla sino para soltarle la perorata de la obediencia y los riesgos? Cuando estuvo en el lugar le extrañó la ausencia de Loki, siempre los regañaban juntos.

La clarividencia de que se jactaba frente a su amigo –porque él no podía mentirle sin que ella lo descubriera- fue lo que le permitió comprender la gravedad de la situación: estaba sola con El Padre de Todo, sin guardias, sin Frigg, sin concejeros… sin Loki. La insolencia le escapó del cuerpo y se instaló en ella un miedo lacerante. El ojo de Odín, de frialdad inclemente, estaba de momento cubierto por el brillo de la compasión, su mirar era suave, casi delicado. Su ojo, colmado de una piedad que nunca le vio, era heraldo de tragedias, de las desdichas más infames.

Odín no recurrió a ningún sermón de apertura, le dijo lo que quería de un golpe, una sola estocada a muerte para que no sufriera de más. El Padre de Todo no dio razones concretas. Le enredó el cerebro con motivos remotos, promesas imposibles, argumentos con palabras espantosas que hacían de consuelo tosco. Corto periodo de tiempo, aseguró el rey, "estarás de vuelta en Asgard antes de lo que crees". Una vida normal entre los suyos, un regreso triunfal cuando alcanzara un objetivo incierto, no del todo transparente sino simples insinuaciones sobre existencias humildes y cualidades compasivas. Lo que si recalcó imperiosamente fue la importancia de abandonar el Reino Dorado de inmediato.

Bajó la cabeza, llorando desde el comienzo, escéptica. Tanto para terminar sin nada. Felicidad para concluir más desdichada que nunca. Ella no quería una vida normal, quería una vida junto a Loki, con todas las rarezas que ésta implicara. Apretando el rubí del dije, pidió a Odín cambiar su decisión, rogándole aunque fuera solo una prórroga. La contundente respuesta negativa le hizo levantar la cabeza para observarlo con la mirada fría, las facciones tensas, el cuerpo sin responderle de otra manera, un nudo en la garganta que le asfixiaba a muerte -¡Cuánto no deseaba la muerte en ese instante!-, con la luz de su ser (siempre tan tenue, hasta hacía tres semanas cuando creció hasta cubrirla completa), apagada. Colisionó contra el suelo de manera tan violenta, tan cruel. Con la sombra del dolor lista para mutilarle las ilusiones, con el alma rota.

Luego, Aiden pidió las razones por las cuales debía marcharse tan pronto, por qué no podía despedirse aunque fuera de Loki. Odín le soltó otro sermón lioso, del cual sólo pudo entender acerca de un bienestar para ambos: Loki debía aprender a ser un príncipe en serio; ella a ser humana, convivir y sentir afinidad con los de su raza. Le intentó convencer de que si se iba de una vez la separación sería menos dolorosa. No lo sería. Debían estar separados para crecer de la forma correcta, dijo, tenían que atender a sus propios destinos y estando juntos, únicamente los interrumpían.

Era batalla… no, no sólo batalla sino guerra perdida. Aiden, inconscientemente, sabía que lo del "corto periodo de tiempo" era mentira, ya lo sabía a pesar de no notarlo en el momento.

Al momento que empezó a escuchar el creciente sonido del Bifrost abriéndose, algo se activó en ella. Algo agobiante, que la torturaría por mucho tiempo: comenzó a extrañarlo y por consiguiente a contar los segundos, los minutos, las horas que pasaba sin él, sin verlo, sin perderse en su voz profunda, sin adentrarse en los bosques verdes de sus ojos, sin sentir seguridad al estar envuelta en sus brazos, sin el tacto frio de sus caricias. Nada. A eso se reducía todo: a nada.

* * *

Abrió despacio los ojos. Pestañeando rápidamente, se sacudió la modorra restante e incorporándose en la cama, apoyado sobre los codos, se quedó pensado en trivialidades un rato. Luego, de súbito, se paró de un brinco y se vistió con prisa.

Siempre que peleaban era lo mismo, se sentía ansioso por arreglar los errores y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aquélla mañana no era la excepción. Corrió hasta el Gran Comedor, ignorando algunos saludos hipócritas. Al entrar y caminar hasta su lugar, la buscó con la mirada. No la encontró. Ya sentado volvió a recorrer el lugar entero con los ojos, alzando e inclinando la cabeza. No la encontró. Acabado el desayuno, le preguntó a su madre acerca del paradero de Aiden, la reina se tensó y evitó verlo a los ojos.

― Se… se ha ido, Loki – murmuró –. En la madrugada –.

― ¿A dónde se ha ido? – preguntó el muchacho, sin alarma.

― A Midgard – fue la escueta respuesta de El Padre de Todo, que los escuchaba.

― ¿A Midgard? ¿Para qué la has enviado a Midgard, padre? –.

― No la he enviado, Loki. Irse ha sido su decisión –.

El joven arrugó el entrecejo y un poco la nariz. – ¿Por qué iría sin mi a la Tierra? –.

El rey supo que había llegado el momento de soltarle la vil mentira a su hijo.

― El día de hoy, por la madrugada, Aiden acudió a mí para solicitar su regreso a Midgard. Sus razones no fueron claras. Únicamente insistió en no ser perturbada por ningún asgardiano de nuevo –.

Loki atinó a articular una sola pregunta. – ¿Eso me incluye a mí? –.

― Si. Me ha pedido que ni siquiera tú vuelvas a cruzarte en su existencia. Supongo que desea tener una vida normal, lejos de Asgard –.

Eso fue todo. Loki se puso de pie violentamente y se echó a correr hacia el Bifrost. Ardiendo en ira. Mandando a Hel cualquier formalidad –o amabilidad- le exigió a Heimdall abrir el Bifrost para enviarle donde Aiden.

― ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! – le gritó al vigilante cuando este se negó.

― La joven midgardiana me rogó no revelarle su paradero a nadie –.

― ¿La obedecerás a ella y no a mí, el príncipe de Asgard? – dijo a modo de intimidación, caminando hacia él.

― Se lo juré en nombre de mi honor, Príncipe Loki –.

― Tu honor me tiene sin cuidado, Heimdall. ABRE EL MALDITO BIFROST –.

― No puedo. Su padre estaba presente, lo juré por mi honor con El Padre de Todo como testigo – manifestó el vigilante.

Loki volvió al palacio. Más furioso y frustrado que antes. Abrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad. No necesitaba de esos idiotas para encontrarla, lo haría el mismo. Y cuando la localizara iba a saber lo que es en serio una pelea. Lo iba a escuchar, ahora si que le había colmado la paciencia, ¡qué insolencia! ¿Pero qué clase de berrinche era ese? Loki no le iba a soportar semejantes desplantes.

Al tener listo el hechizo cerró los ojos, listo para soltar el vapuleo en cuanto la tuviera enfrente. Pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba. Al abrir los ojos seguía estando en su habitación. Dos, tres, cuatro intentos fallidos le hicieron saber la cruda verdad: Aiden no deseaba y no podía ser encontrada, estaba utilizando algún hechizo de protección. La experta en defensa se protegía como ninguna.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Todavía tenso por el fracaso y la ira. ¿Tanto le había molestado la pelea de la noche anterior? Aiden estaba exagerando la situación.

Ya más tranquilo fue a la entrada del palacio y allí se plantó a esperarla. Iba a volver, su enojo –como el de él- se disiparía y regresaría a Asgard para que todo fuera como antes. Y allí iba a estar Loki, esperándola para arreglar las cosas.

Ese primer día no se movió del lugar ni para comer. Aguardó hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando su madre lo obligó a ir a su habitación y ya allí cenar algo.

La reina lo vio y sintió todo, cual si ella misma fuera Loki. Con empatía enormísima de madre devota.

Observó a distancia las impaciencias de los primeros días, los enfados todavía infantiles de su hijo por la tardanza de aquélla que no volvería. Asistió a las tardes ligeramente melancólicas que sufría el joven a medida que perdía viveza por empezar a darse cuenta de la realidad, al sentirse confundido por las señales inequívocas de su no-retorno; cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que esa pelea no era la causa de su ausencia, pero sin entender tampoco qué otra razón tendría ella para no haber regresado ya.

Presenció, impotente y culpable, el llanto silencioso pero devastador de Loki. Su encolerizada negativa a dejar su posición al pie de la gran puerta. Contempló, con su corazón de madre hecho pedazos, a su amado hijo menor temblando mientras mascullaba suplicas vehementes para que alguna de las antiguas deidades le concediera la gracia de verla llegar. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio como su hijo se desmoronaba de a poco, como clavaba su mirada en el horizonte, sabiendo que la recordaba y le dolía.

Irritable, odiándolos a todos, con la sensación de abandono cruzándole el corazón de lado a lado, ciego por el despecho, sintiéndose abandonado, desesperanzado y un poco asqueado, empezó a pensar lo peor, a creer en las intrigas de que se hablaba en todo el palacio: que la midgardiana le había dejado porque no le quería, que lo único que en realidad buscaba era escalar de posición y una vez que lo logró, se marchó… un sinfín de infames rumores que herían más a Loki.

Así, luego de un año, Frigg vio como el joven optaba por la alternativa más sana para entonces: borrarla de su corazón y esconderla en un rincón apartado y oscuro de su memoria. Tuvo un último ataque de llanto colérico que lo depuró todo… a la mañana siguiente apareció en el comedor con un aura más serena, el rostro impávido ante cualquier suceso; taciturno como nunca, engreído, con la índole despreciativa y austera con que se le conocería para siempre. Insultando palabrotas, que con su voz hasta sonaban elegantes, a todo aquel que osara mencionar a la humana.

El príncipe pelinegro se refugió en las aventuras de su hermano y sus amigos, en la atenta pero tediosa compañía de Sigyn, porque la princesa nada tenía de la infame midgardiana; pero también porque la promesa que le había hecho era lo único que sobrevivía al abandono. Loki cuidaría de Sigyn y no se aprovecharía ni ignoraría más su idolatría tan grande… y con el tiempo hasta llegaría a quererla.

Ese fue el trauma por la separación, que sufrió Loki. Corrosivo y devastador pero rápido, relativamente breve. Sin embargo, por lo que atravesó Aiden, son palabras mayores.

Ella no sufrió unos cuantos años –ya fueran terrestres o asgardianos-, no padeció lustros o decenas de años. No. Aiden asistió el acto donde su amor, sus ilusiones y sueños entraron en un largo, perpetuo, estado de agonía. Castigo sin opción a muerte.

A diferencia de Loki, fue cayendo en la devastadora realidad de no volverse a ver nunca, muy despacio. La caída la frenaron las palabras de Odín, a las que se aferraba a pesar de saber que no eran ciertas, nada más porque necesitaba con urgencia algo para sostener su frágil mundo.

De regreso al hogar midgardiano, cerca de la costa oeste de lo que hoy en día es Islandia, con una mujer de la servidumbre asgardiana como única compañía y siendo ella quien viajaba regularmente al Reino Dorado para llevarle una manzana dorada, con la orden estricta de no hablarle a la humana de Asgard o ninguno de sus habitantes. Así empezó la era del horror para la joven Aiden.

Exiliada como se sentía, acudía cada noche a donde las runas del Bifrost marcaban el terreno, apabullada por la sensación de estar quebrando las órdenes de Odín. Pero de una forma u otra siempre terminaba venciendo sus temores y se recostaba sobre el suelo marcado, con la ingenua idea de que en cualquier momento Heimdall abriría el puente, permitiéndole regresar a Asgard. Rogaba a los dioses más antiguos poder tener una oportunidad, una y solo esa, de ver a Loki, de hablarle, de explicarle. Cada noche se acostaba bocarriba, observando el cielo cuando estaba despejado, perdiéndose en su negrura basta, interminable, viendo las estrellas y preguntándose cual de ellas sería Asgard.

Sobrellevó soberbiamente bien los primeros años, aguantando el llanto porque dejarlo correr era resignarse y no, mil veces no. Aiden se negaba por completo a darse por vencida. Llena de amor, se repetía con vehemencia que Odín debía cumplir su promesa. El rey le prometió regresar, Él tenía que serle fiel a su palabra. Él no podía hacerle eso.

Se extraviaba por horas viendo las estrellas. "_Regresaré". _De tanto verlas empezó a ser consiente de un hecho escandaloso: la distancia era monstruosa, imposible. "_Volveré a verlo pronto"._ El tiempo estaba pasando y no se detendría. "_Este no puede ser el final_". Y entonces… entonces ocurrió, las lágrimas salieron desesperadas, los sollozos interrumpidos por suspiros profundos y desesperanzados escaparon incontenibles. Contemplando las estrellas, Aiden aceptó que no volvería nunca al Reino Dorado. Apretando los puños, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, Aiden se sometió a la triste verdad de una vida lejos de Loki. Por mucho que ansiara estar con el príncipe, nunca iba a poder. Estaba atascada en Midgard, purgando una falta que ahora era muy clara: Odín no la echó de su reino por su bien, lo hizo por Loki. Ella era una plebeya hija de nadie y Loki un posible rey. Estando juntos únicamente se interrumpían entre sí sus destinos, eso había dicho El Padre de Todo. Ella era eso: una interrupción, una equivocación. Lo entendía y tenía sentido.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Balder no tuvo problema alguno en encontrar la residencia de la joven, era la única edificación cerca del lugar del Bifrost y era la única que no tenía la entera apariencia de hogar midgardiano sino más bien como la más humilde de las casas en Asgard. Aún así, el edificio era grande y ostentoso, comparado con los de los humanos normales.

Le recibió Maire, la asgardiana que cuidaba de Aiden, que de verle dio un brinquito y ahogó un grito. Siguiéndola por un pasillo hasta la estancia, Balder preguntó la fecha terrestre, le tenía intrigado que en tan poco tiempo los humanos hubiesen cambiado tanto. La mujer acostumbrada a ser pasada por alto por las personas que la consideraban una sirvienta más, antes de satisfacer la duda del noble asgardiano, dijo que cualquiera que fuera la fecha no le iba a servir de mucho saberlo ya que difería mucho de la de Asgard.

- 15 de Julio de 1702, señor – le respondió finalmente.

- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última vez en Midgard, pero las cosas están muy cambiadas – agregó Balder.

- Eso dice usted, señor. La señorita Aiden y yo no lo consideramos así. En este reino hasta los segundos son eternos – finalizó mientras se detenía sobre una puerta y la abría para él.

La vio de espaldas, parándose de puntitas para alcanzar el último libro de un enorme estante. Oyó la puerta abriéndose, todavía sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba y guardando el libro en un baúl, interrogó a Maire.

- ¿Cuáles fueron sus caras, Maire? A que no se esperaban esa, se creen tan importantes, creen que estoy a su entera disposición. Anda, dime cuál fue la cara que puso esa bruja y su repulsivo marido… – la chica perdió la capacidad para hablar en cuanto dio media vuelta y se encontró con un joven de cabello gris. Lo hubiera corrido a patadas a no ser porque las ropas que llevaba no eran las acostumbradas en esa época ni en ese lugar. Eran ropas… asgardianas.

- ¿No me reconoces? – inquirió Balder, sonriendo –. Supongo que es el cabello, es la consecuencia de… - calló de repente al recordar que nada podía decir acerca del responsable del color inusual (para un joven) de su cabello –. Es una larga historia. Pero mírate, tú no cambias nada… Soy Balder, Aiden –.

Aiden se asió a la tela de su vestido, bloqueada, sin una sola palabra. Incrédula. Luego le miró a los ojos y se sorprendió todavía más al darse cuenta de que efectivamente eran los negros ojos de Balder. Con un nudo en la garganta, se lanzó a los brazos de él.

- ¿Cómo…? –.

- La reina me ha permitido venir –.

La pregunta que profirió ella fue inevitable, ambos lo sabían. – ¿Podré regresar? –.

La muchacha no requirió de más respuesta que la sombra que cubrió la mirada de Balder. Había sido estúpido preguntarlo.

- Lo lamento –.

Aiden se encogió de hombros para aminorar la culpa de él.

- Lo sabía, es sólo que necesitaba asegurarme. Por lo menos cuéntame cómo está todo en Asgard –.

Él supo que con "cómo está todo en Asgard", iba implícito un "cómo está Loki". Eso le hizo preguntarse si había sido buena idea visitarla. Tenía prohibido hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Asgard, más aún, de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Loki. Balder huyó de la mirada de Aiden y su pregunta, comenzó a recorrer la habitación y a hablar de otros asuntos. Eso le dejó claro a Aiden que su amigo no iba a hablar de Loki. Ella tampoco debería, se arrepentiría más tarde.

- ¿Por qué los baúles? ¿Viajarás? –.

Aiden suspiró resignada y negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No, me voy de este lugar… Para siempre –.

Balder paró en seco y reparó en las lágrimas de ella.

- Hay sobre ti un hechizo que te hace imposible de localizar, ¿cómo sabré donde estarás la próxima vez? Este es tu hogar, aquí lo tienes todo, es tu única conexión con Asgard – Balder trató, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar.

- Es por eso que me tengo que ir, Balder. Ya no puedo con los recuerdos, con mis absurdas esperanzas. Son siglos los que llevo aquí, llorándole, extrañándole a muerte, ansiando poder verlo… Ahora sé que eso no sucederá y necesito empezar a olvidar – dijo plantándose frente a una ventana, mirando al horizonte con los ojos temblorosos.

Balder, el Señor de la Justicia y la Verdad, no comprendía al Padre de Todo y su decisión de mantenerlos separados, ¿qué era tan importante para causarles tanto dolor? Era injusto, pensó él. Tal vez Loki no fuera de su agrado, y si, casi lo mata, pero por eso último ya había pagado y lo primero no era motivo para desearle males. No merecía aquello. Balder todavía recordaba los tormentosos arrebatos de furia y los gritos desconsolados del moreno, cuando él y Thor debían llevarlo, casi arrastrando, hasta sus aposentos.

- Desearía poder hacer algo – fue lo todo lo que pudo decir.

- Entonces dime cómo está él. Por favor, te lo suplico – Aiden de le acercó, mirándolo de tal forma que le desgarraba, y tomó sus manos. – Hazle saber que… –.

- No puedo. La reina estaba preocupada por ti y se ha arriesgado encubriendo mi viaje hasta acá. Si Odín se entera ambos tendremos serios problemas, puedo agravar más la situación si accedo a tu petición –.

Aiden lo soltó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Comprendo. Si puedes, agradécele a Frigg su preocupación… Otra cosa, lleva a Maire de regreso a Asgard. Estaba esperando su próximo viaje, pero ahora puede irse contigo. Odín me dijo que me enviaba a la Tierra para vivir como los humanos y eso planeo hacer, pero no quiero arrastrar a Maire a mis proyectos, además ella añora Asgard… quien no… –.

La joven llamó a Maire y esta apareció en un instante.

- Hoy te irás con Balder… No, no me discutas, ya lo habíamos platicado. Ve con tu familia, Maire. Vive tu vida –.

- Señorita, dígame que por lo menos me dejará venir a entregarle las manzanas doradas, para saber que usted está bien –.

- Eso no lo decido yo – respondió -, depende de Odín. Pero si accede te veré aquí en las fechas de siempre –.

Los acompañó solamente hasta la puerta principal, no iba a poder con la tentación de entrar en el puente.

- Lamento todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, Señorita Aiden –.

- Yo lo lamento más. Anda, vete… -.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

A última hora decidió viajar únicamente con una pequeña valija con lo más necesario. Cambió sus ropas de _reina_ por algo más sencillo, luego, a mitad de la estancia, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en el muelle. Una vez en el barco, ignoró las habladurías que desató el viajar sola y subió a la cubierta de proa para perderse en el cielo y llorar silenciosamente, contándole sin palabras sus penas a las incontables estrellas, segura de que eran ellas las únicas que entendían.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, aumentándole la tristeza. En un instante en que la aflicción se le tornó insoportable, pensó en lanzarse al mar. No lo hizo porque eso significaba ir a Hel, ya era suficientemente patética como para también formar parte de los muertos deshonrosos. Volviendo su atención al cielo, los recuerdos la aterraron nuevamente.

Quería olvidar, pero no era empresa fácil. Habrían de pasar otros tantos años para que lograra encerrar a Loki, a Asgard, todo aquello que significó su vida en el pasado, en una jaula para que ya no pudieran hacerle daño. Dejó de utilizar magia y la relegó para emergencias solamente. Se cambió el nombre decenas de veces y se inventó en varias ocasiones una vida. Viajaba constantemente y se desprendía de las personas con las que formaba lazos, rápidamente, para que no supieran de su maldición de casi inmoral. Que el primer trimestre del año era Japón, al siguiente China, dos meses en la India y resto en Canadá; al siguiente Brasil, Inglaterra y Alemania.

Sobrellevó su soledad como mejor pudo. El tiempo escondió la herida. Al principio la convivencia con los humanos le ablandó el corazón endurecido, y un tanto amargado, por los maltratos de aquellos monstruos asgardianos. Por un tiempo de veras se sintió como humana. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, la coexistencia con los humanos le dejó notar las diferencias. Presenciar guerras, genocidios, crimines imperdonables, la asqueó. Le desencantó la condición humana y empezó a sentir que tampoco pertenecía a ese lugar. Comenzó sintiendo afinidad con esa raza, pero ahora se le estaba desarrollando un sentimiento peligroso de aversión contra ellos.

Entonces llegó Frank Hardy. Él y su emoción inconmensurable, sus ánimos contagiosos y una inocencia y bondad de corazón como hacía mucho no se la conocía a un hombre. Aiden volvió a la Tierra, amando la vida porque era imposible no hacerlo con Frank como compañero de apartamento. Llegó a quererlo en serio. Dispuesta a dejar su inmortalidad para envejecer y morir felizmente a su lado, se dispuso a dejar de comer las manzanas de Idunn. Hardy no lo sabía, pero Aiden ya les tenía un futuro.

Adoró su espíritu pacífico, su torpeza nata –más grande que la suya misma-, sus pláticas que nadie entendía, y sus berrinches infantiles. Ya no pensaba tan seguido en Loki. Solapó su obsesión con el cine de arte y el amor idolatra que le tenía a Regina Spektor. Le encantaron sus ataques de locura espontanea que le arrancaban risas como las de hacía mucho tiempo; pero también sus melancolías taciturnas mirando por la ventana. No volvió a llorar por el príncipe Asgardiano. Le fascinaba que le llamara "_petite lapine_" y otros tantos nombres cariñosos con su francés impecable. Su actividad favorita era pasear por las calles de París al atardecer, contándose todo sobre sus vidas, ella los muchos viajes que había hecho por todo el mundo y su prolongada estancia en Inglaterra antes de tomar la decisión de partir a Francia y estudiar Historia; él sobre su alocada adolescencia en América, sobre las fiestas y problemas que había tenido. La vida a lado del hijo menor de Odín parecía más un sueño que un recuerdo.

Durante el viaje por Europa y parte de América que realizaron al terminar la universidad, se mostró sorprendida por los lugares que visitaron, a pesar de haber estado allí sabría dios cuántas veces. No fingió asombro, estaba verdaderamente encantada, porque con la actitud de Frank hasta una roca en medio del camino hubiese sido una maravilla para Aiden. Ya no había tiempo para pensar en Loki.

Para cuando lo conoció había vuelto a adoptar su nombre real, con el apellido de soltera de Zelda Fitzgerald, y su verdadero lugar de origen, Islandia. Así no tuvo que mentirle, más bien ocultarle la verdad. Eran amigos pero Aiden sabía que no por mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que su relación evolucionaría.

La vida en la Tierra tuvo el dulce sabor que buscó siempre. ¿Aún recodaba a Loki? Por supuesto… de vez en cuando. Su recuerdo ya no le dolía, se convenció de que así habían tenido que ser las cosas, de que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlas. Cuando lo recordaba lo hacía con sensata nostalgia y mucha amabilidad, deseándole felicidad porque la merecía inmensamente.

De esa forma creyó que pasaría el resto de su vida: sin Loki. Pero ya no le entristecía, comprendía que así tenían que ser. Pronto, esperaba, el efecto de las manzanas de iría y empezaría a envejecer como cualquier humano. Aiden se sentía en el ocaso de su vida, uno agradable y apacible, y estaba contenta.

El sufrimiento había quedado en el pasado. Loki –de cierta forma- igual. Sus sentimientos por el eran solo memorias, hermosas memorias, pero no más que eso al fin y al cabo…

Eso hasta que vio al sujeto en la pantalla de esa laptop, y su mundo se desmoronó inevitablemente.

Tanta fue la impresión que cuando Tony Stark le dijo que Loki había partido junto a Thor, rumbo a Asgard, olvidó y desobedeció el mandato de Odín, viajando al Reino Dorado.

Thor le contó todo. La interrupción, el viaje a Jotunheim, su exilio, la verdad sobre Loki, el reinado de éste… Su caída del puente, el ejercito chitauri, la influencia de Thanos, los deseos de venganza de su hermano. Todo salió de la boca de Thor con una fluidez que cualquiera hubiese pensando imposible.

Luego Odín.

El rey le permitió su permanencia temporal en Asgard, para que pudiera cerciorarse de que se hiciera justicia. El Padre de Todo vio aquella como la forma más contundente y final de mostrarle a Loki que la midgardiana ya no le quería, es más, le odiaba.

Pero Odín se equivocaba una vez más.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que haya escrito jamás. Por lo mismo puede ser que existan muchos errores, les pido me los hagan saber.

Ya el próximo regresamos a donde nos quedamos en el cap anterior xD. Es solo que necesitaba aclarar de una vez las cosas y si no lo hacía de una vez, no lo iba a hacer nunca.

No quise poner mucho de la vida de Aid en la Tierra, ya sabremos qué tanto hizo cuando se vea de nuevo con Tony.

Bueno, los agradecimientos infinitos:

**Himmelstrasse** : Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado :D. Habrá arrumacos (y más) en el próximo cap xD. Todavía falta para la cuestión de los detalles técnicos de la unión humana-Gigante.

**Glasersomys**: Gracias por leer y todavía más por comentar. Me anima mucho:D

**Karx.**


	11. Venganza- Justicia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

* * *

**11. La línea que separa la justicia de la venganza es muy delgada, por eso tienen tantos problemas. **

Fue miedo. El terror desconocido para ella hasta que la vio, hasta que la sostuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. El universo entero la perseguía y lo único que logró provocarle una pesadumbre abrumadora fue ver los ojitos entreabiertos, fue sentir el suave apretón de su manita. En ese instante la humanidad volvió a ella haciéndola sentir más mortal que nunca. Fue una experiencia liberadora pero cruel y áspera al mismo tiempo. Desde hacía años que estaba convencida de que nada quedaba de la humana que algún día había sido, pero la inocencia de la criatura en sus brazos la devolvió de golpe a su estado inicial, la sacó de su papel de bruja y en un instante consiguió torturarla con todos sus actos viles, con toda su maldad.

Abrazándose a su hija, lloró. No era mala, al menos no de nacimiento. La vida, esa era la culpable de sus acciones. No ella, no, ella era solamente una víctima. Odín la condenaba, la maldecía y perseguía, pero no tenía derecho alguno. Odín menos que nadie, culpa suya era todo. Si él se hubiese contenido, si hubiera sido una ínfima parte de la íntegra persona que decía ser ahora, a nadie le acosarían los fantasmas lúgubres de ese pasado atroz. Ella misma jamás habría tomado las decisiones que tomó.

Supo entonces que no fue miedo. Fue amor. Amor fue lo que aplacó sus rencores y derrumbó su orgullo. Fue su amor lo que le hizo olvidar las acciones y deseos pasados de Odín. Fue ese sentimiento causado por un ser al que apenas conocía lo que la orilló a pactar con el rey asgardiano el convenio de la derrota de Surtur, de su derrota… el fin de sus insondables deseos de venganza.

Fue un trato, un pacto… un plan. El plan. Largo y meticuloso. El proyecto que tardó años en concluir. Años en los que tuvo que fingir lealtad ante su señor, años en los que amó más y más a su hija haciendo más difícil su despedida.

Lucía como una preciosa niña de tres años cuando la dejó. Si tan solo hubiera nacido un poco más humana, solo un poco, no habría tenido que soportar su destino cruel. Le mortificó el saber que eso era su culpa, quién la manda a acoplarse con un monstruo… Parecía tan buena idea… lo fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía condenar a su hija al destino que su padre le tenía pensado. Había sido una buena idea; cuando se lleva un tiempo al servicio del Señor del Fuego y éste ha demostrado ser un buen aliado, no se espera que sus proyectos terminen mal para uno. Claro, no fue difícil aceptar el trato, parecía la única forma y si para derrotar a Odín era necesario hacerlo, se haría. Tantos años actuando como un monstruo y conviviendo con uno, le hicieron creer que eso era, cuando en realidad seguía siendo una humana con algunas habilidades de más concedidas por Surtur.

Era humana, era débil, y no pudo. Simplemente no pudo entregársela a Surtur para que hiciera con ella lo que se le diera la gana. No. Su hija no iba a ser un arma, un objeto. Iba a ser libre, por todos los dioses que iba a serlo.

Fue miedo y fue amor. Por eso renunció a la venganza, por eso traicionó al que tanto le había dado y le entregó su confianza –y su vida de paso– a quien todo le había quitado.

La dejó muy temprano por la mañana, aun dormida pues no soportaría la despedida. La observó por última vez desde la puerta y en un instante de clarividencia materna, que la dejó más desconsolada, le descubrió la marca inequívoca e invisible de la desgracia.

Partió llorando en silencio y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que estuvo todo listo y dio su miedo y su amor para aprisionar a Surtur por la eternidad. Guardó a Aiden en su corazón para poder pensar en ella cuando la pesadilla acabara. Lamentó la soledad a la que condenaba a su hija pero se sabía absuelta por la vida que le estaba permitiendo. El miedo y el amor la habían purificado completa. Ahora, su energía mantendría activa la magia que habría de impedirle a Surtur escapar del enorme recinto de su prisión. Nadie excepto ella podía hacerlo. Nadie sino Skadi podía amar y temer tanto como para pasar la eternidad conteniendo al monstruo más notable que el universo haya creado.

Pero solo unos cuantos conocen esta historia. Algunos la conocen a medias –como el propio Surtur–, y otros tantos solo leyendas falsas creadas por los personajes más _respetables_ –Odín– para que así la única víctima que restaba tuviera una vida más o menos normal.

El Señor del Fuego no supo que todo había sido una conspiración iniciada por Skadi. Los más importantes nobles y consejeros no supieron que Surtur deseaba un depositario manipulable pero que tuviera la constitución necesaria para soportar el poder de la Espada Crepuscular y así alejarla del alcance de sus enemigos –quién sospecharía que una criatura con el débil aspecto de una midgardiana guardaría en su interior la energía de una de las más poderosas armas del cosmos–. Y el resto únicamente supo que al rey de los Gigantes de Fuego y a su amante, la bruja humana Skadi, los había atrapado Odín en el más recóndito y oscuro rincón de Niffleheim. Crearon y creyeron relatos exagerados en alguno de los cuales se contaba que el cuerpo de ella se había transformado en la fortaleza en un último intento por proteger a su amante. Decenas de mitos pasaron de boca en boca, todos ellos incongruentes en alguna forma. Narraciones divergentes que confundían más al que los escuchaba sin saber. Sin embargo, en lo que todos coincidían, sin embargo, era en el hecho de que ni la bruja ni el monstruo iban a salir de allí nunca.

Malekith lo sabía todo, la verdad completa, qué se yo del por qué o el cómo lo supo, lo sabía y solamente eso era necesario para desatar el caos y consumar su venganza y dominio sobre los asgardianos, algo que venía deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás; un odio que había crecido por su más reciente derrota a manos del pueblo habitante del Reino Dorado. Para que ese engreído pueblo se ahogara en ironía, el elfo oscuro iba a valerse de los deslices de Odín y sus secuelas. Perecerían en consecuencia de los errores que su propio rey había cometido en el intento por protegerlos.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

Hela recibió el informe de un intruso en Niffleheim demasiado tarde, pero no supo el alcance de la devastación que se les venía encima con dicho suceso de forma inmediata.

Cuando el mensajero acabó de hablar, sin perder el aplomo que la caracterizaba, ordenó el despliegue de la fuerza de su ejército hacia el único lugar que era del interés de los intrusos en todo ese reino. Desde su destierro y nombramiento como Señora de los Muertos, y con Niffleheim como parte de sus dominios, era su deber vigilar el Castillo de Skadi. Los ataques a dicho sitio no eran un asunto frecuente o siquiera grave, pero más valía dejar claro que todo aquel con la desacertada intención de jugar a liberar a Surtur terminaba invariablemente quemado.

No lo hacía por respeto u obediencia a Odín como muchos cantaban, llevaba un largo tiempo deseando que por alguna gracia suprema el dichoso rey asgardiano terminara en Hel, no perdía las esperanzas, por lo que sabía y había visto ella misma, Odín tendía a equivocarse con una facilidad bestial y mortífera de unos siglos para acá.

No lo hacía porque temiera la ira de Odín, lo hacía porque temía la ira de Surtur. Incluso para ella, lo que Surtur anhelaba era una exageración, mucha catástrofe para un universo tan reducido. Contrario a lo que mensajeros y embajadores asgardianos insinuaban en sus visitas, no estaba dispuesta a hacer ningún trato con el rey de los Gigantes de Fuego. No era estúpida. Porque si, cualquiera que estuviera intentando liberar al Señor del Fuego era un imbécil sin remedio, y por lo tanto, una amenaza insignificante, ridícula como lo habían sido todos los otros necios idiotas que antes de él ya habían intentado liberarlo.

Eso es lo que firmemente creía Hela. Pero es que este no era cualquier clase de necio idiota, era el mejor de los necios idiotas.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

A mitad del oscuro valle, con el aspecto de una fortaleza medieval, se levantaba el Castillo de Skadi, enorme, desolado, lúgubre. El calor que despedía podía sentirse a kilómetros a la redonda, calentaba la atmosfera helada de una parte considerable de Niffleheim, se volvía insoportable a cinco kilómetros e imposible a uno. Nadie entraba sin contar con una buena forma de protegerse del calor infernal. Esas tórridas temperaturas demostraban que Surtur no se había ido, o desaparecido, seguía allí, entre ellos, como la amenaza latente que se negaban a aceptar. Era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Recluido en una bóveda gigante, entorpecido por los siglos que llevaba allí, con el poder reducido a casi nada del que algún día había poseído, pudriéndose lejos de su reino, apagándose con miserable lentitud, degradado a un cuento, un mito cualquiera. Así se consumía Surtur, como una estrella vieja, una enana blanca. En el mundo exterior se esperaba que siguiera siendo así hasta siempre… a veces, Surtur también.

Malekith tenía otros planes.

El elfo logró entrar con las artimañas de la magia antigua y oscura. Con la fuerza de sus resentimientos y la confianza terrorífica de alma malvada por mero gusto. Si tuvo miedo bien que se lo guardó, pues cuando lo encontró le hizo frente –no literal, por supuesto- con la misma pedantería y exceso de seguridad que lo haría con un enano de Nidavellir.

Surtur lo escuchó sinceramente divertido, era bueno que luego de tanto tiempo le mandaran un bufón como este para poder reírse un rato antes de acabar con él. Este Malekith le ofrecía libertad y reivindicación, este tonto insignificante se atrevía a mencionar frente a él el repulsivo nombre de su captor. Este no era más que un bruto ingenuo que creía poder sacarlo de allí, que tenía la errónea idea de que por eso –en el remoto caso de que lo consiguiera- le iba a estar agradecido.

El elfo oscuro notó la indiferencia con que le estaba tratando el gigante, duro golpe para su orgullo, y entonces decidió hacerlo. Extendió el brazo con la mano en puño y al abrirla una intensa luz blanca, mucho más intensa que la de Surtur, inundó toda la bóveda, cuando volvió a cerrar la mano la luz dejó de cegar al Señor del Fuego.

Surtur, furioso por el atrevimiento del elfo, bramó algo en una lengua extraña, mientras sus ojos se recuperaban del destello cegador. No podía hacer muchas cosas, pero si de algo era perfectamente capaz era de lanzarle un rayo al malnacido Malekith. Cuando estiró el brazo para desintegrarlo, notó finalmente algo inusual: el peso de las cadenas encantadas que le retenían en la misma posición desde hacía centurias se había esfumado. Volteó en dirección al elfo que le observaba impávido desde un corredor en lo alto de la bóveda.

― Le aconsejaría tomar una forma más… apropiada, Señor del Fuego – le dijo, señalando a una esquina lejana.

En ese punto apartado estaba, acostada en posición fetal, con el larguísimo cabello revuelto y temblando, Skadi. Surtur obedeció instintivamente a la vieja costumbre y adoptó su figura humana. Reducido de tamaño y sin su piel, en constante ignición, representando un riesgo para la ex humana, regresó su vista a Malekith, iracundo, sorprendido… libre.

Malekith sonrió ladinamente. – Es libre, señor – bajó hasta donde Surtur –. Lo liberé y como única recompensa pido lo que usted también desea –.

― ¿Y qué es lo que, según tú, deseo? – le cuestionó con hosquedad.

― Venganza, señor. Venganza sobre Odín y los asgardianos – Malekith caminó hacia Skadi, se agachó y le acarició el cabello –. Los tres queremos lo mismo –.

Surtur hizo una pausa prolongada. Empezaba a perder la paciencia con este necio. La sola mención del nombre que llevaba milenios odiando fue un golpe amargo a su ya aplastado orgullo. Volvió a su mente el fastidioso pensamiento: cuántos siglos no llevaba allí encerrado, debilitándose más a cada día, pudriéndose sin poder hacer nada. Surtur se sentía acabado. Prefería permanecer allí, porque ¿para qué salir si de cualquier forma no poseía ninguna forma de _vengarse_ o de llevar a cabo su labor como destructor?

― Eres un triste idiota, Malekith. Siempre lo has sido – profirió Skadi, sacudiéndose para quitarse la mano del elfo de encima. Luego, la mujer, débil como estaba, se puso de pie y se retiró los mechones enmarañados del rostro –. Somos tu último recurso, estás desesperado. Nos liberaste pensando que podíamos servirte, pero Malekith, nosotros… no podemos darte nada, eso, hasta un ser extraviado y de poco intelecto como tú, debería saberlo – finalizó, haciendo gala de un envidiable tono desdeñoso, que había sobrevivido impecable al tiempo.

― Llevan mucho tiempo confinados en este sitio, se han perdido de tanto… Yo vengo a ustedes con un plan, un trato…–.

― Largo de aquí – gruñó Surtur –. Cualquiera que sea tu plan, es una estupidez –.

― ¿Lo es?... ¿Lo seguiría siendo si yo le dijera que Odín le mintió… que no destruyó la Espada Crepuscular –volteó a ver a Skadi - ni a su depositaria? –.

El nombre de su hija le azotó con inclemencia el cerebro. _Aiden_. Todavía vivía… todavía estaba en peligro. Quería saber tantas cosas, preguntarle al elfo todo lo que sabía sobre su hija, quería, necesitaba, anhelaba verla. En un instante se resolvió. Si quería tener la posibilidad de que todos sus anhelos se cumplieran tendría que acceder a la proposición de Malekith.

Skadi no era tonta. Si el Elfo Oscuro sabía de su localización, de cómo liberarlos, y conocía la verdad sobre su hija, probablemente lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo… En cambio Surtur continuaba considerándola su aliada, no una mentira del todo, pero tampoco le era leal como en otros tiempos. Ya conversaría con Malekith más tarde, pues si se había callado hasta entonces la verdad era porque algo tenía planeado hacer con ella.

― Háblanos entonces sobre eso y quizá nosotros consideremos tu oferta –.

* * *

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ .**

**.**

― Eso fue lo que sucedió, Padre de Todo. Fui incapaz de retener a Loki y escapó – dijo Aiden, finalizando así su resumido y modificado relato de lo acaecido con Loki en el bosque y su regreso al palacio.

A pesar de haber descansado todo un día, se sentía débil. Thor lo notó, Balder lo notó, Frigg también. Aiden aseguró que era el exceso de energía que había gastado y lo cerca que había estado de su muerte. Contó tantas veces como pudo eso último, no porque quisiera hacerse ver como una heroína, a este punto ya sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, los asgardianos nunca la considerarían una. Lo hizo para poder contar el acto generoso que Loki había tenido con ella, con la esperanza de que si llegaban a encontrarlo, eso, junto con lo de la destrucción de la nave –hecho que Thor seguía pregonando-, aminoraría su castigo. Con lo mucho que todos le odiaban, eso era una esperanza remota.

Pero no podía atribuirle su debilidad nada más a su pérdida de energía. Ella sabía que era consecuencia de la más reciente fuga de la monstruosidad que vivía en su interior. A pesar de lo mucho que le estaba incomodando en ese momento, el agotamiento era lo de menos. Sentía repugnancia de sí misma, decepción porque sabía que el demonio dentro de ella seguía allí, listo para salir a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Si de ella hubiese dependido, se habría largado a la Tierra porque lo que es Asgard ya no lo soportaba; de no haber sido porque Frigg se lo pidió ya estaría en Midgard, con Frank, olvidando de nuevo. Que Asgard siguiera con sus guerras y eternos enemigos que bien merecidos se los tenía.

Ahora la obligaban a hablar de lo que menos quería recordar. Como si no fuera suficiente con soportar las habladurías entorno a ella, también debía soportar la actitud ingrata del reycillo. Evidentemente Odín no estaba feliz con su permanencia en Asgard, ¡y qué poca vergüenza! Después de todo lo que le hizo, luego de todo el sufrimiento, las destrozadas esperanzas, la soledad, la humillación, el mentiroso intento de rey se atrevía a verla con desdén. Tenía ganas de soltar al monstruo y enseñarle a Odín lo que de veras es el desdén. Nada más de ver a Odín allí, sentado, impasible, frio, cruel… _control_, _control_, le iba a meter al gusano asgardiano sus palabras por el…

― Aiden – intervino Thor, a la derecha de su padre, negando efusivamente con la cabeza –, Loki se encuentra en este preciso momento en su celda. Regresó incluso antes que tú, por su propia voluntad –.

Las palabras del príncipe rubio aquietaron sus ánimos anteriores trayendo consigo otros más intensos, pero su cuerpo humano estaba tan agotado que no tuvo –afortunadamente- tiempo de adoptar su forma de demonio. Eran demasiado abrumadores, una carga excesiva con la que no podía. Cayó al suelo y Thor se apresuró a auxiliarla. Al borde de la inconsciencia, aturdida por el alivio de que no había perdido a Loki de nuevo con sus exageradas reacciones ante un acto tan común entre ellos como las peleas; agobiada por lo que esta escenita frente a Odín le ocasionaría más adelante, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, así, en una demostración vergonzosa de sus sentimientos ante la corte de Odín, mientras nobles, doncellas y guerreros de alto rango le miraban con burla, indignación o pena ajena, aunque nunca preocupación –a excepción de Thor-, así alcanzó a oír como alguien entraba con descomunal estrepito al Gran Salón, alcanzó a escuchar las exclamaciones sorprendidas de la mayoría de los presentes, el alboroto de los guerreros y por último el golpe firme de Gungnir contra el suelo que los calló a todos. Cuando Thor la cargaba en sus brazos, enfocó la mirada en el rostro del Dios del Trueno y se dio cuenta de que estaba pasmado. Deseaba voltear a ver qué era lo que alborotaba y dejaba atónitos a los asgardianos, pero antes de perder la conciencia únicamente escuchó la voz de una mujer.

― Surtur ha escapado –.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

Observaba a Thor desde hacía un rato, con una sonrisa apenas visible y la cabeza ladeada. El dios tenía el sueño pesado. Sus ronquidos eran espantosos, de no haber sido por eso lo habría dejado dormir un poco más. Como le asustaban ligeramente los sonidos que profería, lo sacudió amablemente por el hombro, llamándolo por su nombre, pero al no conseguir respuesta lo zarandeó y le gritó su título de Dios del Trueno, hasta que con desgana el rubio alzó la cabeza, murmurando quejitas que le quitaban un milenio de edad. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y parpadeó rápidamente, luego abrió los ojos exageradamente, esbozando una sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente.

― Despertaste por fin – exclamó él.

Aiden hizo un mohín de indignación. – ¿Pon fin? Soy yo quien lleva horas esperando que su _alteza_ se dignara a despertar. En serio, Thor, consulta a un médico, esos ronquidos están de terror – fue el turno del dios de mostrarse ofendido, Aiden intentó algo más –. ¿Quién, en nombre de los Nueve Reinos, te ordenó cuidarme? Solo imagina que me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, tú ni te hubieras enterado y yo ya estaría muerta porque cierto principito no pudo evitar quedarse dormidote –.

― No has cambiado nada – comentó alegremente.

― En cambio tú, hasta donde he oído, no eres más el bruto que solías ser – Thor parecía apenado –. Por favor dime que no te has casado con Sif o tendré que matarte –.

― No – respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía de buen humor.

― Me alegra oír eso –.

Aiden paseó la vista por la habitación, la recordaba perfectamente, solía ser suya. La melancolía la atacó otra vez.

― No tenías por qué estar aquí. Supongo que hay mucho por hacer con media ciudad destruida –.

― Si – suspiró el rubio –. Pero necesitaba un escape, estoy a cargo ahora que mi padre está fuera y me estaban volviendo loco –.

― Seguro que lo harás espléndidamente – le alentó Aiden, saltando de la cama –. ¿A dónde ha ido El Padre de Todo? – inquirió.

― A Niffleheim – respondió el príncipe, poniéndose de pie también.

Por asociación natural de ideas, Aiden recordó el alboroto en el Gran Salón, la voz de la mujer, luego pensó en Niffleheim, en Hela y por último en la línea "Surtur ha escapado".

― ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Surtur escapó? –.

Thor asintió. – Ayer Hela llegó con la noticia. Creo que jamás se le había visto fuera de Hel o Niffleheim hasta ese día. Hoy mi padre partió junto con ella hasta el lugar para empezar la investigación, cosas así no pueden ser tratadas por cualquiera –.

― Estamos jodidos – sentenció Aiden, con cierta donosura, provocando que la tención de Thor disminuyera y volviera a sonreír.

― Mientras tanto, con mi padre fuera, creo que puedo arreglar… un… ya sabes, una reunión con… con mi hermano –.

Aiden quedó paralizada donde estaba. Abrió y cerró la boca. No es que no tuviera palabras sino que todas se le juntaron en la garganta al mismo tiempo, provocándole asfixia. En otro intento por pronunciar palabra, sintió su garganta seca, casi tanto como sus labios.

― Quizá él no quiere verme – murmuró.

― Yo creo que si hay alguien a quien Loki quiere ver es a ti – dijo un tanto serio –. Sutilmente me ha preguntado por ti en las ocasiones que le he visitado –.

Sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, a la mujer empezó a burbujearle la ansiedad por ver de nuevo a Loki. La noticia de la fuga del Señor del Fuego que le había estado mortificando unos cuantos minutos, la apartó de su cerebro y dejó que la emoción, el entusiasmo de un nuevo encuentro con el Dios del Engaño, la inundara por completo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

― ¡Hey! Su majestad – le llamó un hombre desde otra celda. El tono mordaz de su exclamación, aunque no lo aceptara o demostrara, continuaba irritándole, pero ¿para qué perder tiempo discutiendo con esos insulsos criminales? No lo merecían, eran demasiado insignificantes –. ¿Qué le pasó a la Lengua de Plata? – qué prisión más espantosa. Por Yggdrasil, que lo encerraran en una caja de madera, o, es más, que lo lanzaran por el puente de nuevo, al menos así no tendría que sufrir la compañía de tales espantajos –. Sepa que su real trasero no se salva de mi plebeya bota, príncipe Loki –.

Claro, desde luego que eso ansiaban no solo ese inmundo hombre sino todos en ese malagradecido reino. Loki sabía que no se debía a sus actos recientes; los asgardianos le odiaban y deseaban hacerle daño desde tiempos muy remotos. Ahora creían tener la oportunidad, al parecer no comprendían que pese a haber perdido su título como príncipe, de haber perdido a su supuesta familia y de estar encerrado allí con ellos, seguía siendo superior en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. No importaba lo que hiciera él o lo que hicieran los demás, ellos no dejaban de ser asquerosas sabandijas. Con esta reconfortante idea en mente el moreno decidió que era tiempo de obsequiarle un poco de su atención al hombre, para recordarle cuán inferior era, cuán patética era su existencia, volteó a verle con una sonrisa astuta, pero la necesidad de enseñarle al tipejo qué había pasado con Lengua de Plata se evaporó con solo verlo. Su sonrisa creció. ¿Este era el que quería intimidarlo? Ridículo. El sujeto estaba pegado al cristal de su celda, con los ojos perturbadores de hombre fuera de juicio; andrajoso todo él, un hombre de mediana edad bastante vulgar. Era tan ridículo que resultaba indignante.

Loki suspiró y regresó su vista al techo. La nada espacial no parecía tan mala ahora. Y pensar que pudo haber escapado. ¡En nombre de los Nueve Reinos, por qué no lo hizo! No valía la pena estar encerrado allí, con altas posibilidades de volverse loco, solo por la incierta posibilidad de… de verla. Eso no iba a suceder, ¿por qué Aiden bajaría hasta las mazmorras luego de lo ocurrido en el bosque? Por otro lado, el no saldría de allí hasta… nunca.

Visto desde ese punto, con la cabeza más fría, parecía una reverenda idiotez el que hubiera regresado.

Las horas, los minutos, los segundos, cada instante duraba una eternidad. De no haber sido por los cambios de turno de los guardias no habría existido manera de distinguir entre el día y la noche, habría perdido el sentido del tiempo… Eso era demasiado. Iba a perder, ahora sí definitivamente, el juicio. Iba a pasar el resto de sus días encerrado en ese lugar, soportando los berreos vehementes de las deplorables criaturas que lo acompañaban en su condena. Una eternidad de amargura, aunque la única diferencia a su vida anterior, pensó, era que estaba privado de su libertad… o quizá ni siquiera eso, a este punto Loki ya no sabía.

Pero no tenía que ser así. No tenía que pasar el resto de sus días atrapado en esa jaula. Con tanto intelecto que poseía nada más hacía falta esperar la oportunidad, el momento adecuado, las circunstancias precisas, y saldría de ese Hel asgardiano, para entonces hacerles pagar a todos… Si, a todos, incluso a… No, quizá a ella no. Esperaba que a ella no.

― Loki – la voz de Thor interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

― Lárgate – soltó, sin voltear a verlo siquiera –. No me interesa tu compañía ya te lo dije – lo que le faltaba: la engorrosa presencia de Thor. El recuerdo andante de su derrota, de los años de menosprecio. La brillante imagen de lo que nunca pudo ser… pero ya no. Eso era parte del pasado. Loki no quería, ni volvería a querer ser como Thor, el hijo dorado. El orgullo de Odín. No más de envidiarle al bruto rubio nada.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que no era buena idea. Vámonos por favor –.

La voz de Aiden era apenas un susurro pero para Loki no pasó inadvertida a pesar de lo sumergido que se hallaba en sus pensamientos. Llevaba días imaginando que eso sucedería, escuchando en su mente la voz de ella; que al oírla, al saber que estaba allí, del otro lado del cristal, tan cerca, creyó que estaba soñando de nuevo. Era muy pronto, muy precipitado.

― ¿Qué trae a _Lady Aiden_ a este lúgubre sitio? – inquirió, con un tono burlón impregnado de cierta amargura, a la vez que se incorporaba sobre la cama y observaba a sus visitantes.

― Yo… esto fue idea de Thor, le dije que tu no querías vernos… Tal vez deberíamos volver en otro momento… o nunca… o bueno si tú quisieras… pero no te sientas obligado… –.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que demostraba burla, aunque en su interior sonreía genuinamente; Aiden seguía siendo tan torpe al hablar estando nerviosa. Dejó que la imagen de ella adolescente intentando dar un discurso a su instructor de historia sobre la vida en Midgard le distrajera por un instante. Unas cuantas miradas expectantes eran suficientes para que se le atoraran las palabras en la garganta y comenzara a balbucear en voz baja, tirando con un poco de fuerza de un mechón de su cabello. Luego él la rescataba y ella suspiraba con una mezcla de alivio y decepción. Por mera curiosidad intervendría esta vez, ¿seguiría reaccionando de igual forma?

― Aiden puede quedarse pero tú, Thor, lárgate ahora mismo – dijo observando al rubio con dureza. Aiden no suspiró pero su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente y dejó su mechón de cabello en paz. Gracias a los dioses por eso último, nunca había sucedido antes pero ese gesto le perturbaba en una forma muy inapropiada de momento.

Thor le dedicó una última mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad a Aiden antes de marcharse. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Le agradaba saber que por lo menos había podido ayudar a su hermano con eso.

La mujer regresó lentamente su atención a Loki, buscando con desesperación la fuerza en donde sea que estuviese cobardemente escondida, para ordenarle que saliera, para informarle que no por su zanganería iba a protagonizar otro ridículo como el del Gran Salón. La necesitaba para hablarle al pelinegro sin que se le quebrara la voz… Para contenerse de destruir esa infeliz celda y sacarlo de allí. Qué horror, por los Nueve Reinos, qué horror era verlo encerrado. ¿Cuándo se torcieron tanto las cosas, en qué momento la vida se tornó tan desgraciada con ellos, con él? ¿Desde cuándo era un monstruo que necesitaba ser recluido, una bestia a la que se debía enjaular? En dónde estaba Odín y su justicia y su bondad y su sabiduría… ¿En dónde diablos estaba el Padre de Todo? El patético hombrecillo que se proclamaba _Padre de Todo_ pero no podía ni siquiera ser un padre más o menos decente para un sólo ser. ¿Cómo llegó Loki a eso? … Su Loki…

Ese era el problema: era su Loki y en su ausencia pudieron hacer con él tanto como quisieron. Era su Loki y era su deber cuidarlo; con ella lejos, estuvo solo, desprotegido. ¿Quién lo mantendría a salvo? ¿Quién habría de amarlo hasta la muerte? La respuesta estaba allí desde siempre: ella. Ese era su propósito, lo sentía, lo sabía. Era lo que ardía dentro de su alma, lo que le daba sentido a su respirar. Por eso su existencia había estado tan vacía durante el tiempo lejos de él, porque para eso vivía, para protegerlo, para estar siempre a su lado, para ser la única que nunca renunciaría. Nunca dimitiría a su misión, su verdadero e irrevocable objetivo, así Loki destruyera mil mundos, mil razas; aun cuando la distancia fuere de millones de años luz, inclusive si los condenaban a mil horripilantes muertes. Nunca. Jamás renunciaría.

Apesadumbrada de saber que recurriría a horrores para verlo feliz, se sentó en el borde de una esquina de la celda, apoyó su espalda en la columna de roca y recargó su frente en el cristal. Luego, con una dulce suplica de su mirada, le pidió a Loki que se acercara hasta donde estaba ella. El cedió, no sin cierto enfado, y se sentó, cruzado de piernas frente a ella. No hicieron más que verse por un buen rato, descubriendo entre sí a los jovencitos de hacía siglos. Fue un alivio para ambos darse cuenta de que allí seguían; la conexión mágica, el necio vinculo cimentado en el completo conocimiento mutuo, porque más que amantes eran confidentes, cómplices, amigos; a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, los impedimentos, o las naturalezas contrarias. Allí seguía y si ya había resistido tanto era obvio que lo soportaría todo.

― ¿Por qué entonces? – inquirió Loki con severidad, volviendo a lo inconcluso tres noches atrás –. ¿Por qué marcharte sin dar motivos? ¿No merecía al menos una explicación? –.

Al principio Aiden estaba un poco aturdida por la pregunta pero no tardó en darse cuenta a qué se refería Loki. Se mordió el labio a medida que pensaba en su respuesta. No quería contarle la simple versión de Odín exiliándola de Asgard _por su bien_, quería contarle lo que ella misma había concluido a través de los años, cuando se consumía de rabia por El Padre de Todo y su séquito de incompetentes consejeros, impotente ante sus resoluciones y destrozada por la nostalgia. Era necesario que le diera a entender a Loki que en ningún momento la idea de dejar Asgard cruzó por su mente. Loki debía entender que si se había marchado fue porque a eso la obligaron, que nunca, jamás lo dejaría porque así lo quisiera ella.

― El Consejo Real supo que soy… lo que soy, eso aunado a que también notaron mi _interés_ en ti los hizo tomar la decisión de echarme de Asgard. Sabes cuánto me han odiado siempre por ser solo humana, imagínate como se pusieron cuando se enteraron de que… - suspiró –. Jamás me sentí tan afrentada en toda mi vida, me echaron de Asgard como a un perro rabioso, me prohibieron tener contacto con cualquier ciudadano de este asqueroso reino y me negaron la posibilidad de regresar – la voz le temblaba por el esfuerzo de no soltarse a llorar o a gritar, o ambas –. Mientras tanto tu supuesto padre se lavaba las manos, insistiendo en que era por mi bien. El mentiroso rey de Asgard me prometió regresar, Loki, y yo le creí por tanto tiempo. Muchas veces me vi tentada a desobedecerlo pero el temor que le tengo… que le tenía me detenía en el último momento. En algún punto yo misma me convencí de que estarías mejor sin mí, ¿Qué podría esperarte a mi lado, un hibrido defectuoso? Me convencí de que necesitabas a una dama de verdad, alguien que pudiera estar a la altura, y yo no era ese alguien... Pero mira lo que te han hecho, Loki – con esa frase concluyó, mientras la primera lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar. Pero más allá del agitación que le causaba desahogarse de esa forma con quien más merecía la explicación formulada en su cabeza a lo largo de los años, estaba el consuelo de la verdad, fue como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

Loki volvió en el tiempo a aquel atardecer, cuando supo que no volvería a verla más. Vivió por segunda vez la angustia, la decepción, la abrumadora sensación de abandono… pero sobre todo el desconsuelo por la perdida. El recuerdo de la amargura en la que se hundió y de la cual nunca pudo salir. El odio que sintió por ella, por todos, por él mismo. Esa amargura era una de las varias causas de su estado actual y sabía no era culpa de ella… era culpa de Odín. Como siempre, eran él y sus decisiones las que le estaban haciendo daño.

— Odín me dio otra versión – murmuró, azorado por todos los pensamientos que se abrían paso con la fuerza de un rio furioso –. Dijo que habías vuelto a Midgard porque no querías ser molestada por ningún asgardiano –.

Aiden sacudió la cabeza, con un gesto de incredulidad y asco bien marcado en sus facciones. – Típico de Odín – dijo, maldiciendo mil veces al rey. Qué sinvergüenza, qué vil cobarde –.Por supuesto, así terminarías odiándome tú también –.

Loki vislumbraba la conspiración en todo aquello. El retorcido complot del cual tenía primitivas nociones que no le eran suficientes para comprender el todo, lo que le causaba más furia. Todo en su vida había sido una mentira urdida por Odín, cuántas quejas por su naturaleza mentirosa no tuvo por parte de su "padre" siendo este un farsante de primer nivel. Todo en su existencia lo controlaba El Padre de Todo, Loki no era sino un objeto, un medio, una pieza más en el ajedrez que Odín tan ingrávidamente jugaba. Una reliquia robada esperando a que pudiera necesitársele. Nada sino el trofeo de una guerra ganada. El estremecimiento de sentirse usado fue lo que destruyó todo, como un rio de gran cause desbordándose, así la cólera arrasó con lo poco bueno en él. Loki dejó de ser el hombre en conflicto interno, confundido por una verdad terrible; algo quedaba del vengativo dios que quisiera gobernar Midgard… Este nuevo Loki era la culminación de esas y todas las otras facetas en su vida: Loki era y sería para siempre el Dios de las Travesuras, el caótico Dios del Engaño en todo su esplendor.

Para cuando se puso de pie y caminó hasta el extremo opuesto de la celda, era otro. Se trataba del personaje que el destino siempre quiso y esperaba que fuera. Cuando giró vio a Aiden parada también, observándolo con temerosa curiosidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan maligna, tan estremecedora que la mujer se sintió obligada a retroceder un paso por la impresión.

— Tendré la cabeza de Odín, Aiden – susurró una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de nuevo –, las de esos insignificantes consejeros, y cuando las tenga se las arrojaré a los lobos – la mirada del dios era intensa, penetrante. Loki estaba resuelto a salir de allí tan pronto como le fuera posible para así ir hasta El Padre de Todo y estrangularle. Anhelaba ver su rostro a medida que la vida lo abandonaba, únicamente de esa forma volvería estar en _paz_. Ver como su ojo perdía toda severidad, todo rastro de decepción o cualquier otro sentimiento que el pelinegro tuviera que sufrir durante su vida sería su más grande y bien merecida victoria. Casi podía saborear la deliciosa sensación de un bienestar que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo, al imaginarse el ojo que ya nunca volvería a abrirse. Nunca más desprecio, ni lejanía, ni frialdad. Nada. Eso quería para Odín: nada –. No volverán a vernos como simples peones, no volveremos a ser objetos que pueden manejar a su conveniencia, te lo juro –.

Aiden alejó sus ojos de Loki y los clavó en el suelo. En su cuello sentía una invisible soga estrangulándola. La asechaban el miedo y la sorpresa pero fue mayor su horror al notar que no era temor de Loki, de lo que le estaba diciendo, era temor por ella, de saber que ansiaba tanto eso que el dios prometía, sin embargo tampoco era porque le tuviera algún afecto al rey de Asgard sino porque eso demostraba lo que venía negándose hacía años: que era un monstruo, un peligro para cualquier mundo. Todo por lo que había luchado alguna vez se vino abajo al volver su mirada al ex-príncipe y estudiarlo y darse cuenta de que no estaba alardeando, mucho menos bromeando con su peculiar sentido del humor. Lo haría, Loki lo haría y lo peor es que ella gustosa lo iba a acompañar. Por un breve instante se sintió como la niña que invariablemente cedía ante las peticiones de su mejor amigo a la hora de hacer travesuras… pero esto no era una inofensiva travesura, era un acto que solamente las criaturas más desalmadas habían intentado. "Un acto que Loki y yo lograremos".

Titubeó un instante más, con el cerebro sofocado por la avalancha de pensamientos y emociones que la atacaron. Esa fue la última pelea, el último esfuerzo de su conciencia en busca de una buena razón para no apoyar a Loki, para no odiar al Padre de Todo. Pero no ganó, perdió miserablemente ante el recuerdo de las injusticias, de la humillación, el abandono. ¿Que Odín no era malo? Pues quizá no pero si era imbécil. Para Aiden eso era suficiente. Viendo a Laufeyson fijamente a los ojos, la mujer sonrió. Nadie podría decir que esa era una sonrisa maliciosa porque no lo era. A la sonrisa de Aiden no podría catalogársele de malvada porque desde donde ella lo veía no era una criatura vil. No había un acto ruin que inspirara aquel gesto, lo único que existía era justicia. No era venganza era justicia.

— Pero no puedes hacerlo solo –.

Loki la miró extrañado por un segundo. Sinceramente no pensó que sería tan fácil. Pero claro, se trataba de Aiden, la que había tenido una vida más o menos igual de terrible que la suya. La que era su mejor amiga y lo comprendía todo. Aiden, la mujer que no buscaba absolución sino justicia. Él asintió en silencio y volvió a sentarse. No quedaba mucho por decir, no ahora. Que el silencio actuara y terminara de darle forma a ese nuevo nivel en su relación, la nueva clase de vínculo que era todavía más fuerte que el anterior porque a diferencia de la inocente conexión de su juventud, la raíz de este era el odio. El amor podrá ser muy fuerte pero cuando se ha vivido como ellos vivieron, el odio lacerante significa y da un poder mucho mayor. Más aun, cuando como con ellos, el amor y el odio colisionan, como un par de estrellas, el espectáculo es formidable, hermoso. Catastrófico pero hermoso.

Fue allí, en ese preciso momento, con esos sencillos gestos cuando ya no hubo retorno. Toda posibilidad de deshacer lo predestinado se acabó, murió. Es curioso que Odín, en busca de evitarlo lo desatara todo. No ahora, no cuando los separó siendo jóvenes, no cuando permitió que ella permaneciera en Asgard, o al dejarla vivir en lugar de hacer lo que El Consejo decía y matarla para liberar el poder de la Espada Crepuscular, devolvérselo al objeto y así usarla para proteger el reino. No. Ni cuando encerró a Surtur y lo despojó de gran parte de su poder. El gran error de Odín se remontaba al fatídico día en que fijó sus ojos en una humana y la deseó tanto como ella se negó… a cuando la tomó a la fuerza… Tal vez ese fue el error de Odín. Pero si lo fue o no, ya no importa. Muy tarde era para cuando Aiden y Loki fingían una conversación común y corriente frente a un guardia. Muy tarde es ahora. Y podría ser que muy tarde fue desde siempre.

— Sigues herido – le dijo con gran preocupación en su voz, cuando involuntariamente se llevó una mano al costado. Ambos pensaron lo mismo: al parecer los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era ella la que perdía la cabeza de preocupación por él.

La intranquilidad en sus ojos la superó esa porción de reproche que él hasta extrañaba. Aiden creía adivinar la razón que explicaba por qué Loki continuaba con esa herida de los mil diablos. Orgullo, qué otra cosa iba a ser. El muy testarudo no quería ayuda de los asgardianos y por ese estúpido motivo estaba rechazando a los sanadores.

— No me veas así, no es mi culpa. Ninguno de esos incompetentes sanadores quiso curarme –.

Aiden sabía que Loki solo fingía indiferencia al decir aquello, porque lo conocía demasiado bien como para identificar el deje de amargura en sus palabras. Una vez más el rencor ardió en su interior al igual que acido en sus venas. _Increíble_. Ni siquiera eso podía Odín hacer por el que algún día llamó hijo. Eso iba a cambiar, el maldito le imploraría perdón de rodillas a Loki…

— Aiden – la llamó el pelinegro –. Te está sucediendo. Si no quieres que te encierren desde ahora, cálmate –.

Loki le hablaba y la observaba con cautela. Era apenas un cambio en el iris, pero reconocería la mirada de un Gigante de Fuego donde fuera. Aiden llevó su mano al dije en su cuello y lo apretó con –al parecer– mucha fuerza.

— Ya estoy bien – aseguró soltando el objeto y respirando profundamente –Gracias –.

— Creí que luego de tanto tiempo ese cacharro ya no serviría –.

— No lo hace. Sujetarlo es pura costumbre –.

— ¿Por qué no lo has arreglado? – cuestionó, con un tono que le dejaba claro a la mujer que en su mente había agregado "_estúpida"._

— Desconozco el hechizo – _"imbécil"._

Ambos soltaron una débil risa y por un efímero instante anhelaron el tiempo de las risas escandalosas e interminables. Fue un anhelo fugaz pero que bastó para traerles la bien conocida melancolía y destrozar así el repentino buen humor. Loki se levantó para ir por uno de sus libros mientras ella se distraía jugando con las mangas de su vestido.

— Yo podría, si quisieras – se ofreció, con un tono casual, dándole una mirada inexpresiva –. Me refiero a curarte –.

Loki volvió a sentarse a su lado, claro, con el cristal de por medio, y abrió el libro. Se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba la página en la que se había quedado la noche anterior.

— Tienes suerte de que Odín no te haya mandado a llamar ya –.

— Odín no está – anunció Aiden con mucha naturalidad, hasta que recordó la más reciente y alarmante noticia, entonces abrió los ojos tanto como pudo –. Supongo que no sabes quién ha decidido fugarse de su prisión –.

El pelinegro dio un par de golpecitos sobre el cristal con la obvia intención de recordarle su posición de prisionero. – Los guardias no son precisamente mis amigos – dijo, fastidiado.

En su condición de "viejos amigos" y actuando como tal, Aiden se enderezó y aclaró la garganta para darle más peso a sus palabras, como solía hacerlo cuando le tenía una noticia interesante y que sabía perfectamente él no conocía.

— Surtur –.

Los ojos de Loki destellaron. Apartó su vista del libro en sus manos, con una mueca de sorpresa y diversión, bastante burlona en realidad, como única respuesta. Ella rodó los ojos.

— No es cosa de gracia. Encontraran la forma de achacármelo, probablemente nos veamos más seguido de lo que crees – dijo, alzando su dedo índice verticalmente y haciendo amplios círculos en el aire –. Como sea, mientras el rey está en Niffleheim yo puedo convencer a Thor de que me deje entrar para curarte esa herida antes de que se pudra como tu cerebro –.

Él le lanzó una mirada de "Muy graciosa, Aiden ¿Cuántos años tienes?" y ella se encogió de hombros. El dios se exasperó un poco pero una parte de él volvió a sentirse, por duodécima vez en el día, como en los viejos tiempos… Los buenos viejos tiempos de la unión alegre e inmune al veneno de las pesadillas futuras, la benévola –relativamente hablando– época cuando el torpe actuar de la castaña semi-humana, o su parloteo infantil saturado de frases sosas, lo hacían feliz. Una realidad que pese a ser muy lejana en el tiempo se sentía tan reciente como el día anterior, como algo que sobresalía e importaba demasiado, más que su infame recuerdo de él pendiendo sobre un abismo, aquello al contrario parecía tan remoto, a veces hasta irreal… bueno, la caja de cristal en la que se encontraba encerrado comprobaba que todo ese amargo teatro había sido real. Muy real, como la mujer sentada a su lado, así de real.

Unas ideas lo llevaron a otras haciendo que a su mente arribara la memoria de aquella noche cuando por primera vez en muchos, muchos años visitara las habitaciones que fueran de Aiden.

_Llevaba un rato deambulando por los pasillos del palacio, perdido en sus desdichados pensamientos. Se sentía bastante incomodo experimentando esa autocompasión, no deseaba hacerse la victima… pero es que por más que trataba, no podía rehusar la firme idea de su subconsciente, el cual se la anunciaba a gritos de recluso en manicomio: era la víctima. _

_El lugar en el que estaba, del que venía o al que se dirigía le eran indiferentes. Desde hace un rato que lo único que identificaba era el dorado color de los muros pero hasta eso estaba decidido ya a ignorar también, pues verlo, ver la perfección a su alrededor le traía el doloroso pensamiento de que todo tenía sentido, nunca pudo ser perfecto como lo era todo lo demás en Asgard por la simple y sencilla razón de que él no era un asgardiano. _

_El saberse Jotun le orillaba a experimentar un suplicio inimaginable. Creció odiando a esa raza de monstruos y ahora resultaba que era uno de ellos. Eso era demasiado. Loki había podido soportar muchas o casi todas las circunstancias en su vida: el poco aprecio del pueblo asgardiano, la humillación proveniente de los que se suponía debían ser sus amigos, la preferencia de Odín por su primogénito, el caso omiso de su padre por todos los esfuerzos que diariamente hacía para hacerle notar cuán buen hijo era… el abandono. Loki pudo con todo aquello pero no con esto, porque esto era la prueba de que tenían razón, todos, al siempre tratarlo de a poca cosa, como a una criatura extraña y desagradable. Él siempre pensando que no lo querían porque eran decididamente imbéciles o ciegos o padecían de cualquier otro trastorno mental, pero no. Estaban en lo cierto. Sabían sin saberlo. Y tal vez era eso lo que más le aterraba, que un poco de su verdadera naturaleza se le escapaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada y que los demás le advertían quién sabe cómo. _

_Otro nuevo pensamiento, todavía peor que los anteriores, cruzó su mente. La chiquilla esa con la que solía convivir cuando joven, la midgardiana macilenta, insulsa y por sobre todo, infame, solía ser despreciada por todos también, pese a que disimulaba frente a las demás personas, la mayor parte del tiempo, muy bien su condición de humana. Ella también padeció cosas similares. Todo el tiempo fue distinta y a diferencia de lo que él estaba haciendo en esos momentos, no iba vagando dolida por el palacio. _

_"Con la cara siempre en alto, Loki". _

— _Siempre en alto –dijo en voz alta, frente a la puerta que aunque no fuera cierto, para Loki tenía unas enormes cadenas y un indestructible candado. _

_Pero como el acceso a la habitación no estaba impedido por ningún dispositivo de protección, cuando Loki empujó una de las hojas, sufriendo la perversidad de los nervios unida con un profetizado remordimiento, la puerta cedió sin más problema. Mientras la puerta se abría el joven príncipe seguía consumiéndose en ansia y miedo. Esperaba que una exhalación con el singular aroma a flores de la midgardiana lo atacara, pero para su gran sorpresa en el sitio solo se respiraba el sutil y delicioso, al menos para él, olor que suelen tener los libros cuando han estado almacenados en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. _

_No quiso recorrer la habitación, como se lo suplicaban su cuerpo y su alma. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella, procurando no pensar en nada. Un intento fallido, pues antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya le estaba hablando a la nada. _

— _Dime que no es la gran cosa. Búrlate y canturrea despiadadamente sobre ello con alguna de tus frases–"A que esa no la veías venir, ¿eh?" –. Di que todo está bien… Sonríe como si lo comprendieras –. _

_"Como si lo comprendieras"_

_No. Ella se había marchado, no había vuelto y jamás volvería… o estaba muerta. De cualquier forma, la muchachilla midgardiana no era digna de ser recordada. No merecía colarse en los pensamientos de él o de nadie, mucho menos ser nombrada. Por lo que a él concernía ella podía no haber existido nunca; llevaba la certeza anclada al corazón de que los mundos no habrían de desmoronarse, ni el fresno Yggdrasil se secaría, ni el águila en su rama más elevada moriría. El cielo no se iba a partir en pedazos. Aiden "hija de nadie" no le quitaba el sueño a una rata. Aiden "hija de nadie" no estaba ni estaría nunca más con sus centellantes ojos avellana. No estaría allí para fingir que comprendía. _

— No has demostrado mucha inteligencia últimamente – su voz lo arrancó de sus recuerdos –. Mírate, encerrado por un deseo de gobernar… Jamás fuimos de esos Loki, tú mucho menos que yo. Queríamos reconocimiento, sí, pero no poder – Aiden hizo una mueca, recogiéndose un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja –. Y lo peor: estabas decidido a conformarte con una raza tan insignificante como lo son los humanos, creo que si yo hubiese estado en busca de venganza habría atacado Asgard no Midgard –.

— Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿no? – se burló alzando una ceja –. Que poco aprecio le tienes a tu raza –.

— Siempre he sabido lo insignificante que es – replicó, encogiéndose de hombros –. Claro a excepción de los cinco fenómenos que te dieron una paliza – agregó con el rostro serio pero un tono de voz malicioso.

— Tú lo habrías hecho mejor – no era una pregunta, a Loki todavía le asechaba la angustia de los recuerdos –. Yo simplemente no pude con la verdad, tú siempre la afrontaste con mucho aplomo –.

— Pero yo siempre supe lo que me hacía diferente, a mí no me educaron como a una orgullosa princesita… –.

La humana notó el gris estado de ánimo del Jotun. Lo advirtió muy a pesar de sus intentos por imprimir en sus palabras y gestos un tono burlón. Lo supo porque reconocía esa mirada, al par de ojos verdes y distantes que no brillaban en el demacrado rostro del dios. Aiden era consciente de que Loki pretendía confesar sus culpas con ella y eso no lo iba a permitir. No. Conocía al pelinegro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo. Desde jóvenes Loki sentía la opresora necesidad de mostrarse arrepentido con ella, como si fuera su conciencia y únicamente de esa forma pudiera ser sincero…

— No te atrevas, Loki. Sé qué pretendes y no te lo voy a permitir. Arrepentirte ahora, aunque sea solamente conmigo y de la forma más enredada y sutil posible, le estaría dando la razón a Odín. No hay culpa, ¿comprendes? No la hay. Ellos te hirieron y reaccionaste, eso fue lo que pasó – los ojos de Aiden taladraron a Loki, haciéndolo sentir demasiado vulnerable. La clarividencia no le había reducido en lo más mínimo en todo ese tiempo –. Entiende esto: si volví no fue para cerciorarme de que te dieran un castigo… admito que yo misma lo creí en un principio, pero ya no; y que sí, me molesta el que hayas lastimado a tantos inocentes en la ejecución de tu venganza… Pero también ahora estoy segura de que si volví a Asgard fue porque… porque no podía imaginarme una razón lógica del porqué atacarías la Tierra, ahora que estoy enterada… – la mujer agachó la cabeza y sintió sus mejillas arder como hacía mil años que no, pero por muy difícil que fuera tener que confesarle lo que estaba a punto de confesarle, no podía o debía hacerlo sin mirarlo a los ojos –. Loki, sabes que siempre te he comprendido y por eso mismo también debes saber que nunca, jamás, voy a renunciar a ti, no voy a dejar de creer en ti, no voy a abandonarte porque yo así lo quiera – y Aiden sonrió, con sus centellantes ojos avellana, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

_"Sonríe como si lo comprendieras". _

Loki, que por mil veces que se dijera que no volvería a caer en las niñerías del amor, mil veces volvía y volvería a caer. Todo el tiempo. Toda la vida.

— Saldrás de aquí – le aseguró ella –. Haremos justicia y luego escaparemos tan jodidamente lejos… – dijo, pero en seguida su semblante grave cambió por uno mucho menos inquietante, uno más llevadero: el de mofa –. Pero antes de cualquier cosa arreglaremos tu horrible cabello, estás a nada de parecerte a ese de allá – Loki frunció el ceño al dirigir su mirada al lugar que Aiden señalaba y reconocer al imbécil andrajoso de hacía unas horas.

— Ni lo menciones – expresó, luego de rodar los ojos. Entonces la observó de pies a cabeza con cierta petulancia, como calculando el precio de una mercancía. Aiden lo habría golpeado de haber podido –. Engordaste – soltó por fin.

Aiden bajó la mirada para echarse un vistazo a sí misma y empezó a sentirse incomoda en su propia piel. Loki lo dijo tan naturalmente que ella no dudo un instante de que era cierto. El dios sonrió de lado, aparentando estar absolutamente complacido, aunque súbitamente empezó a preocuparse y a desear que se fuera de inmediato. Fue una mala idea mirarla tan detenidamente. Terrible idea.

— Comprobado – habló, juguetonamente maligno, procurando no pensar más en… en el cuerpo de Aiden. No es que su moral le estuviera comunicando algo sino que, entre una larga lista de impedimentos que creó rápidamente en su mente, el cristal entre ellos era un gran obstáculo –. Sigues siendo la misma tonta insegura de siempre y además perdiste la capacidad de detectar mis mentiras. Qué triste –.

— O tal vez alguien se volvió un excelente mentiroso – replicó colocando una mano en su cadera.

Él pelinegro le concedió la razón con un gesto displicente en extremo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

Thor tuvo la necesidad de bajar a ver cómo estaban las cosas. De verás que no era la curiosidad lo que le llevaba a las mazmorras, es decir, tenía una veintena de asuntos extremadamente importantes y no los cancelería nada más porque sentía curiosidad, por supuesto que no. Jamás. Si estaba camino a la prisión del palacio era por la obligación de asegurarse de que no se estaban matando, era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor y como gobernante interino de Asgard, lo hacía por el bien de su pueblo, por el bien de… de… Mentira, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el extraño funcionamiento en la relación de ese par y como era el mandamás en esos momentos nadie se lo iba a impedir. Faltaba más.

Cuando llegó no se estaban matando, tampoco discutiendo, es más, ni siquiera estaban hablando. El par más comentado en Asgard –a excepción del otro par que acababa de escapar de Niffleheim– se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros de Loki. Thor sacudió la cabeza. Increíble, siglos sin verse y lo único que se les ocurría hacer era leer. Si él estuviera en una situación similar estaría retozando en una de las habitaciones hasta que al lugar no pudiera llamársele más habitación por lo destrozada que estaría. Aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien, ellos no podían hacer eso, para empezar, Loki estaba encerrado. Bien, pero había más cosas que hacer que solo leer y parecer medio muertos.

A medida que se acercaba, empezó a escuchar la voz de su hermano; Loki le estaba leyendo en voz alta a Aiden. Visto más de cerca –pero no tanto para no interrumpirlos todavía– era una escena enternecedora. De no haber sido por el cristal que les separaba, Aiden habría podido recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él, y Loki habría podido abrazarla por la cintura o los hombros. Un instante más de contemplación y Thor supo que era así como estaban dentro de sus mentes.

Avanzó lo que quedaba de camino y carraspeó para hacerse notar. El pelinegro cerró el libro con violencia y lentamente volteó a verlo, ardiendo en ira. Aiden se levantó pero al hacerlo se tambaleó al suelo de nuevo, con los pies enredados en su vestido.

— No es mi intención ser inoportuno pero es tarde y no es conveniente que Aiden pase aquí la noche –.

La mujer frunció el ceño, la suavidad de sus ojos se volvió nada, abriéndole paso a la fiereza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – exclamó, bastante tensa y críticamente frustrada.

— Porque no – le respondió Loki, poniéndose de pie –. Vete –.

— Sabes que volveré mañana – Aiden le recordó, como si de esa forma pudiera aplacar sus propios temores y de paso, sin saberlo ella, los que le estaban corroyendo el cerebro a él.

— Como sea – finalizó Loki, tibiamente.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

— Entonces… ¿todo salió bien? – cuestionó el rubio con mucha afabilidad.

La humana se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. Estaban en la última parte de su camino al Gran Comedor y lo cierto es que ella llevaba deseando todo ese tramo recorrido que Thor rompiera el silencio incomodísimo establecido entre ambos, pero no encontró la forma de abordar un tema de conversación que pudiera durar lo suficiente y que no muriera luego de un par de oraciones, eso la haría sentir más incómoda todavía. Aunque tampoco deseaba iniciar una conversación con el tema que era la causa misma del silencio. Hablar de cómo le había ido con Loki no era la mejor ni la más placentera de las opciones. No con el bondadoso de Thor. No le apetecía mentirle y mucho menos decirle la verdad… pero podía ocultarla. De todos modos se sentía mal, una sensación muy parecida al remordimiento se coló en su cerebro. Thor le daba su confianza ciega y ella iba y urdía planes de aniquilación real con su hermanastro. Genial… Y encima le ponía sus ojillos de cachorrito. No lo recordaba tan jodidamente tierno y agradable, lo era, pero esto representaba para Aiden un nuevo y más alto nivel.

Se decidió a no hablar sobre ello y por eso le devolvió una sonrisa que le costó bastante componer. Cuando te cuesta tanto esfuerzo sonreír ante un tipo como este, es porque tienes un montón de serios problemas, Aiden lo sabía.

— ¿Crees que podría entrar mañana para curar sus heridas? – inquirió, desviando de una forma creíble el tema.

Thor la observó entre confundido y sorprendido. – ¿Heridas? –.

Aiden asintió lentamente. – No te le dijo… muy Loki – dedujo en un instante –. Los sanadores se negaron a curarlo – explicó, con una seriedad ligeramente cargada de reproche –. Son más que nada rasguños, pero hay una un tanto más seria que puede complicarse –.

— Hazlo – accedió el rubio, entornando los ojos en una especie de gesto grave. La mujer tragó saliva, muerta por la repentina y desconocida (al menos en lo referente a Thor) intimidación. El enorme rubio amable, comprensivo y en ocasiones infantil parecía haberse esfumado y en su lugar estaba un guerrero, el gobernante actual de Asgard que pintaba para ser (muy al criterio de Aiden) millones de veces mejor rey que Odín –. Cualesquiera que sean aquellos sanadores que le negaron la asistencia a mi hermano serán castigados –.

Aiden volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez muy genuinamente. Aliviada y feliz. Thor no abandonaría a su hermano, ya había aprendido la lección, y lo protegería hasta donde le alcanzaran las fuerzas, tratándose de Thor, eso era algo bastante considerable.

— Oye, a propósito, ¿crees que me veo gorda? –.

La mueca seria de Thor dejó sus facciones, y empezó a reír con fuerza. – Te ves muy bien –.

¿Eso había sido un no o un sí? Maldito Loki. Maldito Thor, y, aunque no viniera al caso, nada más por el placer de maldecirlo, maldito Odín.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? Quizá un trozo de ensalada en las mejillas. ¡Quizá Loki la había hechizado!, esas eran siempre sus estúpidas bromas. Tan disimuladamente como pudo se llevó una mano a la cara para tentarla y saber qué diablos traía que no dejaban de verla como si de una gran novedad se tratara. Era ella, maldición. La misma chica chistosita de hacía tiempo, ¿dónde jodidos estaba el interés?

Volteó hacia donde estaba Thor, el cual le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como alentándola. ¿Alentándola? ¿Alentándola a qué? ¿A hablarles… a ellos? No, Thor debía estar bromeando…

— Así que… ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – habló Fandral que estaba justo al lado de Volstagg, que estaba justo enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Vacaciones? Claro… ¿En serio la iban a obligar a convivir con ellos? No, por favor no.

— No fueron vacaciones, Fandral. Recuerda que según el propio Loki, Aiden fue exiliada – Idunn, claro, qué otra. Bueno, había que aceptar que los años le habían sentado de maravilla y acrecentaron su belleza. _Maldita. _Muy arrogante, la diosa se decidió a ignorarla para terminar su comida.

— Eso lo decía porque estaba dolido – intervino Sif, en la silla contigua a la suya –. Perdió al único fenom… a su única amiga, no esperabas que anduviera muy feliz ¿o sí? –.

— Cambiaste… pero no… pero si – le dijo Volstagg, llenando su copa con más vino, en un intento por desviar el tema de conversación. Aiden casi se lo agradeció, casi.

— Habría sido horrible que se quedara como estaba, Volstagg. En una niñita o una adolescente ese tipo de fealdad no es tan espantosa, pero en una mujer… – Idunn bajó su tenedor justo antes introducir un trozo de filete de res a su boca, prestándole atención de nueva cuenta a la mujer castaña, viéndola como Loki hace unas horas. Aiden entendió cuán cálido había sido el gesto del pelinegro en comparación con este –. Imagínatela tan flaca y ojerosa, pálida como muerto y la cara más redonda que una de nuestras lunas. ¡Qué espanto! Sigue siendo de una belleza bastante… común, pero es mejor a eso que solía ser, sin duda –.

Aiden tenía ganas, muchas ganas de pedirle a Thor una de esas maravillosas celdas de abajo, con esa compañía tan agradable que son los prisioneros. Pagaría por una, claro que sí.

— Yo creo que te ves muy bien ahora – volvió a abrir la boca Fandral. Eso sí fue el colmo. Aiden era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que el rubio bigotón traía en mente y ni en mil años, qué asco.

— Y yo creo que mejor me retiro – anunció, poniéndose de pie –. Agradezco su compañía –.

— ¿Tantos años y te vas tan pronto? – cuestionó Volstagg, con la boca llena.

"_Tantos años y siguen siendo tan imbéciles_".

Había aceptado la invitación de Thor a cenar con él y sus amigos con la ingenua esperanza de que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, de que tal vez ya habían madurado, o su IQ ya no dejaba tanto que desear, pero no, por supuesto que no. Todos prestaron juramento para no dejar de ser nunca en la vida (o en la muerte, de paso) un hatajo de marranos descerebrados.

— Apuesto a que prefiere la compañía del traidor – masculló elección de palabras, afortunadamente, no en un mal momento, pues Aiden sentía lástima por ellos. ¿Quién los defendería una vez que Odín estuviera muerto? –. Dicen que se le veía muy feliz esta tarde en las mazmorras –.

Los que estaban comiendo se atragantaron, los que estaban bebiendo casi se ahogan y el resto voltearon a verla con semblantes ceñudos. No solo los amigos de Thor sino casi todo el comedor, pues Idunn se tomó la molestia de elevar su tono al decir lo último. La humana fulminó a la diosa con la mirada.

— Te recuerdo que de no haber sido por el _traidor_, aún estarías escondiéndote de los Elfos Oscuros tras la túnica de Odín – sin decir más, ni esperar respuesta de nadie, dio media vuelta para alejarse pero al hacerlo se encontró con la alta figura de Balder.

— Espera, necesitamos hablar acerca de un asunto apremiante, Aiden – informó el de cabellos grises, invitándola con una señal de su mano a tomar asiento de nuevo –. Y sería conveniente que estés presente –.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, la humana habría declinado y se habría marchado sin importarle un carajo; pero era Balder. Si el hombre le pedía que se quedara con tanta gravedad al hablar, no era para acompañar a las bestias esas en sus ponzoñosos balbuceos sino para algo importante. Mostrando cierto enfado, volvió a sentarse, ciertamente considerando el arrancarse de allí en cuanto los muy asnos le asaltaran de nuevo con sus no muy bien disimulados intentos por hacerla sentir mal.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? – preguntó Sif, un tanto indiferente.

— Asgard – respondió Balder. Pero antes de permitirles a los presentes tensarse y comenzar a alarmarse, continuó –: Los Elfos Oscuros se han ido y es cierto que ganamos esta batalla, pero esas criaturas siguen allá afuera, con su odio por nuestro reino aumentado por la humillación de su derrota… Si no los detenemos antes de que ellos regresen puede que Asgard no resista como la primera vez –.

Thor se puso serio desde el principio del mini discurso de Balder. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono de azul más profundo a medida que escuchaba al mayor.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces? –.

— Loki fue el único que pudo penetrar sus escudos – Balder no dudó, ni se veía molesto o como si le desagradara la idea de recurrir a la ayuda de Loki; el Dios de la Luz continuó hablando con mucha serenidad y firmeza –. De igual forma puede ser el único que consiga traspasar las fronteras de Svartalfheim, que como sabemos, los asgardianos no hemos podido cruzar en miles de años –.

— Entonces los detendríamos antes de que continúen alistándose para otro ataque – completó Thor, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de su amigo.

— Eso está muy bien – intervino Sif –. Pero recurrir a Loki es… nos coloca en una posición incierta. ¿Quién dice que no ha de traicionarnos? O tal vez desde un principio se niegue, ¿ya pensaron en eso? –.

— Es allí donde entras tú, Aiden – le anunció el dios, dándole una mirada afable.

Aiden no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña a la que se le habla con ternura y se le da un dulce para que haga un favor. Un favor que no quería realizar. La querían para engañar a Loki, sabría Yggdrasil cómo. El golpe cruel de saberse completamente sola, la acometió. No podía confiar ni en Balder, ¿qué clase de asqueroso universo era ese en el que ni siquiera en el Dios de la Luz se podía confiar?... Aunque por otro lado… Esto sería una buena excusa para sacar a Loki de su celda.

La mujer midgardiana se vio atrapada entre su escasa moral y la frágil lealtad que les tenía a Thor y a Balder, y el mentirle a Loki… Ellos eran sus amigos y muchas (la mayor parte) de la veces la apoyaban pero Loki era… su mejor amigo y tenían sus propios planes…

— Loki no tenía una verdadera razón para ayudarnos la primera vez con los Elfos Oscuros – Balder parecía comprender lo que estaba pensando Aiden e intentaba explicarse mejor –, pudo habernos traicionado y escapar. Tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero no lo hizo. Y algo me dice que la razón fuiste tú… No quiero que lo engañes… No tienes que hacer nada en realidad más que permanecer a su lado. Solo a ti te escucha, Aiden. Por favor, coméntaselo… Lo necesitamos –.

— ¿Qué gana él con todo esto? –inquirió, inexpresiva, como sopesando la situación todavía.

— Su libertad – soltó Thor, para sorpresa de todos –. Si lleva a cabo lo que le pedimos y no comete ningún acto de traición, Loki quedará libre permanentemente –.

_Libre. _Loki quedaría libre y entonces ellos podrían ejecutar sus propios planes.

_Libre._ Entonces ambos podrían ir a donde quisieran y hacer lo que quisieran.

_Loki libre. _

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.**

Loki la observaba, impasible, siguiendo con sus ojos cada uno de sus movimientos desde la cama en la que se encontraba sentado. La vio pasearse alrededor de la celda, agachándose en cada esquina para dejar un guijarro. Más seguridad, pensó. Después aproximarse al idiota de Thor para decirle una última cosa y en seguida volver su atención a él, dedicándole una sonrisa apenas perceptible entretanto ingresaba a la celda. Luego, la humana inspeccionó toda la celada con sus ojos mientras caminaba hasta donde él estaba y se sentaba a su lado.

— No está tan mal – dijo, sin perder su ligera sonrisa.

— Habla por ti –.

Aiden rodó los ojos. – Al parecer ser Jotun amarga mucho la existencia, ¿no? – Loki le echó una mirada cansina –. Bien, tal vez estar encerrado, cualesquiera que sean las condiciones, no es agradable, pero vamos, piénsalo, podría ser peor – mientras hablaba se inclinó un poco y acercó su mano con la palma abierta hasta donde sabía que estaba la herida –. Dolerá bastante, si llegas a sentir que es demasiado solamente dímelo – a medida que posaba su mano sobre la herida, pensaba en que por mucho dolor que sintiera, Loki no le diría. La verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando a esta actitud mucho más arrogante del ex príncipe. Unos días más y podría jactarse de conocerlo como nadie más.

El brillo plateado iluminó la zona afectada, para que enseguida comenzara a sentir una calidez ligera que gradualmente fue aumentando al punto de ser mil veces peor que el dolor que le causara el elfo al incrustarle la lanza. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarse a gritos contra Aiden y ordenarle que lo dejara en paz.

— Es más profunda de lo que creí – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su trabajo. Fue cuando Loki vio colgando de su cuello el rubí que solía inhibir lo que fuera que causara la transformación de la semi-humana –. Listo, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con tu cerebro – dijo, medio divertida, mientras se enderezaba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo por completo Loki la detuvo sujetando el rubí de su collar. Por un instante se quedó en un estado de terror inmóvil, creyéndose usada por Loki para escapar, insultándose por lo tonta e ingenua que había sido, pero el pelinegro no hacía más que sostener el rubí en su puño, mascullando algo en una lengua que Aiden no pudo recocer puesto que hablaba demasiado rápido y bajito. Cuando terminó, le sonrió astuto y soltó el objeto.

— No queremos terminar como la última vez –.

Aiden tomó el objeto entre sus manos, estudiándolo detenidamente, sin encontrar nada realmente diferente. – ¿Funcionará una vez que salga de aquí? –.

— Por supuesto – contestó, componiendo una mueca de enfado.

— Gracias, Loki –.

Mientras ella seguía analizando el dije, Loki tuvo una fuerte revelación… No una revelación, más bien la apreciación de un hecho nada magnifico… No lo era, magnífico. No. Por supuesto que no era nada extraordinario el darse cuenta de la poca distancia entre ambos, de la inexistencia de obstáculos. La energía inusual pero deliciosa que sentía correr por todo el lugar era únicamente producto de su débil imaginación. Claro.

― Estoy sorprendida de que siga conmigo, y no nada más porque yo sea distraída, también porque intentaron robármelo un par de veces y estuvo conmigo en situaciones… hmm… peliagudas… – Aiden parloteaba alegre y distraídamente, sin prestarle atención al abstraído dios a su lado. Lo cierto es que Loki solo escuchaba segmentos aislados de la conversación de Aiden. Le preocupaban más sus pensamientos sobre ella y su vida en Midgard. A Loki lo asaltaron ideas tortuosas, que iban desde los simples celos de saber que ella había hecho muchas cosas y todas ellas lejos de él, hasta la abrazadora inquietud de pensar que quizá su corazón ya no le perteneciera del todo. Cierto, se habían besado pero bien pudo ser solo un momento de debilidad del que ahora se arrepentía, además los besos no significan mucho –… entonces, justo cuando lo tenía en sus manos, el rubí empezó a brillar… – No significan la gran cosa y de cualquier forma Loki ansiaba poder hacerlo. Se quedó mirando los labios rosados de la mujer, que seguían moviéndose con su discurso. No podía ser cierto. Aiden debía seguir siendo solamente suya. Tenía que serlo y lo iba a comprobar en el momento. Loki estaba por inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los de ella pero entonces lo dijo –. …hay una forma en la que puedes salir de este sitio, Loki –.

El dios parpadeó con rapidez, buscando acomodar en su cerebro lo que Aiden acababa de decir. Su última oración contrastaba brutalmente con lo que había estado diciendo antes. En un segundo estás divagado en cursilerías y en otro te aturden con noticias de esta magnitud. Pero así siempre fue Aiden, empezaba hablando de algo y sabría Yggdrasil cómo, pero terminaba comunicando lo que nada tenía que ver con el tema central. Eso, lo recordaba bien –y lo estaba sintiendo al instante– le causaba agudos dolores de cabeza. Peor aún, la combinación de lo que él había estado pensando, lo que se supone que ella estaba diciendo y con lo que finalizó, era toda una bomba para su cerebro. Muchas emociones e ideas divergentes que procesar en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos era así? Respuestas sólo había una: estaba rematadamente loca y además creía que todos a su alrededor padecían sus mismos trastornos, obligándolos a sufrir sus excentricidades. Maldita la hora en que terminó enamorado de esa mujer despistada, extraña toda ella y chiflada.

― Matando a todos, lo sé – dijo Loki por fin. Convencido de que cualquiera que fuera la idea de su amiga, no funcionaría. Aiden bufó.

― Hay _otra_ forma mucho mejor, más práctica – Loki se molestó un poco con el tono de Aiden al decir aquello, como si se tratara de un niñito o un imbécil… no era uno de los amigos de Thor para que se dirigiera a él de esa manera –. Una que incluso facilita nuestro propósito –.

― ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es?– cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. Loki tenía que insistir, no existía otra forma de salir de allí más que esperar una distracción y… matarlos a todos.

Aiden desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio. – Los asgardianos te necesitan de nuevo – declaró, volviendo sus ojos al pelinegro. Definitivamente feliz no es la palabra para describir su reacción. Sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros.

― Ah y viniste para convencerme – soltó, súbitamente rojo de ira. La mujer sabía que probablemente acababa de cometer un error al empezar su explicación con esa frase.

― ¡No!– sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza y detuvo a Loki por el brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie. No permitiría que las cosas terminaran mal (de nuevo) –. Por favor, Loki. A estas alturas ya deberías saber de qué lado está mi lealtad – se apresuró a decir; él pareció meditarlo un instante antes de relajar su semblante apenas lo suficiente para hacerle entender que tenía una, UNA, oportunidad de explicarse mejor –. Ellos necesitan tu ayuda para romper los escudos en las fronteras de Svartalfheim… si aceptas te otorgarán el perdón… –.

― ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Thor? ¿Tú crees que su padre lo consentirá? En cuanto regrese me arrojará de regreso a este hoyo…–.

― ¡Déjame terminar, Loki! – protestó –. Te dije lo que ellos me pidieron que te dijera, ya cumplí… Ahora, si me permites, voy a explicarte – resopló y chasqueó los dedos –. Listo, ya nadie puede oírnos… No estoy segura de si pueden o no espiarnos pero más vale estar prevenidos –.

― ¿Para eso son las piedrecillas alrededor de la celda? – preguntó alzando una ceja; ella asintió –. ¿Qué le dijiste a Thor? –.

― Que eran para protegerme de ti – contestó, claramente avergonzada. Loki no pudo más que sonreír, aunque muy lánguidamente –. Pero bueno… En vista de que lo de "matar a todos" parece no haber funcionado como esperabas, sería una estupidez que lo intentaras de nuevo. Por eso creo que esta vez deberíamos seguir un camino más… efectivo y benévolo – Aiden cerró los ojos y exhaló con pesadez. La incomodidad era perceptible hasta en su forma de respirar; volvió a abrir los ojos y continuó –. Necesitan de ti pero saben que no eres de fiar al cien por ciento, aun eres el criminal que quiso conquistar la Tierra, supongo que eso les afecta – se encogió de hombros –. Pero también eres el que ayudó a derrotar a los Elfos Oscuros… creen… ellos piensan… están convencidos de que si no los traicionaste entonces fue por mí… ¡No! Nada de gestos estúpidos; concéntrate, Loki… Piensan que fue por mí y haríamos bien en dejarlos creerlo, así podrán tener la seguridad de que no los traicionaras porque estarás influido por mí y suponen que mi lealtad es hacia ellos… al menos Thor y Balder. Además Surtur escapó, Odín no volverá en mucho tiempo, e incluso si lo hiciera no puede negarse a tu ayuda contra los Elfos Oscuros –.

― De acuerdo – intervino, dubitativo – Pero ¿hacia dónde va tu plan? –.

― Si finges haberte reformado, si los ayudas hasta el final y no los traicionas, no sospecharán qué planeamos… Todo será más fácil, si creen que eres bueno no tendremos obstáculos y el plan de matar a Odín tendría muchas más posibilidades de éxito, incluso podríamos resultar _inocentes_… -.

― Y no nos perseguirían – concluyó Loki en un susurro, a medida que una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios e iluminaban con un brillo estremecedor sus ojos.

El pelinegro clavó sus ojos en la midgardiana castaña a su costado. No cabía duda de que su semblante inocente, amable y hasta bondadoso era ideal para la tarea que se habían encomendado a sí mismos. Pero más allá de eso, Loki descubrió un hecho en particular que le hizo cambiar su retorcida sonrisa por una mucho más _afable_ –hasta donde alcanzaba el término tratándose de Loki–.

Si. Aiden podía ser torpe, estar un poco loca, ser amiga de Thor y Balder, ser mitad humana, mitad Gigante de Fuego. Podía no ser la más hermosa en Asgard o siquiera en Midgard. Podía ser simple e infantil en ocasiones. Podía lucir como la Diosa de la Bondad… Pero no. Aiden, muy en el fondo, era tan terrible como él mismo: era rencorosa, manipuladora, cruel… El Dios del Engaño sintió un gran orgullo tanto por ella como por él mismo. Pese a lo que dijera y pensara en ocasiones, no habría podido encontrar pareja más adecuada. Tan perfectamente ideal para él, aun con todas las diferencias que existían entre ellos. Se trataba de un asunto demasiado abstracto como para ser explicado. Simplemente Aiden era la Diosa de la Catástrofe. Eso Loki lo supo en ese momento y se sintió muy feliz de poder hacerlo. Ella tardaría un tiempo más para darse cuenta de que el amor la había condenado a la fatalidad de la destrucción.

Ya no existía razón para que Loki se avergonzara de sentir lo que sentía por Aiden. Tampoco volvería a dudar de ella. "_A éstas alturas ya deberías saber de qué lado está mi lealtad_". Lo sabía y eso era sólo el principio.

* * *

**Notas (o "las cosas que no necesitan ni quieren saber pero que yo de todos modos se las digo")**: luego de unas muy merecidas vacaciones he vuelto con esta historia :D. Sinceramente contemplé el abandonarla porque llegó un punto en que ya la odiaba… pero al final aquí me tienen. Que regresara a escribir es merito de la banda cuyo tercer LP no sólo le da el título de este fic (Absolution) sino que inspiró casi toda la historia: Muse … Si, ando muuuuy emocionada con eso de su Tour. Blah, blah, blah… No quieren saber eso… Ah, y pero por supuesto también es merito de sus hermosos comentarios que yo aprecio con toda mi alma :D.

Oh, oh, lo de la forma humana de Surtur llegó a emocionarme demasiado, ¿por qué? Por que no puedo dejar de imaginarme al perfecto y súper estupendo Alan Rickman… Igual y estoy loca pero me encanta él y… si. Aaah y de paso les digo que a quien tengo en mente para el personaje de Aiden es a… redoble de tambores… Michelle Williams... No sé ustedes pero a mí me encanta esa mujer :D. Y para Skadi no dejo de pensar en Winona Ryder… Pero saben que pueden imaginarse a quien ustedes quieran.

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, espero subirlo en un par de semanas (no prometo nada xD).

Y ahora si, los agradecimientos muchachas, los agradecimientos:

**Himmelstrasse:** :D ¡Hola, hola! Espero que este capítulo siga valiendo, aunque sea solo un poquito, la pena. x3 No tienes una idea de lo feliz que soy al saber que Aiden te cae bien. Acá queda más claro cuán desadaptados son esos dos en realidad xD. Si, Regina Spektor es maravillosa, le debo muchos desbloqueos xD (en este fic y en "Del amor y otros tipos de destrucción"). Habrá más referencias a ella en el futuro :D. Y bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre: agradecimientos de aquí al Quásar más cercano. Espero que sigas honrándome con tus comentarios porque de veras los aprecio millones.

**Guest:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Bueno a Sigyn la veremos más adelante, no desesperes xD. Y pues Loki quiere a Aiden pero le guarda un gran cariño a Sigyn… es algo complicado xD. Otra vez, gracias por tus palabras :D.

**Lady Ale: **¡Hey! A mi me encanta (no... me fascina) que te esté gustando la historia :D. Todavía más si este humilde fic te hace estar más enamorada de Loki. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si... si voy a seguir con esta historia. Espero que siga siendo digna de tu tiempo y de tus palabras. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me han animado mucho a seguir :D.

Agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios (si quieren dejar alguno).

**Nuwanda. **


	12. No más miedo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney.

**Notas**:¡Saludos, pastelitos! Me hace muy, muy feliz saludarles de nuevo :D... Bueno les informo que acá voy a torcer un poco la idea nórdica sobre la creación del Universo (ya, no sólo un poco, ¡un montón!) Ningún dios me perdonará después de esto, lo sé. Pero era necesario para este fic, ya hablaré con Odín… Luego, también pasé a mutilar todas las teorías científicas sobre el destino del Universo y otros tantos conceptos relacionados con la cosmología. Y eso sí que es imperdonable y ya tengo un pozo en el infierno con mi nombre en él. Ni modo. Aaah… y puede ser que también me haya pasado por el arco del triunfo algunas –solamente algunas, no se enojen– cosillas incluidas en los comics. No va a ser toooodo eso ahorita, sólo les aviso de una vez :P.

Bueno ya que hice y deshice todo cuanto quise, les ofrezco este capítulo. Espero les guste :D.

* * *

**12. ****Ya no le tienes miedo, y si tú no le temes, yo tampoco. (Dejen de comportarse como animales.)**

_First there was the one who challenged a__ll my dreams and all my balance.__  
She could never be as good as you._

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended._  
_You should be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can_  
_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before…_

_Before you._

_―Unintended (Muse)_

* * *

―Es sencillo ― respondió lacónicamente. Miraba por el enorme ventanal de su habitación, procurando ignorar los ojos escudriñadores de cualquiera de los presentes, preguntándose brevemente qué diablos hacían dentro de sus aposentos, hasta donde él recordaba no los había invitado a pasar en ningún momento―. Inclusive el más imbécil de ustedes podría… no, lo lamento, es fácil pero no es para tanto ― agregó, con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Lady Sif y Los Tres Guerreros les lanzaron miradas de reproche a Thor y Balder. Un "te lo dije" que Sif le comunicó al príncipe rubio. Un "no funcionará" que los otros tres dijeron sin voz. Loki los odiaba (y no es como que ellos le tuvieran mucho afecto) tanto que el querer que cooperara a su causa era, por mucho, algo lejano, demasiado improbable. Los asgardianos se habían prometido mantenerse a raya y comportarse con cordialidad hacia el pelinegro, por mucho que detestaran al sujeto, era necesario por el bien del reino, y por Asgard, lo que fuera. Pero Loki se los estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, en menos de quince minutos ya les había insultado la inteligencia por lo menos ocho veces. Sus respuestas ambiguas y sus gestos despectivos eran mucho menos llevaderos que antes; todo en él era peor, y considérese que se usa el término en alguien que siempre fue peor que peor.

Estaban exhaustos de la presencia de Loki. Si, eran quince minutos, pero esos minutos más las tres horas del día anterior… eso significaba más tiempo del que podían aguantarlo. Y, ¿cuáles eran los avances? Casi ninguno. Loki continuaba enredándoles el cerebro con información inútil para ellos, con palabrería vaga que para nada les estaba siendo ventajosa. Sólo Balder parecía comprender un poco de lo que profería el dañado dios, intervenía en ocasiones y argumentaba como si lo estuviera haciendo con un viejo amigo, que no recibiera el mismo trato de vuelta era cosa aparte. Balder parecía olvidar que había intentado asesinarlo algunos siglos atrás. El de cabellos grises lo olvidaba, no así ellos. De Thor tampoco podía esperarse demasiado, el actual regente de Asgard seguía perdido en sus sentimientos de comprensión y amor por su _hermano_.

Sif, regresando su vista al Dios del Engaño, procuró esconder su cansancio y las colosales ganas de hacerlo hablar más claro, de quitarle al Jotun su imbécil sonrisita de la cara a golpes. ¿A golpes? Por favor, le atravesaría la garganta con su espada en ese preciso momento si no fuera porque el muy bribón tenía la pieza faltante del rompecabezas para la salvación del reino. La guerrera se contuvo también de componer una mueca de amargura, qué mal andaban las cosas si sólo este atarantado podía salvarlos a todos. Que Asgard dependiera de Loki era de buenas a primeras, triste, casi tanto como lo fue cuando ascendió al trono, puede que incluso peor. El trastornado ex príncipe intentó asesinarlos a todos los allí presentes, y no olvidaba lo de su cabello, eso todavía le picaba el orgullo de vez en cuando, quizá, si hubiese sido tan hermosa como solía serlo con su cabello dorado, hace muchos años que se habría casado con Thor… Siguiendo con las _travesuras_ del _muchacho_: intentó conquistar Midgard, se alió con un ejército de una raza destructiva, se contaba que también con Thanos, mató a quién sabe cuánta gente en esa tentativa suya de ser rey de la Tierra, y ahora andaba libre como el viento por todo el palacio junto con la otra rara que era su amiga. Sif tenía un mal presentimiento enganchado al cerebro sobre esos dos, se lo explicó a Thor, pero el rubio no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza y decirle con un muy buen humor que eran ideas suyas, que dejara de juzgar tan duramente a Loki, que su hermano ya había aprendido la lección y que todo saldría bien con él. _"Ahora tiene lo que no tuvo antes"_. Si, eso no la tranquilizaba ni un poco; todos parecían estar seguros de que con la presencia de la humana la cosa con Loki estaba arreglada. Sif no lo creía así. El Jotun enloqueció solo, que le trajeran a la otra loca no garantizaba que se curaría o reformaría, por el contrario, estaba convencida de que juntar a ese par únicamente vendría acompañado de un sinfín de problemas. Alguien debía escucharla. Nadie lo hacía. Para tapar un agujero estaban excavando otro, quizá, más profundo. Emocionados como estaban por la posibilidad de vencer a los Elfos Oscuros se estaban olvidando de que Laufeyson también era un maldito villano. Nadie la escuchaba, nadie excepto Los Tres Guerreros que estaban tan imposibilitados para hacer algo como ella.

Volvió a contener su enfado al notar que Loki la miraba de pies a cabeza, como adivinando sus pensamientos y haciéndole notar cuanto desprecio le tenía él también. Como diciéndole "¿Me odias? Ah, estaba tan preocupado de que una insignificancia como tú me detestara".

Si, ciertamente eso tenía en mente Loki en ese preciso momento. Para él ésta guerrera representaba tanto peligro como el prisionero asgardiano andrajoso con ojos de loco. Laufeyson sabía cuan insufrible les era su sola existencia y estaba decidido a fastidiarlos hasta que sus pretensiones de aparentar amabilidad se derrumbaran y mostraran lo bestias que eran en realidad. Lo estaba logrando y resultaba más fácil de lo que recordaba. Le regaló una última mirada arrogante y regresó sus ojos a la amplia vista del todavía destrozado Reino Dorado que tenía desde esa ventana.

―Sé que son asuntos delicados, y que únicamente expertos como lo son ustedes pueden tratar ― habló Volstagg, mostrándose un tanto indeciso y humilde. El robusto guerrero no deseaba más conflictos, nada más quería irse a comer con la certeza de que el asunto de los Elfos estaba resuelto ―, pero, y si no es una gran molestia, a algunos de nosotros nos tranquilizaría obtener una explicación de qué es lo que se tiene que hacer ― el barbón pelirrojo carraspeó― con algo más de claridad en las palabras ―.

Loki rodó los ojos. _"Imbéciles"._

― ¿Más claridad? Pero si he sido claro desde el principio ―replicó, ofreciéndoles una falsa sonrisa y un fingido tono de amabilidad ―. No comprendo porque continúan detrás de mí como una molesta sombra si les dije lo que querían saber desde el principio ― agregó, haciéndose el inocente, señalando a Balder después ―. Él lo sabe, ¿no Balder? ―.

El Señor de la Verdad asintió lentamente. Balder no podía negar que Loki ya les había explicado todo lo que necesitaban saber, y que con una situación como aquellas, y con los pocos conocimientos que poseía sobre esos temas, no podía poner en duda si el pelinegro les estaba dando efectivamente la descripción sencilla del caso.

―A mí no me lo parece ― dijo Sif, utilizando lo último de su paciencia ―. Yo más bien creo que alguien intenta jugarnos una de sus famosas travesuras… ―.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú pienses o dejes de pensar, Sif ― contestó Loki, por primera vez demostrando una verdadera irritación en su ánimo ―. Aunque acepto que me asombra que puedas hacerlo ―.

Sif también perdió la escasa compostura que le quedaba y llevó la mano a su espada, lista para desenvainarla ante la más ligera de las provocaciones, fulminaba al pelinegro mientras él le regresaba una mirada muy lejana al concepto de gentileza. El resto de los presentes, tensos pero no del todo sorprendidos, intercambiaban señales casi imperceptibles entre sí, preparados para evitar un ataque de cualquiera de las dos partes.

―Muy lindo el teatro que armas, Loki ― intervino una voz conocida por todos, con un inflexioncita cantarina, casi tierna. En el acto, todos giraron para verla y esa distracción bastó para que el ambiente de aspereza que inundaba la habitación disminuyera bastante ―. Pero mientras tú te diviertes _torturándolos_, allá afuera hay cientos de miles de elfos preparándose para destriparnos a todos ― la mujer caminó hasta Thor y luego de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y a Balder con un movimiento de su muñeca, se acercó hasta Loki, clavó sus ojos en los de él y sonrió de medio lado, para luego pararse de puntitas y rozar sus labios con un beso muy breve que los dejó a todos (incluso a Loki) con una expresión de ridículo asombro en el rostro; entonces, y como ajena a las reacciones que desataba su inusual actitud de exagerada confianza, dio media vuelta para hablarles a los otros ―. Lo que Loki y sus escabrosas palabras han querido decir es que las murallas que protegen la frontera de Svartalfheim están recubiertas por un escudo de energía; dicha energía es inusual (eso ya lo saben), bastante peligrosa (eso no lo sabían) pues es manipulada desde un agujero negro supermasivo ― en ese momento caminaba cerca de Sif y le dio un codazo ―. Los conocen ¿verdad? Recuerden, solían amenazarme con enviarme a uno mientras dormía, lástima para ustedes que no fuera tan fácil… Como sea, manipular una de esas monstruosidades para que en lugar de tragar, escupa, es algo peligroso y por lo general imposible. Hace miles y miles de años ―continuó con teatralidad― se quiso ocupar este método para "traer la luz" a Asgard (se entiende que por "luz" me refiero a armas) pero forzar a una de esas_ linduras_ para hacer lo que ellos deseaban les costó caro. El agujero amenazó con evaporarse no sin antes llevarse consigo algunos _recuerditos_ de este universo, si, querida Sif, entre ellos tu amada Asgard. Así fue como casi todos lo dejaron por el bien del universo, claro, a excepción de cierto personaje que descubrió la forma de utilizar otro tipo de energía, la oscura, para sustraer sin mayor riesgo, al parecer, la del agujero negro. Pero ni siquiera Malekith logró desentrañar los secretos para la creación de armas con lo proporcionado por este cuerpo celeste y se conformó con proteger Svartalfheim como ningún otro mundo ha podido hacerlo antes o después… Por otro lado, esa otra energía que le ayudo al Elfo Oscuro a resguardar su reino era desconocida, hasta que nuestro Loki nos iluminó con su genio inconmensurable… y, claro, sus conocimientos sobre temas prohibidos y hasta olvidados por los más notables sabios del universo ―.

Al finalizar, la midgardiana ya se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama de Loki, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una sonrisa que acentuaba su semblante ya de por sí inocente y un tanto desvalido, pero que contrastaba con la posición sugerente y el brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos. Los Tres Guerreros, Sif, Balder y Thor la observaban impresionados no tanto por la explicación que ansiaban de Loki, sino por su fluidez al hablar, por sus modales mucho menos reservados y torpes de a como los recordaban. Pero Loki… Loki quería echar a las bestias aquellas fuera de su dormitorio y lanzarse sobre Aiden, desgarrarle el vestido y extraviarse en algún instante de gloria que pudiera proporcionarle la midgardiana. Sintió su garganta seca al tragar saliva al tiempo que un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal. El autocontrol le alcanzaba para no hacer todo eso más no para imitar a los otros y acercarse más a Aiden; en cambio, dio media vuelta para distraerse con la vista, porque la vista era muy buena, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, claro. Era mejor que voltear y enfrentarse al comportamiento de Aiden que conseguía importunarlo como si de un adolescente se tratara. ¿Tenía que comportarse como mujer precisamente en esos momentos? ¿No podía guardárselo para después, maldita sea? A menos que… _Si, por supuesto._

Por otro lado, Sif ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa y procuraba concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: Asgard, y no una mujercilla humana con obvios problemas de personalidad múltiple.

― ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ―la interrogó, arqueando una ceja. La otra alzó los hombros y le dio una mirada que aparentaba dulzura.

―Uno de mis enfoques en la hechicería es la defensa, ¿lo olvidas? Es conocimiento básico para alguien como yo. Desentrañar los secretos de los escudos de Svartalfheim es uno de los retos más apasionantes e importantes de los encargados del área de protección, tontita. Yo tendría que haberme dedicado a eso pero por supuesto tuve mis _vacaciones_. Sin embargo, nuestro siempre retraído Loki, nuestra rata de biblioteca descubrió que el secreto no estaba en el estudio de los escudos mismos, que solían ser increíblemente difíciles de descifrar e imposibles de interpretar porque nadie pensaba que se estuvieran alimentando de un peligroso Agujero Negro, sino que la clave estaba en la historia casi olvidada y en esa magia tan antigua y a la que todos le tienen miedo por oscura ― Aiden fijó sus ojos en Loki, quien aún les daba las espalda, con tanto brío que daba miedo ―. La inclinación de Loki hacia lo oculto y tenebroso es lo que nos está dando la posibilidad de vencer a los Elfos Oscuros ― quitó sus ojos del pelinegro, desvaneció su repentino gesto sombrío y volvió a servirse de su semblante de tierna y provocadora melancolía ―. Es gracioso, ¿no? ―.

― ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ―cuestionó Thor, todavía sufriendo vértigos por esa indefinible sensación dentro de él. Era como el peor de los miedos provocando que su mente le suplicara alejarse de esa mujer, pero también era un extraño deseo de permanecer cerca; no se trataba de algo sexual era más bien espiritual. Mucho más profundo y por lo tanto más inquietante. Thor no era el único, al resto les estaba provocando los mismos escalofríos estar en presencia de Aiden; incluso Fandral más tarde aportaría a la conversación con sus amigos que había sido espeluznante como estar en presencia de un demonio de Muspelheim y a la vez una especie de consuelo para el alma. Los cuatro guerreros, Thor y Balder andarían peor que desahuciados, evitando la cercanía con la mujer para no verse tan íntimamente perturbados por la misma que para unos solía significar poco más que nada, y que para los otros era únicamente su "amiga humana".

―Ustedes nada ― declaró, un tanto brusca ―. Los hechiceros deben cambiar la fase en las ondas electromagnéticas de su energía, como lo hizo Loki, para que sea inversa a la de esos escudos. La reacción es una interferencia de ondas destructiva que anula a ambas energías… Puf, se van ― dijo chasqueando los dedos y sonriendo más ampliamente ―. Recubren sus armas con dicha energía anuladora, marchan hasta Svartalfheim y listo, Asgard gana. Loki y yo lo haríamos pero su ejército constaría únicamente de cincuenta hombres y él y yo moriríamos por el uso excesivo de energía… No, no te aflijas Sif, nunca te dejaríamos sola en este cruel mundo, por eso vamos a enseñarles a sus muy _habilidosos_ maestros de la magia a hacerlo. Será muy difícil más no imposible ―.

El silencio cayó sobre todos los presentes mientras Aiden se dejaba caer hacia atrás sobre la cama de Loki. La mujer midgardiana cerró los ojos, dejando que la suavidad del edredón verde y el sutil aroma de Loki, todavía impregnado en ese cobertor pese a que el pelinegro no dormía allí en mucho tiempo, la transportara a otro lugar. Un lugar en el que no existían imbéciles impidiendo que arrastrara a Laufeyson hasta esa cama y hacerle el amor como seguramente nadie se lo hizo o haría nunca.

―Podríamos crear armas con eso― dijo Hogun de repente. Aiden se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos y se incorporó ―. Si ya lograron descifrar…―.

―¡No!― exclamó ―. Nunca me prestaría para esas bajezas y mataría a Loki si lo hiciera. Ahora, se largan todos que ya nada tienen que hacer aquí ― les ordenó, señalando hacia la puerta.

Los vio salir, evidentemente irritados, al menos las bestias. Thor y Balder tuvieron la decencia de despedirse antes de que este último cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Pero aun después de que se fueron, Aiden continuaba enfadada por la _disimulada_ propuesta de ensuciarla a ella y a Loki con sus apestosas guerras. Si iban a estar manchados de sangre, esa sería la que derramaran aquellos que los habían agraviado a ellos dos, no a Asgard… a Asgard que se lo llevara la miseria.

― ¿Puedes creerlo?― dijo, caminando hasta Loki, quien no dejaba de ver por la ventana. Fue entonces que Aiden notó lo callado que se había puesto… y recordó por qué. Sacudió la cabeza, a nada de llegar hasta él ―. Lo que hace un ligero besito, El Dios de las Travesuras perturbado por un simple roce― lo abrazó por atrás, pasando las manos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

Loki se puso rígido en un instante, sintiendo como el ansia de volverse y devorarle los labios bullía dentro de él, corriendo cual rio de lava incendiando todo a su paso, y entre los destrozos quedaba la _inflexible_ determinación que había conseguido cuando Aiden le explicó a Thor cuál era el plan. El fuego que ardía dentro de él redujo a cenizas aquella resolución de no caer en sentimentalismos, porque sentir algo demasiado intenso por alguien era una peligrosa debilidad que sus enemigos podían llegar a explotar, porque al ocupar excesivamente su mente en emociones como el amor dejaba un espacio muy reducido para los otros asuntos y aumentaba las posibilidades de fallar; fracasar como la primera vez y caer por un puente, malograr un plan como en Midgard y pasar el resto de sus días en una celda en las mazmorras. No quería arriesgar su plan y tampoco poner en peligro su vida o la de Aiden, todo eso era tan importante que demandaba una completa concentración, la más rígida de las dedicaciones… pero tan apremiante necesidad parecía no valer lo suficiente frente a esa otra exigencia, aquella que suplicaba ser aliviada por su cuerpo y por su alma. Loki trató de combatir, sabiendo de antemano que perdería, que indudablemente se dejaría arrastrar a donde fuera que aquel torbellino de emociones y sensaciones se le antojara llevarlo.

Con una mueca de frustración aflojó el cuerpo para dar media vuelta, sin embargo, él no tuvo que hacer nada pues Aiden lo _obligó_ a virarse, y al hacerlo, Loki vio en los ojos avellana un destello inusual pero que le resultó devastador, que le desbarató toda voluntad que pudiera tener a esas alturas, haciendo de ésta harapos que arrojó lejos. Renunció a sí mismo por un momento, dentro de las resplandecientes e insondables lagunas, no, no lagunas sino un océano infinito, uno en el que estaba más que deseoso de naufragar; sus ojos le parecían hermosos, siempre fue así, y lo eran ahora, demasiado que resultaba difícil sostenerle la mirada, no obstante, muy aparte de su entera belleza y profundidad, Loki no lograba encontrar en ellos la última pieza de esa máquina y así ponerla en marcha, algo faltaba, ese algo que solía estar allí todo el tiempo y cuya actual ausencia le impedía continuar lo que deseaba con tormentosa urgencia; era algo sin lo que no quería ni podía seguir adelante; no llevaba días retorciéndose por aquello nada más para que al final se lo negaran, no se había dado cuenta de que por muchos siglos llevaba esperando fundirse con Aiden y que al hacerlo, en sus ojos destellara como nunca antes aquel brillo que sólo a él le mostraban, como para que todo se limitara a esa chispa usurpadora, totalmente desconocida e incómoda. Estos no era sus ojos, ese brillo no les pertenecía por muy hipnotizador que resultara. _Esta no es en realidad Aiden_, se obligó a recordar. Pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando la mujer lo agarró por la nuca y lo hizo inclinarse para asentarle tremendo beso. No pudo hacer nada porque después de todo venía deseándolo desde el último que se habían dado. Porque en los cinco días que llevaba libre no dejaba de pensar en eso a pesar de sus muchos intentos por mantener a la bestia que representaba aquella idea bien enjaulada. Porque aún se guardaba todas las ansias acumuladas a lo largo de los años sin verla y ya le estaban provocando dolor de tan intensas. Porque mientras más tiempo pasaba él lo deseaba más y más. Y el hecho es que allí estaba, entregándose en bandeja de plata, mostrándose tan sensual y dispuesta, como no lo estuvo durante los otros cinco días, cuando actuaba exactamente como siempre: taciturna en presencia de otros, parlanchina con él; mal humorada con las amistades de Thor, jovial y animada cuando no había nadie más que él; comportándose como la secretamente extravagante compañía que tanta falta le había hecho…

La que tenía justo en frente no era ella, era el resultado de una poción empleada para que pudiera hablar sin que comenzara a balbucear cosas ininteligibles porque no soportaba la presión de ser el centro de atención. La que exploraba su boca con excitante destreza, la que lo impulsaba a caminar hasta la cama con una mano enredada en su cabello y la otra buscando quitarle la casaca, no era Aiden. El moreno tuvo que asirse del primer motivo que le brindara su mente para así evitar seguir rodando cual guijarro por una empinada ladera; debía encontrar la fuerza para no sucumbir ante semejante tentación, para que reptilia no tomara el control y lo convirtiera en un animal que ignoraba a la otra parte de su cerebro.

Cuando lo hizo caer sobre la cama y se le montó en el regazo para volver a su boca, Loki la detuvo sosteniéndola con firmeza por los hombros. Deseaba aquello, lo deseaba mucho, pero no con ella dopada. La quería siendo Aiden y en sus cinco sentidos. La quería con el resplandor natural de sus ojos y la sonrisa que siempre le dirigía.

La mujer se removió, buscando liberarse del agarre de Loki, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Entonces miró fijo al pelinegro y frunció el ceño, todavía con la respiración agitada, sin comprender porque se negaba a seguir, sintiéndose de pronto un poco ofendida por la frialdad en la mirada del Dios del Engaño, pensando en que quizá había arriesgado demasiado, que quizá Loki no deseaba esa clase de acercamiento con ella. Aiden entornó los ojos, ofendida en extremo.

―El brebaje te afectó más de lo que pensamos― le dijo a modo de explicación Loki, notando su mala interpretación de las cosas―. No podemos hacer… nada hasta que los efectos se hayan pasado―.

― ¿Es eso o quizá no te apetece yacer con un monstruo como yo? Quizá sigo siendo muy poca cosa para _su majestad_ ― arremetió, moviéndose de nuevo, más frenéticamente.

Loki intentó dar a entender sus razones sin sonar tan sentimental como él creía que era todo aquello, pero entre los _"¡Suéltame con un demonio!"_ y lo manotazos que tiraba Aiden, para finalizar mordiéndolo en la mano, perdió la paciencia y zarandeándola con fuerza para ver si así le ponía atención –y claro que ella no lo hizo–, El Dios del Engaño no tuvo más opción que dormirla usando magia. La tomó en brazos y la bajó de su cuerpo, dejándola acomodada en el colchón. Resopló con fastidio, y se tumbó a su lado, sintiéndose relajado al poder descansar de la sensación confusa y extenuante que se había alojado en su interior desde que la humana había entrado en su habitación. Giró la cabeza para verla y todavía con el semblante impávido, suspiró tranquilo y un poco feliz. El rostro de Aiden lucía apacible, tan en paz… tan ella. Sólo en ese instante fue consciente lo desagradable que había sido aquella otra mujer que decía ser Aiden pero que no lo era. Por un momento había perdido a su _pseudo_ _midgardiana_ y la habían sustituido por una imitación barata que era espejo de las otras muchas mujeres que habitaban el palacio y el reino en general, las cuales andaban tras Thor. Loki no quería –en mil años– sentirse como el gigantesco idiota rubio, resultaba demasiado insultante pensar en sí mismo tan común como su "_hermano_", con una insulsa pareja como las que solían acompañarle, y más desagradable aún, tener sexo insípido como ese del que acostumbraban vanagloriarse tanto Odinson como sus descerebrados amigos. Viendo el cuerpo de Aiden subir y bajar con su profunda respiración, Loki confirmó que no deseaba la simpleza de cualquier otra dama, quería a Aiden porque todo en ella era difícil como el Hel.

Le alegraba saber que el extraviado actuar de la mujer provenía de un líquido ajeno a su cuerpo. Que si se había comportado de esa forma era porque la muy terca había insistido en que le ayudara a encontrar la manera de no ser tan patética, porque a pesar del tiempo, de los acontecimientos recientes y pasados, y de las verdades, Aiden todavía se sentía incomoda, avergonzada e infeliz con lo que era. Loki le habría soltado un largo discurso que la hiciera entrar en razón, reprendiéndola por su debilidad y sus repugnantes ganas de ser bien vista por un grupo de perdidos inferiores; le habría hecho ver cuánta era la distancia que la separaba de aquéllos, concluyendo con un "estamos muy por encima de ellos, Aiden" o un "deberías sentirte orgullosa"… Pero ¿con qué cara si él mismo continuaba odiando su verdadera naturaleza?, esa hubiese sido una hipocresía grandísima que ni siquiera él, Dios de las Mentiras, podía permitirse. En cambio, rodó los ojos y la llevó de mala gana a la biblioteca para encontrar algo que pudiera servirle. Y lo encontraron. Una poción que cuando estuvo lista tenía el peor aspecto y olor que ambos hubiesen visto en uno de esos brebajes hasta entonces.

― "¿Estás seguro de que no omitiste ningún paso?"― cuestionó, sosteniendo el frasquito de cristal frente a sus ojos, arrugando un poco la nariz.

―"Seguro"― contestó bruscamente él, luego de alzar una ceja. Aiden parecía olvidar que ya no era más el adolescente ávido de experimentar y que terminaba gritando de frustración por sus intentos fallidos. Ahora estaba frente a uno de los más importantes y habilidosos maestros de la magia, sino es que el mejor.

―"No irá a explotar como aquella que me diste para recuperar la voz, ¿o si, Loki?"― insistió Aiden, con ese gracioso gesto desconfiado, entrecejo arrugado y labios fruncidos. El pelinegro comenzó a reír ante ese recuerdo, Idunn había puesto algo en la comida de Aiden que la dejó sin habla por un par de semanas, luego él quiso ayudarla preparando una poción que terminó explotando un instante antes de que ella la bebiera; al final recurrieron a Frigg. La risa del dios se hizo algo más fuerte al pensar que Aiden había sido víctima tanto de sus enemigos como de él mismo (no intencionalmente, pero la solución tendía a ser peor que el mal en sí).

Al dejar de reír se topó con la cara de enfado de ella, sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. La midgardiana le lanzó una mirada de advertencia "más te vale que no explote", y bebió todo el líquido verde ocre de un solo trago, usando sus dedos pulgar e índice para cubrir su nariz, y con los ojos apretados –_como_ _si_ _eso_ _sirviera_ _de_ _algo_, pensó Loki–. Laufeyson acabó por liberar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir cuando la mujer abrió los ojos de golpe, sacó la lengua y comenzó a dar brinquitos por todos lados, tan jodidamente infantil como siempre. Mala suerte que Heimdall requiriera la presencia de ella en la zona de reconstrucción del Bifrost porque un obrero estaba seriamente herido, y que él tuviera que alistarse para encontrarse con Thor y su bruta compañía. Para cuando los halló en el pasillo, a unos metros de su habitación, Loki todavía se recreaba con el recuerdo del actuar ridículo de Aiden… Veinte minutos después ni bien se podía respirar en su dormitorio por la cambiada y perturbadora personalidad de la anteriormente atarantada humana.

Treinta y dos minutos y estaba recostado junto a ella, viéndola dormir, algo que no hacía desde muchas centurias atrás. Había estado tan cerca de poseer aquello que deseaba con fervor… ya sería en otra ocasión.

"No es la primera vez que te niegas la oportunidad, Loki" una vocecita en su interior le habló, tenía un tono dulce, musical. Trató de ignorarlo, y se removió con incomodidad buscando liberarse de la intranquilidad que de súbito le había atacado. Sin embargo no lograba desprenderse de esa sensación casi desagradable. La voz. La voz tenía algo de familiar, se sentía como se sienten esas cosas que representaron algo importante en algún momento pero no lo suficiente para permanecer ni sobrevivir a otras más penetrantes y significativas. Entre las emociones que Loki pudo identificar estaba la culpa. ¿Culpa por qué? ¿Por seguir luchando por recordar de quién diantres era la voz? No es como si fuera su maldita obligación recordar a cada criatura que se había cruzado por su camino… A penas tenía unas cuantas personas que eran dignas de ser recordadas, y tenía a otras que a pesar de no ser dignas, debían ser recordadas.

Resignado a que no habría paz en su interior hasta recordar de quién se trataba, se incorporó en la cama, llevó una mano a sus sienes y comenzó a masajearlas. Para ayudarse a recordar, repitió el pensamiento: "No es la primera vez que te niegas la oportunidad, Loki". Esta línea tenía que estar relacionada con lo que había estado pensando antes… entonces…

_Oh, maldición. Sigyn. _

De inmediato acudió a su memoria el recuerdo que se dibujaba tan lejano e inclusive ajeno, como si le hubiese sucedido a otro. De cierta forma, eso tenía algo de verdad. Loki lanzó un largo suspiro, sintiéndose muy exhausto al rememorar la noche que, habiendo bebido de más, la princesa Vanir lo había llevado al Gran Jardín del palacio. Esa vez también había estado demasiado cerca. Muy cerca.

El torturarse con la idea de que por mucho tiempo Sigyn fue uno de los más firmes apoyos, que fue un pilar importante, que le ayudo a no perder la cordura durante los largos días de soledad, le llevó a cuestionarse dónde estaba ella ahora. Y en un segundo la ira empezó a ganar terreno a medida que sacaba sus propias conclusiones: le habían contado la verdad y la ingrata traicionera se había vuelto a su patético reino. Pues si era así, que allá se quedara. Dicha conclusión le brindó la confirmación definitiva de que no existía otra criatura en el inmenso universo en la que pudiera confiar, que lo quisiera por lo que en realidad era y que no huía a causa de eso, ninguna otra sino la mujer junto a él. ¿Culpa por haber olvidado a Sigyn? Qué culpa ni que los mil demonios encerrados de Muspelheim. A las claras se notaba que lo único para lo que le había querido aquella _princesita_ era para lo mismo que la gran mayoría: para crear alianzas. Sigyn, al igual que Odín, lo veía como un objeto, el instrumento para la unión de reinos, cosa que a Loki ya le tenía harto. No contenta con su posición de princesa de Vanaheim (no podía culparla del todo, ¿quién querría permanecer en tan ridículo lugar con tan desagradable familia? Y vaya que Loki conocía de malas familias), Sigyn lo había enredado para convertirse en princesa de Asgard. _Mala que le salió la jugada. Pobre, pobre Sigyn._

Loki no tenía ni idea.

El suspiro de la mujer a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza y una amarga punzada en el pecho fue la entrada para toda una tarde de tortura: las circunstancias no pintaban para hacerlos felices. La posibilidad de que salieran impunes luego de matar a Odín eran mínimas, así que Loki se obligó a pensar entonces en los peores escenarios, en las más terribles formas en que todo aquello podía terminar; la idea de que en algún punto llegara a perder a Aiden le inquietó en demasía. Sus deseos de venganza eran capaces de acarrearle problemas con los que no estaría preparado para lidiar. Pero simplemente no podía reprogramarse, el rencor era demasiado, las ganas de hacer justicia por tantos daños causados estaban allí y ardían, importando como pocas cosas importaban. Nada podía hacer contra su naturaleza, contra la naturaleza de ambos. Loki necesitaba paz –y quería brindársela a Aiden– y la muerte de Odín traída por sus propias manos pasaba a ser estrictamente necesaria. Cualquier otra cosa que viniera después, pensaba él, sería un efecto secundario, daño colateral que iba a aceptar con mucha dignidad cuando este se volviera insalvable.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta desde su mente, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y se restregó los ojos con los dedos. En parte agradecía la interrupción, ya no deseaba mantener ocupado su cerebro con fatalidades de esa magnitud, más valía mantener la cabeza fría y dejar que los eventos se desarrollaran por sí solos, postergaría sus preocupaciones hasta que Odín regresara a Asgard.

Otros tres golpes, un tanto más fuertes se dejaron oír, exasperando a Loki. Sí, le agradecía la interrupción pero ¿qué después de no haber recibido respuesta, quien quiera que fuera no se había dado cuenta de que insistir era innecesario pues no iba a abrir? Al parecer no recordaban las costumbres del ex príncipe. Luego, un golpecito más y Loki se incorporó para ir a abrir la maldita puerta y correr a gritos a tan necia visita. Poco antes de tocar la puerta, una voz habló del otro lado, provocando que a Loki se le esfumara hasta la última gota de sosiego. Antes de que la voz insistiera en que abriera y le dejara entrar porque sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, el pelinegro tuvo que apoyarse por unos segundos en la puerta, procurando recoger un poco de la aplastada compostura que había dejado en el suelo al escuchar a la mujer del otro lado.

Una última respiración profunda y se enderezó para abrir y enfrentarse, luego de ese largo periodo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a su madre. El tiempo de pronto pareció transcurrir más lentamente, haciendo que Loki sintiera como una eternidad el instante que le tomó en realidad abrir la puerta, revelando así a una Frigg radiante como siempre, envuelta por esa aura reconfortante y despidiendo su propia luz que le daba al pelinegro la seguridad que en su interior nunca pudo fabricar del todo. Allí estaba ella, con los ojos enrojecidos y un tanto hinchados, clavándole a Loki una estaca en el corazón de saber que muy probablemente el llanto había sido por él. Parada enfrente, la más hermosa, bondadosa y sabía de las diosas –o de las criaturas en el universo– le regalaba una sobrecogedora sonrisa, con toda su sinceridad y todo su amor, como siempre lo hacía porque Frigg no era de fingir. A Loki le hacía mucho bien saber que estaba feliz de su regreso, de saber que estaba vivo. Apenas y pudo mover los labios para devolverle un intento de sonrisa, pero estaba seguro de que aquello más bien la hacía de mueca de dolor, en parte porque lo estaba sintiendo, en parte porque el cuerpo no lo estaba obedeciendo… en parte porque tampoco quería demostrar demasiada vulnerabilidad.

Lo cierto es que Loki sintió el remordimiento que no pudo sentir de otra forma o con nadie más. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que herir a otros, que dejar que el ser malvado habitando en su interior consumiera aquello que con tanto esfuerzo Frigg había conseguido, la estaba lastimando. Se dio cuenta de que entre todas sus víctimas, Frigg era la más inocente, el único daño colateral del que se arrepentía. La reina advirtió esto en su mirada, y se encargó de explicarle utilizando únicamente sus ojos que ella no venía a juzgar, no venía a atormentarlo echándole en cara sus malas acciones o sus equivocaciones; con la dulzura de una mirada maternal le habló a Loki diciéndole que no debía preocuparse, que si estaba allí era porque ansiaba encontrarse con él, porque después de todo era su hijo y por eso tenía que saber que lo iba a amar para siempre.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, hasta que Loki pudo dar una verdadera sonrisa y entonces ninguno pudo contenerse más y Frigg franqueó la puerta, abalanzándose a los brazos de su hijo que ya le esperaba anhelante de estrecharla y poder sentirse tan seguro y en paz como en los viejos tiempos, como aquellas veces en las que Frigg lo atrapaba hundido en taciturna añoranza y lo aliviaba compartiendo algún dulce encantamiento, o lo atacaba a cosquillas y las tiernas caricias y besos que ya casi había olvidado. A la memoria del moreno arribó el suave recuerdo de las caminatas por los corredores del palacio, o en los jardines, cuando Frigg con libro en mano los llevaba a él y a Aiden, y en ocasiones Thor y Balder, por aquellos caminos que se llenaban de magia con la delicada voz de su madre contando historias hermosas, que muchas de ellas en la actualidad le parecían empalagosas y quizá ridículas pero que no por eso dejaba de tenerles aprecio, porque era el tiempo feliz, una época más simple, que ahora, con su madre en brazos y un odio en su interior que de momento no era tan aplastante, recordaba con un deje de cariño. Loki también evocó la entrega total de la reina a cuidar de él cuando Aiden se fue, cómo incluso soportó los gritos, las rabietas no tan infantiles y las largas horas de llanto con el "¿Por qué, madre?" que en el presente podía sentir bailándole en los labios. Quizá Frigg también mintió, pero a diferencia de Odín ella sí estuvo allí, ella si purgó su condena, mientras al rey le iba y le venía que tan bien o que tan mal andaba su, por ese entonces, hijo.

Al separarse, Loki pudo notar que su madre no era la única que lloraba, unas lágrimas corrían también por sus mejillas, y creyó que se había dejado llevar de más. Apartando la mirada y el rostro para secarse con el dorso de la mano, retrocedió unos pasos. Mientras tanto Frigg sonreía entre contenta y conmovida ante la reacción de su hijo, segurísima de que ella tenía razón y no era aquellas barbaridades que le contaban, que cualquier acto pasado había sido alentado por la confusión y el dolor.

―Me alegra tanto tenerte de regreso― habló Frigg después de una corto momento de inmovilidad por parte de ambos―. Procuré visitarte en tu celda pero la única vez que me fue permitido por tu padre, estabas dormido. Luego, durante estos últimos días supe que estabas muy ocupado ayudando a Thor―.

El pelinegro reacomodó su semblante impasible y se valió de toda su compostura para que no se le notara más la debilidad, ni que Frigg advirtiera que el hecho de haber bajado a aquel espantoso sitio para verlo convertido en un miserable andrajo en tal estado de desgracia le avergonzaba y le dolía.

―No importa― replicó, sacudiendo con lentitud la cabeza, e intentando ignorar el que se refiriera a Odín como su padre, por lo menos no lo hizo con Thor como su hermano―. Estás aquí ahora―.

Frigg asintió, y paseó su vista por la habitación, como si estuviera recordando aquellas noches en las que acudía a leerle antes de dormir siendo él muy pequeño. La reina sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo, hace cuánto tiempo de aquello, hace cuanto que Loki y Thor ya no eran más unos niños.

―Espero que estés a gusto…― Frigg dejó el resto de su oración colgando al ver sobre la cama de Loki a Aiden. Alzó las cejas y dirigió sus ojos al pelinegro, este abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su madre.

―No, no, no. No es lo que estás pensando, madre ―se apresuró a explicar, sacudiendo las manos frenéticamente frente a su cuerpo. A Frigg le hizo algo de gracia ver que de pronto lucía como un adolescente atrapado en pleno acto por sus padres―. Una poción tuvo un efecto drástico y tuve que dormirla con magia, era un peligro. La iba a llevar a su dormitorio pero entonces apareciste. No-es-lo-que-estás pensando―.

La reina solamente volvió a sonreírle, sin que Loki pudiera saber si de verdad le había creído o no. La vio caminar hasta la cama y sentarse en el borde, justo al lado de la humana, y acariciar su cabello mientras en su rostro volvía a existir aquel algo reconfortante.

―También me alegra que haya vuelto. No tienes una idea de cuánto sufrió, Loki ―dijo, volteándolo a ver y la tranquilidad se vio estropeada en su semblante por una sombra de tristeza―.De verdad lamento mucho que hayan tenido que separarse por todo este tiempo―.

La fría mirada del dios se dirigió a otro lado para no hacer sentir mal a su madre.

―Y eso tampoco importa ―contestó con mucha gravedad―, está aquí y mientras ella no lo quiera no ha de irse otra vez― sentenció con severidad.

* * *

En sus labios se plasmó aquella sonrisa enterrada en el tiempo. Pero el gesto, como todas las buenas sonrisas, no se detuvo en sus labios, alcanzando sus ojos. El brillo siniestro que iluminó la negrura de éstos aterraría a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a presenciar cosas horribles. Afortunadamente no era el caso de Malekith, mucho menos de Skadi, de quien podría decirse que cierta parte en su interior extrañaba tan particular gesto.

Los tres siguieron avanzando, hasta que Skadi le indicó al Elfo Oscuro que se detuviera junto a ella y dejara que Surtur continuara solo.

―Ya verás porqué ― le dijo la mujer cuando se negó a permanecer parado en su sitio.

Surtur mientras tanto, llegó hasta la enorme puerta que se alzaba frente a él. Era la primera vez que la veía y sinceramente se hallaba decepcionado de que esto fuera lo que retenía a sus demonios, él esperaba algo más… desafiante. Que las rejas estuvieran hechas de uru no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, que midiera lo mismo que él en su forma real tampoco. Era una simple maldita puerta y hasta resultaba humillante que Odín hubiese usado eso como única barrera para entrar a Muspelheim. Eso y –seguramente– su magia de los mil rayos.

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Qué fácil. Incluso parecía que el rey asgardiano lo hacía apropósito.

― ¡Ábrelas! ― le ordenó a Malekith.

El Elfo Oscuro le lanzó una mirada a Skadi, destinada a hacerla sentir inferior, porque una humana, inmortal sí, pero humana al fin de cuentas, no le iba a dar órdenes a él. Más le valía a la prostituta de Surtur conocer cuál era su lugar. Skadi, por su parte, sólo desvió su vista al suelo, con una sonrisa ladina; si no quería escucharla pues adelante.

Malekith no dio el primer paso cuando Surtur de la nada regresó a su estado natural, fue una especie de violenta explosión que pudo haberlo matado de haberse acercado de más. Molesto, ignoró las risitas de Skadi, quien al parecer ya se había protegido con magia contra la elevada temperatura.

―Le pasa cuando se emociona― le informó, haciéndose la graciosa ―Es lindo, ¿no crees, Malekith?― Skadi por respuesta obtuvo un gruñido mientras desde su lugar comenzaba el proceso para abrir las puertas de ese infierno.

En eso estaba concentrado el Elfo cuando el coloso llameante también comenzó a reír.

―Si así se ha puesto con uno solo, qué cara va a poner cuando los vea a todos ―.

* * *

― ¿Y qué? ¿Es mi culpa? ―cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca. Loki recorrió con su dedo índice la línea de su ceja, ya estaba desesperado.

―No lo sé, pero no me grites como si hubiese sido yo el que te obligó a beber toda la poción. Debiste probar con una cantidad menor antes ―.

― ¡Me estás culpando!― afirmó ella.

―Un poco, si― aceptó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

― ¡Bien!― su exclamación se oyó por todo el comedor más fuerte que el resto de los gritos que había estado pegando desde que Loki empezó a recordarle su maravillosa forma de actuar de la tarde. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se topó con los rostros enfadados de la gran mayoría de los comensales. En el otro extremo de la misma mesa, Thor y Balder junto con el resto de sus amigos voltearon a verla y al encontrarse con sus miradas las mejillas de Aiden se tiñeron de un tono ligeramente colorado. Llevó la mirada a su plato y continuó hablando con voz mucho más baja―. No puede ser que realmente me hayas dejado actuar como toda una perra Loki―.

―Fue entretenido― replicó―. Me gustaría que lo hicieras más seguido― mintió. Por supuesto que no le gustaría, ¡a nadie!

Aiden reprimió el impulso de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de decir idioteces.

― ¡Oh, cállate!―.

Más de uno refunfuñó cuando otro grito de la humana de procedencia dudosa retumbó en las paredes del Gran Comedor. Pese a que estaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa, donde ya nadie se sentaba por la escasa luz que alcanzaba a llegar hasta ese punto, la mujercilla gritona lograba hacer que su voz fuera escuchada hasta el otro lado de tan enorme lugar. Si, a ese sitio se habían auto relegado el par de gigantes desde la primera vez, no tenían ganas de escuchar las murmuraciones de que ya otra vez estaba juntos, de que el ¡oh gran príncipe! se conformaba con la humana tan desgraciada y tan difamada como él. Ya otra vez estaban con sus comentarios sobre lo bien que le sentaba la deshonra andante que según ellos era Aiden al traicionero mentiroso. Incluso Loki llegó a oír que algún asgardiano cantaba que de haberse podido casar con una princesa tan bella como lo era Sigyn, ahora terminaba en brazos de la más insípida humana que hubiese alguien podido encontrar. ¿Quién los entendía? Primero era que despreciaban a Sigyn por estar a su lado, tachándola de ambiciosa, y ahora que la ponían en un pedestal por haberlo soportado todo ese tiempo y porque la sustituta era de la peor clase. Las habladurías del criminal suelto por el palacio, viviendo tan cómodamente como solía hacerlo antes de intentar matar a Thor y destruir el Bifrost, se los guardaban para sí mismos, o la soledad y seguridad de sus aposentos, quizá porque Thor los tenía bien advertidos, o quizá porque sabían que les estaba siendo de ayuda.

De cualquier forma Loki y Aiden no prestaban mucha atención, e incluso hacían bromas o agregaban hechos que en realidad ni habían ocurrido. "_Yo_ _lo vi todo, Loki_ _tomó a una mujer embarazada y antes de ¡fium!_ _cortarle la cabeza le aplastó el_ _vientre, todo un espectáculo si me lo preguntan_" contó Aiden, acompañando su relato con gesticulaciones exageradas, y buscando morada de emoción la estoica mirada de Loki, la cual daba la sensación de que aquello de verdad había sucedido y de que la humana había perdido la cabeza al contar semejantes horrores con tan poco tacto, para que al final Loki terminara riendo de manera un tanto forzada y Thor agregara, a veces divertido, otras no tanto, que eso no era cierto, que si seguían contando tales mentiras la gente en serio se las iba a creer.

Luego, la _hipócrita_ mujer_, _al parecer de los asgardianos que la escuchaban, abría los ojos como platos y se tapaba la boca haciéndose la muy arrepentida de haber contado las salvajadas de su _amante_. La verdad es que Aiden no podía retener las palabras en sus labios, harta de tener que aguantar en silencio las insinuaciones, las indirectas de odio, los abiertos comentarios que la rebajaban a ella y a Loki al nivel de mendigos, parásitos alimentándose de la piedad de Thor. Entonces la humana soltaba unos cuantos horrores, burlándose de las ganas asgardianas de exagerarlo todo; si querían conversar de atrocidades, ella les daría unas cuantas para que tuvieran de que hablar… Cuando se daba cuenta de que quizá había exagerado, de que había perdido un poco el control sobre su lengua y de que, como Loki decía, no había necesidad de demostrarle nada a nadie, tendía al remordimiento y volvía a aislarse, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar para que todos volvieran a olvidarse de su presencia y no porque los asgardianos le intimidaran (mucho); o relegándose a estar detrás de Loki por las mismas razones, porque ahora que Loki se había forjado una _mejor_ personalidad, una reputación que lo había sacado de las sombras del olvido, ahora que al pasar si captaba la atención le era más fácil a la midgardiana _desaparecer_, mimetizarse tras la alta figura del Dios del Engaño, pasar desapercibida … Provocando así la imagen que habría de tenerse de ella por un largo tiempo: la seguidora silenciosa, la sirvienta del Dios de las Mentiras, la asistente encargada del trabajo sucio, la sombra que se encargaba de cuidarle la espalda al engreído pelinegro, y ésta, a diferencia de la fiel Sigyn que recordaban ahora hasta con nostalgia, no tenía ni un ápice de dignidad.

Loki, por otro lado, lo que decía lo decía consiente de cuáles serían las reacciones que provocaría, y le encantaba. El poder liberar su lengua de plata sin los temores que la ataban en tiempos pasados, era una sensación abrumadoramente reconfortante. La libertad que gozaba para ese entonces era máxima, grande como no lo fue nunca antes. Y fuera de esos asgardianos que los atosigaban con sus observaciones no requeridas y sus remembranzas que lograban la amargura en él, todo lo demás marchaba perfecto. De Odín se recibía un informe cada cierto tiempo de las circunstancias en Niffleheim, y en estos se vislumbraba que Loki y Aiden todavía tendrían tiempo para hacerse de la confianza de sus allegados.

Así los días comenzaron a transcurrir, a fluir tan ligeros que a veces se manifestaban igual de benévolos que aquellos de los que cada vez costaba más acordarse, porque el cerebro se les llenaba con la luz de esos nuevos tiempos, de la nueva y mejorada convivencia, de las conversaciones amenas en las mañanas con la reina, en donde incluso daba la impresión de que a Loki se le olvidaba un poquito el resentimiento que regularmente se le notaba a leguas. Las lobregueces aquellas de él cayendo por un puente casi no acudían al pelinegro en las tardes que debían, él y Aiden, mostrarles a los demás hechiceros de Asgard como modificar la fase en sus energías, y Thor o Balder andaban por allí. Incluso, en una ocasión Laufeyson bromeó sobre sus tentativas de homicidio contra el de cabellos grises, todos entraron en mutismo hasta que Balder comenzó a reír y le palmeó la espalda a Loki. El mal parecía conjurado. A todos se les olvidó que algún día Aiden había actuado tan raro y comenzaron a tratarla como siempre, sin temor o vergüenza de estar en su presencia.

A la mujer se le escurrían los días entre las manos, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por contenerlos, por atraparlos o detenerlos; los dejó correr, y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Cada día parecía un poco mejor que el anterior. Trabajó junto a Loki para reconstruir el Bifrost y así mostrarle a Frank que no estaba loca cuando le habló de Asgard con tanta pasión que él tuvo que preguntarle si realmente creía en todas esas cosas y ella le contestó sin titubear que sí. Hardy enloquecería, ella estaba segura, tan segura como lo estaba de ver a Frank sonreír cuando le dijera que había encontrado a quien por mucho tiempo extrañó, él iba a estar feliz por ella, no era algo que creía sino que sabía. Sabía que Frank encontraría a alguien con quien continuar su vida, y todos serían felices… Matarían a Odín, saldrían inocentes de aquello y vivirían la vida… y todos felices. Todos felices.

Pronto… todos felices.

* * *

― ¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?―.

―Porque está inactiva, encerrada. Pero la he visto, en sus ojos. Así fue como la reconocí―.

―Tráela―.

Skadi sintió su estómago apretarse luego de esa orden, también sus piernas parecían a punto de doblarse así que decidió tomar asiento en el diván negro a la derecha del trono de Surtur. El recinto en el que se encontraban era el palacio que el rey de los Gigantes de Fuego utilizaba cuando adoptaba su forma humana, cuando él y Skadi organizaban ejércitos, elaboraban procedimientos precisos para la obtención de cualquier propósito, cuando confabulaban las miles de torturas por las que habría de pasar Odín antes de morir; era escenario de los monólogos del gigante, caminado de a un lado a otro como león enjaulado y hablando consigo mismo sobre deberes de catástrofes universales y aniquilaciones absolutas; o era simplemente la estancia donde aplacaba el otro tipo de ardores, entonces era la elegante silla del trono en toda su gótica gloria rebajada a un vulgar apoyo para que Skadi y Surtur no tuvieran que revolcarse en el suelo. El palacio no era enorme pero sus proporciones eran considerables, era mejor que la gigantesca silla de roca en el centro del reino, donde el rey se sentaba y ella tenía que soportar las inconveniencias del clima y la dureza de la roca en la que se sentaba.

Se sentó simulando estar harta, o cansada, o lo que fuera menos preocupación, o abatimiento por lo que podía sucederle a su hija. Se recostó a lo largo del sofá, recargándose sobre el codo izquierdo para apoyar su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y así observar a Malekith y a Surtur en su conversación.

Surtur continuó con sus exigencias como si nada, ajeno por completo a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Skadi. Otro asunto era Malekith, a quien la mujer vio esbozar una sonrisilla, obviando su conocimiento en las circunstancias que arremetían amargamente contra ella. Antes de volver a hablar, el Elfo Oscuro le lanzó una fugaz mirada que nada le dejaba claro a Skadi sobre sus intenciones, solamente le comunicaba que debía prestar atención a lo que venía.

―No existe ningún obstáculo que me impida traerla, mañana mismo podrían estar aquí, tanto la mujer como su la espada ― apuntó Malekith―. Usted recuperaría gran parte de su poder con la espada en mano y continuaría con sus labores― se paró y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón. Skadi y Surtur lo siguieron con la mirada―. Sin embargo hay una mejor manera, señor ― a este punto el gigante curvó sus labios en una mueca de desagrado―. La mujer es su descendiente directa, lleva el fuego de Muspelheim en su interior y lo único que hay que hacer es encontrar la forma de desatarlo…―.

―Te conviene ir al punto porque hasta ahora no le hayo sentido a tus ideas― le reprendió Surtur enderezándose sobre su asiento―. Un Demonio más no causará el Ragnarok―.

La mirada del Elfo, hasta entonces clavada en la ventana que ofrecía una vista algo reducida del oscuro reino en llamas, volvió al Gigante.

―Me temo que eso no es verdad. En esta ocasión es justamente un demonio lo que necesitamos ―.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._.**

Esa historia es tan antigua, tan lejana y olvidada que ni la más vieja criatura del universo la recuerda, Surtur la tenía tan abandonada en su memoria que le asombró oír a Malekith hablar sobre ella, más aun, que la incluyera entre sus planes. Le sorprendía y de cierta forma le agradaba. De cierta forma. El Señor del Fuego quiso debatirle la idea, dejó claro que prefería hacerlo él mismo, pero Malekith se encargó de meterle la idea en la cabeza de que sí contribuyó, y mucho, después de todo, era su hija.

―Ahora no tienen el poder suficiente para destruirlo entero, y aun en su punto más alto, no podrían con todo, pero poco les faltaría, y entonces podría darse usted el gusto de terminar la tarea ―.

―De veras tus anhelos de venganza contra los asgardianos son grandes, Malekith―.

―No hay nada que desee más, y si para verlos arder he de arder yo después, aceptaré el precio―.

―Me gusta tu entrega, Elfo― le dijo Surtur, inclinando la cabeza―. Acepto―.

Skadi se congeló en su lugar justo a la derecha del rey de Muspelheim. Ya sabía que iba a aceptar, pero de todas formas la terrorífica sorpresa se le hizo incontenible. Nunca pensó que Malekith tuviera semejantes planes en mente. Parecía tan cuerdo… En otro momento, en otras circunstancias, quizá sin una hija a la que deseara salvar, habría festejado la decisión de su compañero. Después de todo, la aniquilación de todo el maldito universo no le importaría siempre y cuando Odín estuviera entre las víctimas. Y lo iba a estar, pero al final también lo estarían Aiden y ese otro joven.

― ¿En serio piensas que es lo correcto, Surtur? ―cuestionó con enfado, dándole entender _erradamente_ al demonio que no le gustaba que estuviera escuchando las ideas de Malekith no porque no fueran buenas, sino porque el Elfo simplemente no era de su agrado ―. Este elfo puede estar equivocado, quizá ese joven es un Jotun cualquiera y entonces estaríamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo― Skadi sabía bien que no era así pero debía intentar persuadir a Surtur. Malekith destruyó a la ex humana con la mirada.

―Si así fuera, Odín nunca la habría exiliado de Asgard, ¿por qué lo haría si le resultaba más peligrosa lejos de su vigilancia? ―.

―La… ¿exilió?― pronunció entrecortadamente, con la confusión, la incredulidad y el dolor provocándole mareos. Odín le dijo que cuidaría de ella y ahora le venían a decir que la abandonó a su suerte, que entonces estuvo sola y tuvo que enfrentarse a sus agrias verdades por su cuenta. También la culpa le rondaba la mente. También era su culpa. Lo era.

―Sí, la envió de regreso a Midgard, supongo que cuando supo del peligro que representaba tenerla cerca de su _hijo_― respondió fríamente, sin que los ceños fruncidos frente a él le perturbaran en lo más mínimo―. Laufey lo abandonó luego de la guerra perdida contra los asgardianos y Odín lo tomó como su hijo adoptivo pensando en los beneficios que podría traerle hacerse del príncipe de Jotunheim, así que no es cualquier niño aquel que adoptó Odín sino otro descendiente de un antiguo Elemental, Ymir―.

La carcajada que soltó Surtur, hizo que Malekith retrocediera instintivamente unos pasos.

―Alguien debería soltar al viejo Ymir y contarle, se va a poner azul― más risas por el chistecito, luego volteó hacia Skadi y esta le obsequió una sonrisa de aprobación que dejó a Surtur satisfecho. El Gigante se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida―. Prepáralo todo, yo iré organizar el ejército que me pides a cambio― Surtur partió todavía riéndose con fuerza y no parecía que quisiera detenerse. ¿Es que se le había visto más feliz en toda su vida?

Una vez que el Señor del Fuego estuvo fuera, Skadi se lanzó furiosa contra el Elfo Oscuro, usando su magia para alzarlo casi tres metros del suelo, y para hacer presión en su cuello. Quería matarlo, _iba_ a matarlo si no le deba una buena razón, una que la convenciera por completo. Todavía le costaba creer que Malekith hubiese sido tan idiota para ofrecerle a Surtur una forma de acabar con el Universo, peor, que se la hubiese explicado con lujo de detalle, PEOR, que esta forma incluyera a _su_ hija.

― ¡¿NO TIENES CEREBRO, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL?! ― lo estrelló de espaldas contra un muro y luego contra otro, él no se quejó pero definitivamente feliz no es la palabra que lo describía―. ¡Acabas de darle a Surtur la quintaesencia de la destrucción, tú bruto sin remedio!―.

―En…otro tiempo… no te habrías puesto… así― señaló, interrumpiéndose por el fuerte agarre de la magia de Skadi en su cuello, sin embargo eso no impidió que soltara una risita―. El monstruo necesitaba… una… Disculpa, ¿te molesta? ― preguntó señalando su cuello, Skadi desvaneció la presión y lo dejó caer. Esta ocasión, Malekith tampoco se quejó, se incorporó con lentitud y observó a Skadi con algo más fuerte que odio―. Gracias ― dijo irónicamente―. Como decía, el Coloso ese necesita una buena razón, y ¿qué mejor que una excusa real? No dudará, comprende que todo lo que le dije es absolutamente cierto. Me dará el ejercito que le pedí en recompensa y me desharé de Asgard y de todo lo que yo quiera… Surtur necesita de la Espada para recuperar un poder que lo vuelva más o menos una amenaza, y eso no va a suceder… Sin embargo para frenarlo necesito de tu ayuda, a cambio de no contarle como lo traicionaste por salvar a una hija que ni siquiera te recuerda, pido que tú tampoco reveles nada de lo que de sobra sabes y… que llegado el momento me asistas para encerrarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin que tengas que irte con él―.

―Digamos que te creo, Malekith. Ahora dime cómo tu asombrosa mente planea encerrarlo de vuelta― solicitó la mujer, entornando los ojos.

― ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?― Skadi casi podía jurar que era diversión eso que percibía en Malekith ―. Aquí, en Muspelheim, usaré el mismo tipo de energía que recubre las murallas de Svartalfheim sobre las puertas que Odín construyó, de haberme consultado en ese entonces, no habrías tenido que dejar a tu hija, Skadi―.

―Lo hicimos y te negaste―.

―Ah, claro―.

Y así la _alianza_ quedó pactada, cada quien obtendría la que quería, porque uno solo no podía engañar a Surtur, pero ambos, ambos podían… Pero lo que Malekith y Skadi ignoraban era el hecho de que tantos años de encierro le habían forjado un carácter a Surtur. Una ideología, y esa era no confiarse de nadie. Surtur ni le iba a entregar ningún ejército al Elfo Oscuro ni seguiría su plan. _Él_ iba a recuperar su espada, volvería a hacerse de un poder, y _él_ mismo dirigiría _su_ ejército, él solo se iba a ser cargo de su labor como destructor para no darle la oportunidad a nadie de arruinarlo todo.

No iba a negar que el plan de usar a su hija y al hijo de Laufey para acabar con el Universo de la misma forma que empezó, tuviera algo de atractiva. Así como todo empezó cuando las corrientes de polvo y gases calientes de la zona del universo conocida como Muspelheim se encontraron con las corrientes heladas de Niffleheim; así como los elementos que le faltaban a una los encontraron en la otra para que entonces las reacciones comenzaran a desatarse, así podía ser que estos dos jóvenes, con naturalezas contrarias, siendo descendientes de aquellos que lo vieron todo nacer –Surtur e Ymir–, ayudaran a que todo acabara en un Big Rip*.

Pero aun con lo paradójico e incluso ridículamente melodramático que podía llegar a ser esa forma de acabar con todo, a Surtur todavía le atraía más que el Ragnarok fuera obra enteramente suya.

* * *

Caminaban por el puente arcoíris, Aiden entreteniéndose con los colores brillantes y siempre en movimiento del piso, sonriendo. Mientras que Loki llevaba puesta la mirada en un libro de cosmología, con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, dando una apariencia de concentración total. Apenas acababan de traspasar las puertas de acceso al reino, les quedaba un largo tramo a pie por recorrer hasta el Bifrost e iban retrasados. Pero caminaban, no corrían. No les interesaba estar puntuales, el plan era hacer que los asgardianos les vieran con buenos ojos, que pensaran en Loki reformado, feliz porque tenía a su midgardiana antes perdida, pero tampoco se trataba de comportarse excesivamente bien, nadie se los hubiese creído de todas formas; además, Aiden había vuelto a retrasarlos, como siempre, con su gran idea de ir a pie y no a caballo. Loki todavía no se arrepentía de haberle consentido ese capricho a la mujer. Tal vez en unos minutos.

― ¿Crees que cualquier otro humano podría entrar en Asgard, Loki?― preguntó, para luego morderse el labio como si acabara de decir algo muy inapropiado y esperara reprimenda.

El pelinegro bajó su libro, dedicándole con aires de superioridad su atención. ―Que tu entraras significa que hasta las hormigas de Midgard pueden hacerlo― le respondió serio―. ¿Piensas traer a muchos ahora que el Bifrost está listo?― ensartó con ironía.

―No a muchos ― replicó con una sonrisa―. A uno. Ya te hablé de él…―.

―Cierto, tu _salvador_. Cómo podría olvidarlo ― Loki intentó burlarse pero lo que obtuvo fue un tono que denotaba enfado, uno muy grande. Aiden rodó los ojos. Desde la primera vez que le habló sobre Frank, percibió en Loki una renuencia enorme a escucharla, y el dios terminaba sacando el arsenal pesado de burlas que la hacían enfadar. Sinceramente no deseaba eso ahora.

―A él le encantaría eso es todo, no tienes por qué ponerte en esa actitud, de todos modos, tendría que esperar hasta… hasta que ¡_ejem_! sea asesinado―.

―Yo podría hacerlo solo mientras que tú te revuelcas con el midgardiano― alargó Loki, atiborrando sus palabras de veneno. Aiden se la pasaba hablando de ese humano como si realmente fuera muy especial, como si hubiese algo de veras digno en él, como si… como si sintiera algo muy fuerte e importante hacia el midgardiano que le impedía olvidarlo, que la llevaba a rehusarse a toda clase de contacto demasiado íntimo. Eran meses los que habían pasado desde su regreso a Asgard y hasta entonces lo que había conseguido –aparte del beso en el bosque y el de su habitación con Aiden que no era Aiden– era descubrirla observándolo mientras él leía o dormía, o estaba con la atención en cualquier otra cosa o persona excepto ella. Ya empezaba a lamentar el haber dejado pasar aquella ocasión en sus aposentos, porque Loki era un hombre, y como tal tenía ciertas necesidades. Necesidades a las que no podía darles salida porque cierta humana se la pasaba parloteando acerca de un humano idiota, o lo arrastraba a la biblioteca a leer libro tras libro de los midgardianos, incluso lo obligaba a pasar tiempo con Thor y el resto de sus indeseables amistades. Tampoco podía culparla del todo, las condiciones simplemente no se habían dado todavía pero que ahora le saliera con que quería traer a _Frank_ al reino... Eso era mucho.

―Por favor, Loki ―le dijo con severidad―. No empieces con eso de nuevo, te expliqué que Frank y yo nunca tuvimos sexo… Y de no haber sido por él habría terminado igual de chiflada que tú―.

Para ese momento ya ambos habían dejado de caminar y estaban parados a la mitad del puente, frente a frente, luciendo como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar a gritos y quizá golpes. Ojalá no, Aiden perdería miserablemente.

Lo de la locura fue un golpe bajo para el moreno, y tenía que responder de igual forma.

―Entonces ¿por qué no te regresas a tu preciosa Tierra? Aquí únicamente estás perdiendo el tiempo, cuando Sigyn regrese…―.

Quizá demasiado bajo. Tal vez se le pasó la mano. Sigyn era tema prohibido, la princesa Vanir no había sido mencionada ni una sola vez hasta entonces pese a que se colaba en los pensamientos de ambos de vez en cuando. La razón era obvia: Aiden, la insegura, la que pese a no demostrarlo continuaba sintiéndose inferior, la que seguía relegándose cuando no se sentía en confianza (o lo que es lo mismo: si alguien diferente a Loki, Frigg, Balder o Thor estaba presente, la humana había de intentar mantenerse al margen), ella, no iba a soportar el recuerdo, el fantasma de otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino una tan hermosa, con todas las cualidades de Sigyn. Peor para la midgardiana era saber que estuvo al lado de Loki todo aquel tiempo que ella no pudo, que compartió con él todo lo por lo que ella hubiese matado –e iba a, de hecho– por compartir.

Eran entonces celos e impotencia, frustración combinada con altas dosis de furia. Pero también era tristeza, abatimiento, ganas de morirse al pensar que seguramente todos al verla recordaban a Sigyn, y ¿cómo se compite contra eso? Hasta ella había de aceptar que si fuera Loki jamás se conformaría con tan poco luego de haber tenido tanto. Claro que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero le gustaba engañarse, le gustaba pensar que tal vez el pelinegro la quería tanto como ella a él. La verdad es que Loki era un ingrato, un imbécil que no se daba cuenta de que la única persona que iba a quererlo en serio era ella. ¿Qué no había quedado claro ya? No al parecer. Y ella sí que no tenía ni una pisca de amor propio, de dignidad. Se estaba conformando con ser el remplazo temporal, con ser la segunda opción, el "por si acaso no vuelve".

Se estaba comportando como una tonta, una gran idiota. Seguía teniendo esperanzas tan crecidas que en ocasiones se le olvidaba cuál era la realidad. ¿Por qué era tan necia? Estaba escrito, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Sigyn con Loki. Y ella, un monstruo condenado a la oscuridad y al dolor. Amaba a Loki y no quería abandonarlo, porque sabía que volverían a hacerle daño, pero tampoco se iba a quedar si el dios no la quería.

Un escozor en sus ojos le notificó del próximo llanto, y, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Loki, retrocedió un paso. Necesitaba salir de allí, correr para ir a curarse la herida a otro lado, lejos. Ahogarse en sus lágrimas de lástima por sí misma. Acabar el trabajo de Loki y destrozarse, para luego hacer el intento de remendar los pedazos maltratados. O no. No importaba porque de cualquier forma luego de dar ese paso hacia atrás no pudo moverse de nuevo, a su cuerpo no le apetecía obedecerle y tuvo que quedarse allí parada, sus ojos bien fijos en los del pelinegro.

―No… no quise…yo no quería…― balbuceó él, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella pero arrepintiéndose antes de tocar su mejilla, Aiden no se movía pero no lucía como que tocarla la fuera a hacer feliz―. Nunca… ― sacudió la cabeza, a eso se reducía la fama de buen orador de Loki, su inmenso ingenio: a no poder ni armar una oración luego de que la mujer frente a él le mostrara la expresión que juntaba desasosiego y desprecio y que le había podido ver a muchos otros antes, pero nunca a ella, no al menos dirigido a él. Bien, definitivamente ese había sido un golpe muy bajo; y el hecho de que había confirmado de manera definitiva que a Aiden le pesaba el recuerdo de Sigyn incluso más que a él, que sí sentía celos de la Diosa de la Fidelidad, el que hubiese visto lo que deseaba ver, que Aiden sufría como lo hacía él cuando hablaba del humano, no recompensaba debidamente los ojos nublados de lágrimas, o el inmóvil desencanto tan obvio en la mujer. Había ido demasiado lejos en un intento por protegerse, y eso era alarmante para el dios, su egoísmo era uno de los muchos riesgos que podían poner en peligro y/o alejar a Aiden de él―. Ahora sabes lo que se siente― volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de ella y esta ocasión limpio las gotas saladas de sus mejillas, pero en cuanto lo escuchó, más lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos―. Olvídalo, no te tortures más con eso. No vuelvas a pensar en ella nunca más―.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil como se oía. Pero es que allí estaba la constante incomodidad que se negó en los últimos meses pero ante la cual ya no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. Ella podía intentar no pensar en Sigyn pero entonces empezaría a cavilar en que Loki todavía podía pensar en ella y eso era mil veces peor que el que ella la recordara. No se puede vivir en paz cuando cargas como esas pesan en los hombros como un planeta entero. Dónde iba a conseguir paz Aiden si siempre iba a estar atormentándose con lo que no podía ser y con lo que ya era. Lo que pedía Loki era por mucho inasequible para la mujer que aprendió a lo largo de su vida que de entre las criaturas inferiores e indeseables ella era la más destacada.

Para Aiden no era lo mismo, porque para empezar Loki no conocía a Frank, no como ella conocía a Sigyn, bella como pocas, atenta, amable, simpática, y lo más importante, no era un monstruo de una raza a la que todos temían y odiaban. No era lo mismo, porque Frank, había que aceptarlo, no era todo lo que Loki representaba. No era igual ya que eran algo más de catorce años los que llevaba de conocer a Hardy, y Loki y Sigyn habían estado juntos por siglos y siglos. Porque Frank era humano y Sigyn una diosa, una princesa. No era lo mismo y Laufeyson no tenía derecho de decirle "Ahora sabes lo que se siente", porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo es que se sentía.

Parpadeando rápidamente, la súbita parálisis de Aiden se esfumó y tomó la muñeca del Dios de las Mentiras para apartarlo de ella. Alejó sus ojos por fin de los orbes verdes y los llevó al suelo. Hacía unos minutos sonreía entretenida con los colores siempre en movimiento, ¡qué rápido se había desmoronado todo! Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última pelea seria que habían tenido, pero esta había dolido como pocas.

Sintió los dedos de él sujetándola del mentón y obligándola a alzar el rostro para enfrentarse al adusto gesto de Loki, con ganas de decirle que eso al parecer lo había aprendido muy bien de Odín. Daba la sensación de que Loki la reprendía por llorar, por estar dolida por algo que él había causado.

―Eres increíblemente torpe, no hablas lo suficiente y cuando lo haces la mayoría de las veces dices cosas que hubiese sido mejor que te callaras, también sueles ser demasiado ingenua para tu propio bien o el de los que te rodean, tu risa es espantosa y eres tan infantil y de gustos e ideas tan raras que incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo entender porque sigo conservándote a mi lado ― Loki soltó un suspiro de cansancio, soltando a la humana cuando estuvo seguro de que no dejaría de mirarlo a los ojos. Se masajeó las sienes un instante y volvió a ocupar el deje de desdén en sus mirada―. De todas las razas que pudieron haberse combinado para que nacieras, tuvieron que ser un horrífico Demonio de Fuego y una insulsa e insignificante humana tus padres ― Aiden no terminaba de comprender a dónde quería llegar Loki al recitarle el Manifiesto que enumeraba sus defectos, ¿más tortura? Probablemente. Así era Laufeyson ahora―. Y aun así― el moreno resopló, acentuando su semblante de desdén con una abierta mueca de desagrado―, no pude olvidarte en los más de mil años que estuviste lejos ―la castaña frunció el ceño, confundida, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero supo por los ojos que le puso el moreno que era mejor que no lo interrumpiera―. Si, Sigyn me importó, estuvo allí todo el tiempo que tú no y se merecía ser tratada como la traté. Comencé a hacerlo porque tú misma me lo pediste― _"Claro, y si te digo que_ _te arrojes de un puente… olvídalo, ya lo hiciste_"… Aquello fue porque entre las dos o tres cosas que entendió del Libro de los Mitos era que Loki maltrataba a la princesa, pero ya se había enterado cuan bien se les veía juntos―, luego le tomé cariño de verdad ― Loki desvió su mirada por un instante hacia el suelo y al regresarla a Aiden, esta tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos de repente parecían más claros, translúcidos, que permitían ver más de lo que Loki hubiese querido. La mujer se sintió invadida, asediada por las brillantes estrellas que habían remplazado los ojos de por sí hermosos ojos de Loki―, pero nunca, y escúchalo bien que no pienso repetírtelo jamás, pude sentir lo que todavía siento por ti. Sigyn me importaba pero nunca lo suficiente para quitarme el sueño pensando en los peligros que podía correr, nunca para preferirla a ella sobre mí… y llegas tú… y estás tú… No tengo noches de paz por pensar que en el proceso para matar a Odín, o después, o ahora, cometes una de tus estupideces auspiciadas por tu torpeza y te matas. Cada día preveo hasta el más ligero detalle y justo cuando creo tenerlo todo contemplado aparece un nuevo peligro que puede hacerte daño… ¡Odio tener que estar preocupado por ti todo el maldito tiempo!... Odio saber que si fuera la única forma, terminaría entregando mi vida a cambio de la tuya… ― su voz comenzó a extinguirse hasta que quedó solo el silencio, volvió a agachar la mirada, suspiró de nuevo con cansancio y al último alzó la cabeza, sujetó a Aiden por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente―. Y eres una estúpida sin remedio si no me crees― concluyó todavía más molesto de lo que ya había estado.

La puesta de sol estaba a unos cuantos minutos, el cielo ya estaba iluminado de la amplia gama de colores. Azul, violeta, dorado, los últimos rayos de sol filtrándose entre esponjados cúmulos de nubes allá donde el Bifrost reconstruido esperaba a ser abierto por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Aiden volvió a mirar el piso y los colores siempre en movimiento le parecieron bailar alegres. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas perceptible, contenta con la enredada disculpa y el esclarecimiento de los asuntos que le fulminaban los ánimos de vivir. Había sido extraño pero una cosa si le había quedado bien clara, Loki la quería. Ni oportunidad de que eso aquietara sus ideas respecto al caso "Sigyn" pero si las hacía menos difíciles de aguantar.

―Gracias, Loki― le dijo antes de que un tanto dudosa se acercara más y le echara para atrás un rebelde mechón de su largo cabello―. Pero si morimos, hemos de hacerlo juntos―.

La distancia se acabó. Loki se inclinó un poco y Aiden se paró de puntitas, luego, los labios para besar, la lengua para explorar y los dientes para morder. Y el que esta vez si fuera de verdad, que por esta vez no tuvieran nada más que decirse, Aiden arrinconando el miedo a terminar convirtiéndose en un demonio; y que todo estuviera perfecto como nos han enseñado que las cosas deben ser en las historias de amor, hizo que ese se sintiera como el primer beso verdadero que daban en sus largas vidas. Ya Loki no contaba sus años pero seguro era muchos, y tampoco contaba (jamás lo hizo) a las mujeres que había besado, aunque escasas no eran, pero así hubiesen sido millones daba igual, de repente el pelinegro únicamente tuvo consciencia para pensar en Aiden, como si antes de ella nada hubiese existido, convencido de que después tampoco. Y mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, tan fuerte y tan apretada a él que daba la impresión de que temía que el mismo aire pudiera separarlos, Aiden enredaba los brazos en su cuello, vertiendo desesperadamente en los labios de Loki todas sus angustias, sus miedos, las inseguridades, trasmutando la quemazón dañina de estos en el fuego que alimentaba las ansias de estar todavía más cerca, porque aunque más cercanía era imposible, ellos seguían necesitando más, como si todo resultara nada, como si todo ese tiempo transcurrido, toda la soledad vivida, los peligros del futuro, los fracasos, todo demandara algo más que ese hormigueo en el pecho y la debilidad de las piernas; como si para satisfacer la dolorosa necesidad, para recuperar el tiempo perdido, no fuera bastante la pasión que les nublaba el pensamiento. Todavía querían más. La sensación de que debían alcanzar otro estado, otro nivel más allá todo lo que actualmente sentían, como si algo les estuviera faltando aun, esa sensación los orillaba a buscar, a exprimir hasta la última gota del momento.

Loki dejó a su lengua bailar, lamer, explorar, ir y venir. Que si de algo le había servido besar a otras muchas mujeres, era para regalarle a la humana la experiencia que estos le habían dejado. A Aiden se le encogió el estómago mientras dejaba escapar un gemido en la boca del otro, y el cual él no pudo distinguir si era de ansias, de liberación o de placer, o todo al mismo tiempo. Pequeños impulsos nerviosos le recorrieron la espalda entonces al moreno. Y es que si ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza con eso cómo iba a ponerse cuando la escuchara (si la escuchaba) gritar su nombre en éxtasis. A lo mejor se estaba adelantando demasiado, pero a dónde más iban a viajar sus pocos pensamientos coherentes sino al siguiente paso.

Subió una de sus manos de la cintura de ella hasta su rostro y lo acaricio, embelesado con la piel que bajo su tacto frío hervía. Que lo contrario era para ella, y venía a ser que el refrescante contacto con la piel de Loki favorecía a aquella deliciosa ambivalencia de sensaciones. Lastimaba y quizá por eso se les manifestaba más placentero. Tanto que si no se detenían llegaría el punto en el que de ser preciso la tomaría allí mismo, en medio del maldito puente, a la vista de todos.

Desesperación. Cuánta no sentían al darse cuenta de que necesitaban separarse por la falta de aire, de que si seguían iban a dar un espectáculo que los asgardianos recordarían para siempre. Aiden dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos, con la respiración agitada. Vio a Loki como siempre, nada que indicara una posible transformación como la de aquella vez en el bosque, a la cual aún le tenía demasiado temor pese al collar que colgaba de su cuello. Todo estaba bien, después de todo se había contenido tanto tiempo para nada. Suspiró aliviada antes de volver a Loki y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. El Dios de las Travesuras, apenas recuperando el aliento y un poco la compostura, recargó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Aiden y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

―Dime que no luzco como un monstruo, por favor― le pidió Aiden, en un susurro. Loki se aferró a ella con más fuerza, sabía que no lo estaba diciendo nada más porque temiera verse como la ocasión en el bosque, sino también porque, al igual que él, no soportaba su verdadero origen. Aiden quería que le dijera que no, que era tan normal, tan humana; que no, no era un monstruo. Loki sólo tenía una respuesta para eso.

―Nunca―.

Se apartó para besarle la frente y al instante siguiente la tomaba de la mano en la atestada cámara del Bifrost.

― ¡Hey!― gritó Thor desde el extremo opuesto de la sala, agitando una mano en el aire para llamar su atención.

―Ignorarlo― le susurró Loki al oído a Aiden, en una aterciopelada voz animada. La midgardiana lo regañó con la mirada. _"No me hagas perder la paciencia, Loki"_.

―No seas grosero― lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio. No bien llegaron cuando comenzaron su conversación. Loki, rodando los ojos, se preguntó cómo Aiden no cayó enamorada de Thor si de cierta forma eran tal para cual.

―Se perdieron la mejor parte ―comentó un estúpidamente sonriente Dios del Trueno―. El primer viaje lo hice yo a Midgard― y cada vez su sonrisa se volvía más grande, ¡qué habilidad!―. ¡Me encontré con Jane!― ah, claro. La humillación de Sif, cómo olvidarla.

― ¿La astrofísica de la que te enamoraste?― preguntó Aiden, picándole con el dedo índice las costillas juguetonamente al rubio. El mastodonte asintió enérgicamente.

Loki los escuchó gritar por un rato –nada fácil entre toda la escandalera en la sala, producto de las emocionadas conversaciones de todos los presentes―, no queriendo intervenir en la conversación, de hacerlo puede ser que le arruinara la felicidad a Thor y de momento comprendía cómo se sentía su hermanastro, él también tenía razones para sonreír.

―… ya en otra ocasión será que vea de nueva cuenta al grandioso Bifrost en marcha―.

―No puedo creer que se lo perdieran, alguien me dijo que venían para acá―.

―Se me ocurrió venir caminando y el trayecto es muy largo, luego Loki y yo nos entretuvimos con un poco de _magia_ y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde y decidió transportarnos hasta acá―.

―De cualquier forma me alegra que vinieran―dijo Thor, dándole unas palmadillas a Loki en la espalda. El pelinegro se esforzó por componer una sonrisa y cuando lo logró, el rubio lo imitó (mil millones de veces más sincera y resplandeciente). Aiden igual esbozó una sonrisita con la que le comunicó a Loki que se sentía orgullosa de que pudiera comportarse _decentemente_ con su hermano―. Deberían acompañarnos en la celebración de esta noche―.

Laufeyson observó con arrogancia al rubio, claro que no pedazo de…

―Por supuesto ― le respondió Aiden al Dios del Trueno, ganándose unos ojos de sorpresa y luego otra estúpida sonrisa de Thor. Loki por otro lado dejaba claro con su semblante que estaba planeando mil formas de asesinarla―. Por favor, Loki. Hace miles de años que no asisto a una celebración nocturna en Asgard y esta es la primera desde el ataque de los Elfos Oscuros― insistió, mordiéndose los labios como si esperara su respuesta, y lo hacía sólo para aparentar por supuesto, porque si de veras tenía ganas de ir lo iba a arrastrar hasta el lugar de ser necesario.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y con displicencia accedió. Como todo en su relación, en sus sentimientos también había ambivalencias. A veces la quería tanto que parecía no tener lugar donde almacenar tanto afecto, temía que alguien pudiera dañarla y arrancarla de su lado para siempre. Luego, como ahora, simplemente tenía ganas de asesinarla él mismo y no darle el lujo a nadie más.

―No se va a quedar así― le dijo, entre amenazante y divertido, en una distracción de Thor. Aiden se limitó a dar por respuesta una carcajada.

―Yo creo que sí, Loki. Yo creo que sí―.

* * *

Agotado. Muy agotado. Fin de semana y lo único que deseaba era descansar luego de las noticias recibidas el lunes. Se tumbó sobre su cama con una firme idea: dormir por lo menos dos semanas seguidas. O más de ser posible. Otra firme idea que tenía era empezar su hibernación en ese preciso momento. Que el mundo se cayera a pedazos si quería, él se iba a dormir y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

No se tomó la molestia de cubrirse con las cobijas, de cualquier forma no hacía frío. Obedeciendo a su costumbre, se abrazó a su almohada en lugar de colocarla bajo su cabeza, un hábito de hijo único con miedo a las tormentas que le había sobrevivido a los años y a las terapias. Suspiró, acurrucándose junto a su almohada, se dispuso a dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa y cerró los ojos.

Cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, despertándolo, maldijo por lo bajo y a tientas encontró el condenado aparato sobre la mesa de noche llena de otros tantos cacharros como un despertador que ya no funcionaba, un boleto de cine, tres billetes, las llaves de su automóvil y un marco con una fotografía tomada tres años atrás. Sin mover nada más que su brazo y mano, presionó la pantalla para responder y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

―Es la trigésima vez que me llamas, con un demonio, Stark…No, ni idea… Ya te dije que no lo sé, no tengo un súper teléfono que llegue a dimensiones desconocidas, ¿tú sí?... Anda si, ve a crear uno… Hasta entonces― colgó.

Tiró el celular sobre la alfombra, maldiciendo esta vez a Anthony Stark y su enervante costumbre de llamarle todos los días por lo menos diez veces. ¿Cómo diablos consiguió su número? Ah sí, es Tony Stark, cómo se le pudo olvidar. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Seguramente que Aiden hubiese mandado una paloma con un mensaje en la pata. Con lo que había estado presenciando durante los últimos meses, Frank ya no se negaba a nada. Todo, absolutamente todo, podía suceder en tan extraño universo.

Rodó sobre el colchón para ver si en otra posición lograba conciliar el sueño que el millonario le había espantado. Su cama rechinó tan audiblemente que casi podía jurar que en el apartamento de a lado le habían escuchado. Pudo oír en su mente a Sayre quejarse por el ruido que producía su cama, y casi extrañó el almohadazo que venía justo después.

Se le hacían años los que llevaba sin ver a la castaña de sus pesadillas, pero la realidad era que solamente habían pasado once meses. Once meses y ni una señal de que fuera a volver. Stark se lo decía a menudo.

"¿Qué no viste el brillo en sus ojos cuando nos habló de Loki, hombre? No va a volver". Le dijo despiadadamente al principio, cuando él aún dormía en un hotel de los que no estaban destruidos en la ciudad.

"Si vuelve va a hacerlo con Thor". Comentó la tarde que se apareció en su nuevo apartamento en Nueva York. En ese entonces todavía le alarmaba la facilidad de Stark para inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas.

"Es por el Bifrost, está roto o algo así". Le consoló una de esas mañanas en las que visitaba la Torre Stark por noticias de su amiga. De allí se había ido, y allí tenía que volver. Ya era _cliente frecuente_, según Tony.

"La novia de Thor está en las mismas que tú, campeón. O más desesperada tal vez, lo está buscando".

De eso último había pasado más o menos un mes, y Jane, porque ese era su nombre según los detallados informes orales de Tony, todavía no lograba gran cosa en realidad. Y por mucho que una parte de él quisiera reclamarle por no estar haciendo lo necesario para conectarse con Asgard, no podía o debía. Por lo menos ella estaba haciendo algo. Él, por otro lado, lo único que había hecho hasta el momento era mudarse a Nueva York, conseguir un nuevo empleo como profesor de universidad, mandarle E-mails a Camille con los no-avances, y hacerse amigo, o algo parecido, de Tony Stark.

En las tardes de lluvia, en el primer cumpleaños de ella y el de él que pasó solo –casi, porque hasta eso lo averiguó Stark y le regaló una de esas exageradas pantallas planas que, al parecer de Frank, le quitaban lo romántico a la T.V.– en catorce años, en las noches que platicaba con Camille y Richard por Skype y recordaban alguna tontería hecha por la loca islandesa, Frank no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonado, y a su mente se asomaba la posibilidad de seguir el consejo del genio millonario de empezar a hacerse a la idea de que podía ser que Aiden no volviera. Quizá debía prestarle atención a Tony. Quizá ya era tiempo de asimilar que la mujer que amaba no regresaría más. O no lo estaría a tiempo.

Dio un gruñido de exasperación y se talló los ojos con el dorso de las manos. No tenía por qué estar pensando eso. Aiden se lo prometió un segundo antes de marcharse, le juró que iba a regresar, y él iba a creerle. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para deshacerse de todo ese tren de pensamientos, incorporándose después sobre la cama. Ya no estaba tan cansado.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, provocando que saltara por la sorpresa. Volvió a sonar tres veces seguidas y luego hubo unos golpes en la madera. Sólo una persona tocaba así a la puerta.

― ¿Y ahora qué?― murmuró, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

Al abrirla se topó con la molestia andante que parecía no dormir nunca. ¡Héroes!

―No tienes amigos ¿verdad? ¿Es que ni siquiera tu maquina te soporta?― soltó, tirándole una mirada de cansada irritación. Cuando el otro hombre resopló y rodó los ojos, Frank supo que de nuevo se había equivocado.

―JARVIS. Por milésima vez, JARVIS. Y no, en casa todos me aman. Pepper me rogó que no me fuera, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres―.

Frank no pudo evitar la nostalgia. _"Vuelves a moverte en esa cama Hardy y te pegaré goma de mascar en tus preciados ricitos cuando estés durmiendo"._

―Sí, lo sé― coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Retrocedió para dejarlo entrar y se dirigió al living del departamento―. ¿Algo de tomar?―.

―Lo de siempre― respondió Stark, lanzándose sobre el sofá más grande.

Frank llegó con un vaso de Whiskey para el millonario y otro más largo con soda para él. Le dio el primero al hombre y se sentó en un silloncito rojo. Más nostalgia, el preferido de Sayre.

― ¿Problemas con Pepper?― cuestionó para romper el silencio en el que se habían hundido ambos.

―No. Problemas contigo― le confesó un tanto triste. Sólo hasta entonces Frank fue consiente de la actitud bastante reservada (todo es relativo) que estaba teniendo Stark. El ingeniero _lo_ sabía ya y seguramente venía a consolarlo por ello.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo?―.

―Pepper. Fue un error, no la culpes. Aunque confieso que me ofende saber que se lo contaste a ella primero− habló, procurando mantener su usual forma de expresarse y burlarse de todo.

Frank suspiró y rascó su nuca antes de sacudir la cabeza.

−Por eso llamabas, ¿no?− Tony asintió lentamente. Frank, que llevaba unos días sintiéndose un poco miserable y solo, dejó de hacerlo. Tenía amigos después de todo.

−No voy a dejarte morir, Romeo. Aún tienes que ver a tu Julieta−.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) Hoy tengo un par de cositas que decirles para concluir con este capítulo:

A lo mejor la explicación de los escudos de Svartalfheim está medio enredada pero fue la mejor forma en que pude dar a entender la idea que está en mi cerebro… pueden preguntar por supuesto :D…

Siii, la razón por la cual Malekith soltó a Surtur es porque quiere un ejército de guapos y musculosos demonios de fuego para atacar la fea Asgard. Recuerdo cuando concebí esa idea hace un trillón de años pero con Thanos… nah, lo le quedaba bien al titán hacerle la barba al Señor del Fuego. En fin, Malekith se va a tener que quedar con las ganas.

*Gran Desgarre…. En cuanto a eso, voy a (intentar) explicar todo eso de una mejor forma en el futuro; el cómo es que Loks y Aid pueden hacer que todo se desplome xD requiere de cierto científico súper genial que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un enorme monstruo verde :).

Siento que se me pasó la mano con el OoC en Loki. De verdad que intento irme por la línea pero me tiembla la mano xD Ya ustedes juzgaran.

Ahorita me escasea el tiempo para contestar sus reviews como es debido así que se los contestaré al ratito por MP :)

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Hasta prontito :)

**Nuwanda. **


End file.
